El Zorro
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: El estado de California está siendo gobernado poco a poco por el ejército, destruyendo los pueblos y matando de hambre a la gente todo por avaricia, pero un hombre enmascarado está interfiriendo en sus planes. ¿Quién será? Kai/Takao
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**EL ZORRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

California, 1850.

La brisa fresca de la mañana hacía balancear mis cabellos con armonía. Tumbado en el césped y bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol mantenía mis ojos cerrados. Los rayos del sol ahí no me afectarían tanto y así estaría totalmente relajado. Me quedaría aquí toda la mañana. Mis manos están cruzadas bajo mi cabeza y escucho el trinar de los pájaros.

–¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Estabas aquí!? ¡Eres un holgazán! –le riñó una mujer rubia que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

–Ufum –suspiró. Ahora su tranquilidad se iba a desmoronar de un solo golpe. Escuchaba cómo unos pasos se iban acercando a él por el crujir de la hierba que cada vez era mayor.

–¡Te he buscado por toda la casa! –Se quejaba deteniéndose frente a él, viendo cómo esperaba que el chico bicolor que tenía en frente, ni siquiera osaba abrir sus ojos para mirarla–. ¿¡Me estás escuchando!? –preguntó indignada. Sabía que no estaba siendo ignorada pero aún así le mataba la tranquilidad del chico. Con rapidez se agachó para coger con su mano la oreja del apuesto joven y no vaciló en tirar de ella. El otro no tardó en abrir los ojos y en ponerse de pie con rapidez para evitar que la cocinera y criada de la casa le arrancase la oreja– ¡Arriba! –le ordenó.

–¿Por qué tanta urgencia? –preguntó el chico dueño de unos ojos carmesí y una piel de tonalidad blanquecina.

–¡Necesito que vayas al mercado a comprar, esta vez no te escaquearás! ¡Y otra cosa, el señorito Takao está aquí esperándote! –dicho esto le soltó de la oreja

–¿Takao? Podías habérmelo dicho antes. –Con pasos tranquilos rodeó la casa para entrar por la puerta de la cocina que era la más cercana que había en esos momentos. La criada de piel blanquecina, ojos azules, vestida con un traje de servicio color negro y un delantal blanco, con el cabello recogido en un sencillo moño rubio, le seguía de cerca.

El bicolor vestía con un pantalón azul claro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco del mismo color del pantalón y alrededor de la cintura tenía una faja de color rojo y unas botas. El joven no tardó en cruzar la cocina llegando al comedor. Pensaba que Takao estaría allí, pero la sala estaba vacía.

La criada aprovechó para coger una bandeja con dos tazas de café que ya estaban preparados en la cocina para llevarlas a su destino.

–Dime, Judy. ¿Dónde están? –preguntó como si nada en cuanto la mujer entró al comedor.

–En el despacho de tu padre –le contestó pasando por delante del joven.

–¿Qué hacen ahí? Takao no sube a no ser que sea algo importante –reflexionó en voz alta mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

–No lo sé, Kai. Creo que Takao sólo ha venido a verte.

–Mm... –subió el último escalón y caminó hasta el despacho de su padre, viendo cómo la puerta estaba abierta. Seguramente porque Judy la había dejado así al entrar ella primero.

–Aquí está el café señor Hiwatari –escuchaba decir a Judy hasta que sus ojos focalizaron el interior del despacho.

Un sitio amplio, con una enorme cortina blanca y encajes azules. Una gran mesa de despacho colocada verticalmente y más a su derecha en la otra punta de la habitación se encontraba la chimenea y alrededor de ésta dos sofás. Uno frente al otro con una pequeña mesita en medio donde pudo apreciar la silueta de Judy que parecía estar dejando algo debido a su posición agachada.

Una vez que la chica terminó sus quehaceres, se apartó hacia un lado con la bandeja vacía apoyada en la barriga.

Ahí estaban ambos... El señor Hiwatari, su padre, dueño de unas tierras y de la casa que aparentaba ser una mansión por lo grande que era por dentro y por fuera. El hombre de barba y bigote, cabello oscuro y piel más oscura que la de su hijo llevaba puesto; unas botas negras que no le llegaban a la rodilla, un pantalón gris con su chaqueta a juego y una camisa sencilla de color blanca. Este hombre hablaba con un chico joven, hijo de su gran amigo el gobernador del pueblo. Estaba claro que el niño había heredado los ojos de su madre al igual que Kai heredó los de su madre fallecida.

El chico al que correspondía el nombre de Takao Kinomiya vivía alejado del pueblo en un gran caserón. Eran familia más adinerada que la de los Hiwatari y más prestigiosa debido al cargo de su padre, el señor Kinomiya, en el pueblo. El chico era realmente atractivo. Era dueño de unos ojos rojos zafiros que parecían emitir un brillo especial cuando estaba feliz, como si se tratasen de dos joyas. Su piel era morena y sus cabellos que estaban recogidos en una coleta eran azules de tres tonalidades distintas. Takao vestía igual que Kai sólo que su ropa era de color verde y no llevaba ninguna faja atada y sus botas eran color marrón claro.

No era que les gustase vestir igual, sino que en esta época todos los hombres vestían así. Las mujeres vestían con sencillos vestidos de poca grandeza a no ser que surgiera algún nuevo acontecimiento social o se celebrará algo en el pueblo. Los niños tampoco vestían de una manera extravagante, sino todo lo contrario. Sus ropas eran totalmente normales. No usaban camisas de vestir sino más bien camisetas, ropa cómoda con la cuál poder jugar y divertirse tirándose al barro si así hacía falta.

Sin embargo si en ese pueblo destacaba alguien por sus vestimentas esos eran los soldados. Si un pueblerino se cruzaba con alguien que vestía con un uniforme verde o azul estaba totalmente perdido, ya que últimamente los soldados parecían ir en contra de la gente en lugar de ayudarlos.

El bicolor miraba al menor con atención tras la puerta, pero dejó de hacerlo al darse cuenta de que el otro por intuición al sentirse observado le miró.

–Buenos días, Kai –saludó el joven Takao, viendo cómo ahora el otro chico entraba en la habitación.

–Hola, Takao –le saludó viendo cómo el moreno de piel se ponía de pie.

–Takao ha venido a hacernos una visita y de paso irá al pueblo a hacer unos recados. –le informaba su padre.

–¿Tu vas al pueblo? –le preguntó Takao.

–Claro, le he mandado a hacer la compra –se adelantó a decir Judy.

–Entonces podemos ir juntos –anunció el joven de cabellos azules.

–Judy, ¿está listo el carruaje? –le preguntó Kai esperando la respuesta.

–Claro –confirmó la sirvienta.

–Bien, vamos Takao.

–Adiós, señor Hiwatari. –le despidió.

–¿Vendrás a cenar? –preguntó el señor de la casa.

Ante la pregunta, el joven de cabellos azules miró al bicolor, el cual como siempre parecía estar totalmente tranquilo, pero él conocía muy bien esa mirada.

–Lo siento, pero tengo muchos compromisos que atender. No me será posible. –se disculpó.

–Comprendo. Otro día será –le sonrió–. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

–Lo haré. Adiós –Takao comenzó a andar hacia la salida de la habitación. Si se tardaba más todavía en hacer los recados sus padres le regañarían.

–Adiós –se despidió del joven.

Sin más contratiempos, ambos jóvenes bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa hasta dar con la parte delantera de la misma donde se encontraba el carruaje.

El carruaje era demasiado sencillo ya que no era una diligencia, sino un medio de transporte para dos personas, las cuales una de ellas llevaría en la parte delantera compuesta de un banco largo las riendas de un solo caballo. La parte trasera servía como un recipiente, ya que era una gran caja de madera.

En la parte trasera se encontraba alguna que otra cajita de madera que les servía para meter frascos de cristal de cualquier tipo de especia y evitar que durante el camino se rompiese. Por lo demás era muy espacioso ya que servía para transportar mercancía, ya fueran barriles llenos de agua, sacos de harina, algún tipo de cántaro lleno de leche, etc. Tanto las ruedas como el carro eran de madera, con lo cual eran resistentes pero no duraderas.

El caballo de color marrón claro y hocico blanco estaba deseando de recibir alguna orden de su dueño. Movía la cabeza en distintas direcciones intentando que los pequeños mosquitos no le molestasen más. El crujir de la madera en la parte delantera indicaba que uno de los jóvenes había sido el primero en subir.

–Cuidado al subir –le advirtió Kai cogiendo las riendas de su caballo. Takao subió sin problemas, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que Kai no le ayudara ni siquiera a subir al carro. El menor de los dos puso sus pies sobre la madera... el otro soltó un poco de rienda y golpeó con sutileza el lomo del caballo, emitiendo un sonido con la ayuda de su lengua, indicándole al caballo que ya podía empezar a andar.

El ruido de los cascos del caballo y de las ruedas al girar sobre el terreno de tierra no se hizo de esperar más. No tardaron mucho en alejarse de la casa y en divisar a lo lejos el pueblo.

–Seguro que hoy debe de haber un buen mercado –rompió el silencio Kinomiya–. Los sábados siempre los hay –dijo entusiasmado

–Es probable –contestó sin mucho entusiasmo–. Por cierto –no dejaba de mirar el camino–, si deseabas quedarte a cenar haberlo hecho.

–Pues podría haberlo hecho –contestó cruzándose de brazos un poco indignado–. Pero entonces tu padre hubiera sacado una conversación un tanto incómoda para ti.

–¿Y para ti no? –contestó en su defensa.

–A mi me da igual, eso no me afecta –silenció un momento–. Después de todo hacemos esto por nuestros padres. Además, eres muy poco caballeroso.

–Ya, y tú un caprichoso.

Al escuchar eso el joven de cabellos azules no pudo evitar alzar una ceja–. Y tú un holgazán.

–Y tú un presumido. –continuó.

–Cobarde –sentenció y giró su cuerpo hacía un lado para no mirarlo.

Kai sólo sonrió de lado orgulloso por haberlo hecho rabiar aunque sólo fuera cinco minutos. Al ver que Takao tardaba en responder decidió hablarle.

–No te pongas así o las chicas entonces no te perseguirán.

–Me da igual –se sonrojó por esas palabras–. Deberías preocuparte más por ti que por mí. Después de todo nadie querría a un marido holgazán, perezoso y cobarde con tú. Por eso no te casarás nunca.

–Es por eso que no deseo hacerlo –contestó con tranquilidad–. Y no soy ningún cobarde –sentenció.

–Eres un caso perdido –le respondió mirando a su alrededor.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Desde el cuartel general de ejército...

Un nuevo integrante estaba recorriendo el cuartel junto con su ahora amigo y superior, el Comandante.

–Como podrás comprobar dentro de unas horas, en este territorio la gente siente miedo al vernos. Eso lo usamos a nuestro favor. Nadie debe de interponerse en nuestro camino Teniente Yuriy. –explicaba el Comandante.

–Lo comprendo perfectamente, comandante –respondió un chico alto, pelirrojo, dueño de unos ojos azules como el cielo, que iba vestido de militar. El color de su traje era verde oliva, los botones y hombreras eran de color dorado. En la cintura llevaba una fina correa de la cuál colgaba una espada y una pistola en el lado opuesto. Su superior vestía de igual forma salvo que en su pecho había una diminuta estrella que indicaba su rango.

–Tu primer trabajo será obligar a esos campesinos a pagar sus impuestos. Hoy creo recordar que es día de mercado. Si alguien se opone, metedlo entre rejas. ¿Está claro? –preguntó, esperando la afirmación por parte del otro.

Sonrió maliciosamente mirando al frente–. Como el agua. Partiré de inmediato, no quiero que los campesinos sufran porque no pagan sus impuestos. –Se expresó así con sorna, viendo como su paseo había terminado en las caballerizas–. Intentaré estar de regreso lo antes posible –escogió su caballo al detenerse frente a él.

–Confío en usted, Teniente –seguía hablando viendo cómo el otro montaba a caballo y cogía las riendas–. Siete de mis hombres le escoltarán. –le hizo saber.

–No se preocupe –le quitó importancia. Le hizo el saludo tradicional entre ellos poniendo su mano a la altura de la sien para después bajarla con rapidez–. Comandante –acto seguido con el talón de su pie le dio al caballo en el lateral y éste no tardó en comprender la orden. El Comandante Brooklyn veía cómo el caballo iba a trote alejándose de las caballerizas.

–Sarcástico, frío y calculador –sonrió con malicia–. Me encanta –se expresó así del que se convertiría en su mano derecha.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El mercado en la plaza del pueblo era amplio. Montones de tablones estaban rebosantes de cosa. Cajas llenas de fruta, sacos llenos de especias, tablones llenos de ropa, llenos de telas, bebidas, verduras, piedras preciosas, flores, etc.

A cierto joven de cabellos azules ya le brillaban los ojos desde que sus pies pisaron la tierra. Como siempre, se adelantaba a ver los puestos, mientras Kai le seguía de cerca.

–Hoy hay más puestos que otros días –comentó Takao con entusiasmo–. Veamos, primero a comprar y después a mirarlo todo –se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta y ya de paso tranquilizaba al otro. Se dirigió al puesto de la fruta y el bicolor al de al lado–. Buenos días, ¿me da tres manzanas? Por favor. –le pidió el joven de cabellos azules a la dependiente de ese puesto, escuchando lo que el bicolor pedía en el puesto de al lado.

–Un saco de harina –le escuchó decir, mirando ahora de nuevo a su dependienta que era joven y de buen porte.

–¿Habéis escuchado lo que dicen por el pueblo? –era la voz de una jovencita que estaba a espalda de ambos.

–¿Qué es lo que dicen? –preguntó otra.

–Que anoche un hombre del pueblo fue asaltado por un ladrón de caballos –sonrió la chica.

–¿Y eso te hace feliz? –preguntó la otra.

–Espera, aún no termino. Se rumorea que posiblemente un hombre enmascarado salvó a dicho campesino de las fauces de ese terrible ladrón.

–¿Enmascarado?

–Sí. Se rumorea que su rostro está enmascarado y que viste del color de la noche para camuflarse en la oscuridad. –comentaba.

–¿No me digas? ¿De quién se tratara? –seguían rumoreando en la plaza, pero esta vez echando a andar.

La chica metió las manzanas en una bolsa de papel marrón– ¿Algo más? –le preguntó.

–Hoy no –contestó pagándole las manzanas. La chica le sonrió y le metió una manzana más en la bolsa.

–Esa de regalo –le dio la bolsa que fue cogida por el joven de cabellos azules.

–Gracias –como contestación, la chica le guiñó el ojo.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó el joven bicolor que con el rabillo del ojo no se había perdido ningún detalle.

–Claro, dejemos esto en el carro –anunció el moreno de piel, al ver cómo el bicolor tenía en sus brazos un saco de harina.

Antes de dar un paso, alguien los interrumpió–. Toma –una manzana se cruzaba frente a sus ojos–.Te la regalo –confirmó la dependiente al ver cómo el joven más alto ahora la miraba, fue en el momento en el que él con una sonrisa le dijo un...

–Muchas gracias.

–No es nada –le guiñó el ojo.

–¿Te importa cogérmela Takao? –le preguntó Kai, ya que tenía ambas manos ocupadas.

–Claro –contestó con seriedad cogiéndola en la mano, sin meterla en la bolsa. Con altanería se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Kai sonrió de lado y suspiró siguiéndole.

–¿Qué te pasa? –sabía de sobra lo que pasaba.

–A mí, nada –siguió caminando.

–Venga ya, a otro con ese cuento.

–Olvídame. –le pidió enfadado.

–Estás enfadado –aclaró.

El joven de cabellos azules se detuvo y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos en cuanto se dio media vuelta, lo que obligó al bicolor a detenerse.

–¿Por qué piensas eso? –preguntó sin poder evitar sentirse enfadado.

–Quizás porque es más que obvio. ¿Qué es lo que te ha molestado? ¿Qué esa chica haya sido amable conmigo?

–¡Ja!, por favor –miró de reojo hacia un lado.

–A ti también te han regalado una manzana –cogió el sacó con más fuerza y se lo colocó mejor entre los brazos–. Estás celoso.

–¿Eh? –volvió su mirada al bicolor. Parecía estar orgulloso de haber dado en el clavo– ¿De qué voy a estar yo celoso? Abre la boca –le ordenó.

–¿Para qué? –le preguntó un poco confuso, eso no venía al tema.

–Hazlo –ordenó de nuevo viendo cómo el otro lo hacía–. Ábrela más... así está perfecto –cogió la manzana de Kai y se la metió en la boca–. Callado estás mejor –se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando.

Por su parte, Kai le seguía con la manzana en la boca y un gran saco de harina en las manos. Haría el ridículo frente a la gente del pueblo, pero sabía que llevaba razón en sus palabras. Takao estaba celoso de eso, podía estar seguro.

"¿Pero es que soy yo el único que se ha puesto así? ¿Por qué Kai no le ha dicho nada a la chica cuando le ha guiñado el ojo? Tampoco lo ha hecho cuando me lo ha guiñado a mi... ¡bah!... no sé porque me pongo así", se sonrojó levemente. "Ni siquiera da señales de que sienta por mi algo más que amistad... sólo me ve como su amigo... simplemente eso", ya estaba frente al carro, así que dejó la mercancía en la parte trasera del mismo.

El joven de ojos carmesí lo imitó y cuando soltó el saco, se quitó de la boca la manzana que ya le amenazaba con caer al suelo desde hacía rato. Le dio un merecido mordisco empezando a saborearla, mirando seriamente a Takao.

Takao seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos. "Alguna vez podría decir lo que piensa, haberse molestado aunque sea un poco. Qué estupidez. Sólo piensa en sí mismo. Es un vago y un cobarde, pero es tan atractivo que le corta el aliento a cualquiera con solamente mirarte a los ojos." Miró a su alrededor para ver cómo la gente compraba y vendía. Respiró profundo y de nuevo le regresó la sonrisa –Al ataque –era una manera de decir que estaba dispuesto a arrasar con el mercado entero.

Unos caballos se detenían metros más atrás. Eran soldados que ahora desmontaban de los caballos mirando hacia ese mercado.

–¿Así es siempre? –preguntó Yuriy viendo el bullicio que había, para que uno de ellos le respondiera.

–Sí, Teniente.

Yuriy asintió varias veces–. Sacaremos un buen botín de aquí. –Sonrió confiado dándose la vuelta para mirar a sus soldados–. Quiero que dos de vosotros os pongáis al final de este mercado. No dejéis que nadie salga sin venir primero a la mesa a dejar sus monedas, ¿entendido? –preguntó para cerciorarse de que se había explicado con claridad.

–Sí, Teniente –fueron las respuestas unísonas de los soldados.

–Bien, que empiece la fiesta –anunció abriéndose paso entre la multitud, siendo escoltado por los demás soldados, mientras dos de ellos se adelantaban para hacer lo que su Teniente había mandado.

Takao se dirigió a uno de los puestos–. Bonitos colgantes –los miró con ojos brillantes– ¿Puedo? –preguntó al dueño, refiriéndose a si podía tocarlo.

–Claro, chico –respondió el hombre, viendo cómo el joven de cabellos azules cogía un colgante en su mano y la miraba con interés.

–Es la piedra preciosa más bonita que jamás haya visto antes –sonrió maravillado– ¿Cuánto cuesta?

–6 reales.

–¿Tanto? Vaya, sólo tengo dos. –Contestó tocándose el interior del bolsillo con su mano libre– Quizás pueda reunirlo para la próxima vez.

–No eres el primero que se ha interesado en esta piedra preciosa. Ya varias señoritas se han quedado prendadas de él. Lo más probable es que la venda hoy. –le explicó.

–Qué pena –fue a devolverla a su sitio, pero se le cayó al suelo–. Qué torpe. Lo siento –se agachó a recogerla pero en ese momento una mano blanquecina se le adelantó, cogiendo la piedra en su mano mientras con la otra mano lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

–Aquí tienes –le dio la piedra.

–Gracias –le respondió viendo a un hombre pelirrojo más alto y pálido que Kai, vestido de militar.

El militar ya había observado a Takao desde la distancia. Tan sólo se había quedado con curiosidad en saber si ese chico era tan atractivo como aparentaba. Pero su belleza no le hacía justicia. Ahora que lo miraba de cerca, podía contemplar cómo esos ojos estaban llenos de vida, cómo brillaban. No sólo sus ojos eran sorprendentes, sino que su color de piel morena y su color de cabello azul le hacían ver como algo inalcanzable.

No le dio tiempo a informarse de quien era. Solamente él se había separado de los demás y en cuanto vio que al moreno se le cayó algo al suelo, no dudó un segundo en agacharse y en recoger aquello que buscaba el otro con la excusa de poder acercarse a él. Pero le había salido mejor de lo que esperaba la jugada y le había tocado la mano.

Yuriy se quedó mirando a Takao para después mirar esa piedra preciosa que ahora volvía a estar en su sitio.

–Bueno, otra vez será –le dijo al vendedor.

–Quizás otro día traiga otra que éste a tu alcance. –decía el vendedor.

–Eso espero –fue la respuesta de Takao, que sonrió al vendedor.

Yuriy seguía ahí parado hasta que cogió el colgante del puesto con decisión y sin preguntar.

–Bonita baratija –se expresó no dándole importancia a lo que sus ojos veían. Acercó el colgante al cuello de Takao–. Te queda realmente bien, y no sólo realza tus ojos sino tu belleza. –Miró al vendedor– ¿Cuánto cuesta?

–6 reales –contestó no muy convencido.

Takao estaba sorprendido. Un soldado ni te ayudaba y mucho menos te decía si le parecías guapo o feo. ¿Qué se traía éste entre manos?

–Me la llevo –confirmó, dándosela a Takao en la mano, cerrándosela para evitar que la piedra cayera al suelo– ¿Tienes nombre? –preguntó interesado.

–Err... Takao –respondió no muy seguro y confuso por lo que estaba pasando. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que un joven bicolor estaba detrás de Takao y como los miraba sin parar, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

–Takao, esto es para ti –dichas estas palabras, cogió una de sus manos, específicamente la que estaba libre y se atrevió a darle un diminuto beso. El joven de cabellos azules ahora estaba peor que confundido con ese acto.

–Perdone Teniente, ¿pero y el dinero? –preguntó el vendedor.

–Ah, eso –le sonrió a Takao para luego mirar al otro con desprecio–. Ya se te pagará.

–Pero... mi hija está enferma y mi mujer está a punto de dar a luz. Necesito ese dinero.

–Una pena, porque no lo tengo –aclaró con cierto desprecio. Ante sus ojos azules, vio cómo la joya le era devuelta al dueño–. Takao, ¿qué haces? –preguntó, mirando a éste confundido.

–Perdonadme, pero no puedo aceptadlo. Es demasiado para mí y no acepto las condiciones en las que queríais que fuera mío. –explicó.

–Se le pagará más adelante –le restó importancia.

–Este hombre lo necesita ahora. –le hizo ver.

–¿Osas cuestionar mi palabra? –alzó una ceja, haciéndose el ofendido.

Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza–. No es eso... yo... –se estaba metiendo en un lío y no sabía cómo salir de éste. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Sabía que si se quedaba con ese colgante, una familia pasaría hambre y tampoco podía decirle a ese Teniente que no confiaba en su palabra o de lo contrario podían meterlo en la cárcel.

–¿Qué ocurre aquí? –fueron las palabras oportunas de Kai. Tan oportunas como una bendición. El bicolor por su parte cargaba con huevos en una bolsa y su mirada no se despegaba de ese nuevo Teniente, el cual miraba con desprecio a todos excepto a Takao.

–No es nada, um... ¿nos vamos? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules esperando una afirmación por parte del bicolor.

–Claro –ambos se dieron media vuelta para poder por lo menos buscar algún rincón en el cual perder a ese Teniente de vista.

Yuriy estaba mosqueándose. Ese chico con cara de ángel no se iba a ir así como así y menos con ese otro fantoche que parecía atravesarlo con la mirada desde que lo vio. Algo que estaba pasando por su cabeza le hizo sonreír cínicamente. "Será divertido" .Caminó los pasos necesarios hasta alcanzar al joven de piel morena para cogerlo del brazo y darle la vuelta, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes que aunque iban en silencio, pensaban que ese pelirrojo ya se habría marchado. –Espera. –lo detuvo.

–¿Qué quiere? –preguntó sin entender el porqué lo retenía ahora.

–No deberías irte sin aceptar algo de mi parte. Has dicho que era bonito y parecías querer comprarlo.

–Era sólo un capricho Teniente, ya se me ha pasado –con sutileza y con ayuda de su otra mano, consiguió que el Teniente le soltase el brazo.

–Pero...

–No quiere –interrumpió Kai cortante. –Un no, es un no. Déjele en paz. –le ordenó.

Yuriy frunció el ceño de inmediato. –¿Y tú eres?

–No creo que tenga mucha importancia. –contestó.

–Tu nombre –exigió.

–Kai.

–¡Je! Kai. –Se cruzó de brazos– ¿Eres su perro guardián o algo así?

–Mn...-se quejó.

–Acabas de desafiar al ejército. Eres valiente –asintió. Desenvainó su espada y le apuntó con ella– ¡Soldado! –gritó, sin apartar su mirada fría de su próximo oponente.

–¿Sí, señor? –preguntó uno de ellos al acercarse corriendo hasta dónde estaba su Teniente.

–Su espada –pidió.

–Pero señor...

–¡Ahora! –estiró su mano sin dejar de mirar hacia el mismo punto de vista, esperando a que la espada le fuera entregada de inmediato.

–Sí, señor –desenvainó su espada y se lo entregó en la mano como esperaba Yuriy.

El pelirrojo le pasó la espada al bicolor–. Veamos qué tal te manejas con la espada, Kai –alargó el nombre con desprecio.

Kai solamente cogió la espada y la miró con deteniendo, para acto seguido clavarla en la tierra. El pelirrojo quería saber que había significado ese acto por parte del joven de ojos color carmesí.

–No, gracias –contestó.

–¿De nuevo desafiante, nee? Exijo que la cojas y que luches contra mí, ahora –aunque su tono era normal, se podía reconocer cierta acidez.

Kai esquivó la mirada hacia un lado y Takao solamente le miró confundido.

–¿Qué ocurre?... Ah, claro. Jajaja. Como no he caído en éste pequeño detalle. –Clavó la espada en el suelo y con arrogancia empezó a desabotonarse los botones de su chaqueta, dándosela al soldado que le había cedido su espada antes–. Ya no soy un soldado. Ni siquiera Teniente. Soy uno de vosotros. –le hizo ver–. Ahora coge la espada, que no tengo todo el día.

Takao miraba al Teniente, ¿qué pretendía con todo esto –. Teniente...

–Yuriy –sus ojos parecían no ser tan duros cuando veía a Takao. Lo interrumpió con la intención de tomar confianza con él.

–Teniente Yuriy –siguió– ¿Qué es lo que pretende? –preguntó el menor confundido.

Se encogió de hombros–. No mucho. Sólo intento que tu perro guardián coja la espada que tan amistosamente le he dado por una razón. Si tu amigo pierde, te quedas con el colgante, pero si me gana olvidaré el asunto. Creo que es un buen trato. ¿No te parece Takao? –Cogió de nuevo su espada–. En guardia –apuntó hacia el bicolor.

El bicolor miró un segundo la espada, para acto seguido cogerla con la mano y apuntar hacia otro lado.

–Vaya parece que por fin te decides. –anunció Yuriy.

–Takao, será mejor que te alejes de aquí –le advirtió Kai. Miró hacia dónde pensaba que estaba el joven de cabellos azules, pero simplemente ya no estaba. Con rapidez miró a su alrededor y vio al joven de cabellos azules al lado del vendedor–. Mn...

–¡Suerte, Kai! –le animó.

–¡En guardia! –gritó el Teniente empezando a atacar. El pelirrojo se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver como Kai sujetaba la espada. Había parado y de milagro el ataque de Yuriy al poner la supuesta mano libre en la hoja de la espada y sus ojos permanecían cerrados– ¿¡Qué se supone que haces!? –volvió a atacar ésta vez de lado.

–¡Ahh! –gritó Kai. Ésta vez se agachó y empezó a correr a gatas, metiéndose debajo de las piernas de Yuriy con una rapidez y una patosidad tremenda.

Takao vio la escena y sólo atinó a ponerse una mano en la frente.

Yuriy se dio la vuelta para ver que hacía ahora Kai y poder hacerle frente. La gente empezaba a reírse y a murmurar cosas.

–¡No juegues de una manera tan patética conmigo! –gritó Yuriy. Volvió a atacar, ésta vez dirigiendo su espada de izquierda a derecha, siendo parado su golpe de igual manera que la primera vez.

–¡Ah!

–¡Deja de gritar como una mujer!

Kai empezó a retroceder, pero no contaba con que una piedra estaría en su camino. Así que cayó de espaldas al suelo, cerrando los ojos por el daño ocasionado y sintiendo algo frío en el cuello. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que la espada estaba puesta en su cuello y Yuriy sonriendo con sarcasmo.

–Pero que poco vales, perro guardián. –siseó–. Eres un debilucho que no sabe ni pelear con la espada. ¡Ja! ¡Qué patético eres! –se burló.

–¡Ya es suficiente! –Interrumpió Takao, acercándose al que estaba tendido en el suelo–. Kai, ¿estás bien? –en su cuello todavía podía notarse la marca de la afilada espada. Yuriy apartó su espada, envainándola.

–Sí, tranquilo –le respondió. Se incorporó sentándose en el suelo, dejando la espada donde estaba. Intentó ponerse de pie, sintiendo como Takao le ayudaba al cogerlo de los antebrazos para servirle de apoyo de alguna forma.

Un colgante iba bajando lentamente entre las miradas de ambos jóvenes, las cuales estaban puestas uno en el otro.

–Creo que esto te pertenece –escuchó decir Takao a sus espaldas–. Póntelo, o mejor aún, yo lo haré por ti –con decisión y rapidez, Yuriy quitó el enganche para rodear el cuello moreno con esa joya.

En esos momentos, los ojos de Takao miraron con disgusto a Kai, quien parecía estar de lo más tranquilo–. Mentiroso –le susurró a Kai.

–Takao yo... –intentó explicarse en el mismo tono. A ninguno de esos mirones que los rodeaban le tenía que interesar lo que le tuviera que decir.

–No intentes explicar algo que es tan evidente. Se suponía que en tus largos años de ausencia estando en España habías aprendido a manejar la espada. Incluso lo decías en tus cartas –negó con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta decidido a irse de allí. Pero de inmediato se encontró de lleno con el Teniente o más bien, con su pecho.

–Me habéis ahorrado el trabajo de tener que reunir a toda la gente en esta plaza. –sonrió mirando a Takao. Ahora miró a todos los que allí estaban parados, para seguir viendo espectáculo– ¡Atención! ¡Hombres y mujeres sin haced excepciones, pagareis la contribución de 3 reales!

Los susurros y murmullos de la gente que rodeaba la escena no se hicieron de esperar y el ver que retrocedía la mayoría, no era de mucho agrado a los ojos de Yuriy.

–¡Soldados! ¡En posición! ¡En caso de rebeldía ya sabéis qué hacer! –ordenó.

Los soldados rodearon a los pueblerinos, apuntando con sus armas. Yuriy dejó por un segundo su anterior posición, para ir junto a otro soldado que ya había preparado dos sillas y una mesa. Los soldados fueron creando una cola para así impedir que nadie se fuera sin pasar antes por allí.

El pelirrojo echó un vistazo a Takao y a Kai. Los dos estaban todavía hablando. Movían los brazos y las manos, parecían no entenderse. No escuchaba la conversación desde ahí y mucho menos con un soldado a su lado diciendo la palabra _siguiente _todo el rato.

–¡Eres un falso! ¡Incluso presumías de ser el mejor en tu categoría! ¡El mejor en escapar y evitar sin duda! –le reprochó el menor a Kai.

Evitó la mirada del menor para mirar al suelo–. Sólo quería que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de mí. –explicó.

–¿Y qué hay de mi? Nunca piensa en el daño que puedes hacer con tus mentiras. Ahora la gente se reirá de ti y yo he pasado una vergüenza terrible.

Al escuchar esas palabras, miró directamente a los ojos del otro con coraje y sin querer, subió su tono de voz. –¡Lo siento, ¿vale?!

Los ojos de Takao se abrieron en sorpresa y entonces asintió varias veces pasando de largo de Kai con el ceño fruncido.

El joven de ojos color carmesí, se reprendió mentalmente. No tenía que haberle gritado a Takao de esa manera. Así que se dio media vuelta y vio con sus propios ojos cómo el joven de cabellos azules caminaba hacia el Teniente y depositaba la joya en la mesa.

–¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó el pelirrojo un poco molesto al ver con qué desprecio había dejado la joya que le había regalado hacía unos segundos.

–No tengo 3 reales. –aclaró–. Pero tengo algo más valioso. Así que quédese con esto –miró al soldado que estaba sentado junto al Teniente–. Takao Kinomiya –dicho esto, esperando a que eso sirviera como pago y fuera apuntado en la lista, se dirigió al carro del bicolor y ahí empezó a coger sus cosas.

–¿Qué haces, Takao? –preguntó Kai al darle alcance.

–¿No es obvio Kai? Me voy a casa –contestó. Su ceño estaba fruncido y eso no podía pasar por desapercibido para Kai.

–Deja que te lleve.

–No, gracias –contestó, con las bolsas de papel en las manos, apoyadas en el pecho empezó a caminar–. Adiós. –le despidió.

–Oye, espera –iba a salir tras él, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. De inmediato se dio la vuelta para ver cómo un soldado lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos–. Necesito irme. –aclaró..

–Paga y entonces podrás hacerlo. A la cola –le ordenó.

Sin más remedio tuvo que hacerlo, pero para su desgracia allí se iba a tirar demasiado tiempo. El pelirrojo miraba atentamente cómo el joven de cabellos azules se iba alejando de allí. Se acercó al oído de su compañero de menor rango, sin apartar su mirada ni un solo segundo de su objetivo.

–Soldado –se puso la mano frente a la boca de una manera muy disimulada para que nadie pudiera leerle los labios–. Necesito información sobre Takao Kinomiya. ¿Qué puede decirme de él?

–Yo no sé mucho señor, pero si el soldado Kuznetzov. Es quien lleva más años en este pueblo. –aclaró imitándole el gesto.

–Bien –miró a los soldados– ¡Soldado Kuznetzov! –De inmediato ante él, apareció un soldado haciendo el saludo–. Descanse –se levantó de la silla–.Venga conmigo.

–Sí, señor.

Se alejaron de la muchedumbre lo suficiente para no ser escuchados. Se encontraban frente al puesto abandonado de la fruta, dónde Yuriy cogió un racimo de uvas para empezar a coger una.

–Dime soldado. ¿Qué sabes de Takao Kinomiya?

–Pues es el hijo del gobernador de este pueblo. Es hijo único y es de clase alta –veía la cara de aburrimiento de su superior mientras masticaba una uva y rebuscaba en el racimo otra.

–Así que de clase alta.

–Sí, señor. Es por eso que el joven está comprometido.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se posaron sorprendidos en el soldado y dejó de masticar–.Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

–Afortunado –le corrigió. –Su prometido es Kai Hiwatari.

–¿El fantoche de la pelea? –preguntó incrédulo.

–Sí, señor.

–Pero si es un palurdo. Jajaja, no sabe ni coger la espada y encima ha hecho el ridículo frente a todos. Jajaja, pobre idiota –se fanfarroneaba.

–Jajaja.

El joven de ojos azules borró su sonrisa de la cara para mirar con seriedad al que tenía en frente– ¿Le he dado permiso para que se ría?

Adoptó una postura seria sin más remedio, carraspeando–. No, señor.

–Eso creía. ¿Dónde vive?

–¿Quién señor?

–¡Takao, imbécil! –le recordó.

–A las afueras del pueblo. Esta en esa dirección –señaló con el dedo hacia una dirección.

–Mn... ¿Ha llegado la diligencia de la recaudación?

–Sí, señor. Está esperando en la esquina, señor.

Yuriy miró hacia la cola de gente y vio que era muy larga todavía, pero lo que le interesó fue el ver cómo Kai era el último.

Su sonrisa fue maliciosa y el soldado no alcanzó a comprender que sucedía hasta que escuchó sus palabras–. Daremos un paseo los dos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En uno de los pocos caminos que había atravesando el bosque, el joven de cabellos azules iba con un berrinche de mil demonios.

–¿¡Será idiota!? –le dolían los brazos de cargar esas tres bolsas desde que salió del pueblo, pero ¿acaso eso tenía alguna importancia en estos momentos? Se sentía traicionado, furioso, engañado por alguien a quien él consideraba algo más que un amigo o hermano– ¡Nunca va a cambiar y mucho menos por mi! ¡Le da igual ocho que ochenta, él es feliz así! ¡Siendo un gandul todo el día! ¡Oich, me pone enfermo! –Estalló, dándole una patada a una pequeña y desprotegida piedra que estaba en su camino–. Pero esto no se va a quedar así. No señor. Pienso ajustarle las cuentas personalmente, nadie me trata así y él lo sabe. –escuchaba el inconfundible sonido de unos caballos trotar en la lejanía, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar de quien se trataba.

Estaba cerca de una bifurcación que sólo los valientes osaban tomar para entrar en otro territorio, en el cual según una leyenda del lugar, estaba prohibida por estar maldita. Estaba seguro de que ese carruaje tomaría la bifurcación hacia la derecha, total, era la única "permitida".

Abandonó ese sendero al escuchar los cascos de los caballos acercarse más, pisando de esta manera la hierba. El carruaje parecía pasar de largo cuando escuchó un ¡soo! Takao miró con interés ese carruaje. ¿Qué hacía parándose en mitad de la nada? Muy pronto esa pregunta fue respondida al ver cómo la puerta se abría y dejaba ver unas botas negras, para seguidamente ver un mechón rojo de cabello.

–Hoy no es mi día –susurró retorciendo los ojos hacia atrás.

–Hola, Takao –saludó el otro haciéndole una reverencia.

–Teniente –le saludó con algo de nerviosismo.

–Venía dando un paseo para conocer la zona, y no me esperaba encontrarte por aquí. Una gran casualidad, ¿no crees? –Takao sólo atinó a sonreír– ¿Te dirigías a algún sitio en concreto? Si es así, puedo llevarte. Parece que esas bolsas pesan y hay una larga caminata desde el pueblo hasta este punto –no esperó explicaciones y se acercó a él con rapidez–. Dame esto –cogió una de las bolsas.

–No, no es necesario Teniente. No pesa. –aclaró.

–No digas tonterías y llámame Yuriy –le hacía saber, mientras metía la bolsa en el carruaje.

–Pero no es... –intentaba explicarle mientras el pelirrojo le arrebataba de las manos las otras dos bolsas–... necesario –bajó el tono de voz al sentir que el otro ni le hacía caso. Bufó cuando el otro no lo veía, sintiendo claramente cómo su flequillo subía para después bajar.

–Vamos, sube. He visto en el horizonte nubes que presagian tormenta. No me gustaría pensar que aún sigues caminando por aquí cuando la tormenta se desate. Podrías coger un resfriado –le sonrió con idea.

–De acuerdo –no tuvo más remedio que decir.

–Por favor –hizo una reverencia indicando que subiera él primero al carruaje.

–Claro –murmuró, subiéndose no muy convencido.

El carruaje era bastante lujoso por dentro, con tapicería roja y adornos dorados. Las puertas no eran de gran tamaño pero al menos tenían sus ventanas. Y lo más importante y los cuales no todos poseían, un asiento frente a otro. Eso indicaba que no era un simple carruaje del tres al cuarto.

Se sentó al lado de las bolsas y miró hacia la puerta por la que había entrado. Yuriy acababa de entrar por ella y estaba cerrándola. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la sensación de que ese individuo no estaba ahí por estar. Pero no podía llevar la contraria a un militar. Lo vio con intenciones de sentarse a su lado, así que puso las bolsas a lo largo del asiento, de manera que sólo pudiera caber una persona, él mismo.

Yuriy se sentó en frente. Adoptó una postura cómoda, cruzándose de piernas y apoyando su codo en una de las ventanillas para así mirar completamente a Takao.

El joven de cabellos azules decidió mirar el paisaje por la ventana. Praderas verdes, con flores, arbustos, bosques... eso le encantaba pero, cierto pelirrojo no le quitaba la vista de encima y eso le incomodaba de sobremanera.

–Parece que te has ido un poco deprisa del pueblo, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó Yuriy, esperando así iniciar una conversación.

–¿Eso parecía? No –dejó de mirar el paisaje para fijar su vista en el suelo del carruaje– Es que mis padres me esperan.

–Ya veo. Pero caminando no creo que llegases a tiempo a tu casa, ¿no? –se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, así que intentó arreglarlo–. Lo digo porque has hecho un gran recorrido hasta aquí, tú sólo, andando... y no se ve que haya todavía una casa por aquí –miró de arriba abajo a Takao, examinándolo minuciosamente para recrearse la vista–. Siento haberme comportado así con ese amigo tuyo. Pensé que sabía manejar la espada y que estábamos en igualdad de condiciones.

–Eso pensaba yo también –susurró no lo bastante bajo, de modo que Yuriy lo escuchó.

–¿Cómo es posible? –Acercó su mano hasta la tez cabizbaja del menor para hacer que lo mirase– ¿Tampoco estabas enterado a pesar de ser su amigo y... prometido? –retiró su mano, ya que lo que pretendía era que Kinomiya lo mirase cuando hablaban.

–Kai estuvo mucho tiempo en otro país y pensé que ya se había enseñado a...

–Empuñar una espada –terminó la frase el soldado–. Pero no lo ha hecho. ¿Por qué motivo?

–No le gustan las armas –miró de nuevo hacia la ventanilla.

–Pero aún así, es importante saber combatir con ellas. ¿Cómo piensa defenderse entonces? O lo más importante, ¿cómo piensa defenderte a ti en un futuro?

–A mi no me hace falta nadie –respondió de inmediato, mirándole–.Yo sé defenderme solo, no soy una mujer.

–Nadie dice que lo seas.

–Él puede defenderse como le dé la gana. Él es muy libre de hacer lo que quiera al igual que yo –confesó–. Que estemos comprometidos no significa nada, sólo somos simples amigos de infancia y ya está– aclaró con algo de molestia en su voz aunque no llegó a subir el tono.

–Ya veo –respondió más que conforme. "Interesante", pensó . "Tengo que ganarme su confianza como sea" .Tosió para llamar la atención del joven–. Lo que quiere decir, que podéis pretender a las mujeres o que os pretendan, ¿me equivoco?

–Algo así. –¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones a un desconocido? Por fin sus ojos vieron algo muy conocido para él–. Es aquí.

Yuriy asomó la cabeza por la ventana. ¿Tan pronto habían llegado? Al menos eso era lo que le indicaba una caseta de madera. Frunció el labio. ¿Ahí vivía Takao? La verdad esperaba algo más. Volvió a meter la cabeza en el carro para ver cómo Takao tenía todas las bolsas encima, sujetándolas con los brazos. Ahora era su oportunidad de sentarse junto a él. Fue a levantarse cuando el carruaje se detuvo.

–Gracias por acercarme, Teniente –se puso de pie.

–No me las des. Permíteme –le abrió la puerta. Esperó a que el joven de cabellos azules bajara para seguirle. La verdad, lo que vio ante sus ojos era bastante distinto a lo que había visto antes. Una enorme casa pintada de blanco con el tejado rojo. Más que una casa parecía una mansión. ¿Entonces qué fue lo que vio antes?

–Adiós, Teniente –le despidió Takao. Dio unos cuantos pasos para alejarse del sorprendido pelirrojo.

–Adiós –contestó. No quería irse pero, ¿qué podía hacer para quedarse?

Ante sus ojos pero en la distancia, apareció una señora de cabello largo y color azul. Era hermosa y le recordaba a alguien. La señora lo miró por un segundo y le sonrió.

–¿Ocurre algo malo? –le preguntó a su hijo, al ver que un soldado estaba ahí, haciendo que el joven de cabellos azules se diera la vuelta para ver cómo el otro ni siquiera se había ido.

"Esta es una oportunidad", pensó el pelirrojo –. Buenos días, señorita –se acercó hasta ambos.

–No pasa nada mamá –le avisó su hijo.

–¿Usted es su madre? –preguntó caballerosamente–. Ahora veo de donde su hijo a sacado su belleza –le hizo un cumplido mientras le cogía la mano y se la besaba–. Estoy a sus pies. Teniente Yuriy a sus órdenes, para lo que necesite.

–Qué amable es usted. –anunció la mujer.

–Tiene una bonita casa –decía Yuriy. Miró a su alrededor–. Realmente admirable, las del pueblo no están tan bien construidas.

–Mamá, voy a dejar esto en la cocina. –avisó Takao.

–Claro hijo. –contestó con una sonrisa.

–Yo debo de retirarme ya. –avisó Yuriy –. Encantado de conocerla, señora Kinomiya –le hizo una reverencia para luego dirigirse a Takao–. Supongo que nos veremos en el pueblo. Así que hasta mañana, Takao.

–Adiós, Teniente –con pasos ligeros empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa.

Yuriy no tenía porqué permanecer más tiempo ahí. Ya no sabía que podía decir para estar al lado de ese bien formado joven. Así que se metió en el carruaje, no sin antes dar la orden al soldado Kuznetzov quien hacía de cochero en esos momentos, de regresar al pueblo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La mujer entró a la casa y como se esperaba, su hijo estaba dando vueltas en el comedor.

–Pensaba que Kai te traería de vuelta. –decía la mujer.

–Ni me hables de él –se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Qué ha sido esta vez? –se sentó en un sillón.

–Es un cobarde y un mentiroso. Aún no sabe ni coger la espada. –le informó enfadado a su madre.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –enarcó una ceja.

–Porque hoy ese Teniente le ha desafiado a un duelo amistoso de espadas y... sigue huyendo.– frunció el ceño deteniéndose–. ¡Y encima va y me dice que había puesto en las cartas que había ganado muchos trofeos para que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él! ¿¡Cómo es capaz de ser así!? ¡Parece que ese tiempo en el extranjero lo ha cambiado para mal en lugar de lo contrario! –bramó.

–Estás muy decepcionado –concluyó.

–¡Mamá, no empieces! –se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, intentando tranquilizarse–. Lo que le está haciendo a su padre no es correcto. Tú no estabas ahí para ver la cara de ilusión y orgullo del señor Hiwatari cuando me leía todo lo que su hijo iba progresando.

–Es verdad. Pero veía la tuya, hijo –mirándole a los ojos comprobó cómo Takao esquivaba la mirada. Eso sólo le daba a demostrar que ella llevaba razón, así que iba a continuar–. Recuerdo tu sonrisa al llegar y decirme que Kai pronto sería un buen espadachín. Tus ojos brillaban de felicidad al saber que pronto volvería.

–No voy a negarte que me dio alegría por el señor Hiwatari. –contestó para no darle la razón a su madre.

–Takao, ¿estás seguro de que esa era la razón?

–¿Podemos cambiar de tema? No quiero hablar más de él en lo que queda de día. –sentenció.

–Como quieras. ¿Por qué un soldado te ha traído a casa y más siendo un Teniente? –preguntó interesado y confundida a la vez.

–Es raro ¿verdad? No lo entiendo. Ellos no se rebajan a hacer algo así, a no ser que tengan órdenes.

–Parece simpático –agregó la madre.

–Es pesado. En que me he visto para poder quitármelo de encima. –Suspiró–. Por muy simpático que sea, no deja de ser un soldado.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Aquí está un nuevo fic, ¿qué os parece? Si leéis esta historia me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, aunque quizás notéis que hablan mucho de "usted", pero tampoco creo que en ese tiempo se utilizase la expresión de "qué pasa tío", jajaja. Ahora hablando en serio, espero que no sea muy liante y os podáis concentrar al leer. Eso es todo, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**EL ZORRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Ante los ojos del bicolor, apareció el Teniente acercándose a esa mesa con el soldado Boris. Ya estaba tan sólo a dos personas de la cola para llegar por fin a la mesa.

El Teniente tomaba asiento mientras que Kai se preguntaba dónde había estado el pelirrojo en su larga ausencia. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar la noticia.

–Siguiente –escuchaba decir mientras daba dos pasos para avanzar un poco en la cola y volverse a detener.

El joven de ojos azules solamente lo miraba con astucia, debía de pensar muy bien en sus pasos. Tenía que burlarse de Kai aprovechando su cargo. Después de todo, no se revelaría ante él siendo una persona de su rango, la cual podía castigarle sin piedad. Le quitaría a Takao en sus propias narices porque algo le decía que ese flacucho sentía cierta debilidad por ese ángel.

–Siguiente. –anunciaba el soldado.

Ya decidiría sobre la marcha lo que haría, pero sobre todo disfrutaría.

–Siguiente.

–Kai Hiwatari –dejó el dinero que tenía sobre la mesa. Esperó a ser apuntado para darse media vuelta.

–Kai, ¿verdad? –preguntó Yuriy, viendo cómo el otro detenía su marcha.

–Así me llamo. –Respondió sin moverse.

El más alto se puso de pie y caminó con lentitud hasta él para mirarle a los ojos. – ¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación no mirar a tu superior a los ojos?

–Todo lo contrario, Teniente –contestó con franqueza.

–Mn... Antes has hecho el ridículo –empezó a caminar a su alrededor, en círculos.

–¿No me diga? –respondió con evidencia y un poco de sorna

–Sí –si las miradas pudieran atravesar, en ese momento la nuca de Kai hubiera dejado de existir por esa insolencia–. Si hubiese sido un duelo a muerte ahora mismo no estarías aquí. En ese aspecto has sido afortunado –le dijo a la cara, viendo la expresión del bicolor que parecía ser tranquila.

–En ese caso no hubiera cogido la espada, Teniente.

–Creo que hoy has dejado en ridículo a... tu prometido.

–Veo que ya le han informado.

–Oh, era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Tu prometido es un chico bastante atractivo como para pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de los demás.

–Teniente, con el debido respeto, ¿qué quiere de mí?

–¿De ti? No mucho, la verdad. Quizás decirte que no pararé hasta tener a Takao en mí poder –sonrió de forma frívola.

–Puede hacer lo que quiera, Teniente –pasó de largo de él–. Si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer.

–No digas que no te lo advertí. –Se cruzó de brazos, viendo cómo el otro se subía en un carro lleno de mercancía y ordenaba con un chasqueo de lengua y las riendas en sus manos, que el caballo empezase a caminar–. Quien avisa no es traidor –susurró– ¡Soldados! –Se dio media vuelta– ¡En posición! –anunció.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Empezó a tocar la puerta con algo de insistencia y por ello le abrieron de inmediato.

–Joven Kai –pronunció el mayordomo al verle.

–Hola, ¿está el joven Kinomiya aquí?

–Desde luego, se encuentra en su habitación, ¿quiere que le llame?

–No, no será necesario, gracias –se dio media vuelta pero no para irse, si no para dar la vuelta a la enorme casa hasta dar con un ancho balcón de piedra blanca. Poco alejado de la ventana que no alcanzaba a ver del todo al estar justo debajo del balcón, se encontraba un gran árbol de hojas enormes y forma de pica. Se agachó para coger una piedra de poco tamaño que apenas pesaba, pero que si le serviría para hacer lo que tenía pensado. Se alejó varios metros para lanzar la piedra a la ventana.

Takao desde el otro lado, escuchó el pequeño golpe de la piedra al chocar en el cristal de la ventana. Estaba sentado en la cama y mirando a esa dirección. Estaba seguro de que era Kai y no estaba muy seguro de si en un momento así quería verle o no.

Dos pequeños toques en la ventana le indicaron que seguía tirando piedras para indicarle que saliera fuera.

–Va a romper el cristal –se dijo a sí mismo al saber que no pararía de hacer eso hasta que saliese fuera. Se puso de pie y abrió la ventana para salir el balcón. Más que una ventana parecía una puerta acristala, pero no lo era. Se encontró con que el otro joven iba a lanzar otra piedra cuando paró en seco– ¿Qué haces aquí? –se apoyó en el balcón.

–Quiero que me escuches y que bajes.

–¿Por qué debería? –miró hacia otro lado haciéndose el ofendido.

–Venga Takao. Sabes que no quería gritarte.

–No estoy tan seguro. –siseó.

–Sabes que soy así, no le des más importancia.

–Pues no me hubieses gritado –le dio la espalda apoyándose en el balcón.

–No te comportes como un crío. ¿Quieres que te pida perdón otra vez?

–No estaría mal para empezar –se dio media vuelta–. De rodillas. –exigió.

–¿Qué? Ni hablar de eso –contestó orgulloso, cruzándose de brazos sin perder de vista al chico.

–Pues si no es así, no aceptaré unas disculpas de tu parte. No sólo por haberme gritado, sino por haberme mentido a mí y lo más importante, a tu propio padre. –dejó claro esto último.

–Mn... Ni sé para qué he venido.

–Creo que para pedirme perdón, pero no resultará si no haces lo que te digo –sonrió burlón.

–Lo que tiene uno que hacer –susurró y con desgano se arrodilló–. Lo siento, y ahora baja –se puso de pie sacudiéndose el pantalón.

–Jajaja, menos de un minuto arrodillado. –contestó con gracia.

El bicolor se dio la vuelta–. Baja de una vez, tengo algo que decirte.

–Ya voy.

Había sido gracioso haber visto al orgulloso Kai de rodillas aunque hubiese sido por menos de un minuto, pero mereció la pena en ese momento. Salió de la habitación, bajando por las escaleras con algo de prisa por llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba el otro joven. Se lo encontró tumbado en el césped con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza apoyada en el tronco del árbol.

–Vaya, ya te has puesto cómodo.

–¡Ja!¡ja! Muy gracioso –dijo abriendo los ojos.

–Bueno ¿de qué quieres hablarme? –preguntó curioso aunque con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Es sobre ese Teniente pelirrojo. ¿Qué piensas de él?

–Ah, pues... que es una persona persistente que trabaja para el comandante y que te ha dejado en ridículo –contaba divertido.

–Takao, hablo en serio. He visto cómo te miraba y no me gusta.

–¿Eso son celos? –alzó una ceja y se sentó frente a él.

–Hablo en serio Kinomiya, no es de fiar.

–A mi madre le parece simpático.

Lo miró de inmediato, aunque con tranquilidad– ¿Ha estado aquí?

–Me ha traído hasta aquí en un carruaje.

–Ya veo –frunció el ceño–. Un soldado nunca deja de ser un soldado, así que ten cuidado.

–¿Estás preocupado por mí?

–Yo sólo te aviso –desvió la mirada.

–Pues no tienes de que preocuparte, me las arreglo yo solito.

–Pues no parecía eso hoy en el mercado –cerró los ojos despreocupado, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por el sol.

–¡Ja!, lo tenía todo controlado, además, ¿qué sabrás tu? –Infló las mejillas–. Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué opinas de ese enmascarado?

–¿Cuál?

–El que al parecer según comentaban hoy unas chicas, salvó anoche a un campesino de un ladrón de caballos.

–Pienso que hizo algo bueno. ¿Y tú?

–Pues... que de ser así es alguien valiente, es decir, todo lo contrario a ti –sonrió–. Aunque no sé porque irá enmascarado.

–Quien sabe, podría ser para que no lo reconozcan.

–Es posible.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y más rápido se puso de pie.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó el joven Kinomiya sin parar de seguirle con la vista.

–¡Tengo que ir corriendo a mi casa! ¡Judy me dijo que necesitaba la harina para el pan y que no le quedaba! ¡Me dará un buen tirón de orejas! –Echó a correr– ¡Adiós!

–¡Adiós! –Se puso de pie–. Hay que ver qué mala cabeza tiene y lo tranquilo y orgulloso que es.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En el cuartel general...

–Bien hecho, Teniente –le felicitó al ver las monedas dentro de un cofre–. Mis felicitaciones en su primer día aquí.

–Comandante –le hizo una reverencia–. Todos han contribuido sin hacer escándalo, tal y cómo esperaba. ¿Cuál será mi próxima intervención?

–El gobernador.

–¿El padre de Takao Kinomiya?

–Vaya, ya veo que se ha informado.

–He hecho algunas indagaciones en el pueblo. ¿Para qué necesita al gobernador?

–Verá, necesitamos munición, pólvora. –aclaró–. Sin la firma del gobernador nada sale y entra a este pueblo.

–Pensaba que aquí gobernaba el ejército, después de todo obedecen sin replicar.

–En cierto modo mandamos más que el propio gobernador, pero todavía consta en los archivos de California como el mandamás en esta tierra. El problema es que ese hombre es un pacifista, odia las guerras. Así que lo tendremos algo difícil para obtener tan valiosa firma por su parte. Es hábil, no firma nada si no lo lee antes, eso es lo que absorbe mis pensamientos –le explicaba cuando vio la risa de su compañero– ¿Algún plan?

–Puedo hacer que lo firme, no se preocupe. Sólo dígame la hora del acuerdo y dónde están los papeles. Además, creo que echaré un vistazo y alguien se alegrará de verme –sonrió.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El Teniente no tardó en idear su plan, sólo faltaba ponerlo en marcha. Se estiró un poco su chaqueta para crear mejor presencia y tocó a la puerta. De inmediato fue atendido por un mayordomo que lo guió hasta el despacho del señor Kinomiya donde se encontraba el mismo.

Esa casa era enorme y llena de riquezas, se notaba que no estaba en una casa cualquiera. El señor de la casa por su parte se encontraba en el despacho cerrando una carta con la cera caliente de una vela y marcando con un sello la inicial de la familia. El hombre aparentaba tener unos treinta años de edad aunque era mucho más viejo. Se conservaba muy bien dado que nunca había ejercido un trabajo muy duro en el campo. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color marrón, su cabello no muy largo de color azul y sus vestimentas eran las más apropiadas para un señor de su alcurnia. La gente le tenía respeto y cariño aunque ya no ejerciera del todo como gobernador.

La puerta del despacho era tocada con suavidad–. Adelante –ante sus ojos apareció su mayordomo.

–Señor, tiene usted visita –le anunció.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó interesado ya que no esperaba a nadie.

–Un Teniente.

–Hágale pasar por favor –le pidió amablemente. El mayordomo tras una reverencia le pidió al pelirrojo que pasase a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–Señor gobernador –caminó hacia la mesa.

–Buenas tardes caballero –se puso de pie, estirando la mano para recibirlo con cortesía.

–Buenas tardes –le estrechó la mano–. Teniente Yuriy –se presentó–, vengo en representación del ejército.

–Ya veo. Por favor, tome asiento. Le pedía a la vez que se sentaba– ¿Qué puedo hacer por el ejército?

–Pues verá –sacó los papeles enrollados y atados con una cinta roja de sus ropajes–. Me gustaría que le echase un vistazo a estos papeles. Se los entregó en mano, en cuanto el joven de cabellos azules la extendió para ver que contenían.

El hombre no tardó en quitar ese lazo y en desenrollar el papel para comenzar a leer–. Esto es... –dejó de mirar los papeles para mirar directamente al Teniente–. Si pretende que firme esto está equivocado –soltó los papeles sobre la mesa, los cuales se enrollaron solos.

–¿Puedo saber por qué no es posible? –arqueó una ceja, era más que obvio que Brooklyn ya le había avisado, pero aún así, no se iba a dar por vencido.

–No me gustan las armas. Son destructivas y no traen nada bueno. Lo siento pero no puedo firmar algo así.

–¿Ni siquiera por una buena causa?

–¿Cómo dice?

Yuriy miró a los alrededores, asegurándose de que nadie más se encontraba en la habitación. Con lentitud se aproximó más a la mesa para poder hablar en tono más bajo–. Nos ha llegado cierta información confidencial. Y no debería decirle esto pero... si no nos son proporcionadas las armas, esta gente estará en peligro.

–¿Qué tipo de peligro? –preguntó curioso esperando con ansias la respuesta.

–Una guerra –susurró alargando la palabra.

–¿Una guerra? Perdone –se alejó del pelirrojo y con un tono de voz normal le dijo–. Pero en los años que llevo aquí jamás ha estallado una guerra.

–La habrá. –garantizó–. Todo parece indicar que el próximo punto clave será este pueblo. Señor con el debido respeto... He estado en guerras, no por nada tengo mi rango y este uniforme. He visto morir a gente inocente, gente amiga y enemiga... familiares. La guerra es algo terrible. El ejército lo que pretende con su ayuda es poder salvar esta gente. Piense esto, sin su ayuda le estamos entregando este pueblo en bandeja. La gente de aquí sufrirá, poco a poco irá muriendo y todo porque un gobernador no quiso la entrada de armas a este pueblo para proteger a sus campesinos. ¿Desea que sea recordado así? –le explicaba con lentitud. El gobernador estaba enmudecido pero tan sólo faltaba la guinda del pastel–. Les arrebatará la posibilidad de seguir vivos, incluso su hijo morirá porque no tendrá con qué defenderse, ni tendrá quien le defienda. Eso sería toda una tragedia de la cual sólo me atrevo a mencionar pero no a pensar –habló de lo más trágico.

–Takao –susurró.

–Usted decide.

Kinomiya miró el tintero y la pluma dentro de éste que estaban a su derecha en el amplio escritorio. Yuriy le seguía los movimientos con la mirada, esperaba el momento ansioso.

Su mano izquierda se encargó de extender el papel mientras con la mano derecha se encargaba de sacar la pluma del tintero. El pelirrojo gozó en el momento que veía firmar esos papeles.

–Bueno –metió la pluma en el tintero y enrolló los papeles–. Aquí los tiene –se los extendió.

–Señor, habló en nombre de este pueblo por adelantado al darle las gracias por su colaboración al hacer de éste un sitio seguro –se puso de pie.

–Yo no quisiera que por una acción mía los pueblerinos sufrieran.

–Ya no lo harán gracias a usted –le aseguró, viendo cómo se ponía de pie–. Pero... no le cuente esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a su familia. Recuerde que este asunto es confidencial y no queremos que nadie arme un escándalo.

–Oh sí, lo comprendo y tiene mi palabra de que no diré nada.

–Bien, en ese caso he de retirarme.

–De acuerdo, le acompañaré hasta la puerta.

Los dos empezaron a caminar escaleras abajo, sin prisas. Y gracias a ello Yuriy consiguió captar un sonido maravilloso. Se detuvo en las escaleras y miró en ambas direcciones, intentando averiguar de dónde provenía ese agradable sonido.

–¿Se oye una maravillosa melodía o es mi cabeza que me juega buenas pasadas? –le preguntó al gobernador.

–Si lo que escucha es el sonido de un violín, debe de ser mi hijo Takao.

–Vaya, no sabía que Takao tocase el violín.

–Lo hace para expresar sus sentimientos y hoy al parecer debe de estar contento –sonrió.

–¿Puedo verle tocar? –ante la mirada confusa del mayor, sólo atinó a decir–. Me encanta el violín. Si no hubiese dedicado mi vida al ejército me hubiese dedicado a tocar ese instrumento tan armonioso.

–Bueno, a Takao no le gusta ser observado... –no le dio tiempo a finalizar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por el más alto.

–Sólo será un minuto. Ni se dará cuenta de que estamos ahí, soy muy silencioso –sonrió.

–Está bien. Venga conmigo. –añadió.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La puerta que estaba entreabierta era lentamente abierta por el gobernador quien lo hacía de forma cuidadosa para evitar que su hijo se diera cuenta de que era observado.

Los dos nuevos presentes eran testigos de cómo Takao tocaba el instrumento de cuerda dándoles la espalda, mirando por la ventana que tenía frente a él. Yuriy disfrutaba en silencio de esa manera de tocar. No entendía de violines y tampoco era que le gustase con exageración el instrumento, pero ahora cambiaba la cosa.

Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar, sus oídos de escuchar y no se podía mover, parecía estar hechizado y más aún cuando empezó a examinar aquello que le interesaba. Su mano fue llevada a su boca, pasándose una y otra vez la yema del dedo índice por el labio inferior, pensativo y con una ceja enarcada sin dejar de mirar el bien formado trasero del joven. Deseaba poseer al joven con locura. Sonrió de forma confiada y se centró de nuevo en la música.

Justo en ese momento con una nota final se finalizó la melodía. Unos aplausos inesperados por parte de Yuriy, hicieron que el joven de cabellos azules diera un respingo del susto dándose media vuelta. Sus ojos no creyeron lo que vieron, el Teniente aplaudiendo con su típica sonrisa y a su padre al lado de éste.

–¡Bravo! –siguió aplaudiendo–. ¡Jamás mis oídos se habían deleitado con algo tan hermoso! –hizo una reverencia en cuento dejó de aplaudir–. Perdonad mi atrevimiento al estar aquí, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo. –El joven de cabellos azules caminó hasta el estuche del violín y lo guardó silenciosamente–. Sé de buena tinta que no os gusta tocar cuando hay gente delante.

–No vais mal encaminado –le respondió con algo de pesadez. ¿Qué hacía otra vez ese pesado ahí? Y encima no le quitaba la vista de encima– ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita Teniente?

–Negocios –colocó sus brazos detrás de la espalda y juntó sus manos, sin perder detalle del menor.

–Comprendo. Bueno, si me disculpa. –agregó el menor.

–¿Te vas?

–Sí, tengo trabajo que hacer. Con su permiso –pasó de largo agradeciendo al cielo que se lo había quitado de encima. Seguía entrando en un estado de felicidad, cuando una voz le quitó esa ilusión.

–Te acompaño, así te hecho una mano –se ofreció el joven pelirrojo. Lo miró con interés, viendo cómo Takao ni siquiera se movía. Así que no podía ver cómo se mordía el labio inferior con desesperación.

–No es necesario –contestó. Miraba a su alrededor buscando una excusa mejor.

–Oh, insisto –fue la respuesta de Yuriy quien miró al gobernador–. Ha sido un placer conocerle. Ahora si me disculpa.

–Vaya tranquilo y envíele al Comandante saludos de mi parte.

–Así lo haré –sonrió y caminó hasta Takao–. Cuando quieras –le invitó así a que se marchase a sus quehaceres.

Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del menor era librase de ese pelirrojo, ahora no sabía qué hacer. El sólo tenía pensado irse a la calle y esperar pacientemente a que el otro se marcharse. El otro parecía ir orgulloso y tranquilo a su lado pero sobretodo seguro. Eso lo ponía aún más nervioso.

–Pareces distraído, Takao.

–¿Eh? Ah, no –lo miró por unos segundos–. Sólo pensaba –ahora le hablaba de nuevo con confianzas en lugar de hablarle de usted.

–¿En qué?

–Pues... he perdido algo y no sé dónde lo he puesto.

–A veces ocurre –estaban fuera de la casa y seguían caminando– ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

–Oh, ya lo verá –no sabía qué decir hasta que las palabras del joven de ojos azules pronto le darían la solución.

–¿Qué es esa choza que se ve a lo lejos? –preguntó interesado.

Miró a esa dirección por unos segundos–. Es un antiguo establo.

–¿Quieres decir que ya no hay animales en él?

–Hay algunas gallinas, pero mayormente se usa para guardar leña. "Eso es". Pronto podrá verlo, vamos allí.

–Estoy ansioso por verlo.

Siguieron el sendero que llevaba hasta ese desértico lugar. Era algo tan ridículo que Yuriy torció la boca hacia un lado en señal de desagrado. Comparado con esa majestuosa casa eso no pegaba. Juraría que si el viento soplaba un poco fuerte esa caseta volaría sin más.

Takao se había adelantado a abrir la pequeña puerta roída de madera para entrar. De inmediato se dio cuenta como dentro del cercado había una pequeña alambrada en la que había seis gallinas y un gallo. Era el único sitio en el que había paja, lo demás era hierba y flores, como todo a su alrededor. Un gran tronco con un hacha clavada y unos palos sin cortar era lo que pudo ver a parte de a un Takao remangarse las mangas de la camisa y dispuesto a coger el hacha. Él sólo se cruzó de brazos, nada mejor que ver a Takao sudar. Con suerte puede que le viese el torso desnudo.

Un primer hachazo correcto, un palo partido de inmediato. Así que no vaciló en coger otro pero con algo de lentitud, no convenía cansarse mucho.

–¿Tienes otro hacha? –preguntó Yuriy.

–Me temo que no –respondió sin mirarle.

El pelirrojo no se movió de su posición, pero sin embargo algo le estaba llamando la atención. Miró a su alrededor y colocó una de sus manos bajo la barbilla.

–¿Qué hay dentro de la caseta?

–La leña –contestó dando un hachazo.

–Ya veo –sonrió con malicia. La posibilidad de ver el torso desnudo del menor era algo provocante y exclusivo, algo que no podía dejar escapar con facilidad. Pero la idea que le cruzaba en mente iba a ser algo que le podía dar una mejor oportunidad y eso no lo iba a desaprovechar–. Espero que me disculpes, pero el deber me llama –se acercó a él.

–Lo comprendo –soltó el hacha unos segundos para coger los palos partidos, pero, tan sólo había apoyado las manos en la madera, cuando sintió las manos del otro sobre las suyas. Con rapidez lo miró. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo ahora?– ¿Ocurre algo?

–Estás manos –las cubrió con las suyas y las levantó un poco–. No deberías de castigarlas así. Son tan suaves y delicadas...–abrió un poco sus manos para poder ver esas delicadas manos–... Incluso...–agachó un poco la cabeza y comenzó a rozar esas manos en una de sus mejillas–... Parece algodón –desvió un poco las manos para pasar a besarlas.

Ante ese acto, Takao actuó con rapidez, soltando sus manos de ese agarre antes de sentir los labios del otro posarse sobre su piel.

–Je, jejeje –escondió sus manos tras su espalda– Se le hará tarde, Teniente.

Sonrió–. Sí. Volveremos a vernos. Hasta entonces, Takao –le guiñó el ojo.

–Adiós, Teniente –sonrió algo nervioso.

Poco a poco el Teniente se fue alejando y Takao relajando, hasta finalmente sentarse. Se miró las manos, no tenían nada de especial o al menos así lo veía él. Aunque ese Teniente le daba inseguridad, le gustaba escuchar esas palabras que sólo iban dirigidas a él. Nunca le habían dicho cosas tan bonitas, ni siquiera Kai a pesar de ser su prometido. Esas palabras tan deseadas para él, nunca saldrían de un chico tan reservado como lo era el bicolor. Pero todo sería más fácil si las cosas fueran así.

–Quítate esas esperanzas de la cabeza Takao –se dijo él mismo.

Mientras él tenía esos pensamientos, un pelirrojo desde su carruaje veía cómo el lugar de hace un rato estaba aún más deprimente y solitario que cuando el joven de cabellos azules lo llenaba. ¿Dónde estaba el joven de cabellos azules? ¿Se habría marchado? Quizás estaba dentro de esa caseta dejando leña. No lo sabía con certeza. Lo único que sabía con certeza era lo que haría esa noche.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Un manto negro de estrellas cubría el cielo. Una leve brisa hacía mecer las hojas de los árboles. El tocar de los grillos indicaba que era una noche tranquila. Todo el mundo dormía o eso era lo que parecía.

En la lejanía un jinete comenzó a ver una luz anaranjada que iba creciendo poco a poco en la oscuridad. Sin pensárselo dos veces, ordenó a su caballo que comenzara a correr.

Por otro lado el cacareo de las gallinas hizo que Takao abriera los ojos. La habitación estaba oscura, aún era de noche. Se restregó los ojos para asegurarse de que esos cacareos no eran producto de su imaginación. Un extraño y asfixiante olor hizo que se sentase en la cama de golpe.

–¿Pero qué...? –se preguntaba sin dejar de olfatear hasta que sus sentidos se agudizaron lo suficiente para distinguir de lo que se trataba. Con rapidez y sin miramientos se retiró las sábanas de cualquier manera, y al hacerlo algo le llamó la atención. ¿Por qué podía ver a través de las cortinas algo anaranjado?

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió hasta la ventana y retiró las cortinas quedando impactado al ver cómo el antiguo establo estaba ardiendo en llamas.

Tardó unos segundos en procesarlo todo en su cabeza y de inmediato fue a buscar ayuda.

A medida que la gente iba despertando y bajando escaleras abajo. Cundía el pánico cada vez más y más, pero la mayoría se quedaron paralizados al ver cómo la caseta se iba consumiendo sin control y se iba cayendo a pedazos. Las gallinas estaban desesperadas por encontrar una salida en esos amasijos calientes de hierros.

En unos árboles más al sur se encontraban varios soldados con sus caballos vigilando la escena.

El Teniente que era el cabecilla del grupo veía cómo la casa era destruida y podía ver cómo todos actuaban según sus planes. No hacían nada por evitarlo.

–¿Entramos ya señor? –preguntó uno de sus subordinados.

–Aún no –contestaba si perder de vista la escena. De repente se dio cuenta de que Takao estaba hablando con su padre, el gobernador negaba con la cabeza y como resultado el joven abría corriendo la puerta de madera que daba paso al antiguo establo. Eso la verdad no lo había planeado, quizás Takao intentaría apagar el fuego y eso no podía suceder–. Adelante –ordenó con sutileza sin gritar, dándole un pequeño golpe con el talón al caballo hasta hacerlo correr. Los demás le siguieron de enseguida.

A la vez que los soldados se acercaban por un lado, un misterioso jinete se acercaba por el bosque, sin tomar un camino, sino dirigiéndose a ese montón de llamas.

La gente veía cómo en ambas direcciones se acercaban personas que no esperaba. Ni siquiera en esos momentos estaban pendientes al fuego o a tan siquiera a que Takao estuviera intentando liberar a las gallinas medio asfixiadas de su jaula. Sino más bien atónitos por ver al ejército a un lado y a un hombre que escondía su rostro por un antifaz negro, su cabello por un sombrero y su cuerpo por una enorme capa del mismo color, por otro lado. Tanta mirada atónita se perdió en el momento en el que Takao los sacó de su embobamiento.

–¡No os paréis, apagad el fuego! –consiguió abrir la pequeña puertecilla de alambre y las gallinas que no habían perdido el rumbo de la orientación, no hizo falta tener que decirles que salieran.

Tanto el señor como la señora Kinomiya ordenaron a sus sirvientes que llenaran cubos de agua para poder apagar el fuego, mientras que ellos comenzaron a echar tierra a dos manos para intentar apagarlo de alguna manera.

–¡Señor gobernador! –fueron las palabras de Yuriy quien desmontó del caballo con rapidez, siendo imitado por sus hombres. El gobernador sólo miró unos segundos hacia atrás, para volver su vista al frente al saber de quién se trataba sin dejar de hacer su tarea– ¿Qué ha sucedido?

–No lo sé, mi hijo me llamó diciendo que el establo estaba en llamas.

–¡Soldados, ayuden al gobernador en todo lo que necesiten! –ordenó quitándose su chaqueta. Hacía demasiado calor y él quería demostrar su musculatura ante el joven Kinomiya, que por cierto, ¿dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor hasta dar en el blanco.

Estaba sentado de rodillas en el suelo, intentando en vano sacar una gallina que al parecer había fallecido por asfixia dentro de la alambrada. Pero eso no era lo único que podía ver. Un hombre vestido de poca manera usual estaba desmontando del caballo y aunque el joven de cabellos azules seguía con su labor, no podía dejar de mirar a tan misterioso hombre que vestía todo de negro excepto por su camisa blanca.

Ese personaje se agachó a la altura de un Takao curioso que no dejaba de mirarle y le retiró las manos que estaban dentro de la alambrada, para adentrarlas él en su lugar. Como podía ver ahora, ese personaje llevaba unos guantes negros que parecían algo recios y eran de largos hasta la mitad del brazo.

En sus manos sacó la gallina muerta y la depositó en el suelo. Takao miró al animal con lástima y lo recogió en sus manos poniéndose de pie. La persona desconocida le imitó en el movimiento salvo que ésta vez caminó hasta el fuego. Yuriy quería saber quién era esa persona y porqué estaba ahí. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba echando tierra al fuego, pero eso de poco servía.

Los soldados permanecían inmóviles en sus puestos, ninguno estaba ayudando a esa familia y eso al hombre enmascarado no le daba buena espina.

–¡En lugar de estar parados deberíais buscar agua! –ordenó una voz grave y llena de decisión, proveniente de ese desconocido.

–¿Quién sois vos para dar una orden a mis soldados? –preguntó Yuriy enfadado.

–¡Supongo que si estáis aquí es para ayudar y no para mirar cómo se consume lo que queda en pie! –le contestaba desde la distancia.

Los dueños de esa propiedad se quedaron mirando sin dejar de hacer sus cosas. Ese desconocido tenía razón, los soldados se mantenían alejados y el Teniente solamente se había quitado una chaqueta.

Yuriy gruñó por lo bajo y de inmediato dio una orden– ¡Soldados! ¡Busquen agua y ayuden a apagar este fuego! ¡Ahora!

Se escuchó un ¡Sí, señor! unánime y todos echaron a correr en busca del agua mientras se cruzaban por el camino con los sirvientes de la casa que de inmediato empezaron a echar agua.

–Esto no servirá –decía el extraño siendo escuchado por Takao el cual estaba tirando el agua del cubo.

–¿Qué sugerís que hagamos? –preguntó Takao, dispuesto a escucharle.

–Sábanas húmedas para apagar el fuego de las hierbas y cubos de agua para lo demás. No se pierde nada con intentar dividir el fuego en pequeños focos para poder apagarlo más fácilmente. –le explicó.

–¿Y cómo lo haremos señor enmascarado? –preguntó Yuriy con burla.

–Puede que con palos de hierro como el de las horcas.

–Ya entiendo lo que queréis hacer –contestó el joven de cabellos azules.

–Pues entonces no perdamos tiempo. –contestó el enmascarado.

Poco a poco la casa se iba cayendo a trozos, así que aprovechaban ese momento para coger con las horcas esas maderas en llamas, retirarlas un poco y poder echarles agua. Otros con sábanas que ya no servían para nada salvo para hacer trapos de limpiar, iban mojándolos en los cubos para acto seguido echarlas sobre la hierba que estaba empezando a arder, provocando así que ésta se apagase.

Todos ayudaban sin excepciones. Todos tosían de vez en cuando y tenían algunas manchas en la cara o ropa. Tardaron un poco en poder apagar el fuego principal ya que tuvieron que echar varios cubos de agua a la vez para hacer mayor fuerza y así ir reduciéndolo todo a menos.

–Menos mal –dijo uno de los presentes.

–No ha quedado nada –confesó con temor Takao.

–Pudo ser peor –habló el enmascarado–. Si se hubiese extendido por el bosque no sé qué hubiésemos podido hacer. –su mirada seguía fija en la caseta.

–Pero por fortuna no ha sido así –le dijo Yuriy–. No sé quien ha podido causar tal destrozo.

–Alguien que sólo posee maldad en su corazón –al salir esas palabras del desconocido, tanto su mirada como la de Yuriy se cruzaron.

–No hay gallinas, todas han huido y no ha quedado apenas leña, ¿cómo saldremos adelante? Era todo lo que teníamos –dijo la señora Kinomiya afligida, sintiendo cómo su esposo la rodeaba en un abrazo.

–Volvamos a casa, intentaremos conciliar el sueño. Mañana limpiaremos este desastre. –le explicó el esposo.

–No se preocupe, señor gobernador –no le quitaba la vista de encima al desconocido que tenía en frente–. El ejército se ocupará de todo. Éste tranquilo por ello.

El joven de cabellos azules caminó unos pasos para ponerse frente a ese hombre vestido de negro y no supo si era por casualidad o no, pero en ese momento el hombre desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

–Gracias señor.

–No tiene importancia.

Takao agachó un poco su cabeza, buscando la mirada del otro, pero sólo consiguió que el individuo mirase hacia un lado.

–¿Tenéis nombre? –se atrevió a preguntarle.

–He de marcharme –hizo una reverencia y emitió de sus labios un silbido un tanto peculiar y de los árboles salió un caballo que iba al encuentro de su dueño.

–Un momento –ordenó con tranquilidad el Teniente. Lo que provocó que el que se iba se detuviera– ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? Veréis, en este pueblo se comenta que hay un forajido que sólo sale por la noche y que tiene una vestimenta un tanto peculiar. ¿Sois vos?

–¿Qué le hace pensar, eso Teniente? –se dio media vuelta.

–No os metáis en asuntos que no os conviene y mucho menos imitéis al ejército. Claro, que siempre podéis alistaros. Seriáis bien recibidos y vuestra identidad, sea cual sea, sería protegida. ¿Qué me respondéis? –preguntó con una sonrisa interesada.

–No soy el perro de nadie –se cruzó de brazos.

–¡Moderad vuestro lenguaje sino queréis que os corte la lengua por esa represaría contra el ejército!

–Os hago saber que no he mentido y mantengo mis palabras.

–¡Je! No me habéis dejado otra opción. ¡Soldados, arrestadle! –ordenó, apuntando hacia el del sombrero con su dedo índice. Dos de los muchos soldados se adelantaron y desenfundaron sus espadas. El enmascarado ya veía el por venir, así que cogió a Takao del brazo y lo alejó un poco, ya que estaba bastante cerca de él y acto seguido volvió a la misma posición de antes, esperando a los soldados.

–¿Sabéis? No está bien la desigualdad, así que...–se hizo la capa a un lado y desenvainó una espada, y apuntó hacia los dos soldados–. Esto está mejor, ¿no? –adoptó una posición de combate y en cuanto vio al primer soldado acercarse, no tardó en contestarle con la espada, deshaciéndose de él con calma pero con rapidez y sin dejarlo herido, sino más bien dándole una advertencia. El segundo intentó defenderse mejor que su compañero pero el adversario giró sobre su posición con tanta rapidez, que cuando el soldado quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba siendo enviado al suelo de una patada– ¿Alguien más? –preguntó con burla.

–¡Soldados! –volvió a ordenar.

Uno tras otro iban cayendo y Yuriy observaba sus movimientos. No parecía tener ningún punto débil, y de una manera rápida y magnifica, pero sin perder el control, se iba quitando los soldados de encima. La verdad es que lo hacía de una forma tan brillante pero absurda para un soldado, que hasta daba vergüenza ver a más de un soldado tirado en el suelo por una simple patada en el trasero o porque les había dejado sin arma. A más de uno le soltó el cinturón de un solo corte y claro, ya vigilaban más el que no se cayeran los pantalones al suelo debido a que había jovencitas presentes y no querían quedar en evidencia.

Yuriy se estaba desesperando, ya no le quedaba ningún soldado en pie. Incluso ellos mismos por su afán por demostrar ser mejor ante su Teniente, chocaban entre ellos dándose un cabezazo y cayendo al suelo.

–Maldición –pronunció Yuriy en voz baja. Sus ojos se fueron rápidamente al joven Kinomiya y vio lo pendiente que estaba a ese combate–. Se va a enterar ese idiota –avanzó unos pasos hasta ponerse frente a su oponente y desenvainó su espada–. Te advierto que no será nada fácil librarte de mí –declaró orgulloso.

Los dos empezaron a andar en círculos sin perder la vista uno del otro hasta que rompieron la distancia para empezar a combatir. El choque de las espadas era lo único que se podía escuchar, se podía ver cómo caminaban hacia delante y hacia atrás sin dejar de pelear.

–No lo hacéis nada mal para ser un novato en esto de la espada.

–Eso es un cumplido viniendo de usted, Teniente –comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de la batalla de tal manera que Yuriy comenzó a retroceder porque no sabía por dónde le vendría la espada y eso lo ponía nervioso– ¿Estáis cansado? Porque aún esto no ha empezado.

–¡Ja! ¡Ya quisierais! ¡Peleáis tan mal como una mujer y sois tan bruto como un animal! –bramó.

–Eso es lo que os gustaría.

El pelirrojo empezaba a fatigarse aunque no lo diera a demostrar, así que iba a terminar rápido con ese juego. Con su mano libre empezó a buscarse el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón en busca de su pistola–. Decidme, ¿por qué habéis provocado este incendio? –preguntó para despistar.

–Sabéis de sobra quién es el causante de ésta tragedia.

–¿Insinuáis que yo sé quién está detrás de esto?

–No, insinúo que estáis detrás de esto –vio la pistola asomar y con un rápido movimiento que fue marcado por un corte en la mano, hizo que el Teniente soltase contra su voluntad el arma y que ésta cayera al suelo–. Nt, nt, nt. No seáis tramposo, Teniente.

–Vaya, tenéis la astucia de un zorro y la rapidez de una serpiente. –confesó.

–Y ya me estoy hartando de esto –con un solo movimiento de espada, se deshizo de la espada del Teniente, que salió de inmediato volando por los aires. Enseguida le apuntó con la espada al cuello, pinchándole para que no se moviera–. No os mováis o de lo contrario os dolerá –anunció. Empezó a silbar de esa forma tan peculiar y el caballo no tardó en acercarse a su dueño. Fue bajando lentamente la espada hasta la altura del pecho y allí hizo un rápido corte de izquierda a derecha, seguida por una diagonal hacia la izquierda y después otro corte de izquierda a derecha. No tardó con rapidez en montarse en el caballo de un salto, aunque no dejó de apuntar al Teniente con la espada.

–Joven –miró a Takao, quien lo miraba sorprendido–. Antes me preguntasteis por mi nombre, llamadme Zorro. –Cogió la rienda del caballo con una mano y dejó de apuntar con la espada al Teniente para meterla en su funda–. ¡Vamos Tornado, jia! –ordenó y el caballo empezó a correr como si de ello dependiera su vida. Yuriy se quedó congelado por unos instantes.

–¡Soldados, a por él! –gritó como nunca. Y los demás no podían dejar de mirar esa Z enorme que había grabada en su ropa– ¡He dicho a por él! –volvió a ordenar y ésta vez todos se montaron en los caballos y echaron a correr en la misma dirección que el Zorro.

–Teniente, ¿os encontráis bien? –preguntó Takao.

–No os preocupéis –contestó recogiendo sus armas del suelo y guardándoselas encima–. He dejado que se marche ésta vez, pero la próxima vez que se cruce en mi camino pagará con creces por lo que ha hecho. –siseó furioso–. Está a punto de amanecer, así que será mejor que descanses, Takao.

–Lo haré. Gracias por su ayuda, Teniente.

–No ha sido nada. Adiós –empezó a alejarse.

–Adiós.

Con pasos tranquilos pero furiosos, Yuriy caminó hasta su caballo y una vez montado en él, le dio tal patada que éste no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir disparado.

Ese Zorro lo había humillado ante Takao, había ido en contra de sus planes y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a perdonar de ninguna de las maneras.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente los soldados estaban limpiando los restos de ceniza que quedaba y estaban construyendo una casa de madera bien reforzada. El Teniente Yuriy era el que estaba supervisando la construcción.

Takao que estaba cruzado de brazos al lado del Teniente, veía como con ayuda de las poleas podían subir la madera al tejado.

Por vigésima vez dio un paso hacia delante y por vigésima vez, Yuriy lo detuvo con suavidad al poner sus manos sobre los hombros del otro.

–Ya te he dicho que no es necesario. –le recordó Yuriy.

–Pero no puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos, Teniente.

–Eres muy impetuoso, Takao.

–No es justo que esté aquí de pie, parado, viéndoles trabajar cuando están construyendo una caseta para mí.

–Con más motivo. Si algo no te gusta, modifícalo a tu antojo. Mejor relájate. Ha sido una noche difícil para todos.

–Eso quisiera. –Caminando a lo lejos se podía ver una figura, que poco a poco se iba acercando a ellos–. Disculpadme un momento, Teniente –le aclaró Takao empezando a distanciarse de él. Takao conocía perfectamente esa figura, esa forma de caminar, todo lo tenía grabado en la mente. No había duda de que se trataba de Kai.

El bicolor miraba la escena con algo de nostalgia. En lugar de esa vieja caseta en la que solían jugar Takao y él de pequeños, ahora se encontraba los cimientos de otra más grande y mejor preparada.

–Hola, Kai –saludó.

Dejó de mirar esa escena para visualizar al joven de piel morena–. Una de tus sirvientas me ha informado de lo que ha ocurrido. Lo siento mucho, Takao.

–Sí, bueno. Yo estoy bien, quien está peor es mi madre.

–Sabes que cuentas con mi familia para lo que sea.

–Ya –sonrió–. Gracias.

–¿Se sabe quien fue?

–No, sólo confío en que el Teniente arreste al culpable y que lo interrogue.

–Lo haré –contestó éste a sus espaldas, haciendo que el menor se sorprendiera–. Confía en mí.

–Quizás...–continuó el bicolor–...os podemos dar alguna gallina para que no os falten huevos –Takao iba a abrir la boca para contestar, pero el pelirrojo se adelantó.

–No es necesario, he enviado a unos cuantos de mis hombres a por esos animales.

–Teniente, perdone mi curiosidad, pero ¿dónde guardaban tanta madera? –preguntó el blanquecino como si nada.

–El ejército tiene sus refugios militares. Claro está, que es alto secreto.

–Vaya, que suerte que el ejército goce de esos refugios y hayan podido solucionar este problema a tiempo. –anunció Kai más tranquilo.

–Sí, la verdad es que hace tres días hice el pedido.

–Comprendo –contestó –Voy al pueblo, ¿vienes? –le preguntó al menor.

–Takao debe de quedarse aquí, para vigilar que mis soldados estén haciendo lo correcto. –dejó en claro el Teniente.

–¿No estáis al mando? –preguntó Kai cruzándose de brazos.

–¡Je! –Takao estaba en medio de los dos, así que hizo a Takao hacia atrás y se puso frente al bicolor para susurrarle con odio. –No te conviene hacerme enfadar. Desaparece de aquí o haré que te arresten por cuestionar mis órdenes.

El bicolor tan sólo asintió y retrocedió un paso para poder ver a Takao–. Tengo que irme. Ya hablaremos.

–Está bien –respondió éste. Kai le echó una última mirada a su alrededor y empezó a alejarse.

–Es raro –confesó Takao.

–¿El qué? –preguntó haciéndose el despistado.

–Que Kai se haya marchado tan rápido. ¿Qué le habéis susurrado? –preguntó curioso.

–Nada en especial –le restó importancia–, pero volvamos para vigilar esa mano de obra.

–Claro –respondió sin mucho ánimo.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Misaki:** Hola Misaki. Quiero decirte que me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior aunque no me base en la película. Aún no se hacen mención sobre tus dudas, como el porqué a Kai no le gustan las armas y que pasó durante la ausencia del bicolor. Tienes razón, Takao ya tiene un pretendiente, un Teniente que no lo deja en paz y en cuanto a los celos, creo que en el primer capítulo Takao ya demostró que se pone un poco celoso cuando una dependiente le guiña el ojo al bicolor. Por lo pronto, el joven enmascarado hizo su aparición. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

**Vampire Princess Miyu: **Caray, jejeje, me dejas sorprendida. Yo solamente he visto la película y ya ni la recuerdo, jijiji. Pero si tú dices que capté el espíritu del personaje, pues supongo que llevaras razón, sólo espero no decepcionarte en ese aspecto. En cuanto a agradecerme porque escribí sobre tu pareja favorita, pues es de la única que escribo a decir verdad, jeje. Espero que hayas leído este capítulo y me digas si sigue el espíritu del personaje intacto o ya lo fastidié y lo cambié.

**Wuonero: **Hola Wuonero, pues respecto a tu duda te diré que con esa frase, el Teniente Yuriy tenía una idea en mente. Si Takao era libre de salir con quien quisiera, también otra persona se le podía declarar sin que le reprochara nadie. Yuriy iba con la idea de declararse ante él, por eso le dijo esa frase, ¿lo entiendes ahora? Bueno, si no fue así, me lo dices para explicártelo de otra manera.

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya: ¿**Yuriy se hizo muy pesado? Entonces genial, porque esa es la idea. Tiene que ser una lapa para el joven de cabellos azules. Lo que son las cosas, aparte de ser una lapa, ahora intenta ser un héroe frente a los ojos del joven de cabellos azules, pero le salió el tiro por la culata, jajaja.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Hola hermanita, te mataré por la posdata... muajaja. Pues cómo ya has leído, sí, perdona a Kai, pero sólo porque éste se arrodilla. Y en cuanto a Yuriy, sigue igual de pesado que de costumbre y creo que ahora alguien está enfadado por su derrota, jijiji.

**Zumolove: **Bueno como ya ves, ya está aquí la actualización, a tan sólo unas horas de subir el capítulo, recibí tu review. No es que me hubiese olvidado de este fic porque sigo con la conti, pero si me dejaste intrigada por algo que pusiste. "Sólo espero que este realmente si lo acabes y no quede inconcluso como los otros" la verdad es que aquí me he perdido, porque todos mis fics los tengo terminados excepto éste y está en continuación... pero creo que te equivocaste con mi hermana Takaita, ¿o me equivoco? Bueno, no pasa nada, sigue disfrutando del fic.

Eso es todo por ahora, no olvidéis dejar vuestras opiniones, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**EL ZORRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Unas semanas pasaron y el Zorro cada vez era más presente. Ya no había tanta delincuencia nocturna. Eso al Teniente le ponía histérico, ya que él contrataba a ladrones para que se hicieran con riquezas del pueblo ya fuera a base de dinero, piedras preciosas o múltiples cargamentos que sólo llegaban en la noche mediante carros de mercancías. Parecía que el Zorro vigilaba todos sus pasos y estaba dispuesto a ofrecer una recompensa por él.

–Teniente, ¿tan fuerte es ese Zorro que ni siquiera es capaz de detenerle? –preguntó el comandante Brooklyn quien estaba hablando con el Teniente en su despacho, sentados a la mesa.

–Es un hombre demasiado astuto y siempre echa a correr.

–Creo que esto se le escapa de las manos –comentó con suspicacia.

–No del todo. Tengo un plan en el cual el ejército no se manchará las manos para detenerle. Lo hará el pueblo–. Finalizó.

–Continúe –le puso atención desde su asiento.

–Todo es cuestión de triplicar los impuestos. Tenemos que hacer que este pueblo pase hambre.

–¿Y entonces?...

–Ofreceremos una recompensa a quien nos traiga el Zorro. Es algo tan tentador que nadie podrá pasarlo por desapercibido –sonrió orgulloso.

–Me gusta cómo piensa Teniente, pero, hará falta hacerle un retrato. Nadie sabe el aspecto que tiene salvo usted y sus hombres.

–Sí, no se preocupe. Le haremos una encerrona, pero para eso necesito a un fotógrafo de este pueblo y al imbécil de Henry.

–De acuerdo, haré que llamen a los dos y...–sonrió– ¿Qué os traéis entre manos?

–¿Con qué asunto? –preguntó confundido.

–Con Takao Kinomiya. ¿Intentáis conquistarle?

–Es posible. Sería un buen partido, tanto por su belleza como por su adinerada familia –se acomodó en la silla.

–Comprendo, pero creo que os aconsejé que no os acercaseis a ese joven. Está comprometido.

–El fantoche que tiene como prometido es igual a nada –aclaró con desprecio. En ese momento la puerta fue golpeada con suavidad.

–¿Quién será? –Preguntó Brooklyn–. Adelante –ordenó. Los dos vieron como se trataba del antes nombrado Henry, el ladrón que servía al ejército–. Henry –le sonrió–, justo ahora hablábamos de usted.

–¿En qué les puedo ser de ayuda? –preguntó el recién llegado.

–Deja que te ponga al corriente, querido Henry –habló Yuriy mientras empezaba a contarle el plan–. Si todo sale bien, recibirás tu merecida recompensa. Pero si... fallas de nuevo... no habrá segunda oportunidad, ¿entendido?

–Claro, dejádmelo a mí. – contestó.

–Eso está bien –dijo satisfecho el comandante–. Ahora, retírate.

–Sí, señor –dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Tanto Teniente como Comandante se miraron y unas sonrisas cómplices se formaron en ambos labios.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La noche ya había caído, aunque no se podía ver ni una estrella en el cielo. Un carro de mercancías era detenido por un ladrón que tenía un pañuelo recio atado para tapar su nariz y boca. El dueño del carro levantó las manos hacia arriba ya que el ladrón le apuntaba con un arma.

–¿Qué llevas? –le preguntó interesado el ladrón.

–Agua –contestó la víctima un poco nervioso.

–Baja de ahí –le ordenó y en cuanto el otro tocó el suelo, Henry se subió al carro y ordenó a los caballos que empezaran a correr.

–Bien, sólo falta que ese Zorro aparezca –pensaba en alto tras unos arbustos Yuriy, el cuál miraba la escena con ansiedad, esperando con impaciencia.

Tras unos minutos, un soldado le puso en aviso–. Teniente, miré allí –Yuriy sólo tuvo que mirar hacia dónde apuntaba el otro con su dedo índice.

–Ya está aquí. –anunció para sí mismo con satisfacción.

Delante del ladrón apareció un caballo con un jinete vestido de negro.

–¿¡Otra vez tú!? –preguntó el ladrón. Estiró de las riendas para que el caballo se detuviese.

–No vas a dejar nunca de robar por lo que veo –comentó el jinete enmascarado.

–No, y esta vez estoy armado –le apuntó con la pistola–. Baja del caballo. –le ordenó.

–Faltaba más –se bajó con tranquilidad.

–Ahora camina hacia mí –volvió a ordenar sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma–. Ahí está bien. –avisó.

–Está perfecto –añadió el zorro. En un rápido movimiento, sacó un látigo que escondía enrollado dentro de una especie de cartuchera atada a su cintura por un cinturón y lo utilizó de tal forma, que el látigo quedó enrollado en el arma. Sólo tuvo que estirar con fuerza hacia él mismo para ver cómo la pistola se despedía de las manos de su propietario.

–¿Pero cómo? –preguntó el ladrón porque no daba crédito a lo sucedido.

–Tú y yo vamos a ir a hacerle una visita a la cárcel –advirtió. Desenvainó su espada–. Baja del carro. Ésta vez no te dejaré mi marca. Te he dado muchas oportunidades, pero al parecer no aprendes. Devolverás esto a su dueño y le pedirás perdón. ¿Está claro?

–Sí, señor –no tenía más remedio que obedecer.

–Soldados, ya sabéis lo que debéis de hacer –susurró Yuriy desde su escondite–. A sus puestos –ordenó el Teniente.

De repente el Zorro escuchó un ruido a su alrededor. Ese ruido no venía sólo de un punto, sino de varios. Así que comprendió de inmediato algo, iba a ser rodeado. Y efectivamente, varios soldados lo rodeaban formando un círculo mientras le apuntaban con armas.

Tras las piedras de ese pequeño monte rocoso, en los arbustos, detrás de los troncos de los árboles... miraba de soslayo hacia atrás, sin mover la cabeza. No había ni un solo hueco libre.

Inmediatamente escuchó un caballo acercarse a galope, no sabía porqué, pero apostaría su espada a que se trataba del Teniente.

Efectivamente, era él, pero no iba solo. A su espalda, en el mismo caballo llevaba al campesino que había sido asaltado, ¿qué significaba eso?

–¡Soo! –Yuriy detuvo al caballo–. Baje –le pidió sin miramientos al campesino que le extrañaba bastante la honradez del Teniente–. Soldados, no dejen de apuntar –les ordenó con tranquilidad mientras se bajaba de la montura del caballo. Con pasos despreocupados se acercó un poco hasta el Zorro y el ladrón. Sacó su espada y apuntó al ladrón que estaba totalmente desconcertado–. Por fin le hemos dado captura, soldados –les anunció con altanería.

El hombre enmascarado no le quitaba la vista de encima ni por un segundo. Cogió su espada con más precisión. Tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

–Pero que ven mis ojos, si es el Zorro. –Fingió sorpresa–. Al parecer esta noche vamos a tener suerte soldados. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –le preguntó al enmascarado.

–Atrapar a este ladrón –le contestó con sequedad.

–Interesante. Otras veces creo que lo habéis dejado escapar, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó como si nada. Con un chasquido de dedos dos soldados se acercaron y cogieron a Henry de cada brazo para llevárselo–. Cómo veis, esta vez no escapará. Estará entre rejas, bajo la custodia de mis soldados. En la cárcel pagará por sus robos. Y tú... –alargó la frase.

–Yo –lo miró con seriedad analizando la situación en la que se encontraba.

–Sois el causante de dejar atados y con esa marca vuestra en el pecho a cada ladrón que se presenta por aquí he intenta robar mercancías. Es curioso, incluso empiezo a sospechar que tenéis algo que ver en todo esto. –Se aproximó unos pasos hacia él y vio cómo claramente el Zorro se ponía en posición de ataque–. No os mováis, no os conviene. –le aseguró–. Permaneced quietos u ordenaré a los soldados que abran fuego –notó cómo el contrario pareció relajar los movimientos–. Eso está mejor –sonrió con fanfarronería–. Decidme, ¿qué pretendéis conseguir con todo esto? ¿Una recompensa?

–Semejante proeza sólo podría venir de usted, Teniente –añadió con sarcasmo.

–¡Je! –agachó un momento la cabeza para morderse el labio inferior con rapidez. Le había dado un golpe bajo frente a sus hombres, lo acababa de llamar idiota en toda su cara – ¿Qué queréis entonces? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Justicia.

–Entonces no entiendo el afán de protagonismo por vuestra parte. La justicia la tenéis aquí mismo, frente a vuestros ojos.

–Tenemos opiniones distintas –se cruzó de brazos.

–Mn... En vista de que habéis detenido al bandido –movió la mano hacia un lado y todos los hombres bajaron sus armas–. Os dejaré marchar, pero sólo esta vez. La verdad, no os lo merecéis y más aún al comportaros como una animal salvaje delante de un joven educado –se refería a Takao–. Podéis marcharos, pero la próxima vez que nos encontremos, no será un simple duelo de espadas.

El Zorro pasó de largo del pelirrojo–. Lo tendré en cuenta –silbó y el caballo fue en su busca. No tardó mucho en montar en el de un saltó– ¡Jia! –le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe con el talón. En cuanto se perdió de vista del Teniente, éste ordenó que el fotógrafo saliera de su escondite.

–Soldado, ¿se ha encargado de lo que le pedí?

–Sí, señor.

–Si la imagen no se ve clara, pídale a su compañero de habitación que lo retrate.

–Sí, señor.

–Bien hecho, ha hecho un magnifico papel –miró al ladrón que se liberó de las manos de los otros.

–¿Y mi recompensa? –preguntó impaciente.

Yuriy torció un poco los labios. La verdad se había ganado una recompensa, después de todo, el ejército se abastecía de todo aquello que él robaba–. Muy bien –sacó un pequeño saco del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta con algunas monedas. Se lo lanzó esperando a que lo cogiese en el aire y así lo hizo. El ladrón hizo sonar el saco, la verdad, sonaba y pesaba poco, así que lo abrió y como sospechaba ahí no estaba todo.

–Falta dinero. –aclaró.

–Lo sé –le contestó con tranquilidad–. Aún te quedan algunos pequeños trabajos por hacer para el ejército. Cuando los termines, tendrás el resto –aclaró con firmeza.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–¿Cuándo te he mentido yo? –sonrió maliciosamente.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El joven Kinomiya se encontraba sentado en el suelo, sin dejar de mirar esa caseta que había sido edificada. Sus piernas estaban flexionadas, sus brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas y su cara descansaba en sus brazos. Tenía reflejada en su cara un aire de soledad, nostalgia. Aún creía ver a dos niños jugar al escondite en una caseta de mejor estado en sus recuerdos, donde la leña no les era de mucho estorbo para jugar en ese descampado rodeado de bosque y los caballos comían del pasto. En esos momentos había calidez y sueños, ilusiones... pero esta caseta, era fría, no desprendía el mismo sentimiento que la otra. Suspiró intentando que su añoranza se la llevase el tiempo.

Aunque nada volviese a ser como hace años, al menos el conservar el establo como antiguamente estaba, le hacía sentirse feliz. Pero por culpa de un incendio todo se había echado abajo.

No había una sola noche en la que no pensase en lo que había sucedido y en ese hombre misterioso. No lo había vuelto a ver después de aquel incidente, pero si sentir a los pueblerinos hablar sobre él. Al parecer se había encargado de detener a más de un ladrón de mercancías, lo cual era bueno, pero no podía evitar tener dudas. ¿Por qué? Esa era la palabra que resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Se estaba tomando la justicia por su mano? Si no era así, al menos eso parecía y ya empezaba a preguntarse si era casualidad o no, que apareciese justo el día del incendio. Les fue de mucha ayuda, es verdad. Después de todo, sin su ayuda, quizás las llamas se hubiesen extendido hacia el bosque.

Aún recordaba sus palabras. Él no sería ningún perro del ejército. Tendría problemas por esas palabras, seguro. Miró hacia la luna por unos segundos mientras pensaba.

¿Quién sería ese hombre? ¿Sería un extranjero? ¿Un pueblerino? ¿Lo conocería? La verdad es que no le dio tiempo a mirarle con atención como él hubiese querido, sólo tomó nota de que iba vestido de negro, con botas, sombrero, antifaz, camisa blanca, una capa y pudo comprobar que era un excelente espadachín de eso no tenía ni la menor duda.

Pero aunque habían pasado ya días, no se hacía ideas de muchas cosas. El tener algunas horas al Teniente Yuriy pegado a él, el que hubiese un hombre enmascarado haciendo el bien por ahí y la indiferencia de Kai. A uno no sabía cómo mantenerlo alejado y al otro no sabía cómo mantenerlo cerca.

Frente a sus ojos, una figura negra cruzaba tapando la luna, era algo que volaba. Muy pronto reconoció el sonido que emitió el ave. Era un búho. Lo siguió con la vista para no perder detalle y saber hacia dónde iría. Se dirigía a los árboles, ahí tendría su refugio seguramente, al parecer ahora planeaba para dejarse caer lentamente en algún sitio, al lado de algo brillante. ¿Algo brillante? ¿Qué haría algo brillante sobre la rama de un árbol?

Se puso de pie con trabajo. Iría a investigar qué era eso que brillaba. Salió del cercado y se dirigió con decisión hasta el árbol. Sentía el ruido de la hierba pisada a su paso y el cantar del búho. Al parecer andaba cerca, aunque no pudiese verlo. Ahí estaba todo un poco más oscuro, pero él seguía con la vista eso que tanto brillaba para que no se fuese a despistar y desapareciera. Era raro, juraría que por un segundo lo que fuese se había movido.

Entrecerró sus ojos para fijarse mejor, ¿qué era eso que colgaba hacia abajo? Paseó la vista hacia arriba, sorprendiéndose al ver la silueta de una persona sentada encima de una rama con los pies colgando. Retrocedió unos pasos sorprendido. Había alguien subido a la rama de un árbol, era tardísimo y oscuro. ¿Y si era un ladrón? Se agachó de inmediato para coger una piedra y apuntar hacia esa dirección.

–¿¡Quién hay ahí!? –preguntó, esperando respuesta, pero fuese lo que fuese, no se movía y no hablaba– ¡Os lo advierto, tengo buena puntería y no vacilaré en lanzar esta piedra! –decía lleno de decisión. Al parecer esas palabras causaron un efecto en ese "algo". Takao pudo ser testigo de cómo bajó de la rama, haciendo una acrobacia como si se tratase de un gimnasta antes de saltar al suelo desde una altura considerable, cayendo agachado por el impulso. Fuese lo que fuese era una silueta muy oscura, pero él no le temía a nada– ¡Mostraos! –le pidió. La silueta se puso de pie y se acercó un poco al joven de cabellos azules siendo iluminado por un foco de la luz de la luna–. Sois... –estaba perplejo por encontrar ahí al Zorro y no sabía si lanzar la piedra o tirarla al suelo– ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –atinó a preguntar.

–Una noche preciosa, ¿no creéis? –admitió mirando a la luna por unos segundos para después regresar la vista al otro–. La luz de la luna hace realzar vuestra belleza.

¿A qué venía ese cumplido ahora? Jamás le habían dicho algo así con una voz tan serena y segura y sentía que sus mejillas iban a subir de color–. No me habéis contestado, Zorro –decía aún con la piedra en la mano, la cual permanecía en posición de lanzar.

–Vigilaba. La noche está llena de criminales. –Sonrió–. Podéis soltar la piedra, no os voy a hacer daño. Decidme, ¿tenéis miedo de mí?

Soltó la piedra hacia atrás y bajó la mano–. Yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie –respondió orgulloso.

–Parecéis triste y eso no es justo.

–He perdido algo que creo jamás recuperaré –se encogió de hombros mirando al suelo. Regresó su vista al chico. ¿Quién sería? Se acercó unos pasos–. Gracias por lo de la otra noche.

El otro cogió su capa e hizo una reverencia–. Fue un placer.

–Decidme... ¿os conozco? –Ante la pregunta y el acercamiento, el Zorro retrocedió un paso– ¿Por qué ocultáis vuestro rostro? ¿Qué ocultáis tras ese antifaz? –la curiosidad lo mataba y ese hombre se le hacía familiar.

–Creedme, no me conocéis y no os gustaría saber que se esconde tras este antifaz –retrocedió otros cuantos pasos al ver cómo el joven de cabellos azules inconscientemente se acercaba a él, para poder mirarle mejor y observar sus facciones.

–Os ponéis en la oscuridad, ¿de qué tenéis miedo?

–No es miedo, sino cautela.

–¿Si retrocedo unos pasos me prometéis salir a la luz? –preguntó, teniendo esa esperanza.

–Estoy mejor a la sombra. Es muy tarde y deberíais de iros a descansar. Apenas lo habéis hecho desde la noche del incidente.

–Es cierto –reaccionó, ¿cómo sabía él…?–. Un momento, ¿cómo?

–Prometedme que descansaréis. Nada le ocurrirá de nuevo a este lugar, de eso me encargo yo –se apartó la capa–. Y ahora si me disculpáis –silbó de una manera un tanto extraña, haciendo que un caballo tan negro como la noche saliera de detrás de los árboles, dando pequeños trotes y cabeceando con sus andares.

–¿Ya os vais? –preguntó apresuradamente.

El enmascarado subió al caballo con tranquilidad–. Estaré más cerca de lo que creéis, así que podéis dormir tranquilo –levantó la mano cubierta por un guante negro–. Adiós.

–Adiós –le contestó levantando la mano, fijándose en los movimientos del caballo para dar la vuelta, escuchando un "jia" por parte del otro. Se estaba perdiendo de su vista y sólo entonces bajo la mano y suspiró.

El Zorro tenía razón. Tenía que descansar, lo necesitaba, pero no podía. Solamente de pensar que alguien tenía malas intenciones hacia su familia, le ponía nervioso y se sentía desprotegido. Lo que le preocupaba era que hicieran lo mismo con su casa, eso sí le daba miedo. Pero si ese hombre enmascarado velaría por él, se quedaría más tranquilo. Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa, estaba seguro de que no reconciliaría el sueño, pero al menos lo intentaría.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Sólo había dormido unas horas. Su criada le tocó la puerta en cuanto amaneció, no sabía que el joven Kinomiya hacía unas horas que se había metido en la cama. Así que cuando lo despertó, se prometió así mismo no dormirse hasta que llegase la noche para poder dormir de un tirón.

Kai guiaba su carro. No paraba de fijarse en el joven de cabellos azules, se notaba que estaba cansado y absorto en sus pensamientos. Seguramente no habría podido dormir. El propio Takao se lo confesó el otro día. La verdad es que el incendio había sido un golpe duro, al decir verdad, para cualquiera lo sería, dadas las circunstancias en la que se encontraban ahora en el pueblo.

–Estás muy callado, ¿estás bien? –se atrevió a preguntarle el bicolor.

–Lo superaré.

–¿Una mala noche?

–Sí. –confirmó.

–Deberías de dormir un poco.

–Lo intento, pero no todos tenemos el sueño tan pesado como tú. –comentó.

Enarcó las cejas. ¿Y ahora por qué se metía con él?–. Es la última vez que me preocupo por ti –agregó.

–No te ofendas, es la verdad. –concretó.

–A ti no hay quien te entienda –comentó con fastidio.

–No necesito que me entiendas –le dijo cruzándose de brazos–. Además, de ahora en adelante dormiré más tranquilo.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Claro, tengo a alguien que velará por mí –sonrió.

–Francamente, el Teniente tiene un pésimo gusto. –argumentó.

Le miró enfadado–. No se trata del Teniente, sino de otra persona.

Le miró– ¿Más personas sin gusto? –miró hacia el paisaje.

–Aquí el único que no tiene gusto eres tú, y sí, hay otra persona. El Zorro. –finalizó.

–¿Qué? –le miró sorprendido. –¿De qué hablas? ¿Fantaseas o qué?

–No, yo no hago esas cosas.

–Jajaja –rió a carcajadas.

–¿Qué? –preguntó alargando la palabra.

–Cuando te lo propones eres divertido. –Vio que las mejillas del joven de cabellos azules se empezaban a inflar–. Estamos hablando de una persona que se esconde y viste de negro.

–Pues me lo dijo anoche. –aclaró.

–¿Anoche? ¿Cuándo? –quiso saber.

–Era muy tarde y no podía dormir, así que fui a mirar la caseta y ahí me lo encontré. La verdad, no sé muy bien qué hacia encima de la rama de un árbol... –no le dio tiempo a finalizar la frase, cuando fue interrumpido por Kai.

–¿No estarías soñando? –le interrumpió.

–¿Por qué no me crees? –preguntó hastiado–. Me dijo que podía dormir tranquilo, que él velaría por mí todas las noches.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es el hombre enmascarado? –Enarcó una ceja– ¿Te lo dijo?

–No, no quiere, pero...

–¿Pero? –le animó a continuar mientras miraba el paisaje.

–¿Crees que la luz de la luna hace realzar mi belleza? –se atrevió a preguntar, pensando en las palabras del enmascarado.

No pudo evitar echarse a reír–. Es la mayor cursilada que he escuchado en toda mi vida, jajaja.

Kinomiya miró hacia otro lado indignado–. Pues a mí no me lo parece. Todo lo contrario –afirmó –Dice lo que piensa.

Empezaron a cruzar el puente de piedra con forma de arco ancho, por el que debajo pasaba un río de agua cristalina.

–¿Y luego qué? ¿Más cursiladas?

–Al menos es amable, podrías aprender un poco de él o del Teniente. Los dos son atrevidos, manejan muy bien la espada y no tienen miedo.

Se encogió de hombros–. No soy un miedica.

Takao le miró con la boca abierta. ¿Es que no había quedado claro el otro día que si lo seguía siendo? –negó con la cabeza con rapidez y varias veces. Era un caso perdido.

Kai miraba la diligencia que estaba parada a la entrada del pueblo. Eso no le daba buena espina, pero como siempre, paso de largo para llegar hasta el sitio de siempre y poder dejar su carro.

Parecía haber movimiento en el pueblo, aunque podrían jurar que la vigilancia por parte de los soldados era mayor que otras veces.

–¿Por qué tantos soldados? –preguntó en voz alta el bicolor deteniendo el carro.

–¡Je!, miedica –le dijo con burla antes de bajarse del carro y pisar tierra firme.

A Kai todo eso le parecía raro, además, ¿estaban pegando algo en las paredes esos soldados o eran imaginaciones suyas?

–¿Qué será eso? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules que al parecer miraba lo mismo. Su curiosidad le pudo, así que caminó en dirección a uno de los soldados que estaba pegando algo grande, como un póster. El bicolor le siguió de cerca, total, no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

–Buenos días –saludó el joven de cabellos azules al soldado.

–Buenos días, joven –le contestó apartando su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto aquello que tapaba.

Los dos jóvenes recién llegados, se quedaron algo sorprendidos.

Era un cartel de recompensa por entregar vivo al Zorro. En la foto se podía ver al hombre enmascarado casi de frente. La imagen le dejaba ver desde el sombrero hasta el pecho, pero si eso les llamó la atención, más fue el ver la recompensa que ofrecían por capturarle.

–¡Cien reales! –expresó el joven de cabellos azules anonadado.

–Así es –le contestó el Teniente a sus espaldas. Los dos se dieron media vuelta para mirarle.

–¿Qué crimen ha cometido? –preguntó Takao ya que esa cantidad ofrecida, debía ser por algo muy grave.

–Varios crímenes. –Empezó a enumerar con los dedos–. Tomar la justicia por su mano, ocultar su identidad, insultar al ejército, no pagar contribuciones y es el presunto autor de un incendio.

–Vaya –miró la foto–. No tenía ni idea de tales acusaciones –Takao miraba la foto como si con ello pudiera corroborar lo que el Teniente decía.

–Tonterías –susurró el bicolor.

–¿Habéis dicho algo? –preguntó el pelirrojo dirigiendo su atención a éste.

Kai se rascó la nuca y con algo de miedo, contestó–. Nada, me recordaba a mí mismo el pan que debo comprar. Con su permiso, Teniente –fue a pasar de largo pero el pelirrojo le interpuso el brazo para que no cruzase.

– ¿A dónde vais? –preguntó éste interesado

–Se lo acabo de decir. –volvió a contestar el bicolor.

–No, hoy es día de contribución.

–¿Otra vez? –Enarcó una ceja–. Pero si aún no ha pasado el mes –comentó confundido.

–¿Y?

–Nada –comentó con temor.

–Eso pensaba –le miró con odio– ¡Atención! ¡Día de contribución! ¡6 reales! –gritó mirando a su alrededor, viendo cómo la gente detenía su caminar.

–¿6 reales? –Preguntó el joven Kinomiya–. Pero si siempre han sido 3 reales.

–Las contribuciones suben, pero tú no estás obligado a pagar –aclaró Yuriy mandándole una sonrisa.

El joven de cabellos azules frunció el ceño–. Pagaré. Vamos Kai –caminó unos pasos, pero se dio cuenta de que el bicolor no le seguía. Estaba parado frente a Yuriy, así que lo cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para llevárselo consigo a rastras.

–¡Oye, no tan deprisa! –Se quejaba el bicolor– ¿A dónde me llevas?

–A pagar la contribución, así al menos podré respirar por unas horas. –comentó Takao.

Los soldados estaban sentándose en la mesa, preparándose para recibir las primeras contribuciones. Takao nada más llegar, soltó la mano de Kai, poniendo ambas manos encima de la mesa de un golpe, llamando la atención de los soldados–. Kinomiya Takao –les dijo. Los soldados sacaron rápidamente el libro y le apuntaron el nombre, mientras él buscaba en sus bolsillos el dinero–. Aquí tenéis –uno de los soldados cogió el dinero y lo metió en una caja.

–Hiwatari Kai –dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y esperó a ser apuntando.

–Vamos, quizás me quede algo para comprar la leche –anunció Takao al bicolor mientras se alejaban de ahí.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El pelirrojo seguía a esos dos, dejando una distancia prudente. No se explicaba porqué la prisa de pagar la contribución. Al parecer sólo iban de compras de un lado para otro. A pesar de que dejó hace días al bicolor avergonzado delante de ese pueblo, a Takao parecía no importarle mucho. Iba y venía todos los días con él, y aunque él intentaba llamar su atención parecía no conseguirlo. Incluso pensó que haciéndole esa maldita caseta más lujosa se mostraría más... interesado en él.

Aunque el joven de cabellos azules le dijo aquella vez en su carruaje que tanto Kai como él a pesar de estar comprometidos podían hacer lo que quisieran, notaba que el joven de cabellos azules se molestaba si Kai se acercaba mucho a una mujer. Lo más gracioso es que veía al bicolor que ni cuenta se daba de eso. Era algo tan patético que incluso le daba risa. No entendía como sus padres estuvieron tan locos como para comprometerles. Él debía de atacar, ser más amable con Kinomiya, más incluso de lo que lo estaba siendo hasta ahora.

Los dos jóvenes acababan de entrar a la panadería, así que entraría el también, con la excusa de comprar una barra de pan, aunque él no la comprase nunca. Uno de los soldados era el encargado de comprar un listado de cosas, para llevarlo hasta el cuartel general.

Cruzó la puerta de la tienda y se encontró con que Kai tenía unas barras de pan metidas en una bolsa de papel y que las cargaba en las manos. El joven de cabellos azules iba a pagar una caja de madera con su asa que tenía 6 botellas de cristal llenas de leche.

–Oh vaya, me falta un real -anunció -, creí que lo tenía por aquí –se hurgó los bolsillos.

El bicolor se hurgó los bolsillos, pero de igual manera estaban vacíos–. Yo no tengo nada.

Takao miró al dependiente– ¿Me haces un favor? ¿Puedes apartármela Pierre? Volveré lo antes posible, en lo que tardo en coger el dinero de mi casa y volver –le explicó.

–Claro –respondió el hombre.

–No será necesario –aclaró Yuriy a su espalda, dejando el real sobre el mostrador–. Aquí tenéis el real.

El joven de cabellos azules por la voz se guió por quien era el que había hecho ese acto, pero es que no era propio de él para nada.

–Teniente, no es necesario que... –decía dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

–Por supuesto que lo es, te ahorrarás el viaje.

–Bueno, tiene razón. Pero se lo devolveré, lo prometo.

–Oh –se puso una mano sobre el pecho–. No me tienes que devolver nada –le quitó importancia.

–Insisto, lo haré, y gracias por este gesto, Teniente. –no tenía más remedio que agradecerle.

–Ha sido un placer.

–Si nos disculpa –cogió la caja de leche con su mano, como si fuera una cesta–. Tenemos algo de prisa –le sonrió.

–Claro, es comprensible –añadió el más alto.

–Adiós –le despidió Takao, siendo seguido por el bicolor, quien guardaba silencio.

–Adiós –le respondió al tiempo que se apoyaba en el mostrador y veía a ambos jóvenes salir.

–¿Desea algo Teniente? –preguntó amablemente el dueño del establecimiento.

Se pasó la mano por la barbilla–.Vengo a cobrar el impuesto –sonrió con malicia.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao salió de la tienda con el bicolor. Los dos cargaban con cosas, así que ya irían a dejarlas al carro para volver a casa. Pero era increíble. Se notaba a la legua cuando era un día normal o un día de impuestos, no había ni un alma en la calle. Y es que la mayoría habría tenido que volver a sus casas para coger dinero, ya que les vendría muy justo para ir de compras.

–¿Por qué crees que han doblado los impuestos? –le preguntó al bicolor.

–Ellos sabrán, a mi no me preguntes –le restó importancia.

Miró hacia los carteles–. No tenía ni idea de que el Zorro fuese acusado de tantos delitos.

–Es un forajido.

–Pero no creo que sea mala persona.

–Takao –le miró por unos segundos–. Sólo porque te ha dicho que velaría por ti y te haya dicho una frase cursi, no significa que sea una buena persona –volvió a mirar el camino.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver. Sin su ayuda no hubiésemos podido apagar el fuego esa noche. Venía sobre su caballo, descabalgó y...

–¿Y eso qué tiene? –le interrumpió llegando al carro.

–Kai, es un desconocido. Nos ayudó a mí y a mi familia en un momento así. ¿No lo ves? Otra persona se hubiese quedado quieta por el pánico o simplemente hubiese rodeado con su caballo en dirección contraria al fuego. –le explicaba poniendo la leche en la parte trasera del carro.

–¿Sabes? A mi todo esto de la captura de ese hombre me da igual. Yo sólo quiero llegar a mi casa para echarme una buena siesta –comentó feliz.

–Eres un egoísta, sólo piensas en ti –negó con la cabeza con aburrimiento caminando hacia la parte delantera para subirse en el carro–. No haces más que dormir, dudo incluso que te importe algo en esta vida –se sentó en el carro, sintiendo el peso a su lado, al sentarse el bicolor.

–Eso no es verdad, me importan muchas cosas.

–¿Cómo cuales? –le preguntó esperando una respuesta convincente.

–Mn... Ser un buen hijo... dormir... mn... –le costaba continuar mientras miraba hacia arriba, pensando con seriedad.

–¿Alguna vez has pensado en nuestro compromiso? ¿El matrimonio? No sé... ¿alguna vez has pensado en mi? –le dio un poco de vergüenza el hacerle esa pregunta, pero también se lo preguntaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. El bicolor cogió las riendas con las manos.

–En ti... –alargó la frase intentando hacer memoria–. No –contestó.

–¿Ni un poco? –le preguntó con algo de esperanza.

–No –contestó rotundo, mirándole de soslayo.

–Comprendo –apoyó las manos sobre el asiento e intentó ponerse de pie, pero el bicolor le sujetó del brazo.

–Puede que un poco –le contestó con pesadez. Notó que el joven de cabellos azules tenía la mirada puesta en los pies, al parecer no le había caído bien ese comentario–. Vale –se rascó la nuca –Pienso en ti más de lo que debería –intentó ocultar su vergüenza– ¿Contento? –le preguntó mirándole, pero cuando el joven de cabellos azules le miró por unos segundos para mostrarle su sonrisa, éste se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

–Tienes tu corazoncito, ¿eh? –le comentó con gracia.

–Déjame en paz –no le daría el gusto a Takao de verlo sonrojado de sobremanera.

Los dos escuchaban el sonido de una campanilla y buscaron con la mirada dónde se encontraba el campanero.

–Está allí –dijo Kai mirando hacia su izquierda.

–¿Qué estará anunciando? –le preguntó Takao haciendo oídos, ya que ese hombre era el encargado de anunciar muchas cosas en el pueblo, casamientos, entierros, bautizos, fiestas...

–Habrá que esperar a que se acerque... desde aquí sólo lo escuchamos gritar, pero no lo que dice.

Esperaron unos minutos a que el hombre se acercase anunciando.

–¡Atención, atención todo el mundo! ¡Fiesta en el caserón de los Mizuhara! ¡Hoy dará comienzo a las diez de la noche! –gritaba el campanero una y otra vez.

–Una fiesta en casa de los Mizuhara. ¿Podría haber algo más aburrido? –comentó Kai.

–¿Pero qué dices? El joven Max es muy entusiasta y sus fiestas no son nada aburridas. –contestó Takao.

–Doy gracias a que no es una cena. Cada año es más aburrido asistir a su cumpleaños.

–Venga Kai. Si ni siquiera tienes que regalarle algo. –le hizo ver.

–Tú sabes de sobra por lo que es– dio un pequeño tirón de las riendas– ¡Jia! –el caballo comenzó a caminar.

Claro que Takao sabía a lo que se refería, Kai odiaba los eventos sociales. Sólo si iba, era por obligación de su padre, pero ahora no solamente era que no soportase la fiesta, sino al joven Max. Lo veía tan entusiasta que hasta le daba repelús. Además, el padre de Mizuhara era el banquero del pueblo así que el niño también era un poco arrogante a su manera. Por eso no le importaba que sus invitados no les regalara nada por su cumpleaños, más bien no tenía amigos y era por eso que su padre cada cumpleaños le hacía a la gente que acudiese como si de una comilona se tratase.

Por su parte, no es que él no se aburriese, pero al menos hablaba con la gente. Aunque siempre llegaban a preguntarle por su relación con el bicolor, sobre su compromiso... a pesar de todo, la gente del pueblo no entendía cómo era posible que dos hombres estuviesen comprometidos.

Sabía de sobra que una de esas razones también era la causante de que Kai no quisiera ir con él a muchos sitios, es más, sólo se trataban como buenos amigos de infancia, pero no se daban muestras de cariño ni delante de la gente ni a solas. La verdad, el tener a un amor no correspondido de por vida no le hacía mucha ilusión y a Kai no lo podía cambiar de manera de ser.

El bicolor odiaba que le hiciesen preguntas sobre su vida amorosa y sentimientos, por eso guardaba las distancias con Takao. Si aceptaba el hecho de que había una posibilidad remota de decir que Takao era atractivo, la gente cuchichearía delante de ellos y si decía no sentir nada por él, las jovencitas se abalanzarían sobre ellos. Estaba claro que en el pueblo no había un caso como ese. Dudaba que en los demás pueblos de la provincia. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo en España todo ese tiempo estudiando había escuchado que dos hombres tuvieran un compromiso. Él prefería la tranquilidad al bochorno, así que así seguirían las cosas hasta que la gente de ese pueblo se acostumbrase.

–Venga Kai, solamente diez minutos. –le rogaba Takao.

–No.

–No tienes porqué hablar con nadie si no te apetece. Únicamente bebe y come entremeses, como la mayoría.

–No –contestó de nuevo con pesadez–. No iré.

–No seas así, aunque yo no quiera ir, tengo que hacerlo por ser hijo de quien soy. Me sentiré solo si tú no estás ahí. –confesaba.

–No notarás mi ausencia. Estarás ocupado hablando de economía, política y callando habladurías.

Se cruzó de brazos–. Quizás no las calle. Puede que les cuente a las jovencitas algunas anécdotas... como ese beso que me diste a los trece años. –le recordó.

–Fue en la mejilla –se defendió–. Y sólo cuando me despedí para irme a España. –argumentó en su defensa.

–No, me besaste y pude sentir tu lengua jugar con la mía –le comentó divertido.

–¿Eso les contarás? –preguntó sin dejar de mirar el camino.

–Claro, tú no estarás ahí para aclararlo.

–No puedes hacer eso. No es verdad.

–Tienes razón, yo no soy tan bajo. Pero si alguien me saca a bailar no le diré que no y si me cortejan creo que ya no daré tantas vueltas para responder. Después de todo, así quedamos ¿No? Yo soy libre y tú eres libre. Si no nos une ni un beso en la mejilla creo que no lo hará nada –le comentaba divisando ya su casa.

–Haz lo que quieras, yo ya he tomado una decisión. –le contestó rotundo.

–Muy bien, pues eso haré de ahora en adelante. Y me da igual lo que puedan decir mis padres y el tuyo al respecto.

–Haz lo que quieras –detuvo el carro frente a la casa de Kinomiya. Éste se bajó de un salto y cogió sus cosas. La leche, el pan, algunos pedidos de su madre...

–¿Te ayudo? –le preguntó cuando le vio pasar frente a sus ojos, cargado de cosas.

–No, gracias, puedo solo– le respondió intentando que nada fuese al suelo. Estaba enfadado por la respuesta del bicolor–. Adiós.

Sonrió casi de forma imperceptible–. Cabezota –susurró, cogiendo de nuevo las riendas de su caballo– ¡Jia!

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La noche llegó y con ello, la hora de la fiesta. En el centro del pueblo se encontraba el caserón de la familia Mizuhara. Los ciudadanos que vivían más cerca de la zona se acercaban andando y los demás en carruajes. La zona estaba más iluminada por fuera por las antorchas de fuego. El caserón estaba rodeado por las casas, pero dejando un buen perímetro de distancia de unas a otras, así que había el suficiente espacio para que los carruajes fueran aparcados. La fiesta estaba rebosante de gente, bebiendo y comiendo algunos canapés mientras escuchaban a los músicos tocar, aunque algunos preferían hablar y saludarse por mera entretención.

El joven de cabellos azules se encontraba al lado de su padre y su madre, escuchando como su padre hablaba con el banquero y su esposa. ¿Podría haber algo más aburrido? Él creía que no. El bicolor había cumplido su promesa. No estaba ahí y las jovencitas no le quitaban la vista de encima. Todos tenían sus mejores galas, vestidos pomposos, joyas, peinados... el joven de cabellos azules llevaba un chaqué azul celeste, una camisa blanca holgada de los brazos y un pantalón blanco.

–¿Es de vuestro gusto el canapé y el champagne señor gobernador? –preguntó la señora Mizuhara.

–Desde luego –le sonrió–. Sin lugar a dudas sabéis tratar con grandeza a vuestros invitados.

–Oh, todo es poco para esta gente que ha sido tan amable al venir a mi casa.

–Por cierto, ¿dónde está su hijo? –le preguntó la señora Kinomiya a la señora Mizuhara.

–Está saludando a los invitados –respondió orgullosa.

El joven Kinomiya miraba a su alrededor con aburrimiento. Una joven con una bandeja llena de canapés se acercó a su izquierda.

–¿Un canapé joven? –le preguntó educadamente.

–Gracias –eligió uno y se lo echó a la boca.

–¿Qué tal Takao? ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? –le preguntó la señora Mizuhara.

–Sí, señora –respondió haciendo a un lado el canapé en su boca para poder responder.

–Me alegra saber eso.

El joven se fijó en la mujer. Una mujer entusiasta, divertida a su manera. Su pelo negro estaba recogido en un moño de rizos bien formados, sus ojos verdes brillaban más que la gargantilla que llevaba puesta y el traje pomposo que llevaba puesto. El señor Mizuhara enviudó cuando el joven Max tenía 6 años. Nadie le reprochó nada cuando se volvió a casar. Los que la recordaban, habían sido testigos de que el hombre, la había amado con locura. Les extrañó el hecho de que se fijase en un ama de llaves. Seguramente la vería como una madre perfecta para el joven Max y he ahí el resultado. El señor Mizuhara era bastante más alto que ella, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello y barba bien retocada castaña le hacían verse como alguien intocable.

Takao se tragó el canapé y un cortante suspiró salió por su nariz. Ojalá él también hubiese podido elegir quedarse en su casa y no en esa fiesta tan carente de importancia y superficial.

El banquero junto sus manos–. Señor Hiwatari –expresó feliz–. Creí que no me honrarían con sus presencias.

Al escuchar ese plural, el joven de cabellos azules se dio media vuelta y sonrió al ver aproximarse a Kai.

El bicolor estaba muy apuesto. Llevaba una camisa blanca sencilla de dos botones arriba, un chaleco rojo con botones dorados al lado derecho y unos pantalones negros con su debido calzado y cinturón. Se presentó ante el banquero después de su padre.

–Joven Hiwatari –le sonrió–. Me honra su presencia. –decía el banquero.

–Es un placer el poder estar aquí –enarcó una ceja mirando a Takao, esperaba que la mentira no se hubiese notado mucho.

El joven de cabellos azules miraba la situación, su futuro suegro hablando animadamente con sus padres, la señora y el señor Mizuhara pendientes del bicolor. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que tendría que salvar a Kai de algo? Un camarero pasó por su lado con champagne, así que cogió dos vasos en su mano y dio un paso hacia delante para enterarse mejor de lo que hablaban.

–Y bien joven Kai, ¿Qué opina de los asuntos monetarios? Creo que la llamada bolsa ha subido un 5, con lo cual está a nuestro favor. Así que sería momento de invertir ahora que el mercado lo requiere. Sin embargo cabe la posibilidad de caer en la banca rota y arruinarse, lo cual no nos dejaría en muy buena posición ante Francia y España...

–Perdone la interrupción, señor Mizuhara –le interrumpió Takao entregándole a Kai una copa de champagne–. ¿Te importaría acompañarme? El champagne sabe mejor a la intemperie. –le comentó el menor a Kai.

–Claro –le contestó. Se dirigió ahora a los dueños de la casa–. Si me disculpan –hizo una reverencia y siguió al joven de cabellos azules. Seguían caminando hacia delante y disimuladamente le preguntó al joven de cabellos azules– ¿Sigue mirando?

–Yo creo que sí –le respondió, mirando hacia otro lado, sonriendo y asintiendo muy despacio con la cabeza, como saludando a las personas de esa fiesta.

–Gracias, me has vuelto a salvar.

–No tiene importancia –pasaron el umbral de una de las puertas que llevaba a otro salón más grande que el anterior. Decorado con cortinas rojas, atadas con cuerdas doradas, cinco hermosas puertas acristaladas, dando a un balcón común y ancho. Algunas sillas tapizadas del mismo color de las cortinas, una rustica chimenea, un majestuoso reloj de aguja y sobre todo muchas lámparas curiosas. En las lámparas había muchos huecos, y en cada hueco una vela encendida, tapadas con un cristal redondo que tenía un agujero en el centro. Así evitarían llenar a los invitados de cera derretida y la vela no se apagaría ni por el aire ni por falta de ello.

Kai analizó el lugar–. Demasiada gente –bebió un poco.

–¿Prefieres las escaleras? –sabía de sobra la respuesta del bicolor.

–Por supuesto –vio a un camarero pasar por su lado y cogió un canapé–. Mn... Delicioso –aclaró cuando lo probó. Cogió otro al igual que lo hizo el menor–. Vamos.

En las escaleras estarían mejor, ahí apenas había personas, es más, sólo los verían cruzar de una sala a otra y ya está. La puerta principal estaba frente a ellos.

–Al final has venido –le comentó feliz.

–Mi padre me ha obligado. –anunció Kai, sentándose en uno de los escalones.

–Ah. Pensaba que alguien te había hecho cambiar de opinión. –decía imitándole en el gesto.

–¿Por qué? –comentó de lo más torpe.

–Esta noche los dos íbamos a hacer lo que quisiéramos. –le recordó.

–Ah, ya. Si piensas que he venido porque pueda sentirme celoso de pensar que algunas jóvenes te estén rodeando, vas por mal camino. –le hizo saber.

–Cortejando –le corrigió, apuntándole con el dedo índice.

Se encogió de hombros–. Lo que sea –se llevó la copa a los labios para seguir bebiendo.

El joven de cabellos azules se quedó con la boca abierta para decirle algo, pero fue interrumpido.

–Vaya, estás aquí.

Takao miró hacia el individuo que tenía frente a él y no podía ser otro más que el Teniente–. Teniente –dejó su copa en la escalera– ¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó algo nervioso.

–Oh. Esto es parte de mi trabajo. Compruebo que todo esté en orden –le decía moviendo el champagne del interior de la copa, de un lado para otro con la mano–. Sabes, deseaba encontrarte.

–Jeje. Deseabais, Teniente. –¿Por qué demonios le tenía que hablar como si lo conociese de toda la vida?– ¿Para qué?

Le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse de su asiento. Takao aceptó la mano bajo la atenta mirada de Kai, siendo levantado de inmediato–. Ven –caminó unos pasos para dejar bastante distancia con el bicolor. El joven de cabellos azules le siguió con la curiosidad aún mayor–. Estás espectacular esta noche. –refirió.

–Jeje –rió nervioso–. Ah, era eso. ¿No? –le preguntó, para averiguar porque lo había estado buscando.

–Eso y quería pedirte dos favores. Cierra los ojos.

–¿Los ojos? –le preguntó sin entender.

–Tú hazlo. –le susurró con voz sedosa.

Cerró los ojos hasta que sintió un poco de peso en su cuello– ¿Puedo abrirlos? –preguntó impaciente.

–Claro –sonrió al ver como el joven de cabellos azules se miraba el cuello y cogía con delicadeza el colgante.

–Teniente... –intentó excusarse para no aceptarlo, pero parecía que Yuriy no atendía a razones.

–Antes de que hables, me gustaría decirte que este colgante te favorece. Me harías muy feliz si lo conservaras al menos hasta esta noche y... –alargó la frase.

–¿Y? –preguntó temiendo lo que seguiría.

–Acepta bailar conmigo.

–Pero... no hay música –le sonrió con nerviosismo.

–Eso ya lo arreglaré, hay músicos.

–Ah, jeje. –Escuchó un ruido seco. Se dio la vuelta y vio una de las copas de cristal rotas, al parecer se habían caído escaleras abajo o alguien por su mirada punzante la había tirado a propósito.

–¿Qué me dices? –le preguntó Yuriy sin perderle de vista.

–Claro –respondió mirando a Kai–. Será un placer bailar con usted, Teniente –alejó la vista del blanquecino para mirar al orgulloso Yuriy quien ahora le ofrecía el brazo doblado para que el joven de cabellos azules se agarrase a él.

–Vamos entonces –le animó, viendo con satisfacción cómo se agarraba a su brazo. Los dos empezaron a caminar a uno de los salones, perdiéndose de la vista de Kai.

Continuará...

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Zumolove: **Hola, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Por lo pronto parece que Kai ya ha roto una copa de champagne. Habrá que ver cómo termina esto de los celos por parte de Kai, ¿no?

**Phoenix: **Hola Phoenix, jajaja. La verdad es que Kai en el primer capítulo no tuvo otra opción, o luchaba contra Yuriy o luchaba, no pueden hacerle la contra a alguien de ese rango. Respecto si Takao sabe manejar con la espada, eso habrá que descubrirlo, a mi no me dijo nada aún, jajaja. Takaito está ansioso por saber quién es ese hombre enmascarado y más ahora.

**Vampire Princess Miyu: **No tranquila, no te preocupes. Al contrario, me ayuda un poco. Aunque intentaré ser firme en la idea que tengo en mi cabeza sobre Kai y el Zorro. Gracias por tu opinión.

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya: **Hola Valery, pues Kai no sé, es frío de sentimientos aunque se pone celoso, pero el Zorro le dijo una frase que al parecer le hizo a Takao feliz, aunque es misterioso. Habrá que ver qué es lo que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo.

**Takaita H: **Si hermanita, sé que eres muy impaciente con eso de los besos, jeje, pero yo que tu no me perdía detalle del próximo capítulo. Puede ser que pase algo que no sospechas. Y en cuanto a lo otro, ya te di por muerta, muajaja...

Eso es todo por ahora, no olvidéis decirme lo que pensáis, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

Antes que nada, quiero decir… ¡Feliz cumple Takaita! Espero que te guste tu regalo de cumpleaños.

**EL ZORRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

Eso no se quedaría ahí. ¡No señor! Takao había aceptado esa invitación a bailar sólo para provocar en él celos. Claro que era libre de estar con quien le diese la gana, pero no permitiría que ese alguien fuese el Teniente. Así que ahora le tocaba jugar a él. Se puso de pie dándole un último trago a la copa, dejándola en el escalón. Entró en el mismo salón que el joven de cabellos azules y el pelirrojo. La música ahora si se escuchaba y se podía ver cómo unas parejas bailaban en círculos recorriendo así todo el centro del salón. Buscó con rapidez a ambos con la mirada. Un grupo de jovencitas estaba a su derecha cuchicheando. Miró hacia ellas... hermosas, pero no le interesaba ninguna. Siguió con su búsqueda.

"Ahí estás", miró a su alrededor y enarcó una ceja. ¿Cómo llegaría hasta él de una forma poco sospechosa? De repente se le ocurrió algo, así que miró de nuevo a ese grupo de jovencitas. Una chica rubia se estaba abanicando y vestía muy provocativa. Esa le serviría.

El Teniente disfrutaba como un bebé mientras bailaba, pero el joven de cabellos azules parecía un poco tenso en sus movimientos.

–¿Nervioso? –le preguntó el más alto.

–Más bien oxidado, jeje –rió nervioso.

–¿Tu prometido no te saca a bailar? –lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

–No mucho, la verdad –comentó con gracia.

–Qué poco galán. Es tan soso –comentó con desprecio.

El joven de cabellos azules se sentía un poco inquieto. No estaba nada bien hacer lo que hacía. No había aceptado el baile por gusto, sino por darle celos al bicolor y éste ni se molestaría en... ¿un momento? ¿Era Kai el joven que acababa de pasar delante de él bailando animadamente con una joven? Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse. ¡Sí! ¡Era él! ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Kai bailando con una chica! Se fijó en los movimientos del bicolor sorprendido. No sabía que Kai supiese bailar, es más, las veces que le había preguntado si quería bailar con él le había contestado que no sabía bailar. Pero ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento no parecía eso.

–¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó al más bajo al notar que no paraba de mirar hacia el mismo lado.

–Nada –le respondió mirándole.

El pelirrojo se separó un poco de él, levantó su mano y ayudó al menor de esta forma a que diera una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Volvió a cogerle de la cintura y a seguir bailando con él, dando unos balanceos suaves a la vez que lo hacían formando un círculo grande en el suelo.

–¿Estás seguro? Te noto algo preocupado.

–No, estoy bien –le respondió–. Bueno, lo cierto es que no todos los días bailo con un Teniente, eso es todo. –agregó.

–¿No te sientes cómodo?

–No, no es eso.

–¿Sabes? A mi poco o nada me importa lo que diga la gente de este pueblo sobre mi o sobre este baile. Yo sé que soy afortunado al bailar contigo y que ahora mismo soy la envidia de muchos hombres y mujeres que desearían compartir un solo baile contigo.

–Bailar conmigo no es para tanto –le resto importancia.

–No te menosprecies –le advirtió.

Kai miraba disimuladamente hacia la otra pareja. El Teniente no paraba de mover su boca, seguramente intentaría cortejarle. Él nunca le decía nada bonito a Takao, así que no sería difícil aceptar a alguien más amable o que le dijese al oído palabras bonitas. Haría lo siguiente, se acercaría más a ellos para saber de que hablaban.

–Agarraos fuerte a mi –le avisó a la chica y de inmediato comenzó a bailar con pasos más agigantados y rápidos para poder acercarse más al joven de cabellos azules, dando vueltas. La chica pensaba que caería de un momento a otro al suelo así que comenzaba a reír a carcajadas llamando la atención de algunos– ¿Estáis bien? –le preguntó al escuchar la risa, pensaba que se habría mareado y por eso la risa.

–Claro. Sois muy bueno bailando –susurró.

El bicolor no la escuchaba, así que se agachó un poco para escuchar más de cerca a la joven–. Perdón, ¿me decíais?

La chica se acercó al oído del bicolor–. Decía que sois muy bueno en el baile.

–Jajaja. No creáis, aún no me defiendo con soltura.

–Es la primera vez que os veo bailar.

–Y creo que la última –le comentaba con gracia.

Takao miraba la escena con cierto disimulo. "Mírale, cómo le susurra al oído" , miró a la chica con rencor. "¿Qué le estará susurrando? ¿De qué se ríen? Al final los celos se están volviendo contra mí. Pero es que esa chica va demasiado escotada".

En ese momento la música finalizó, así que tanto Kai como Takao se separaron de sus parejas para dar un fuerte aplauso a los músicos, los cuales estaban subidos en un escalón largo.

El banquero subió al escalón para estar más alto, con un triángulo y una baqueta en las manos para golpearlo suavemente. Ahora que todos los presentes miraban el escenario sería el centro de atención sin ningún problema.

–Atención. Quiero darles las gracias por haber acompañado a mi familia esta noche. –Mientras hablaba, dos de los sirvientes subían algo envuelto y pesado, dejándolo al lado del señor de la casa–. Por ello quiero que todos vean el regalo que le voy a hacer a mi hijo, Max. –Ahora parecía mirar a alguien en concreto–. Hijo, ven a ver tu regalo.

El chico rubio y enérgico de ojos azules subió sin problemas y con algo de prisa el escalón.

–¡Parece grande! ¿Qué será? –prosiguió deseoso a quitarle esa manta que cubría su regalo, dejando a todo el mundo ver de qué se trataba–. ¡Hala, qué bien! –decía con ojos brillantes de la emoción, pero enarcó una ceja preguntándole a su padre– ¿Qué es?

–Sabía que me lo preguntarías. Sólo los españoles o personas que han viajado a España la conocen. –Señaló el regalo que estaba puesto en pie–. Esto damas y caballeros es una guitarra española. Es un instrumento al igual que el arpa, el violín o la flauta. La he hecho traer especialmente ya que su valor es algo excesivo.

–Pero yo no sé tocar eso –le confesó su hijo.

–Ya me encargaré de que te enseñen –miró al público. Algunos parecían extrañados por el regalo, otros satisfechos. Aunque no podía evitar sentir el murmullo de la gente, eso le daba igual. En estos momentos buscaba a alguien y parecía no encontrarlo. –Kai Hiwatari.

–¿Sí? –preguntó. ¿Por qué sospechaba que no vendría nada bueno?

–Habéis estado en España, ¿no es así? –preguntó el hombre, esperando la confirmación de éste.

–Así es.

–Decidme, ¿habíais visto antes este instrumento? –decía, al tiempo que lo señalaba.

–Con frecuencia, en España es muy conocida. –contestó, ante el silencio de la gente.

–¿Y cómo se utiliza?

–Tocándola –se pudo escuchar alguna que otra risa.

–Lo imagino. Pero, ¿podéis hacer una demostración? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–No sé tocarla adecuadamente.

–Algo habréis aprendido si la habéis visto con frecuencia, ¿no? Vamos, no seáis tímido, subid aquí e intentadlo –le animaba con la mano.

–No, gracias. Ensordecería a la mayoría de los presentes –una mano se apoyó en su hombro y éste de inmediato miró hacia atrás. Era su padre.

–Vamos, Kai –le animó –. No pierdes nada por intentarlo –le sonrió.

–Está bien –contestó indignado. Caminó hasta el escenario, poniéndose junto al banquero.

–Vamos, podéis cogerla –le invitó a que cogiera la guitarra y así lo hizo.

–Necesitaré una silla. –aclaró el bicolor.

–Por supuesto –contestó el hombre. Chasqueó los dedos y en menos de un pestañeo, tuvo la silla a su lado.

El bicolor se sentó, apoyando el peso de la guitarra en sus piernas. Con su mano izquierda cogió el mástil de la guitarra mientras la derecha la ponía sobre las cuerdas, a la altura de la boca de la guitarra. Comenzó desde la primera hasta la última cuerda a pasar la mano desde arriba hacia abajo. Estaba algo desafinada, así que la pondría a su gusto. En la guitarra, casi al final del mástil había algunas clavijas que servían para tensar más o tensar menos, las siete cuerdas de la guitarra. Volvió a tocar todas las cuerdas con su mano derecha. Ahora estaba en su punto.

–Tocaré algo que he escuchado mucho en España –se puso en posición y empezó a escucharse el sonido de la guitarra. La melodía parecía cobrar vida con cada acorde y la gente le miraba atónitos.

Yuriy lo miraba con desprecio. La verdad lo hacía muy bien. Él había visto a algún español "amigo suyo" tocar ese cacharro y la verdad, Kai tocaba mejor, pero eso no lo admitiría.

–Suena tan bien –anunció Takao al aire, viendo la concentración del bicolor en el instrumento.

–No está mal –le restó importancia Yuriy.

El joven de cabellos azules miraba feliz hacia el otro joven. No sabía que Kai tocase ese instrumento, ni siquiera que supiese bailar. ¿Por qué le guardaba secretos? ¿A caso no era una persona de la que fiarse? Sus miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa inusual se hizo presente en los labios de Kai. Parecía disfrutar tocando esas notas, pero eso no era lo importante. Lo importante es lo que sentía Takao y para él, esas miradas significaba que sólo la tocaba para él, era como una forma de cortejarlo, pero por otro lado ¿y si lo estaba retando con esa mirada? ¿Y si quería decirle que nadie se burlaba de Kai Hiwatari? Él quería pensar en la primera opción, así que sonrió, más bien, le sonrió encantado.

El joven de ojos color carmesí miraba disimuladamente a su alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba boquiabierto. Tendría que cortarse un poco en tocar la guitarra, ya que era casi un experto, aunque dijo todo lo contrario para evitar la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, así que tendría que ir terminando.

Detuvo su paseo con la vista unos segundos. Le pareció ver una mano cubierta por un guante negro encima del cuello de una jovencita. Siguió tocando y comportándose como si nada, después de todo habría sido producto de su imaginación. Volvió a mirar al final de la multitud y esta vez lo vio claro. Dos manos cubiertas por guantes negros desabrochando algo, y seguidamente vio cómo un collar de perlas pasaba por el cuello de la chica, quedando este desnudo.

"¿Tan entretenida está mirando como toco el instrumento que ni se ha dado cuenta de que le acaban de robar el collar? Esto tengo que terminarlo ahora mismo, antes de que esto empeore".

Tocó un par de notas más, dando por terminada la canción. Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar, así que se puso de pie y le entregó la guitarra al dueño de la casa.

–Os felicito, nos habéis sorprendido para bien. –aclaró el señor Mizuhara, para acercarse más al bicolor.

–Ha sido un honor. Si me disculpáis, he de ausentarme unos minutos para ir al escusado. El champagne –silencio un momento–. No estoy acostumbrado.

–Encontrareis uno en el piso de arriba a la derecha.

–Gracias por la indicación, si me disculpáis... –se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

Takao lo vigilaba. ¿A dónde iría? No se iría a su casa, ¿verdad? Quizás se había pasado con lo de los celos. Tenía que ir tras él. Cuando estaba dispuesto a dar un paso, el pelirrojo dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro de éste.

–¿Me concederás otro baile? –le sonrió.

–Yo... –le iba a contestar cuando los dos se alarmaron al escuchar el grito de una joven. Los dos miraron hacia la misma dirección, buscando a la damisela que había gritado como histérica. La vieron con la mano puesta en el cuello.

–¡No lo tengo! ¡Mi collar! –se tocaba una y otra vez.

–¡Yo tampoco! –se alarmó otra.

–¿¡Dónde está mi reloj!? –decía un hombre.

Yuriy caminó hacia el lugar de lo que parecía un robo múltiple. Tenía que imponer justicia y averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –les preguntó, ahora sería una buena oportunidad para demostrarle al joven de cabellos azules su talento.

–¡Mis joyas han desaparecido Teniente! –le explicó una joven.

–¿Nadie ha visto algo sospechoso? –preguntó el Teniente esperando que alguien le respondiese.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai había tenido que salir disimuladamente de la casa y dirigirse a los carruajes, concretamente al suyo sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Caminó hasta la parte trasera del carruaje dónde había un cajón. Miró por última vez a ambos lados y procedió a abrirlo. Estaba vacío, o al menos eso era lo que se podía ver. Guió su mano hacia un pequeño hueco, donde pudo quitar con cuidado la madera de enfrente. Era una falsa madera, de ahí sacó bien doblada ropa de color negro. Lo dejó todo en una mano y volvió a colocar la madera postiza en su sitio. Nadie se imaginaría que el carruaje estaba hueco por ahí y que por ello había podido hacer ese truco, sin ser visto por nadie, ni siquiera por su padre que le preguntó curioso antes de subirse al carruaje en su casa, que estaba mirando. Él tuvo que decirle que se preguntaba para que servía eso si nunca guardaban nada. Así que le dijo que había metido ahí un presente para Max por su cumpleaños. Aunque el padre intentó mirar dentro de la caja, el hijo no le dejó hacerlo y esperó a que su padre entrase en el carruaje.

"Bien, vamos a la acción", en ese momento escuchó un gritó, seguramente el ladrón había hecho su aparición.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Una mujer había dado la alarma mientras señalaba al culpable. La gente se atemorizó al ver a un hombre con un pañuelo atado a la cabeza, tapándole nariz y boca, apuntándoles con un arma en la mano. Inmediatamente la gente empezó a correr atemorizada pero antes de que pudieran salir por la puerta, el hombre levantó el arma hacia el techo y disparó. Algunos se agacharon por temor, otros se refugiaron detrás del Teniente que miraba con el ceño fruncido al ladrón.

–¡No os mováis, esto es un atraco! –Gritó el ladrón– ¡Cómo alguien salga de aquí, juro que le volaré la cabeza! –Apuntó hacia el Teniente y lo vio con ánimo de sacar una pistola–. Desarmaros inmediatamente o... –miró a su alrededor con rapidez y cogió al joven de cabellos azules del brazo–... le mataré. –siseó. El pelirrojo solamente le miraba con rabia– ¡A qué esperáis! –soltó el brazo del joven de cabellos azules, para pasarle el brazo por el cuello y apuntarle en la sien con el arma.

El joven de cabellos azules dio un pequeño respingo de susto y el pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que desabrocharse la correa para dejar caer sus cosas al suelo.

–¡Soltadme, no está bien lo que hacéis! –le reprochó el joven de cabellos azules poniendo sus manos sobre el brazo del ladrón.

–¡Cuando hay hambre, nada está mal! –Le respondió– ¡Que todo el mundo levante las manos! –Apuntó con el arma a todos lados, viendo cómo la gente atemorizada le hacía caso– ¡Eso está mejor! ¡Escuchadme bien! ¡Dejad todas vuestras pertenencias y joyas en el suelo. Teniente, usted será quien las meta en este saco! –cambió el arma de mano, quedando el arma por debajo del cuello del joven de cabellos azules y sacó de debajo de la camisa un saco.

Después de todo, el bulto de su barriga no era más que eso, y todos pensaron que era un hombre entrado en años con una enorme barriga. Lanzó el saco hacia el Teniente– ¡Si hacéis lo que digo nadie resultará herido, así que a trabajar! ¡Vamos!

Con una rapidez sorprendente, todos empezaron a echar su pertenencias al suelo y el Teniente las fue recogiendo y metiendo en el saco.

El ladrón se fijó en lo que colgaba del cuello de Takao–. Bonita joya –le susurraba al joven de cabellos azules.

–Hay muchas jóvenes hermosas a vuestro alrededor, ¿por qué escogerme a mí como vuestro rehén?

–Porque el Teniente bailaba con vos. Algo extraño, ¿no os parece? Eso es que ve algo en vos que es especial. De lo contrario, si hubiese cogido a cualquiera, al Teniente le hubiese dado igual poner en riesgo la vida de otro.

–Lleváis entonces aquí rato. –le sonsacó.

–Solamente el suficiente para darme cuenta de algunos detalles.

–¿Por qué os sinceráis conmigo? –Le sonrió confiado– ¿Qué os lleva a eso?

–Simplemente alguien debe de saber todo esto, pero... –soltó el seguro del arma, mientras le apuntaba a la cara–. No tengo preferencia hacia nadie, así que... una sola palabra más de vuestra parte y tendréis un bonito agujero de recuerdo.

Takao tragó saliva con dificultad. Ese hombre iba en serio y por muy hombre que fuese Takao, sabía que sería una estupidez el intentar pisarle el pie para poder librarse de sus garras. No. Ese hombre dispararía contra cualquiera y eso sería una desgracia.

El menor miró hacia las ventanas. Nadie intentaba saltar por ellas para huir y poder salvarse. Estaban en una segunda planta, nadie estaría tan loco como para saltar y ahora se preguntaba mientras miraba al Teniente recoger las joyas, como no iba acompañado por soldados que por una vez en el día, hubiese sido lo suyo.

–Dese prisa, Teniente –le ordenó.

Los padres de Takao y el padre de Kai miraban la escena temblorosos. Nunca hubiesen sospechado ni en sus más oscuros pensamientos que un ladrón se colase en una fiesta y mucho menos que cogiesen como rehén a su hijo.

–Pronto pasará este calvario –le susurró el señor Kinomiya a su esposa sin perder de vista a su hijo. Sabía por la angustia que estaba pasando su mujer.

El joven de cabellos azules ya no se atrevía a hablar. Solamente le confortaba el hecho de saber que Kai no estaba entre ellos. Debió de seguirlo cuando le vio marchar y ahora no estaría en esa situación.

Todos escucharon un gran estruendo a sus espaldas e inmediatamente rompieron el círculo que habían formado, colocándose tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda del salón, dejando a un ladrón y a un Takao confusos en el centro.

Tan rápido se apartó la muchedumbre. Los dos vieron algo en el suelo, era como un enorme trapo negro rodando por el suelo que finalmente se detuvo. ¡No! ¡No era un trapo negro sino... el Zorro! Quien se había puesto la capa a la altura de la boca, enrollándose a sí mismo para evitar hacerse daño al caer en el suelo. Al ponerse en pie, se podía ver cómo algunos cristales resbalaban por su ropa y caían al suelo. Después de todo había entrado por la ventana cerrada. Retiró su capa hacia atrás y cogió la espada en su mano, desenvainándola, dejando ver el brillo de la misma que indicaba estar bien afilada.

–¡Soltadle! –ordenó apuntándole desde la distancia.

–¿¡Estáis ciego o qué!? Le estoy apuntando con un arma. –le hizo ver el ladrón.

–Será mejor que no me obliguéis a tomar medidas drásticas. –le advirtió el enmascarado.

–No tenéis nada que hacer contra mí en estas circunstancias, quien quiera que seáis.

Miró al joven de cabellos azules. No le gustaba con la violencia que le sujetaba del cuello con su brazo –Oh, tenéis razón. ¿Qué debo hacer?

–Arrojad el arma al suelo, todo lo que llevéis encima –le apuntó con el arma ahora a él, sin soltar al joven de cabellos azules de su agarre.

–Claro, esto funciona así –sonrió de medio lado–. Soy tan desmemoriado –utilizó un leve sarcasmo, dejando caer la espada al suelo–. Esperad, aún no termino.

"Será idiota", pensaba Yuriy. "Se deja desarmar así como así".

El Zorro buscaba en su cinturón especial–. El látigo –enumeró enseñándolo a la vez que lo dejaba caer en el suelo. Cogió tres bolas que por el color se dirían que eran de hierro y tenían el mismo tamaño que si de una bola de petanca se tratase–. Una por aquí –la tiró rodando hacia su izquierda con tranquilidad–. Otra por aquí –la lanzó hacia la derecha–. Y esta por aquí –la lanzó en el centro–. Bien lejos de mí. –aclaro.

–Bien, ahora... –no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, cuando vio claramente como el salón empezaba a llenarse de humo. Un humo blanco, nublando su visibilidad y la de todo el mundo– ¿Qué demo...? –de nuevo se quedó con la palabra en la boca al escuchar cómo su mano era levantada hacia el cielo en contra de su voluntad. Los disparos que se escucharon, hicieron que la gente se agachase por el pánico.

Un puñetazo recibió el ladrón en el estómago, el cual hizo que gritara de dolor y soltase el arma descargada, cayendo ésta al suelo. Cuando menos se lo esperó, su cuerpo se vio en el suelo con la ayuda de una zancadilla en el pie. De inmediato sus brazos fueron retorcidos hacia atrás y un peso en su espalda se hizo de notar. El humo fue desapareciendo poco a poco y todos miraron con sorpresa al ladrón detenido y al Zorro sobre él, sujetándole las manos y evitando que el malhechor se pudiera liberar al ponerle una rodilla encima.

–Damiselas. ¿Cuál de todas sería tan amable de entregarme un fular? –preguntó el Zorro. Varias fueron las candidatas que se acercaron a dejar sus fulares en el suelo junto al enmascarado–. Gracias, sois muy amables –miró al joven Kinomiya– ¿Me ayudáis a atarle?

–Será un placer –añadió cogiendo uno de los fulares, concretamente uno amarillo.

–Atadle los pies, yo le ataré las manos. –aclaró.

–Así lo haré.

El Teniente estaba impresionado, así que después de todo ese Zorro había jugado al despiste. Interesante, era más astuto de lo que pensaba. Por lo pronto recogería sus armas del suelo. Ya había hecho el ridículo el suficiente rato aunque todo había sido muy rápido.

–¿Así estará bien? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules refiriéndose al nudo.

–Perfecto –respondió al mirarlo.

El joven de cabellos azules se puso en pie y el más alto le imitó– ¿Estáis bien?

–Ahora sí –le sonrió.

–Hijo –escuchó el joven de cabellos azules a sus espaldas y recibió de lleno un abrazo de su madre al darse la vuelta– ¿Estás bien?

–Tranquila –le correspondió el abrazo–. Estoy bien.

–Gracias, ha sido noble de vuestra parte –habló el señor Kinomiya dirigiéndose al Zorro.

–Ha sido un placer –contestó. El señor Hiwatari se acercó para ver cómo se encontraba el joven de cabellos azules y para ver de cerca a ese salvador. Pero apenas llegó, el Zorro miró hacia otro lado posiblemente para anunciar algo.

–¡Ya no tenéis nada que temer! ¡Podéis coger lo que es vuestro y continuar con el baile! –Miró ahora hacia el Teniente–. Deberíais meter a este delincuente en la cárcel, Teniente –le propuso.

–Sé bien lo que he de hacer, Zorro –le contestó, metiendo su espada en la vaina y escuchando el murmullo de la gente.

–Entonces os lo encomiendo –volvió su vista hacia otro lado–. Señor Mizuhara, lamento lo de la ventana.

–Podéis estar tranquilo, comparado con este acontecimiento eso es de poca importancia. –comentó.

–Mi trabajo aquí ha concluido –hizo una reverencia, cogiéndose la capa–. Disfrutad de la noche.

El Teniente desató los pies del ladrón y lo puso en pie, cogiéndolo por los hombros. Sacó su pistola y le apuntó–. Andando. Y más os vale que guardéis silencio en el camino porque os juro que os irá mal –mientras tenía éste monólogo, Takao miró al Zorro.

–He de marcharme –así se quería despedir el héroe de la noche e iba a dar un paso cuando...

–Esperad –le sonrió– ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por vos? Es decir, como agradecimiento –aclaró el menor.

–Me siento recompensado con saber que ya estáis sano y salvo. –aclaró el enmascarado.

Yuriy estaba pendiente de la situación y miraba de reojo la escena. No le gustaba como pintaba todo eso.

El Zorro comenzó a alejarse y Takao miró a su alrededor. Unos recogían sus pertenencias, otros hablaban sin parar sobre lo sucedido. Nadie se fijaba en él, así que iría tras el Zorro.

Yuriy miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde se había metido el joven de cabellos azules? Se abriría paso entre la multitud, encontraría a Takao y lo despediría.

–Zorro, esperad –le detuvo cogiéndole de la mano–. Al menos decidme el nombre de mi salvador.

–Zorro –le contestó dándose la vuelta para mirarle–. Ese es mi nombre.

–Me refiero al verdadero.

–¿Cuál es el vuestro?

–Takao.

–Takao, soy Zorro. No veo porqué tanto interés en saber mi nombre. Sois un joven muy curioso. Eso no es nada favorable, para ninguno de los dos.

–Entonces tomároslo como un reto y obstáculo que debéis superar cada vez que os encontréis conmigo –le comentó con gracia.

–Un reto... ¿os gustan los retos?

–Digamos que me hacen crecer de alguna manera.

–Bien. Entonces os propongo uno, aquí y ahora. –El joven de cabellos azules estaba impaciente, ¿qué tipo de reto sería?–. Bailad conmigo.

–Le miró incrédulo– ¿Ya está? –¿así de simple iba a ser?

–Tendréis que demostrarme si sois capaz de seguirme el ritmo.

–¿Qué ocurrirá si supero el reto? –eso iba a ser pan comido.

–Os revelaré mi nombre, si es que eso os sirve de algo.

–¿Y si no?

–No volveréis a preguntarme por mi nombre jamás.

–Parece justo. Estoy dispuesto.

"¿En serio? No puedo creerlo", entonces no perdamos tiempo.

El enmascarado caminó hacia el escenario en el que se encontraban los músicos, tomando sus asientos, para coger sus instrumentos.

–Tango, por favor –les pidió. El joven de cabellos azules sonrió de lado. Así que el Zorro quería jugar duro. Muy bien, no se lo pondría nada fácil– ¿Os parece bien? No me gustaría jugar con ventaja. –comentó bajo esa mascara.

–Me parece perfecto –se puso en posición.

La música empezó a sonar y el Zorro comenzó con los primeros pasos. El gentío de inmediato miró hacia los músicos. Esa música era algo rara y jamás la habían escuchado. Y si escucharla sonar les sorprendía, más aún les sorprendió el ver al joven de cabellos azules bailar tan pegado a su salvador y haciendo un baile agarrado con tanto movimiento con el pie.

Yuriy de inmediato dejó de buscar al joven de cabellos azules. Ya lo había encontrado, justo como no deseaba verlo y con quien no deseaba verlo.

–No sabía que os supierais defender así de bien en este baile. Ha sido toda una sorpresa –confesó el más alto intentando ponérselo más difícil.

–Pues aún no habéis visto nada –le sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo de forma desafiante– ¿Os puedo pedir algo? No me habléis de usted, sino de tú.

–¿Por qué razón? –le preguntó dándole una vuelta inesperada.

–Me hace sentir un viejo. Además, tanta formalidad me hace sentir incómodo. –aclaró Takao.

–¿Hacéis lo mismo con todos?

–Sólo con quieres considero mis amigos.

–Está bien Takao, la gente nos mira. Me sorprende que lo llevéis tan bien. Bailáis con un total desconocido, la gente podría hablar.

–Más bien se preguntarán, que hace el Zorro bailando con el hijo del gobernador– contestó mientras miraban hacia la izquierda y se dirigían hacia el mismo lado, llegando a los balcones de los cuales colgaban rosales blancos.

–¿Y eso os importa?

–No, estoy más que acostumbrado a estar en la boca de todo el mundo. Pero, no hablemos de mí. Dime, ¿te has hecho daño al entrar por la ventana?

–No, estoy perfectamente.

–Interesante –le sonrió– No solamente eres bueno con la espada, sino que no te haces daño al entrar por una ventana cerrada acristalada y que también eres bueno en el baile. ¿Hay algo que se te resista?

–Jajaja. Pocas cosas se me resisten –cogió con firmeza al joven de cabellos azules con la mano que le sujetaba la cintura, acercándole, para luego con su mano izquierda separarle de su lado con rapidez sin soltar su agarre, volviéndolo a acercar, siendo Takao quien se dio una vuelta para que su espalda y el pecho del enmascarado se tocasen. A continuación, el del sombrero con su mano derecha cogía la izquierda del joven de cabellos azules, quedando las manos del menor, cruzadas–. Hagamos esto más interesante –le susurró, soltándose de manos con suavidad, subiéndolas hacia arriba. El joven de cabellos azules imitó este último gesto, pensando en que estaría pensando el que vestía de negro.

El Zorro retrocedió dos pasos con un balanceo típico del baile, demostrando su talento. El joven de cabellos azules permaneció quieto, pero comenzó a bajar los brazos lentamente. El Zorro cogió una de las rosas que vio limpia de espinas y puso el tallo atravesado en su boca, mordiéndole con los dientes. A continuación rodeó a Takao para verlo de frente y cogerlo de nuevo con precisión.

La gente los miraba sin parpadear. Ese baile parecía ser algo insinuante, atrevido, desafiante... los movimientos, los pasos... tan pronto era un baile solitario como agarrado.

El siguiente paso fue algo menos imprevisto por el joven de cabellos azules y por lo tanto se sorprendió. El enmascarado aún con la rosa en la boca, le sujetó con una mano la espalda mientras recostaba al joven de cabellos azules hacia atrás y le sujetaba con su mano libre una de sus piernas, recorriendo con ella un camino ascendente, comenzando por la rodilla. Takao vio la cara del otro muy cerca y el tallo de la rosa era un poco largo así que quizás le insinuaba a tomar la rosa. Se sonrojó un poco por la cercanía, pero aun así tomó la rosa entre sus dientes, con lo cual se dio cuenta de que era una cara limpia y no contenía acné o alguna extraña marca, signo de alguna enfermedad como le hizo pensar la otra noche. Se agarró con firmeza con las dos manos al fuerte cuello del joven enmascarado.

–Me preguntó cuánto tiempo serías capaz de aguantar esta postura y lo que conlleva –sonrió desafiante.

–Ponme a prueba –le dijo como pudo con el tallo de la rosa entre los dientes.

–¿No te pone nervioso mi cercanía? –le susurró con voz algo ronca, acercando más su rostro casi tapado, al del joven de cabellos azules– ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tus labios llaman demasiado la atención? –El joven de cabellos azules se sonrojó de sobremanera, ¿le estaba intentando seducir? ¿Y por qué no paraba de acercase? Le estaba poniendo nervioso.

La música se dio por finalizada de golpe. Así que de inmediato se escucharon los aplausos de los que allí estaban asomados desde las entradas de las puertas acristaladas. Aunque todos pararon sus aplausos cuando alguien intentaba colarse al balcón.

–¡Zorro! –Era la voz de Yuriy con un enfado de mil demonios, quien había ordenado a los músicos que acabaran con el tango– ¡Zorro! –tanto el nombrado como su acompañante de baile miraron hacia la multitud, al parecer habían llamado la atención demasiado.

–Vaya –dijo desanimado, regresando a Takao a una postura normal. Tan pronto Kinomiya se puso en pie con ayuda del Zorro, soltó el cuello del más alto y se quitó la rosa de la boca.

–¡Zorro, quedas detenido! –le avisó Yuriy intentando abrirse paso, pero lo cierto es que había mucha gente y nadie quería perderse detalle de nada.

El enmascarado miró al menor con una sonrisa. Se agachó para arrodillar solo una pierna y le cogió una de sus manos–. He de irme– le besó la mano y se puso de pie con rapidez, dándose cuenta del sonrojo que teñían las mejillas del otro. Se subió al balcón y se cogió la capa de ambos lados, haciendo una reverencia ante su público.

Por fin Yuriy consiguió salir al exterior, llevando consigo al otro ladrón– ¡Quieto ahí! Le advirtió al verlo subido al balcón.

–Lo siento Teniente, en otra ocasión quizás –le hizo saber. Miró al joven de cabellos azules y le guiñó el ojo, antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás. Algunos gritaron por el susto, otros corrieron a asomarse para ver si se había matado y los primeros en hacerlo por reflejo fueron Takao seguido de Yuriy con el ladrón.

–¿Pero qué...? –preguntó el pelirrojo mientras el joven de cabellos azules relajaba su cara. No había nada en el suelo, con suerte podría haber caído de pie y salir a correr– ¿Te encuentras bien, Takao? –le preguntó de inmediato.

–Sí –respondió sin soltar la rosa de su mano–. Creía que ya estaba camino a la comisaría, después de lo sucedido.

–Iba de camino, pero quería despedirme de ti.

–Muy amable.

–Después volveré para retomar nuestros asuntos donde los habíamos dejado –le sonrió con picardía.

–Ya, lo siento mucho, pero no va a poder ser. Estoy exhausto por las emociones de esta noche. Así que me iré cuando vea al señor Hiwatari. –le comentó.

–Puedo llevarte, así estarás más protegido.

–No, gracias. Me voy con mis padres. Usted tiene suficiente trabajo esta noche. Así que, buenas noches, Teniente –le cortó rápidamente, aunque lo hizo con cortesía y disimuladamente.

–Buenas noches, Takao.

El joven de cabellos azules se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el interior de la enorme casa, encontrándose a los mayores mirando a todas partes.

–¿Qué sucede? –les preguntó, poniéndose al lado de los tres.

–Gracias a Dios –suspiró más tranquila su madre, con la mano en el pecho.

–Te estábamos buscando –aclaró el señor Hiwatari.

–Tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerte –le dijo su padre.

–Será camino a casa. Estoy cansado por tanta emoción. –les informó, ya que hay había mucha gente.

–Claro. Nos marchamos ahora mismo –fue la contestación de la madre.

–Por cierto, señor Hiwatari. ¿Dónde está Kai? –preguntó el menor con interés.

–Francamente, no lo sé. No me dio tiempo a ir tras él cuando comenzó todo este asunto. –contestó el hombre.

–Comprendo. ¿Sería tan amable de despedirle de mi parte?

–Claro hijo. Únicamente siento que no puedas hacerlo personalmente –le comentaba mientras comenzaron a caminar, saliendo del salón, dando a las escaleras, donde se encontraron con el bicolor que bajaba por ellas.

–Hijo. ¿Dónde estabas? –le echó la mano por el hombro.

–En el excusado, me sentí indispuesto –le susurró–. Entre el bochorno que he pasado hace rato y el champagne, francamente no me encuentro muy bien –se puso una mano sobre el estómago.

–Nos iremos enseguida. –Aclaró su padre–. En cuanto le informemos al anfitrión de la casa nuestra retirada –Takao inconscientemente procedió a oler la rosa. Olía tan bien. Le encantaba ese olor y era tan hermosa...

–¿Y esa rosa? –preguntó el bicolor.

–Ahm... –no sabía que contestarle.

–¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿No te has enterado de nada?– le preguntó el padre a su hijo, de lo más sorprendido.

–¿Enterarme de qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? –miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los presentes estaban saliendo por la puerta– ¿Ya ha terminado la fiesta?

–Será mejor que te lo explique tu padre por el camino –le comentó el menor.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El joven Kinomiya se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba hecho polvo. Muchas emociones por esa noche, los celos, el coqueteo, los desafíos, su vida en peligro... miró a su derecha para ver una vela encendida y la hermosa rosa blanca metida en un vaso lleno de agua.

Se sentía extraño. Por un momento le gustó que le salvaran así, que alguien le hiciera esos gestos, esas miradas. Que alguien lo tratase así, que le hiciese sentir vivo de alguna manera.

"Ha sido emocionante", pensaba poniendo su vista esta vez en el techo. Aún intentaba asimilar el hecho de que su madre le dijera cosas como...– ¿Quién era? Era muy valiente, ha tenido todo un detalle contigo. ¿Es tan musculoso como aparentaba? Menuda suerte has tenido de poder bailar con él... –mientras que su padre le regañaba una y mil veces– ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre bailar con un desconocido!? ¡Estás comprometido con el joven Kai! ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? ¡Más vale que te acostumbres a la idea de que nadie más que Kai te puede sacar a bailar, ¿queda claro!? ¡Y menos un desconocido aunque te haya salvado la vida...!

Sus padres estaban eufóricos, pero cada uno a su manera... todo el camino de vuelta, cuando les contó lo sucedido, excepto aquellas últimas palabras del Zorro hacia sus labios y demás claro estaba, se la pasaron preguntando y reprochando. En parte los entendía, pero por otro lado... Ni siquiera a su futuro marido conseguía darle celos, aunque para ello se tuviera que poner en evidencia. No le importaba, él solo quería... quería... que Kai le amase una cuarta parte de lo que le amaba él, con eso se conformaba. Cada vez que pensaba en eso día tras día se convencía de que era algo más imposible.

El bicolor solo lo veía como un amigo de la infancia y jamás lo vería como a un futuro marido. ¿Qué futuro marido? Si ni siquiera eran novios. No al menos para ellos. Puede que sí para sus padres y el resto del pueblo, pero para ellos no. Y en eso quedaron hace tiempo, en tomar distintos caminos, al menos antes de casarse. Algo complicado de pensar y de explicar, pero sólo los padres y ellos mismos sabían las razones de ese enlace. A él no le disgustaba la idea, es más estaba bastante contento, aunque lo disimuló al ver la cara de Kai cuando se enteró de la noticia. A partir de ahí fueron negaciones y fue cuando tuvieron que hacer esa especie de trato, de que podían hacer lo que quisieran con quienes quisieran porque a pesar de compromiso, eran totalmente libres.

Pero, ¿un momento? Respecto a ese reto... ¿quién había ganado de los dos? El Zorro se fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a preguntarle. ¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora qué haría si no lo volvía a ver? Se acurrucó de lado en la cama para mirar de nuevo la rosa. Lo volvería a ver, estaba seguro. Y también estaba seguro de que había ganado esa apuesta. Así que la próxima vez que se encontrase con el Zorro, le exigiría que le revelara su identidad oculta. Con esos pensamientos se incorporó y sopló la llama de la vela, quedándose la habitación a oscuras. Era muy tarde, así que no le costaría dormir. Se tapó con las sábanas de la cama y cerró los ojos al tumbarse.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai se dirigía a su habitación, mientras su padre no paraba de comentarle lo que había sucedido esa noche en su ausencia.

–Tendrías que haberle visto hijo. Takao bailaba muy bien. Pero creo que ese enmascarado se aprovechaba de la situación. Si tú hubieses estado presente, eso no hubiese ocurrido. Estáis comprometidos, deberías de protegerlo más.

–Padre, estoy cansado. –Agarró el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, mirándolo con aburrimiento–. Mañana hablaré con Takao, si es que eso te tranquiliza.

–Deberías y sí, me tranquilizaría mucho. No quiero que por algo así, vuestro compromiso llegue a romperse. –aclaró.

–Buenas noches –dio por finalizada la conversación entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Su padre cabeceó dos veces la cabeza en señal de negación–. Estos jóvenes, no hay quien los entienda –caminó por el pasillo para dirigirse tranquilamente hacia su habitación.

El bicolor se apoyó en la puerta, escuchando cómo los pasos se alejaban poco a poco. Sonrió tranquilamente caminando hacia su cama, donde retiró las sábanas hacia atrás. A continuación se quitó la ropa quedándose en ropa interior, que consistía en unos bóxer algo largo hecho de algodón de color blanco. Dejó la ropa al final de la cama. Mañana la pondría en su lugar, por lo pronto solo quería dormir, no le pedía otra cosa su cuerpo. Así que apagó la vela que había sobre la mesita y se tumbó boca arriba tapándose hasta el pecho con las sábanas. Mañana hablaría un poco con Takao sobre todo esto, había escuchado la versión de su padre, pero no quería decir nada hasta no escuchar la del joven de cabellos azules.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Por la mañana temprano, un puño cerrado blanquecino tocaba la puerta de la casa de los Kinomiya. La puerta fue abierta por el ama de llaves en cuestión de minutos.

–Teniente –dijo la mujer al verlo. Se sorprendía por el hecho de verlo allí, pero quizás era para tratar asuntos de negocios–. Buenos días.

–Sí, ¿está el joven Kinomiya aquí? –preguntó, paseando su vista por el interior de la casa, solamente lo que le permitía ver desde su posición.

–El joven salió muy temprano.

–¿Hacia dónde?

–Creo que fue a reunirse con el joven Kai, como todos los días.

–Entiendo –se dio media vuelta sin dar a la muchacha explicación.

–¿Quiere que le de algún recado? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–No será necesario –sin tan siquiera mirarla, se subió a su caballo para empezar a cabalgar con rapidez.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban "hablando" en el salón de la casa de los Hiwatari. Ambos tenían los brazos cruzados, uno frente al otro, de pie.

–Ya te lo ha contado todo tu padre, ¿no? ¿Qué más quieres que te cuente? –preguntó Takao.

–Quiero que me cuentes porqué bailaste con el Teniente y con ese enmascarado. Ninguno de los dos es de fiar, y lo sabes. ¿Por qué te arriesgas así? –le preguntó Kai.

–Quizás para empezar, estás celoso. –Aclaró con evidencia–. Y para terminar, si tú no me sacas a bailar por temor a que la gente nos vea como la pareja que deberíamos ser, es por tu culpa.

–No estoy celoso. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy? –preguntó con cierta molestia en su voz.

–Tu compañera de baile. Querías restregarme en la cara que bailabas con una joven de escote provocativo.

–¿Qué? Estás totalmente equivocado. Yo solamente entré a la sala y ella fue quien me pidió un baile y no me pude negar, eso es todo.

–Claro –le acusó descruzando los brazos para poder apuntarle con el dedo índice. –Por eso no parabas de bailar a mí alrededor como si fueras una abeja en busca de la miel.

Kai se descruzó de brazos y extendió las manos hacia delante con las palmas de las manos abiertas–. Para. Supongamos que llevas razón. Supongamos que yo le pedí a la joven un baile solamente para que tú nos vieras y tomaras celos. ¿No acabarías de hacer tú el mismo juego conmigo?

–Muy bien. Supongamos que lo hice a breve –silenció unos segundos–. Sácame a bailar y nunca más pasará esto. –afirmó.

–No, sé, bailar –le recordó con pesadez haciendo pautas en cada palabra.

–Pues te defendías bastante bien con esa joven. –anunció.

–Vaya, ¿me estabas observando? –enarcó una ceja.

–No lo hacía. Tú te cruzabas en mi mirada, es distinto. –le explicaba como si ese fuese el verdadero motivo.

–Ya, estabas celoso –contestó el bicolor.

–Tú eras el celoso –le apuntó de nuevo con el dedo.

–Se acabó, así no llegaremos a ninguna parte. –concretó.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó confundido.

–Si fuésemos pareja, quizás acabaríamos nuestro compromiso. Cosa imposible en nuestro caso, porque nuestros padres fueron quienes tomaron esa decisión y nosotros no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Si no somos pareja, ¿por qué intentas darme celos?

–Para divertirme un rato. ¿A ti qué te parece?

–Para ser solamente amigos te tomas esto muy a pecho, Takao. –le hizo ver.

–Sólo intento ceñirme un poco a lo que seré en un futuro –relajó un poco su tono, suavizando sus palabras–. A lo que seremos –lo miró con severidad–. Y creo que tú deberías de hacer lo mismo y aceptar las condiciones –terminó antes de pasar de largo por su lado.

Se quedó pensativo unos minutos. Takao tenía parte de razón en sus palabras. Pero él no quería tener un matrimonio forzado, quería amar y ser amado y de lo segundo no estaba muy convencido.

–Takao, espera –le salieron esas palabras de su boca y salió por la misma puerta que el joven de cabellos azules ya había cruzado hacía unos momentos, viéndolo ahora caminar por delante de él, seguramente hacia la puerta de la salida– ¿A dónde vas?

–Tengo que ir al pueblo –contestó más sereno pero sin dejar de caminar.

–Te acercaré, yo también tengo que ir –le decía al tiempo que Takao abría la puerta y descubría a un joven apuesto con el puño cerrado alzado, con toda la intención de querer tocar la puerta, pero de haberse quedado en el camino de hacerlo. Takao le miró para fijarse más de cerca. Un joven apuesto, alto, de tez morena, de cabellos y ojos azules.

–Perdonadme, he debido de confundirme. Buscaba la casa de Hiwatari –comentó el joven educadamente.

Por la voz, el bicolor se figuró de quien se trataba, pero era algo imposible o al menos lo creía, así que salió de detrás del otro joven.

–Kane –lo llamó sorprendido al verlo.

–Kai –sonrió y sin esperar a nada más echó a correr, abrazándole enérgicamente, siendo correspondido.

Continuará...

¿Quién será este chico? ¿Será un amigo de Kai? ¿Será un amante? ¿Un admirador? ¿De qué se conocen? Habrá que leer el próximo capítulo para saberlo, jijiji.

**Gracias por sus reviews a**:

**Shirine Shuichi Elric: **Hola, pues gracias por lo dicho y si has leído alguna de mis otras historias habrás notado que Kai aquí es más pasota jijiji. Aunque parece que a Takao le oculta más de una cosilla, ¿no? Y ahora un nuevo personaje, ¿cómo habrá encajado ese abrazo tan efusivo Takao? Habrá que verlo, ¿no?

**Vampire Princess Miyu: **Ok, lo tendré en cuenta y quizás lo pueda utilizar muajaja, ya veré el momento y la situación que busco. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya: **Pues aquí Kai hace lo que hace por celos, aunque al joven de cabellos azules le haya dicho lo contrario. Pero creo que aquí ocurre algo y es que Takao le hace saber que está celoso, pero el bicolor es diferente, se lo guarda y lo oculta y al parecer da más resultado.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Pues hermanita, lo primero como ya dije, felicidades, que cumplas muchos años más y si, Takao ha bailado con los dos, con Yuriy vete a saber que baile, jijiji, uno sencillo. Y con el Zorro un tango. Creo que las demás preguntas se respondieron solas con este capítulo, ¿no? Pero ahora te hago yo a ti otra, ¿qué crees que pasará con Kane? ¿Quién será para tomarse tantas confianzas con Kai? Estoy intrigada.

**Misaki: **Tranquila Misaki**,** habrá malentendidos, más celos, ya ha hecho su aparición otro personaje, ¿crees que tal y cómo ha empezado, puede haber algo bueno? jijiji. Habrá que ver cómo supera ese abrazo Takaito. Y en cuanto a tu propuesta del hermano y el matrimonio, creo que reservo algo mejor, no sé, tú me dirás conforme avance con la historia. ¿Qué me dices?

**Gaby–chan: **Sí, el Teniente siempre se quiere pasar de listo con Takao, ¿pero qué me dices del Zorro? Esa posición final en la que sujeta la pierna de Takao y va subiendo la mano lentamente hacia arriba, me pregunto, ¿hasta dónde llegaría la mano? Hay más de uno con idea, y el único que parece menos espabilado respecto a eso es Kai, pero nunca se termina de conocer bien a una persona. Bueno, en cuanto a cómo estalló Kai con sus celos, creo que decepcioné a más de uno en ese aspecto, pero él no es ningún descarado como para quitar al Teniente de en medio y agarrar a Takao para bailar. Pero oye, yo creo que se llevó la revancha después con el tango, ¿no?

**Miavid: **Pues Kai se puso celoso, pero el pobre de Takao por su forma de ser (en este fic) le supera en ese aspecto, y si leíste el capítulo ya sabes lo que sucedió, no tuvo a quien escoger para bailar que a una chica con escote, jijiji, para darle bien en los dientes al pobre Takao. Creo que le salió el tiro por la culata al pobre.

**Senshi H.R: **Caray amiga, estoy sorprendida de verte por aquí. La verdad no te esperaba, pero me alegra verte por aquí. Bueno te cuento, como te dije, sé nada o estoy igual que tu respecto al Zorro. Sólo sé lo justo y necesario para que mi imaginación eche a andar y utilizar el título del fic. En cuanto a dar créditos al autor del Zorro, jeje, si me dices como se llama, encantada lo hago. Pero no sé cómo se llama y apenas utilicé lo que te dije de esa historia. El nombre del fic y que tiene que haber un hombre enmascarado que sea bueno con la espada y cara al público un perfecto patoso. Si amiga, Takao tiene el carácter más fuerte aquí, porque si Kai es de pocas palabras y perezoso, pues Takao tiene que ser todo lo contrario. Y en cuanto a lo de que parece que te sientes atraída por la gente gandaya, pues creo que sí, jajaja, pero eso no es malo, ¿no?

**Dark–ekin: **Gracias por tu opinión y aquí está la continuación, espero que no te haya decepcionado y que hayas disfrutado de la lectura.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**EL ZORRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

–Kane –lo llamó sorprendido al verlo.

–Kai –sonrió y sin esperar a nada más echó a correr, abrazándolo enérgicamente, siendo correspondido.

–¡Pero qué sorpresa! –Sonrió separando su mejilla de la del otro– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tenía ganas de verte. –confesó alegre.

El bicolor miró a Kane de arriba abajo– ¡Mírate, estás estupendo! ¿Cuándo has llegado? –le preguntó poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla.

–Acabo de llegar hace una hora. La diligencia me ha dejado en un pueblo, cerca de aquí y me han indicado que vivías por aquí cerca, así que he venido dando un paseo... –le contaba emocionado.

Takao escuchaba lo narrado y no podía evitar el sentirse totalmente ignorado al ver que Kai no le quitaba la vista de encima al recién llegado, así que se haría de notar–. Cof, cof –disimuló su falsa tos cerrando el puño, poniéndolo frente a su boca.

Los dos miraron a Takao y aunque Kane no pareció notarlo, Kai pudo apreciar que Takao parecía sentirse desplazado y eso no le gustaba.

–Emm... Kane, te presento a Takao Kinomiya, Takao este es mi amigo, Kane. –le presentó Kai.

–Oh... –decía el joven de ojos azules al tiempo que extendía la mano–. Es un placer conoceros –le sonrió al tiempo que sentía su mano ser estrechada–. Kai me ha hablando tanto de vos.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Takao y miró al bicolor. ¿Qué le habría contado exactamente sobre él? Volvió su vista al recién llegado–. Por favor, no me habléis de usted. Los amigos de Kai son mis amigos.

–Entonces dejemos a un lado los protocolos, así estaremos más cómodos, ¿verdad Takao? –preguntó el recién llegado.

–Claro. –respondió, viendo que Kai se acercaba hasta él.

Junto a Kinomiya ahora se encontraba el bicolor– ¿Dónde vas a quedarte? –le preguntó a Kane.

–Ese pueblo de ahí no se ve tan mal, supongo que ahí debe de haber algún sitio en el cual pasar la noche. –agregó Kane.

Kai le sonrió–. Nada de eso, te quedarás a dormir aquí, en mi casa. Y no admitiré un no por respuesta– aclaró siendo autoritario.

–Pero...

–No me discutas, por cierto –miró hacia el suelo– ¿Y tus maletas?

–Sólo tengo una. No tengo pensado quedarme mucho tiempo –le aclaró–. La he dejado fuera, en la puerta –fue a caminar para ir a cogerla pero el bicolor se adelantó.

–Takao, ¿te importaría cogerla? Quiero enseñarle a Kane su habitación. –le informó Kai.

Kane miró al moreno de piel–. No hace falta, es mía, la cojo yo. No quiero ser una molestia desde el primer día.

–Tranquilo, no molestas. –Le sonrió de forma agradable–. Lo haré encantado –tras estas palabras, salió a la puerta encontrándose con la maleta en pie. Agarró el asa de la maleta sin dejar de pensar en porqué precisamente Kai quería que el cogiese la maleta. Es decir, si era su amigo lo más cortés de su parte hubiese sido coger él mismo la maleta, y no ordenarle a otro que la cogiese por él, pero claro, Kai era un holgazán, y seguro que Kane eso lo sabía también. Cogió la maleta en peso. "¿Pero qué lleva aquí? Pesa muchísimo, ¿seguro que aquí hay ropa?", pensaba al tiempo que entraba a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Miró hacia las escaleras. Por ahí subían los dos, hablando sin parar de quien sabía que cosa. No podía escucharlos, sólo escuchaba palabras no entendibles desde su distancia. Suspiró y comenzó a subir las escaleras tras ellos, a seguirlos hasta que decidieran pararse en alguna habitación.

–Bien Kane. –Se paró frente a una puerta–. Ésta será tu habitación –abrió la puerta–, es más grande que todas las demás, además tiene baño, así no tendrás que ir al piso de abajo para poder asearte.

Kane entró a la habitación y miró a su alrededor–. Es muy bonita. Y tiene ventana –de inmediato fue a abrirla de par en par, aspirando el aroma fresco del campo–. Me parece perfecta –añadió tras haber llenado sus pulmones de aire. Se dio media vuelta para ver a un sonriente Kai y a un Takao con la maleta en la mano–. Oh, perdona Takao –se apresuró en quitarle la maleta de la mano para dejarla sobre la cama–. Gracias por subirla. –Decía al tiempo que la abría–. He traído algo que seguro te encantará, Kai.

–¿En serio? –preguntó curioso.

–Sí –afirmó, dejándole ver a ambos jóvenes sacar algo grande y envuelto de la maleta con una forma un tanto extraña.

–No me digas que es... –Kai parecía saber por la forma que aquello tenía de lo que se trataba, pero Takao no tenía ni idea.

–Te lo prometí, ¿no es así? –desenvolvió lo que era su regalo mostrando una pezuña negra y a continuación una pata de cerdo seco.

–¿Y eso que es? –preguntó el joven Kinomiya de lo más sorprendido.

–Esto querido amigo es uno de lo más exquisitos y finos manjares de España. –Le comentaba Kane con orgullo–. Se llama jamón, y es muy sabroso. Con melón y acompañado de un buen vino blanco, está...–no podría describir el sabor–, tienes que probarlo.

–Lo llevaremos a la cocina, luego lo cortaremos como es debido –decía el bicolor cogiendo la pieza en sus manos–. Primero vamos al pueblo a hacer unas compras y así lo ves con detalle.

–¿Serás mi guía? –le preguntó Kane emocionado.

–Claro –caminó hasta la puerta, saliendo por ella.

–Será divertido –comentaba siguiéndole, viendo que Takao no se movía– ¿Vienes no? –le preguntó amablemente.

–Sí, claro –respondió, sin estar muy seguro de como se iba a comportar frente a Kane.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai había dejado el jamón en la cocina, le había presentado entonces a su amigo a Judy y a su padre que se encontraban ahí tomando café. De inmediato Kai le comentó que Kane sería su invitado por unos días y el padre no discutió nada, estaba realmente encantado de ver como un amigo del antiguo colegio de España de Kai estaba ahí con él.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigían al carro de mercancías para poder ir al pueblo. Kane se adelantó a ellos al ver al caballo esperándoles con el carro a sus espaldas, procedió entonces a acariciarle el hocico.

–Bonito caballo –decía mirándole a los ojos color negro.

El joven de ojos color carmesí procedió a subirse al carro para tomar asiento–. Sube –le indicó a su amigo.

Se subió seguido de Kai, quitándole su sitio de siempre a Takao, quien se subió mirándole con algo de reproche. Los tres se apretaron un poco para poder caber en ese espacio, pero la banqueta era más bien para dos personas.

–Estamos muy justos –comentó Takao casi sin darse cuenta.

–Entonces –habló Kane subiéndose en el asiento, colándose a la parte trasera del carro, sentándose ahí con rapidez–. Ya podemos irnos –le indicó.

–¿Qué haces?–le preguntó Kai dándose media vuelta en su asiento.

–Sentarme aquí para que estéis más anchurosos –le sonrió pegando su espalda al respaldo de la madera, estirando una de sus piernas mientras la otra la flexionaba–. Esto es la gloria.

Kai cogió las riendas y se las pasó al joven de ojos azules, quien enarcó una ceja hacia arriba con expresión de no entender nada–. Toma, hoy lo llevas tú. –le explicó con rapidez.

–¿Yo? –preguntó al tiempo que vio como el bicolor se ponía de pie en el asiento.

–Claro, lo harás muy bien –le aseguró.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a preguntarle algo más, vio cómo Kai imitó a Kane en su antiguo gesto, saltando a la parte trasera del carro–. Oye pues está muy bien –le escuchó decir dándole la razón al otro.

Takao miró con seriedad el camino y se puso a mover la boca para imitar esas palabras del bicolor. Dio un golpe con las riendas sobre el lomo del caballo indicando que comenzase a andar. De haber sabido que Kai iba a hacer tal cosa como dejarlo solo, llevando las riendas, se hubiese ahorrado el comentario que se le escapó.

–Y dime, ¿cómo se quedaron todos allí? –preguntó Kai curioso.

–Muy bien. –respondía Kane.

Takao escuchaba con que soltura hablaban ambos–. "Blablablá... blablablá... no soporto tanta confianza y mucho menos que Kai haga como que no existo. Eso es que me pone enfermo. Ha de estar tan enfadado como yo por esa discusión de esta mañana, pero cuando parecía que quería estar a mi lado para ir juntos al mercado, ha venido este".

–Jajaja –rieron a carcajadas.

"Mira cómo se ríen", suspiró. "Detente Takao, tú no eres así. No puedes tener envidia de un recién llegado sólo porque ahora Kai hace como si no existieras. Compórtate como tú eres, o harás algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir", sonrió aunque no con mucha confianza. "Kai no lo hace apropósito, es sólo que ha estado con Kane durante mucho tiempo en España y tiene que recordar cosas juntos y mucho de qué hablar, eso es todo".

–Mira Kane, este es el puente del que tanto te he hablado, por debajo pasa el río. –le contaba Kai.

–¿El río del que siempre me hablabas? –preguntó Kane, levantándose un poco para poder verlo.

–Sí, por aquí solo pasa este –le sonrió–. Ya verás, en el pueblo hay casi de todo, es sencillo pero no pequeño. La gente es amable y un tanto peculiar a veces, ¿verdad Takao? –le preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando con Kane, pero no sin pensar en porqué no le había contestado su prometido.

Admiraban el paisaje a su alrededor desde sus posiciones tumbadas. Ante sus ojos vieron las primeras casas. Altas, sencillas, con balcones de hierro pintados de negros y algunas macetas con flores colgando de ellos. Las fachadas estaban pintadas de blanco por completo y las tejas eran rojas. Algunas viviendas eran de dos pisos, otras de uno.

Las calles eran de adoquines y eso se notaba no sólo porque ahora el carro parecía dar un poco más de saltos que antes, sino por el sonido de los cascos del caballo. Kane podía ver claramente cómo había gente que cruzaba la calle unas iban de vacío, otros con las manos llenas. Pudo ver un pozo de agua a un lado. En un callejón, lo que parecía ser la cárcel del pueblo... notó que se detuvo el carro.

–Ya hemos llegado –le anunció su amigo Kai poniéndose en pie–, vamos.

Le imitó el gesto, poniéndose en pie y saltando del carro al suelo–. Ese pozo me suena, creo que ha debido de ser aquí dónde me ha dejado antes la diligencia –les hizo saber tanto a Kai que estaba a su lado como a Takao que se acercaba a ellos.

Kinomiya miró a ambos jóvenes–. Me voy a comprar –estaba dispuesto a dar unos pasos cuando escuchó al bicolor decir.

–Claro, nosotros también vamos, ¿verdad, Kane? Así verás este pueblo. Lo recorreremos todo si es posible. –Dirigió su vista ahora a Takao– ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? –le preguntó a Takao.

–A la panadería –le contestó. ¿De verdad que se lo estaba preguntando a él? Ya que desde que ese había llegado, parecía no existir.

–Sí, yo también tengo que llegar. –le informó el bicolor–. Vamos contigo.

–De acuerdo –contestó con más entusiasmo, sonriendo a su paso.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Llevaban las bolsas con el pan en las manos, cada uno la suya. No iban con las mismas prisas de siempre. Esta vez lo hacían con calma, para que Kane pudiera ver con detenimiento el pueblo a su vez. Pasaron por la plaza, donde pudieron ver los carteles de búsqueda y captura del Zorro.

–¿Quién es ese? ¿Por qué se le busca? –preguntó Kane mirando el retrato de lo más intrigado.

–Nadie sabe quién es –dijo Kai.

–El ejército tiene una lista larga de delitos que ha cometido, pero yo lo veo más bien como una especie de justiciero –respondió Takao dando su opinión.

–A unos les hace la vida mejor y a otros parece ser que se la empeora –refirió el bicolor.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Kane, que no entendía mucho la situación.

–Que es el archi enemigo del Teniente de éste pueblo y a los ladrones parece ser que no les deja salirse con la suya –le aclaró Kai.

Takao miró a su alrededor, al hablar del Teniente se preguntó cómo es que no se lo habían encontrado ya, eso era muy extraño. Es más, ni siquiera había dado con un soldado, ¿no estarían en el pueblo? Se preguntaba esto cuando escuchó hablar a Kane.

–Pues por ahí parece que viene un Teniente –pudo observar por el color de la ropa que llevaba puesta.

–Aceleremos el paso e ignorémosle –les dijo Kai con rapidez y decisión a los dos.

Kane y Kai se pusieron delante y Takao los siguió por detrás. Estaban dejando al Teniente tras ellos, pero pronto Kinomiya sintió un peso en su hombro. Era la mano del Teniente quien había echado a correr tras él cuando lo vio pasar de largo a la carrera.

–Takao –le llamó suavemente, si mover su mano del hombro del contrario.

Cerró los ojos temiéndose lo peor, pero pronto cambió la cara al darse la vuelta. –Ah, Teniente. Buenos días –miró hacia Kai y Kane que seguían su camino y regresó la vista al otro de inmediato.

–Buenos días –le saludó– ¿Hacia dónde vas tan deprisa? ¿Y quién era ese joven que iba delante de ti?

–Oh, es un amigo –respondió viendo cómo los otros seguían su camino sin mirar hacia atrás, mientras pedía con desesperación poder irse con ellos–. Tengo –rectificó–, tenemos algo de prisa, ¿sabe? Así que si me disculpa. ¡Esperadme chicos! –les gritó con el fin de ver si se detenían, pero los otros parecieron hacerle caso omiso. El joven de cabellos azules se sintió triste y esto al parecer Yuriy lo notó.

–¿Por qué tan triste? –le preguntó con cierta preocupación.

–No estoy triste –afirmaba con voz apagada.

–Tu futuro marido no parece haberse dado cuenta de que te has quedado atrás. Parece estar pensando en otras cosas más importantes –sonrió con idea–. Si quieres puedo acompañarte para que hagas tus compras y después te llevaré a tu casa.

–No me parece adecuado, Teniente. He venido con mis amigos y sería descortés no avisarles de... –no le dejó continuar.

–¿De qué Takao? –Señaló la calle por la que habían bajado ambos jóvenes con el dedo índice– ¿Tú ves a alguno de tus amigos ahí? No, y te diré porqué. Ni se han dado cuenta de tu gran ausencia. De lo contrario hubiesen regresado ya o te habrían esperado. Y no lo han hecho, así que eso confirma mi teoría.

Takao agachó la cabeza decepcionado. Por muy duro que fuera, esa parecía la verdad. Kai siempre lo esperaba, contaba con él para todo, pero con la llegada de Kane se había comportado muy distinto.

–Teniente, ¿hoy es día de contribución?

–No, lo será mañana –le aclaró.

–Entonces sino está muy ocupado. ¿Le importaría llevarme a mi casa?

Se puso la mano en el pecho–. Por supuesto que no, sígueme. El carruaje está al bajar esta calle.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–¿Estaremos ya bastante lejos? –preguntó el joven de ojos azules.

–No lo sé, pero por nada del mundo miréis hacia atrás –vio una callejuela hacia su derecha–. Por aquí –indicó metiéndose. El otro hizo lo mismo y esperaron unos segundos.

El bicolor esperaba a que el menor hiciera igual, pero no entraba a esconderse y eso lo dejó confuso.

–¿Y Takao? –se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, ahora si asomándose por la esquina, quedando sorprendido al ver la calle totalmente vacía.

–¿Ya podemos salir? –le preguntó el otro impaciente.

–Sí –contestó saliendo de ahí.

–No hay nadie.

–Takao, ¿dónde te has metido? Kane, hay que regresar. Seguramente se habrá despistado en alguna calle.

–O a lo mejor ha decidido ir a comprar lo que le faltaba.

–No sé qué pensar, él siempre me avisa.

–Bueno no vamos a alargar más tu sufrimiento. Iremos en su busca. –le animó, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos pero no estaba por ningún lado– ¿Nada? –preguntó el bicolor quien se encargaba de mirar hacia la derecha.

–Nada –contestó mirando hacia la izquierda.

Kai detuvo sus pasos–. Es muy raro.

–Quizás él este moviéndose también, buscándonos.

–Puede ser –se cruzó de brazos–. Quizás esté esperando en el pozo. Cuando tenemos que separarnos, quedamos ahí –era otra posibilidad en la que Kai no había pensando hasta ahora.

–Entonces vamos allí.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao ya había subido al carruaje con el Teniente. Ya no sabía ni cómo sentirse. Definitivamente el día de hoy no estaba siendo bueno para él. Estaban a punto de salir del pueblo, recordó entonces en lo que habían quedado hace mucho tiempo. Se asomó por la ventanilla buscando el pozo de piedras con la vista, quizás sus amigos estaban ahí y no habría necesidad de irse con el Teniente. Cuando lo focalizó se decepcionó más aún. El pozo estaba solitario. Puede que estuvieran de compras, o puede que ya se hubiesen marchado sin él desde hacía rato. Se sentó de nuevo en el asiento, bajo la atenta mirada del Teniente. Si había un momento perfecto para deshacer ese matrimonio, estaba delante de sus narices.

–Yo en tu lugar hablaría con tu prometido severamente. Mira que dejarte solo a tu suerte, largándose con otro. Todos son iguales. –anunció Yuriy.

–¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó mirándole.

–Sólo es mi humilde opinión, pero creo que tu prometido te ha estado tomando el pelo desde un principio.

–¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–Pues que... me comentaste que tu prometido a estado un tiempo en España. ¿No es así?

–Sí –confirmó.

–Verás, creo con toda sinceridad por su forma de actuar, que no te ha sido del todo sincero y... esto es tan duro de decir.

–Dígamelo, por favor –ahora no podía dejarlo con esa intriga.

–Creo que te ha sido infiel, y de hecho creo que lo sigue siendo –vio las facciones de Takao, parecía sorprendido ante tales acusaciones–. De hecho quien dice que no lo esté siendo ahora con ese amigo vuestro. –aclaró.

–No creo que Kai... –estaba pensándolo. ¿Y si cabía esa posibilidad?

Tenía que aprovechar el que bajara la guardia–. Te diré por experiencia que eso es posible. Las distancias juegan malas pasadas y más si un matrimonio se va a basar en una absurda mentira desde un principio. Y si uno no ama a alguien, es más posible que pierda el control, total, no tiene nada que guardar –todo esto lo decía en un tono pausado y calmado, creando un efecto deseado en el joven de cabellos azules, quien cada vez parecía estar más preocupado. "Excelente, si sentías algún tipo de afecto por ese mamarracho, haré que sea fácil de odiar", pensaba sonriendo en sus adentros.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron ante el pozo. En el pozo solo había unos niños jugando.

–Quizás en el carro –pensó Kai en voz alta. Miró hacia el carro, pero estaba vacío, tal y como lo habían dejado.

–Pues ahí tampoco está –le puso una mano sobre el hombro– ¿Se te ocurre algún sitio más?

–Su casa –contestó–. Si no está ahí, no sé donde puede estar.

–Kai, pareces preocupado en demasía. Mira, no le conozco, pero seguro que está bien.

–Eso espero, porque no me gustaría pensar que algo malo le ha sucedido. –Caminó hacia el carro seguido del otro. Montaron con rapidez, no había tiempo que perder, algo no le daba buena espina y su instinto nunca le había fallado. El joven de ojos azules comprendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando su amigo, pero no sabía el porqué, y quería que Kai se lo explicara por el camino.

–Kai, ¿por qué estás tan alterado?

–Últimamente hay muchos ladrones por aquí. El otro día sin ir más lejos, en una fiesta...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El carruaje se detuvo frente a su puerta. Cogió la bolsa entre sus manos poniéndose en pie, al tiempo que el pelirrojo le abría la puerta, dándole paso.

–Gracias –bajó del carruaje seguido del pelirrojo.

–Takao.

–¿Qué?

–No le des vueltas a la cabeza por lo que hemos hablado hace un momento. Sólo eran ideas, suposiciones –aclaró.

–Claro –caminó hacia la puerta y se dio media vuelta de nuevo. Yuriy esperó impaciente para ver porqué ese cambio repentino.

El menor se hurgó los bolsillos en busca de algo y sacó el puño cerrado–. Ponga su mano, por favor.

–¿Así? –preguntó sin entender, ¿qué le iba a dar?

–Tenga –dejó caer el peso en la mano del otro y sin esperar a nada, volvió a caminar hacia la puerta de nuevo.

El pelirrojo se miró la mano. Había un real en su mano, ¿qué significaba eso?– Takao ¿qué?...

–Se lo debía, adiós y gracias –abrieron la puerta de la casa y él no tardó en pasar al interior.

Se quedó con la boca abierta, pero no pudo decir nada. Así que se metió la mano en el bolsillo, soltando la moneda en su interior–. Vámonos –ordenó al soldado que ejercía de cochero para él. Se subió al carro y cerró la puerta–. Lo principal ya está hecho, ahora sólo falta saber cómo reaccionarán ambas partes. Soy perfecto, jajaja.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Una media hora después, otro carro llegaba a la casa Kinomiya. Se trataba de Kai, quien había dejado a Kane en su casa, para que se instalase y no tuviera que dar otra vuelta.

"Más vale que estés aquí", pensaba preocupado–. Soo –le dio un tirón de las riendas al caballo para indicarle que se detuviera. Bajó del carro y amarró las riendas en la rama de un árbol. Acto seguido procedió con rapidez a tocar la puerta de la gran casa con algo de insistencia.

Unos segundos tardó la puerta en abrirse, dejando ver a la sirvienta–. Hola –le saludó.

–Hola, joven Kai. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

–Pues quería ver al joven Takao. ¿Está en casa?

–Por supuesto. Pase –le invitó.

"Gracias al cielo que está aquí", en su camino al comedor se encontró con la señora Kinomiya quien estaba sentada tomando una taza de té.

–Kai –apoyó la taza en el platillo y la dejó encima de la mesa con delicadeza–. Qué sorpresa más agradable el verte por aquí –se puso de pie para recibirle–. Siéntate –le animó– ¿Te apetece tomar un té?

–Gracias, pero he venido a buscar a su hijo. ¿Dónde está?

–En su habitación.

–¿Puede decirle que baje?

–Me temo que eso no va a ser posible. Takao nada más llegar a pedido no ser molestado y se ha encerrado en su habitación.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –se apresuró a preguntar.

–Al parecer dice que le duele la cabeza y un poco el estómago. La verdad no le he visto buena cara.

–¿Puedo subir a verle?

–Me temo que ha cerrado con llave para evitar ser molestado.

–Entiendo –se detuvo a pensar en unos minutos que sería lo próximo que diría–. Dígale que he estado aquí, que quería verle para hablar con él. Espero que se mejore.

–Se lo diré, no te preocupes.

–Si me disculpa, he de irme –miró hacia las escaleras, por las cuales sabía que se subía a la habitación del joven de cabellos azules. Regresó su vista a su futura suegra–. Adiós.

–Adiós –le despidió volviendo a sentarse de nuevo para poder seguir tomando su té, mientras el bicolor salía de la casa.

Caminó pausado hacia su carro, pero se detuvo un momento antes de soltar las riendas de las ramas. Intentaría lo de siempre. Rodeó la casa, hasta llegar al oculto balcón del joven de cabellos azules, donde se detuvo. Las cortinas estaban tapando su visibilidad desde abajo, así que aunque trepase el árbol, no conseguiría absolutamente nada.

Se agachó y cogió una piedra del suelo, deteniéndose sobre si hacer lo que pasaba por su mente o no. Algo le decía que Takao no había cerrado la habitación con llave por un dolor de estómago y cabeza, sino porque quizás estuviese enfadado por algo. Eso le convencía más que lo otro, después de todo, cuando alguien no se siente bien lo único que quiere es el cuidado de sus familiares, no aislarse. Pero, ¿y si resultaba que estaba metido en cama, enfermo de verdad, y ahora se encontraba durmiendo?

Lo levantaría de su sueño y entonces ahí si le daría un motivo al joven de ojos azules para enfadarse con él y eso era lo que menos quería después de la discusión de esta mañana, antes de que Kane apareciese. Dejó caer la piedra al suelo. Lo mejor sería regresar a su casa. Mañana vendría a visitar a Takao para ver si había mejorado.

Caminó con pesar en los pies, sin ganas de irse sin ver el estado del joven de cabellos azules, pero no podía quedarse ahí como si nada. Recuperaría mientras tanto el tiempo perdido con Kane, hablando del pasado, del presente y del futuro.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El joven de cabellos azules estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando el techo, si es que podía hacerlo, dado que había echado las cortinas para que ni el sol le molestase. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, atar cabos sueltos, mentiras dichas por Hiwatari.

Empezaba a temer que el Teniente tuviese razón en sus palabras. Los años que estuvo en España no le mandó ni una sola carta, sólo se las escribía a su padre. Diciendo en ellas que le echaba de menos y que se divertía allí. Por favor, su padre lo interna en un colegio prestigioso en el que se supone que te enseñan a combatir con la espada y con armas y él era evidente que ni se había molestado en aprender.

El señor Hiwatari se había gastado un dineral para que su hijo se familiarizara más con las espadas, floretes, sables... y él se divertía. Claro, en no hacer nada más que el vago. Ni siquiera decía echar de menos a Takao que lo esperaba con anhelo cada vez más. ¡No señor! En ninguna de sus cartas lo hacía. Él lo sabía a ciencia cierta porque con frecuencia iba a preguntarle al señor Hiwatari por su hijo y alguna vez que otra, le llegaba la correspondencia en su presencia. El señor Hiwatari, a veces se sentía tan emocionado que ni podía leer, así que tenía que hacerlo él por su futuro suegro.

Bufó de tan sólo pensar que él lo había esperado como un idiota durante tantos años y él ni siquiera lo estaba haciendo, eso sólo causaba un efecto. Enfadarse con el mismo. Tenía los brazos extendidos al igual que las piernas en la cama y no dudó en cerrar el puño de una de sus manos y darle puñetazos al colchón.

–¡Idiota, más que idiota! ¿¡En qué momento te enamoraste de él!? ¡Habiendo gente en el pueblo sólo te pudieron comprometer con el más vago, dormilón y que piensa en ti solamente como un amigo! –Se susurraba reprochándose a sí mismo por su torpeza con rabia– ¡Simplemente tenían que haber pensado en mí y no haberme comprometido con nadie desde tan pequeño! –cambió de postura acurrucándose en la cama. Ahora si le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Seguro que si cerraba los ojos, conseguiría calmarse un poco.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba ayudando a Kane a instalarse en su nueva habitación. Aunque no traía mucha ropa en la maleta, pero así hablarían de sus tiempos en esa escuela.

–Aún no me explico algo –comentaba Kai– ¿Cómo es que tú con lo formal que eres, no me has avisado con antelación de tu llegada?

–¿Una carta? –el otro asintió–. Lo hice, en ella te avisaba de que por hoy seguramente vendría.

–¿En serio? –sonrió–. No he recibido nada. Ya me extrañaba con lo perfeccionista que tu eres, jajaja.

–Bueno, así te he dado una sorpresa. Y espero que haya sido buena.

–Lo ha sido –le contestó. Cambiando su cara de ilusión a una preocupada.

–¿Qué te ocurre?

–No es nada.

Kane dejó el último pantalón en su armario y se sentó junto a él en la cama–. Como si me pudieras engañar a estas alturas. –Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo–. Cuéntamelo, soy todo oídos.

Suspiró–. Es Takao –calló un momento para luego continuar–. No sé si tragarme el cuento de que está enfermo en la cama o es sólo una excusa para no hablar conmigo.

–¿Crees que está enfadado?

–Si lo está, no sé el porqué.

–Bueno, pero según me dijiste, eso es lo que más te gusta de él. ¿No? Su temperamento. Por cierto, yo esperaba más de ti Hiwatari.

–¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó sin entender.

–Pues esperaba que al menos ya hubieses confesado tus sentimientos y para que ocultártelo, pensaba que hasta iríais agarrados de la mano.

–Estoy progresando a mi manera –se miró las manos como si viera algo interesante en ellas.

–Oh, entonces... –le dio un palmetazo en la espalda–. Ya le has confesado tus sentimientos, como me dijiste en nuestra despedida.

–No exactamente. No es como yo pensaba que sería, además...

–Además... –le invitó a terminar la frase.

–Ésta mañana hemos discutido.

–Vaya. Pues sí que va mal la cosa. –imaginó.

–Eso creo.

–Quizás yo te puedo ayudar –Kai le miró, pensando en qué se le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo–. Podría hablar de cómo no dejabas de hablar de él sin parar, de lo enamorado que estás de él, de que te gustaría adelantar la boda... todos esos detalles. –respondió

–No te creería. Recuerda como era cuando llegue a la academia.

–Un vago y dormilón –le dijo haciendo memoria.

–Exacto –aunque le costó reconocerlo–. Pues aquí lo sigo siendo. –Le confirmó.

–Pues cambia.

–Ya no puedo hacerlo. No al menos ahora.

–¿Por qué no?

–Amm... oye y... ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensando quedarte? –le preguntó con ánimo de cambiar de tema.

–Unos días. Sólo para investigar algunas cosillas.

–¿Qué cosas?

–Pues por ejemplo ver como es ese Teniente del que me hablabas en tu última carta.

–Kane –le agarró de la mano y le miró fijamente a los ojos–. No te acerques a él, no quiero que corras peligro.

–No te preocupes, no voy a hacerlo. Y solamente por un momento Kai, olvida quien soy realmente, ¿vale?

–Como quieras.

–Gracias. Y ahora me surge una pregunta –vio cómo el otro lo miraba interrogante– ¿A qué hora se cena aquí?

–Jajaja –no tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír por la ocurrencia de su amigo. Miró el reloj de pared–. Muy pronto y empezaremos ese jamón. ¿Qué te parece?

–Me parece perfecto –añadió.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La cena fue bastante entretenida, llena de risas, anécdotas...

–Kane, espero que tu estancia aquí sea cómoda y agradable –le comentó con educación el señor de la casa.

–Gracias señor Hiwatari.

Kai se puso de pie. –Si me disculpáis, estoy algo cansado. El jamón me da un sueño terrible –dijo metiendo la silla bajo la mesa.

–¿Aún te sucede? –Le preguntó Kane–. Lo normal sería que te diera sed.

–Tendrá un efecto distinto en cada persona. Kane si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme y no dudes en coger lo que quieras de la cocina si te da hambre. ¿De acuerdo?

–Está bien.

–Buenas noches –les despidió.

–Buenas noches –dijeron casi al unísono.

Esperaba que se entretuvieran allí abajo el suficiente rato, como para darle tiempo a entrar a la habitación. Pero lo cierto es que no hizo más que abrir la puerta y escuchó pasos por el pasillo. De inmediato miró para ver de quien se trataba y era el joven de ojos azules.

–Pensaba que estarías más rato con mi padre. –aclaró Kai.

Negó con la cabeza–. Estoy agotado por el viaje, así que he pensado que no me vendría mal el irme ya a la cama –le sonrió dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación–. Y que conste que la compañía de tu padre es muy grata –le sonrió.

–Que descanses entonces.

–Buenas noches.

Ambos abrieron sus respectivas puertas, entrando en el interior de sus habitaciones.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao abrió los ojos. No se había quedado dormido, o eso pensaba. Se seguía sintiendo de miles de maneras, ninguna para bien. Se veía demasiado oscuro, así que se incorporó en la cama y puso los pies en el suelo. A tientas pero con pasos firmes, caminó hasta la cortina, donde procedió a abrirla, comprobando que era de noche. Por la altura de la luna diría que eran más de las once. No había comido, no había cenado. Era increíble. Ni tenía hambre. Sólo algo así le pasaba cuando estaba enfadado. Observó la caseta del antiguo establo ahora ya nueva, por los cristales de la ventana y se fijó en los árboles de alrededor. Se iba a quitar esa rabia acumulada como fuera.

Dejó las cortinas abiertas, para ver un poco más. Caminó hacia la puerta y con cuidado quitó el cerrojo y la abrió lentamente, viendo la oscuridad en el pasillo, escuchando también el ruido de la puerta y esperando no levantar a nadie a esas horas. Entró de nuevo a su habitación y cogió el candil. Prendió fuego a una cerilla y procedió a encender la vela de su interior. Con eso podría ver más claramente por donde caminaba. Bajó por las escaleras y salió a la calle en cuanto abrió con sigilo la puerta.

Con pasos más rápidos y el candil en la mano, pisaba la hierba sin ningún cuidado. Solamente intentaba llegar a un árbol, el más cercano que había al antiguo establo. Aquel en el que una noche vio al Zorro. Una vez que lo tuvo enfrente, se paró delante de éste. Dejó el candil en el suelo, donde no había hierba para que el calentamiento del cristal por la vela encendida en su interior, no causara destrozos de los cuales se pudiera arrepentir después. Junto al candil se dio cuenta de que había varias ramas en el suelo, unas sobre otras. Una de ellas parecía ser una vara larga, esa le vendría bien. La cogió y se retiró de la luz.

La agarró como si de una espada se tratase y estuviera peleando con alguien, sólo que lo hacía sin ningún cuidado y muy enfadado. Podía escuchar el sonido del viento siendo cortado por la vara. Estaba liberando una gran tensión, pero necesitaba seguir haciendo eso, aunque su fuerza utilizada fuese muy grande y después le dolieran los brazos.

Escuchó unas pisadas en las hojas secas que habían caído al suelo de los árboles. No paró, siguió a la suyo, podrían ser imaginaciones suyas y no quería distraerse ahora.

–¿Por qué utilizas tanta fuerza?

Esa voz, era el Zorro, sin lugar a dudas–. Porque quiero –le respondió enfadado–. Por cierto. ¿Quién ganó la apuesta?

–Yo, por supuesto –respondió sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

–¿¡Será posible!? –Se enfadó más al sentir la respuesta del enmascarado–. ¡Es que no puede ser, no doy ni una! –se quejaba caminando a su vez hacia delante–. ¡Ya estoy harto! –golpeó con la vara el tronco del árbol, ensañándose con él.

–No tenía ni idea de que supieses atacar así –le decía con tranquilidad.

–Déjame solo –le pidió.

–No lo haré, y deja el pobre árbol. No te ha hecho nada.

–Dime –lo encaró para mirarle con los ojos chispeantes de rabia– ¿Quién dice que tu ganaras esa apuesta, eh? –intentó tranquilizarse–. Para mí, yo fui el ganador. Así que muéstrame quien eres. Te juro que no le diré a nadie tu secreto.

–Lucha contra mí.

–¿Eh? –¿había oído bien?

–Lo que has oído –se agachó y cogió un palo fino con muchas ramas–. Este servirá –desenvainó su espada y cortó los tallos sobrantes, dejando una vara casi perfecta. Volvió a envainar su espada.

–¿Pero tú me has escuchado? –le preguntó el joven de cabellos azules sorprendido por ese cambio tan repentino de conversación.

–Perfectamente –le aclaró poniéndose en posición como si fuera a luchar con la espada –En guardia.

–No estoy para bromas –le aclaró.

–Ni yo. Estoy hablando totalmente en serio –le animó con la mano a que se acercara–. Vamos, no muerdo.

–Esto es absurdo. He visto como manejas la espada y... –al tiempo que hablaba el enmascarado se acercó a él, siendo el primero en atacar, siendo frenado por Takao al cubrirse con su palo–. ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

–Cállate y pelea –le ordenó.

–¡A mí nadie me ordena nada!, ¿¡te enteras!? Ahora te vas a enterar –siseó, canalizando su rabia en la mano, haciendo retroceder al Zorro con sus ataques.

–¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? –bostezó aburrido.

–Aún no has visto nada –masculló. Aunque no era muy bueno con las espadas, ni tenía los movimientos claros, era rápido y ahora estaba enfadado y eso le bastaba. Ahora empezó a sonreír– ¿Qué te parece ahora?

El zorro sonrió, era justo lo que quería–. Mira, hasta me cuesta defenderme –añadió.

–Pues eso es un punto a mi favor –le dijo en el mismo tono.

–¿Y por qué estás enfadado?

–¿Quién dice que lo esté? –preguntó ahora cansado por tanto movimiento.

–Tus movimientos.

–No soy ningún as con la espada, ni con una vara en mis manos. Pero sé manejarme.

–Eso nadie lo discute. Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente –añadió ahora atacando él con más rapidez que el joven de cabellos azules, haciendo que éste retrocediera alarmado, arrinconándolo en el árbol–. Ahora estás arrinconado, así que... –con la vara hizo un movimiento que terminó con su vara, sujetando la de Takao en el tronco del árbol para impedir así que lo pudiera mover más–. Suelta la vara –nunca mejor dicho.

–No quiero –le retó.

El más alto corto su cercanía. –¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Cuéntamelo.

–¿A un desconocido? Ni hablar –miró con frustración al suelo.

–Bueno, no me lo digas si no quieres. Pero, al menos esta batalla ha servido para que te relajes un poco. –Era cierto, Takao ya no se sentía tan enfadado consigo mismo–. Aunque si quieres, podemos continuar por donde lo hemos dejado.

–Estoy cansado –el enmascarado hubiese pensado que se trataba de un cansancio físico de no ser porque el joven de cabellos azules aclaró la frase–. Estoy cansado de todo lo que me está pasando. Hay ideas que no puedo soportar y me estoy haciendo daño a mí mismo.

El más alto se separo de él, permitiéndole al joven de ojos azules que se pudiera separar del árbol y pudiera bajar la mano en alto que sujetaba la vara–. Ya no sé qué pensar y eso me está destrozando.

–¿Por qué no sigues tu instinto?

–Porque es lo que he hecho hasta ahora pero... parece no funcionar.

–¿Y qué hay de tu corazón?

–¡Je!, mi corazón. Mi corazón ya está bastante dolido y cada día lo está más.

–O sea. Que estás enamorado y es un amor no correspondido –intentó sonsacarle.

Takao dejó caer la vara en el suelo y se puso una mano en la frente, se arrodilló, mientras apoyaba la otra mano en el suelo.

Con preocupación el enmascarado se acercó a él, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura– ¿Qué te sucede?

–No es más que un simple mareo, se me pasará.

–La cena te habrá sentado mal con tanto movimiento.

–No he probado bocado desde el desayuno –confesó.

Ahora el enmascarado supo que esa era la causa del mareo–. Tienes que comer algo. Estás débil, vamos.

–No puedo moverme, todo me da vueltas. –aclaró.

–¿En serio? Más interesante aún. Porque no quiero perder el privilegio de poder cogerte en mis brazos.

–¿Qué? –no le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más, salvo sentir que el espadachín ya lo tenía en sus brazos y caminaba con él.

–¿Podrás apoyar tu cabeza en mi pecho? –Le preguntó agachándose para apoyar el cuerpo de Takao en sus piernas, mientras cogía el candil en la mano, poniéndose de nuevo en pie–. Ahora, agárrate a mi cuello –le sugirió. Mientras caminaba, le miró con dulzura. Se fijó en la expresión pálida de Takao quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y apretados. Seguro que quería quitarse esa sensación tan horrible de mareo, pero no podía– ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una locura así?

–No tenía hambre y perdí la noción del tiempo.

–¿Sabes? Me harías muy feliz si ahora fueses a la cocina y comieras algo. –le hizo saber con palabras sedosas.

–Yo no hago feliz a la gente. No sirvo para eso. –aclaró.

–Si eso es lo que piensas, es que no eres tan listo como yo pensaba. –comentó.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, el joven de cabellos azules articuló unas palabras– ¿No deberías de estar vigilando a los ladrones?

–Es más grata tu compañía y si por mí fuera, estaría aquí hasta que amaneciera contigo.

El menor abrió los ojos, mirándole fijamente. Sus ojos se encontraron y el que lo cargaba en sus brazos le sonrió– ¿Qué sucede?

–Eres muy amable conmigo. ¿Por qué?

–Me caes muy bien. Eres una buena persona, o al menos lo creo –detuvo sus pasos al mirar al frente–. Esta debe de ser tu casa.

El menor miró hacia el lado, viendo la puerta principal–. Lo es. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Gracias. Puedes bajarme.

–Una lástima, cargaría contigo toda la noche si fuera necesario.

–Los brazos te dolerían por el esfuerzo.

–Aún así, merecería la pena pasar por eso –vio cómo el menor le miraba con ojos más brillantes y parecía sonrojarse. Eso indicaba desde luego que si estaba mejor–. Cuando te sonrojas tu belleza se resalta, incluso cuando peleas con una vara en la mano, eres totalmente irresistible.

Takao en lo único que podía pensar es en sí toda esa palabrería era un simple viejo truco para intimidarlo o si decía lo que sentía. Pronto fue descargado en el suelo con lentitud y le fue entregado el candil en la mano–. El deber lamentablemente me llama. Nos volveremos a encontrar –le hizo una reverencia.

–Zorro –le interrumpió, llamando la atención de éste–. Gracias por todo. Me has sido de mucha ayuda.

–Siempre estaré a tu disposición –le sonrió retrocediendo en su paso–. Adiós.

–Adiós –le despidió con la mano, dándose media vuelta para después entrar en la casa alumbrando con el candil.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El Zorro estaba montado en su caballo desde la distancia, haciéndole unas caricias sobre el cuello al caballo, miraba hacia la luz encendida proveniente de la casa, más concretamente del cuarto de Takao. Había ayudado a Takao a sentirse un poco más aliviado y puede que mejor consigo mismo, pero le faltaba saber el motivo de porqué se sentía así y si no se enteraba de una forma, mañana se enteraría de otra. No había podido esperar hasta el día siguiente para ver el estado del menor y ahora se alegraba de haber estado ahí esa misma noche.

Claramente vio cómo la luz que desprendía el candil en la habitación, se apagaba y se quedaba todo a oscuras–. Es un poco patoso en lo que a destreza con las "espadas" se refiere, y tiene un genio de mil demonios cuando se enfada, pero no le cambiaria por nadie, Tornado –le decía al caballo quien sabía su secreto–. Venga –cogió las riendas–. Volvamos a casa –le indicaba dándole una pequeña patada y haciendo un sonido con la boca para que comenzase a andar por la oscuridad.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El joven Kane salió de su habitación. Tenía una sed espantosa por tanto comer jamón esa noche, así que se iba a refrescar la garganta. Con un candil en la mano, se dirigió a la cocina. Aunque parecía todo de noche y a oscuras distinto, sabía más o menos por donde quedaba. No tuvo más complicación para él. Pronto llegó y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

Después de bebérselo, subió las escaleras de nuevo y caminó por el pasillo no sin antes mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación de Kai. Sonrió, al recordar la costumbre de su compañero al quedarse dormido en la cama. Siempre dormía abrazado a la almohada o sino no podía dormirse, y eso a él le causaba mucha gracia. No todo el mundo hacía eso. Al menos él no.

Así que con pasos sigilosos caminó hasta la puerta de éste. No pretendía despertarlo y menos a esas horas de la madrugada. Simplemente quería recordar viejos tiempos. Abrió con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido la puerta, asomando el rabillo del ojo por la rendija abierta. Era insuficiente, sin luz en la habitación no podía ver nada. Así que abrió más la puerta y acercó un poco el candil hacia el interior de la habitación para así poder ver con más claridad. No veía nada, pero se fijó en que su amigo no estaba en la cama. Eso era raro, porque la cama estaba arrugada y desecha, de eso no había duda.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás Kai estaría en el servicio, porque... ¿dónde iba a estar sino? Bueno, se había perdido la ocasión de ver a su amigo abrazar a una almohada, pero ya habría otras ocasiones por delante. Por ahora, solamente intentaría recuperar el sueño que la sed le había arrebatado de esa manera. Así que abrió la puerta y entró al interior de su habitación, esta vez para tumbarse en la cama y poder seguir con su sueño.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Vampire Princess Miyu:** Bueno, pues a ti te gustaría que Kane se robara a Takao, pero Takao parece estar celoso ya de éste por su acercamiento al otro. Y encima Yuriy quiere envenenarlo y parece que lo está consiguiendo. Habrá que ver que pasa ahora.

**Dark**–**ekin:** Pues me alegra mucho saber que te gustó la escena del tango, y no sé que más decirte porque se cortó el review al querer poner esa cara. Eso pasa siempre. Pero bueno, deseo que este capi te haya gustado tanto como te gustó el tango.

**Misaki:** Oh, pues no sé. Lo mismo lo contrata para que le enseñe a Max a tocar. Pero no creo que Kai vaya a tener mucho tiempo, ¿no? Bueno respecto a Kane, puede que un abrazo no signifique nada, pero a lo largo del capi pasan unas series de cosas que hacen sospechar al pobre de Takao.

**S. H. Raiden: **Bueno amiga, veré que puedo hacer con eso que me dijiste. Pero ya está habiendo la primera semilla del mal insertada en Takao, y quien las siembra, parece ser el señor de las tinieblas, o sino ya me lo dirás. Si no sabes a quien me refiero te lo digo claramente. Tu Yuriy gandaya, muajaja. A su paso irá destrozando cosas, pisará a gente, puede que en el siguiente capi no se vea todo, pero, muajaja... en los demás, ya verás que colección abarcará.

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya:** Pues sí, Takao está celoso, furioso y se siente de un millón de maneras como has podido leer. Menos mal que el Zorro le ha ayudado a sentirse mejor. Solamente habrá que esperar a ver cómo amanece y qué sucederá en el próximo capi.

**Takaita:** Bueno hermanita, ya me dieras que piensas de todo esto. En principio te digo que me gustó mucho que te gustaran mis regalos y aunque éste no está dedicado a nadie, espero que te guste igual.

**Gaby**–**chan:** Pues aquí Takao ya está celoso y de muchas más formas. Y bueno, Kai parece estar muy unido a su amigo, ¿no? Vamos a ver qué pasará en el próximo capi.

**Wuonero: **Pues no amigo, no recibí nada. Pero entiendo lo que pasa cuando uno trabaja y no pasa nada si no me pudiste dejar todos esos comentarios como tú hubieses querido. Con saber que lo leíste y te gustaron los capis para mí es suficiente.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**EL ZORRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

Al amanecer, Judy subía las escaleras con una zafa y una jarra de cerámica, ésta última llena de agua en las manos. Se dirigía como no a la habitación del bicolor. Abrió la puerta de la habitación sin ningún cuidado, viendo la oscuridad en su interior, pero con la suficiente luz entrando del exterior del pasillo para poder distinguir los objetos y muebles con claridad. Entró en el interior, dejando la zafa con la jarra sobre la mesita de noche. Vio cómo las sábanas estaban abultadas. Caminó hasta las cortinas, abriéndolas de par en par para permitir así que los rayos del sol penetraran en el interior de la habitación.

–Kai –lo llamó mientras abría la ventana para que también entrase el aire– Kai –volvió a llamarlo, esta vez se dio media vuelta. El joven Hiwatari parecía un gusano dentro de su capullo, enrollado en las sábanas. De hecho solamente podía verle la cabeza. Negó con la cabeza poniendo ambas manos sobre sus caderas–. Siempre igual –dio unos pasos hasta la cama–. Kai, despierta –escuchó un ruido extraño emitido por el joven de ojos color carmesí que indicaba que no quería ser molestado– ¡Oye! –lo zarandeó, pero al ver que no iba a conseguir nada, decidió intervenir por la vía rápida–. Tú lo has querido –cogió la jarra en sus manos, dejando que un hilillo fino de agua cayera sin parar por la mejilla del joven, pero al ver que no surtía mucho efecto, lo derramó todo de un solo golpe, vaciando totalmente el contenido de la jarra. Apartó las manos con rapidez al saber a ciencia cierta cuál sería la reacción del bicolor.

Éste abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó en la cama, totalmente sorprendido y desconcertado.

–Buenos días –le saludó Judy.

Pestañeó un par de veces, ahora centrándose en Judy– ¿Pero qué haces?

–Despertarte, que ya es hora –cogió la zafa de la mesita.

–Has mojado las sábanas –le hizo saber al ver el resultado.

–Da igual, voy a lavarlas. –Le restó importancia–. Mira que todos los días tener que tomar ya este hábito. Con lo grande que eres debería de darte vergüenza. Además, tu amigo hace horas que espera impaciente que te levantes.

–¿Hace horas? –le preguntó seguido de un bostezo.

–Son más de las once, Kai –le hizo saber–. Pensábamos que te levantarías más temprano al estar aquí tu amigo. Pero parece que eso no te importa mucho. –Decía al tiempo que veía al bicolor salir de la cama y caminar al aseo.

–Diles que bajo enseguida –fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La rubia negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras caminaba con la zafa y jarra por el pasillo–. Cada día estoy más convencida de que este chico tiene la enfermedad del sueño –se decía a sí misma convenciéndose de sus sospechas. Dejaría lo que tenía en las manos en la cocina, avisaría al señor de la casa y a su invitado de las palabras del bicolor y a continuación aprovechando la ausencia de Kai en su habitación y cambiaría las sábanas de la cama.

–Señor, el joven Kai bajará enseguida –le informó en cuanto llegó al comedor donde los dos hombres tomaban un café–. Si no necesita nada más, me retiraré para hacer mi trabajo.

–Puedes irte Judy, gracias. –contestó el hombre.

A los pocos minutos apareció por fin el joven de ojos color carmesí–. Buenos días –se apresuró a decir cortando la conversación que tenían padre y amigo.

–Buenos días, hijo.

–Buenos días –saludó con ánimo el invitado.

–¿Qué hacíais? –preguntó, aunque era más que evidente, simplemente lo hizo por hablar de algo.

–Tomábamos un café y charlábamos. ¿Verdad Kane?

–Así es, señor –dejó la taza encima del platillo para que descansará en la mesa.

–¿Vas a tomar un café? –le preguntaba al tiempo que veía cómo su hijo se sentaba en el sofá con el joven de ojos azules.

–Tomaré un poco –se inclinó hacia delante para coger una taza vacía y una cucharilla. Sobre una bandeja había un juego de café de porcelana blanca, es decir, una jarra grande llena de café, una jarra pequeña llena de leche y un azucarero lleno de terrones de azúcar. También en un platillo había unas galletas pequeñas para acompañar el desayuno– ¿Takao ha estado aquí?

–No, aún no ha llegado. Lo cual es raro, pero quizás hoy no necesitaba bajar al pueblo –respondió su padre, viendo con qué rapidez se echaba su hijo el café en la taza para después echarse dos terrones de azúcar.

–Comprendo –movía ahora la cuchara dentro de la taza, removiendo bien el contenido.

–¿Por qué tanta prisa? –preguntó curioso, aunque no era el único que lo miraba desconcertado.

–Quiero enseñarle el pueblo a Kane, ayer sólo vio la entrada –bebió unos sorbos de café.

–Desayuna tranquilo. Voy a estar aquí unos días, además, no creo que en diez minutos se vaya a acabar el mundo –le contestaba su amigo con gracia, viendo cómo el otro joven dejaba la taza en la mesa totalmente vacía tras haberle dado varios tragos y ahora cogía un par de galletas mientras se podía en pie.

–Ya lo sé, pero quiero enseñarte un montón de lugares más. ¿Nos vamos? –le animó con una sonrisa.

Detectó cierta preocupación en los ojos de su amigo y claro estaba que si él se había dado cuenta, pues su padre lo habría hecho con más razón. Se puso de pie–. Entonces vámonos, no perdamos más tiempo –le sonrió animado.

–Ese es el espíritu.

–Divertiros –les animó el padre.

–Claro. No nos esperes para comer. No sé a qué hora volveremos. –confesó Kai.

–Entiendo –les sonrió–. Hasta luego entonces.

–Hasta luego –se despidieron al unísono ambos jóvenes, saliendo ya del comedor.

Hoy no irían de compras, hoy sólo irían a recorrer el pueblo. Montaron en el carro, el carruaje sería demasiado llamativo y cuanto más desapercibidos pasasen, mucho mejor. Por el camino, Kai no paraba de señalar con el dedo todos aquellos paisajes rocosos, todos aquellos cultivos de maíz, tabaco, tomate y cañas de azúcar. Aunque sin lugar a dudas, el mayor cultivo era el de algodón. Todo estaba verde y podía ver a los lejos pequeños lagos de agua. Kai le había explicado que cerca de ahí se encontraban los cultivos de cañas de azúcar. Su joven amigo de ojos color carmesí le daba detalle de todo o casi todo. Aún no le había hablado de un lugar.

–¿Allí qué ahí? –preguntó con curiosidad Kane. El bicolor miró hacia esa dirección que su amigo miraba con curiosidad.

–Allí no hay nada.

–¿Nada? –preguntó incrédulo. Se podía ver una montaña rocosa, de un color grisáceo oscuro. Parecía caer un hilo de agua desde esa distancia, pero estaba seguro de que se trataría de una cascada. Siguió el camino de ese hilo de agua para ver donde acababa, pero una hilera de árboles lo tapaba–. Parece un bosque, de pinos, con una cascada que sale de esas montañas. –reconoció.

–Eso parece, pero realmente, nunca he estado ahí –confesó.

–¿No? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

–Es un lugar maldito. Hay varias leyendas sobre ese lugar, pero ninguna con un final feliz.

–Es muy raro –sonrió–. Parece un sitio magnífico.

–Está totalmente prohibido ir allí. Pero no te deprimas, hay más sitios para ver. –Le animó.

–Bueno, si está prohibido, está prohibido –se encogió de hombros.

Muy pronto cruzaron el puente. Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar al pueblo. A lo lejos podía ver cómo el campanario de una iglesia sobresalía de los tejados de las casas. Esa era la tercera vez que pisaba ese pueblo y ahora se daba cuenta de ese detalle. Claro que la primera vez iba en un carruaje y la segunda iba mirando hacia atrás en ese mismo carro. En esta ocasión vio también soldados a la entrada, movilizándose.

–Así que hoy si están los soldados aquí. –comentó Kane.

–Parece ser –puso cara de disgusto–. No puede ser –añadió por simple reflejo.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Están vigilando la entrada –le informó al ver a unos soldados con unos rifles en la mano, descansando.

–¿Y eso?

–Día de impuestos. Sólo bloquean las entradas y salidas de Santa Clara cuando llega este día, no sé qué pretenden. –Era ya la cuarta vez en el mismo mes que esto sucedía.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A nada. Estate tranquilo, tú no eres de este pueblo. Estás de paso, así que no tienes que pagar nada.

Pasaron de largo de los soldados y detuvo el carro en el lugar de siempre. Kane se daba cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas caminaban hacia la misma dirección y también que lo hacían después de que un soldado les dijera algo personalmente.

–¿Hacia dónde van? –preguntó sin dejar de caminar.

–Hacia la plaza. –le indicó Kai.

Un soldado se acercó a ellos–. Día de impuestos –tan pronto les informó de algo que ya era más que evidente, se dirigió a otra persona para informarle de lo mismo. Otros iban tocado puerta por puerta en las casas para la misma función.

Kane notó de inmediato dónde estaba la plaza, ya que había muchos pueblerinos reunidos. Escuchaba un bullicio enorme y la gente no paraba de acudir.

–Vaya –estaba impresionado.

–Vamos a ponernos los primeros. La gente no avanza y están rodeando algo, eso no es normal, algo pasa –lo agarró de la mano para poder adentrarse entre la multitud. No era lo usual en él, pero tendría que hacerlo si no quería perder al joven de ojos azules en el trayecto–. Disculpen... lo siento. Era lo que les decía al abrirse paso. Pronto estuvieron delante para verlo todo. Yuriy estaba en el centro del "círculo". A sus espaldas estaba la mesa, el soldado y el cofre de siempre. Al parecer el Teniente esperaba a que se llegase más gente.

–¿No es ese Takao? –preguntó Kane.

El bicolor miró a Kane unos segundos para ver hacia donde miraba y seguir su dirección. Efectivamente, el joven de cabellos azules estaba ahí–. Takao –susurró sin dejar de mirarle. Parecía estar esperando, como todo el mundo pasa saber el porqué todo el mundo estaba ahí.

–¡Silencio! –Ordenó el pelirrojo, haciendo de inmediato que se formara un silencio sepulcral– ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Sólo diré esto una vez, así que estén atentos! ¡La contribución a pagar hoy será de once reales! –miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todo el mundo estaba ahí y no perdía detalle de sus palabras– ¡No aceptaré un no, por respuesta! ¡Ejerza el cargo que ejerza y por supuesto, quien no traiga esa cantidad de dinero o se niegue a pagar, recibirá un aviso pasando un día entero entre rejas...!

Mientras el Teniente explicaba, el joven de cabellos azules desvió la mirada. Dudaba que muchos de los presentes tuvieran esa cantidad de dinero ahí. Siguió mirando a su alrededor y sus ojos se encontraron con Kane y Kai. ¡Estaban ahí! ¡Pero por supuesto que lo estaban! Era día de impuestos, todo el mundo estaba allí. Los dos parecían estar pendientes a las palabras del Teniente, ni se darían cuenta de su presencia.

Pero él en cambio sí que los estaba viendo y también veía algo más y eso no se lo esperaba, no al menos por parte de Kai y mucho menos estando en público. Su mano y la del joven de ojos azules estaban cogidas. Miró con indiferencia hacia el suelo al ver cómo ahora su mirada había chocado con la del bicolor. Eso le había dolido, mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Yuriy seguía mientras tanto con su explicación– ¡Espero que haya quedado claro! ¡Así pues, vamos a comenzar! –con pasos bien firmes, pasó a sentarse en la silla esperando a su primera víctima. El "círculo" se rompió con rapidez y se fueron formando filas.

–No sabía que aquí el pago fuese tan excesivo. –comentó Kane.

–Y no lo era, hasta hace unos días –contestó buscando ahora con la mirada al joven de cabellos azules, pero no lo veía. Se había perdido entre los pueblerinos. Estaba claro que aún estaba enfadado y parecía ser algo serio por cómo le esquivó la mirada.

–¿Tendrás dinero suficiente? –fue la pregunta que su acompañante le hizo sacándole de sus preocupaciones.

–Sí, por fortuna –le respondió viendo la enorme fila de personas. Llegando a pensar que quizás alguien tendría la mala suerte de pasar la noche en la cárcel–. Quédate aquí. Yo voy a ponerme en la fila. Vamos a tardar un poco en poder ver todo lo que te había dicho.

–No importa, esto es algo que no estaba en nuestros planes, pero no pasa nada. Anda ve –le animó.

El más alto le sonrió. Caminó hacia delante y fue entonces cuando soltaron su agarre. Ninguno de los dos había recordado que sus manos seguían unidas hasta ese momento. Poca importancia le dieron, uno se dedicó a esperar con los brazos cruzados y otro a incorporarse a la fila.

Todos pudieron ver cómo otro soldado se acercó a la mesa con una hoja y una pluma. Otro del mismo rango, caminó hacia la fila. Pasó a bastantes personas de largo, hasta que se detuvo al lado de una mujer.

–Pásense allí –les dijo, señalando a su compañero, de esa forma habían dividido la fila en dos. Así agilizarían las cosas, Kai dio en parte gracias a eso. Así acabarían antes con todo ese asunto. Miró hacia delante, dos soldados y el Teniente, éste en medio, sentados en la mesa. Y a la espalda de esos soldados había otro. Menudo cuadro. Recorrió con la vista la fila de al lado que había quedado a su izquierda. El joven de cabellos azules se hallaba ahí. Su mirada permanecía en el suelo. Parecía no atreverse a mirar hacia ningún otro punto. Estaba realmente serio. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Qué le hacía tomar esa aptitud tan seria?

Un hombre entrado en años que estaba delante de él comenzó a toser. No era una tos normal, parecía una tos llena de mucosidad pero de la cual parecía hacerle enrojecer la cara porque no conseguía cortarla. Rápidamente supo de quien se trataba. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

–Señor Collins. ¿Se encuentra bien?

El hombre retiró su mano de la boca y giró la cabeza para ver que el joven Hiwatari estaba a su espalda. Asintió al no creer conveniente articular palabra–. Es la tos de siempre –le explicó con dificultad, sintiendo que de un momento a otro la tos le volvería a atacar interrumpiéndole.

–¿Ha ido al doctor? –le preguntó, quitándole la mano del hombro.

Asintió–. Me ha mandado unos remedios medicinales. Son de alto precio. Pero he estado ahorrando un poco –mientras hablaba, el bicolor podía notar cómo le estaba costando articular las palabras y cómo su tono pálido de piel volvía de nuevo a ser cada vez más rojo. Al parecer estaba intentando aguantarse la tos y ahora obtendría el resultado. Giró la cara lo más rápido que pudo y se tapó la boca con la mano–. Cof, cof...

Las personas miraban al anciano compadeciéndole por esa tos cansina. Desde hacía unos meses le había atacado una enfermedad desconocida que parecía tener que ver con el sistema respiratorio. Ahora el joven de ojos color carmesí observó de nuevo su fila. Ya quedaba poco, unas tres personas delante de él. Por instinto no pudo evitar mirar hacia la otra fila de nuevo, Takao ahora iba a ser el primero.

–Kinomiya Takao –dio su nombre y se hurgó en los bolsillos, todo bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo. Sacó un puñado de monedas, dejándoselas en la mano para con la otra coger las monedas y poder contarlas–. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco –se apresuró a contar, dejándolos de un puñado sobre la mesa–. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis –lo soltó en la mesa, junto al resto y lo sobrante en su mano se lo metió de nuevo en el bolsillo de su pantalón–. Teniente –pronunció su cargo en voz baja.

–¿Sí?

–Me gustaría poder hablar con usted en privado. ¿Cree que sería posible?

–En estos momentos estoy ocupado. Pero dentro de unos diez minutos podré dedicarte toda mi atención. ¿Por qué no me esperas en el carruaje?

–Me parece bien –concluyó.

Yuriy sonrió– ¡Soldado! –miró al que se encontraba a su espalda.

–¡Señor! –hizo el saludo tradicional.

–Acompañe al joven al carruaje. Asegúrese de que esté cómodo y regrese aquí cuanto antes –hablaba pausado y sin levantar la voz, no quería que nadie más se enterase de la conversación.

–¡Sí, señor! –Miró a Takao–. Por aquí joven –le indicó.

El bicolor no había podido enterarse de nada. Sólo vio cómo el menor se marchó sin más, sin decirle un simple adiós, sin mirarle siquiera.

–Siguiente –pidió el soldado que apuntaba los nombres.

–Cof, cof, cof... Drauntroski Collins –su cara se tornó roja de nuevo. Depositó el dinero en la mesa.

–Aquí faltan tres reales –declaró el soldado al contar el dinero.

El anciano se hurgó los bolsillos–. Es todo lo que llevo encima.

El soldado que había permanecido detrás del soldado que apuntaba, sin abrir la boca se adelantó y cogió al hombre del brazo–. Acompáñeme –fue más bien una orden que un ruego.

El anciano una cosa había entendido. Pasaría el día y la noche en la cárcel por no poder ajustarse al precio. Pero claro estaba que no era el único. Dos hombres y una mujer aguardarían su destino. El soldado tras dejar al anciano junto a los demás detenidos, volvió a su puesto.

–Siguiente. –habló el soldado que estaba en la mesa.

–Hiwatari Kai –dio su nombre al ser su turno. Contó el dinero y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

–Hiwatari –habló el Teniente– ¿Quién es su nuevo acompañante? –preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

–Un amigo.

–Pídale que se acerque.

Miró hacia Kane, quien ahora también le miraba desde la distancia. Con la mano le indicó que se acercase y así lo hizo.

–Buenos días, Teniente –saludó el recién llegado.

–Buenos días –respondió.

Kai ya vio lo que pretendía, así que intervino–. Mi amigo solamente está de paso. No pertenece a Santa Clara, así que según tengo entendido no tiene que pagar el impuesto.

Frunció el labio y se dirigió a Kane– ¿Está de paso?

–Sí, señor. –afirmó.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo?

–Aún no lo sé con certeza.

–¿Más de tres días?

–Sí.

–Entonces según la ley has de pagar impuesto.

–Eso no es justo –se quejó Kai.

–Son las leyes decretadas por el mismísimo Rey. Así están estipuladas y así he de acatarlas. –Comentó Yuriy con tranquilidad.

Kai iba a reprocharle, cuando Kane le interrumpió–. Está bien. No podemos ir en contra de los deseos de su alteza. –Sacó los once reales y los dejó sobre la mesa–. Ortiz Kane.

Al escuchar la tos de Collins de nuevo, Kai apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa–. Ese hombre no puede pasar el día en una celda. Está enfermo.

–La Ley, es la Ley. Él no ha pagado el impuesto y ese es el castigo por ahora. Lo he explicado bien claro antes –contestó con hastío.

–¿Y si se pagase el dinero que debe? –preguntó Kane.

–Su cuenta por tres reales estaría saldada, pero no le libraría de pasar la noche entre rejas. –aclaró el pelirrojo.

–Me cambiaré entonces por él –anunció Kai pillando de sorpresa a los dos.

–Esa pregunta es... –intentaba decir Yuriy, pero fue interrumpido por el bicolor.

–No ha sido una pregunta, no me malinterprete. Quiero cambiarme por él. –aclaró.

–Jajaja... tú has saldado tu cuenta. ¿Por qué hacerlo? –preguntó curioso.

–Mis motivos son cosa mía. Pero no me negará que es una oferta tentadora.

Yuriy puso su mano sobre el mentón y meditó unos segundos– Está bien –sonrió–. Te cambiarás por él –chasqueó los dedos y en dos segundos se acercó un soldado–. Trae al anciano –miró a Kane mientras el soldado iba a hacer lo que le habían ordenado–. Espero que su estancia aquí sea inolvidable –le habló con hospitalidad, pero a la vez con sequedad.

–Creo que será así. –contestó–. Por cierto –sacó dinero del bolsillo, tres reales para ser exactos–. Espero que así la cuenta esté saldada.

–Oh, lo está, créame –sonrió recogiendo el dinero.

Los dos jóvenes vieron cómo el soldado se acercaba con el anciano que seguía tosiendo.

El bicolor miró a Kane, sonriéndole con algo de pena–. Lo siento mucho, hoy tampoco podrá ser.

–Tranquilo, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo –Le reconfortó dándole una palmadita en la espalda–. Iré a visitarte.

Un soldado agarró a Kai del brazo–. Vamos –le obligó a caminar.

El anciano y el joven de ojos color carmesí se cruzaron en el corto camino. Con una sonrisa le dijo–. Dios le bendiga, joven Kai.

–Cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo –le sonrió.

–Venga –le obligó a caminar el soldado para agruparlo con las otras tres personas, mientras el que no paraba de toser era liberado por el soldado.

Kane se retiró de la mesa. Miraría a su amigo desde otro punto para no molestar a las dos personas que quedaban por pagar. El pelirrojo se puso en pie, le susurró unas palabras a un soldado, debían de ser órdenes. Acto seguido se retiró del lugar. Varios soldados cogieron a los presos. El blanquecino mientras pudo, miró a su amigo con una diminuta sonrisa, hasta que le obligaron a andar.

Kane paseó su vista por el escenario. Ni un alma en la plaza, sólo él y los dos soldados que lo recogían todo para poder marcharse. No tenía caso quedarse ahí. Mejor iría a por el carro e intentaría localizar la cárcel para poder hablar con el bicolor sobre si debía de contarle lo sucedido a su padre o no.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao llevaba sentado en el carruaje unos diez minutos, cuando vio la puerta abrirse. El pelirrojo entró sonriente.

–Ya estoy aquí. Pero antes de hablar me gustaría llevarte a un sitio más apartado, donde nadie pueda molestarnos a ninguno de los dos. ¿Te parece bien? –le preguntó a Takao el cual únicamente asintió igual de serio que antes–. Está bien –sacó la mano por la ventanilla y dio unos golpes sobre el exterior de la puerta, dándole la orden al cochero de que podía proseguir con lo planeado.

Estaba feliz, hoy sería su día de suerte. Tendría a Takao a su lado y el bicolor había escogido estar en la cárcel. ¡Ja! Nunca pensó que fuese tan idiota. Y eso que él velaba porque este día llegase. Claro estaba, porque fuera él la persona que no pudiese pagar impuestos. ¿Pero eso qué más daba si el resultado había sido el mismo? Y pensar que había fingido pensarse esa propuesta, cuando tenía el pensamiento tan claro. Ahora estaría a solas con el menor y tendría que jugarse muy bien sus cartas, sin cometer ningún desliz.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El carruaje se detuvo. Yuriy abrió la puertecilla y salió él primero. Le ofreció la mano al joven de cabellos azules para ayudarle a bajar y extrañamente la acepto.

–Por aquí –le indicó, pisando las hierbas, bajando una clara pendiente. Takao le siguió, viendo un árbol al final del camino, un cerezo en flor. Justo al lado había un tronco de árbol tirado en el suelo desde hacía mucho tiempo y más abajo estaba el río cristalino–. Por favor, siéntate –le pidió con amabilidad.

–Gracias –contestó sentándose en el enorme tronco. Yuriy se sentó junto a él.

–Presiento que has de hablar conmigo de algo importante.

–Así es.

–Pues adelante, aquí nadie nos escuchará y mucho menos interrumpirá.

–Es sobre vuestras sospechas. Teníais razón. Ahora sé que he estado ciego. Hoy he podido ver cómo ellos... –miró hacia el río, para volver a mirar el suelo–. Estaban cogidos de la mano.

–Eso es algo delicado –cogió la mano del menor–. Debes de sentirte mal.

–Me siento traicionado. Confiaba en Kai desde que nos comprometieron y él... –explicó con rabia reprimida, subiendo de nuevo la vista para mirar el río.

–Ha jugado contigo –finalizó la frase–. Ha jugado con tus sentimientos, ha jugado con alguien tan delicado y hermoso como lo eres tu –procedió a acariciarle la mano con el dedo pulgar.

–No sé que puedo hacer.

–Hay muchas cosas que tú puedes hacer.

–¿Cómo qué?

–Como exigirle la verdad, aunque lo negará todo. También podrías hacer algo respecto a tu compromiso, anularlo por ejemplo.

–Yo no puedo hacer eso.

–Takao –se acomodó para mirarle de frente. Se desabotonó la chaqueta y procedió a quitársela, soltándola en el suelo–. Quien te habla ahora no es un Teniente, sino un amigo –paseó su mano por la mejilla morena–. Tú no te mereces ese engaño, ese trato, te mereces algo mucho mejor. Alguien que te cuide y proteja, alguien que esté dispuesto a dar su vida por la tuya sin pensárselo. Alguien de sentimientos sinceros hacia ti.

–Ese alguien no existe para mí. –le habló con tristeza.

–Por supuesto que sí. Sólo tienes que buscarlo o dejar que él te encuentre. ¿Entiendes? Pero ese alguien no es Kai, eso puedo asegurártelo –le pasó el dedo pulgar por los labios, viendo cómo el joven de cabellos azules lo miraba sin pestañear–. Yo ante todo soy hombre con debilidad hacia lo hermoso y no puedo impedir tener debilidad hacia ti. Has de pensar que soy un hombre sin escrúpulos, frío, calculador, que solamente le importa el poder. Pero te aseguro que no es así. Si parezco cada una de esas cosas es sólo por el cargo que ejerzo. He de ser duro porque de lo contrario la gente no obedecería. Y no puedo hacer otra cosa que acatar las órdenes, pero eso no significa que sea feliz haciéndolas o que las desee.

–Lo comprendo.

–Sólo conóceme –le acarició los cabellos–. Juro que no defraudaré al hombre que hace palpitar como un caballo desbocado mi corazón. –El menor se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa. Yuriy sonrió en sus adentros, estaba consiguiendo que el menor le creyera, cosa que le convenía y además estaba siendo sincero– ¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó llevando ahora su mano bajo la barbilla del otro para hacer que lo mirase.

–Es que... nadie me había dicho algo así antes –esquivó su mirada del joven de ojos azules, le daba demasiada vergüenza mirarle a los ojos.

–Takao, tengo aquí en mi pecho un sentimiento muy profundo hacia ti. No creo poder guardar más en secreto este amor que te tengo. Te quiero. –El joven de cabellos azules se quedó petrificado ante esa declaración. Quería articular palabra, pero simplemente no podía–. Déjame demostrarte aquí y ahora lo grande que es mi amor por ti. –se acercó hacia él lentamente, cerró los ojos a medida que se aproximaba a sus labios.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Iba a besarle? ¿Iba a darle su primer beso al Teniente? ¿Estaría bien dejarle hacerlo?

–Teniente –puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del pelirrojo, deteniéndolo en su recorrido. El nombrado abrió los ojos para saber que sucedía, observando la situación. Estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de Takao y su trayecto había sido deteniendo por el dedo del mismo–. Yo... no... Aún no estoy preparado para esto. Tenéis que comprender que llevo muchos años comprometido con otro hombre y de hecho lo sigo estando. No me parece justo el haceros daño. No puedo cambiar mis sentimientos de la noche a la mañana. Si os beso ahora, os haría mucho daño y yo me estaría engañando en estos momentos. Siento ser tan sincero. Quizá estoy siendo egoísta.

Agarró la mano morena junto con el dedo que lo silenciaba–. Gracias por ser tan franco conmigo, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario –le besó la mano.

–¿Y si nunca llega?

–Llegará, no me cabe duda –habló con decisión.

–Gracias por ser tan comprensivo y bueno conmigo, Teniente.

–Yo siempre soy así y he de decir que te comprendo y respeto tu espera –se levantó sin soltar la mano que tenía cogida–. Vamos a caminar. Nos ayudará a los dos.

Sonrió, no rechazaría el paseo. Sentía que lo necesitaba. Yuriy le ofreció el brazo y Takao lo tomó, después de todo sería un paseo agradable por ese sendero de tierra, junto al río.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai miró a su alrededor con tristeza. Agarró los fríos barrotes de hierro y apoyó su frente sobre estos. Estaba en una habitación minúscula, con una sola ventana a su espalda, llena de barrotes de hierro y que estaba a unos dos metros de altura. El suelo era de cemento al igual que las paredes que conectaban con otras celdas. Había una cama a su izquierda, pegada a la pared, pero estaba rellena de paja al igual que la almohada. Dudaba poder dormir en ella bien. Sólo había cuatro celdas y él estaba en la tercera, solo como la una, mientras los otros estaban todos juntos en la primera celda. Fuera de las celdas había un soldado sentado en la silla, escribiendo sobre la mesa, ese era el encargado de vigilar las visitas y quien poseía las llaves de las puertas de hierro.

El ahora carcelero vio una sombra sobre su papel, parecía una figura, alguien había entrado. Así que miró al individuo que tenía en frente.

–Buenos días –saludó el joven.

–Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarle? –preguntó el soldado.

–Sí, vengo a ver a un amigo que está aquí.

El bicolor reconoció de inmediato la voz de su amigo, se trataba de Kane.

–Lo siento, pero el horario de visitas no es hasta las 5 de la tarde. Vuelva entonces.

–Pero... –vio ahora a su amigo bicolor en la tercera celda.

–Buenos días, joven –su voz ahora sonaba algo áspera, también por cómo le miró, Kane sabía que el soldado lo estaba echando de ahí con educación.

–Buenos días –daría por finalizada la conversación con ese soldado. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera ver a Kai. Salió por la puerta y subió al carro de Kai. Sacudió las riendas y se alejó del lugar.

El blanquecino soltó los barrotes para así poder ir a sentarse en la cama. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que se sintiera incómodo por la paja, así que se sentó con las piernas flexionadas en el frío suelo y apoyó su espalda en la madera colgante de la cama.

Con una sola visita en el día y a esa hora ese iba a ser un día muy largo para él. Pero no se arrepentía de su acto por el señor Collins y mucho menos al ver la debilidad del hombre y esa fría celda.

–Psss...

Le pareció escuchar algo. Pero estaba totalmente aislado, así que eso era imposible.

–Psss... Kai.

De nuevo ese susurro, miró hacia el otro lado de los barrotes sin moverse de su posición, quizás alguien lo llamaba desde ahí.

–Aquí arriba.

Miró hacia arriba... a su alrededor, encontrándose con la ventana, viendo una mano que le saludaba pasando por los barrotes. Se puso en pie sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba.

–Kane –miró hacia el exterior de la celda para asegurarse de que el soldado no vigilaba– ¿Qué haces ahí? –le preguntó ahora mirándolo.

–Vengo a hacerte compañía –susurraba con el fin de no ser escuchado por nadie más salvo por su amigo. La ventana estaba muy alta y aunque Kane era más o menos de la altura de Kai, no entendía como podía verle la cara y con ambas manos puestas en los barrotes.

–¿Cómo es que...?

–Aquí hace un poco de cuesta y estoy sobre la parte trasera del carro subido –le sonrió–. Dime una cosa. ¿Aquí todos los soldados son tan antipáticos como ese?

–Aprenden de un gran maestro.

–Kai, ¿qué es lo que está pasando en Santa Clara? Esto no es normal y el Rey...

–Lo sé –sus facciones se tornaron serias–. No me gusta como pinta esto, a este paso, pueden ocurrir muchas desgracias.

–Yo pienso igual que tú. Por eso hay que intervenir de alguna manera.

–Tranquilo, el Zorro será la salvación de este pueblo.

–¿Confías en un desconocido?

–Hasta ahora creo que no lo ha ido haciendo del todo mal, o eso me ha contado Takao. Hm... Takao –pensó en Kinomiya y no pudo evitar sentirse abandonado al no tener al joven de cabellos azules allí dándole ánimos.

–Tranquilo, seguro que él no sabe que estás aquí, pero puedo ir a avisarle. Preguntaré donde vive, como he hecho para conseguir llegar hasta aquí.

Negó con la cabeza–. No voy a negarte que me haría feliz el poder verle ahora mismo, pero... Takao es demasiado sincero y temo que se meta en problemas si me ve aquí.

–Comprendo.

–También siento lo de hoy.

–No te disculpes por más veces. Yo en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo. Además, mañana si es necesario no bajaremos al pueblo, iremos directos a otro lado. ¿Qué te parece?

–Me parece bien –sonrió con algo más de ánimo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Pasaron las horas hablando de su tiempo en España, ¿de qué otra cosa podrían hablar si no? Dieron por finalizada su conversación cuando Kai escuchó alboroto.

–Kane, escóndete –le pidió mirando hacia el exterior de la celda.

–Muy bonito, tú aquí durmiendo, mientras yo traigo la comida –era un soldado.

–Sólo ha sido una cabezadita –le quitó importancia el otro.

–Anda, repartamos esto.

Se podía escuchar cómo los pasos se acercaban y cómo se detenían en la celda de al lado.

–Tomad –escuchó.

Ahora un soldado se paró frente a su celda. Llevaba en una mano un mendrugo de pan y en la otra una taza vieja–. Venid hacia aquí –le invitó. Se puso de pie y miró lo que ambas manos contenían–. Cogedlo, es para vos. –Lo aceptó cogiéndolo mientras asintió pausado con la cabeza. El soldado volvió a su puesto y por lo que pudo escuchar, parecía que el otro se marchaba de ahí.

–Ya puedes salir –le avisó Kai a su amigo, quien permaneció escondido al otro lado de la pared para evitar ser visto. Se sentó sobre la cama ahora viendo la cara de su amigo de nuevo.

–¿Eso es la comida?

–Sí, la verdad no esperaba otra cosa –tanteó el pan con las manos–. Como una piedra –le confesó, pero aun así lo mordió. Kane pudo escuchar el ruido del pan tan crujiente por su dureza.

–Espero que eso te siente bien.

–No te preocupes –le habló con la boca llena, intentando no romperse los dientes mientras masticaba.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El carruaje del Teniente se detuvo a altas horas de la tarde en la casa de los Kinomiya. El pelirrojo bajó el primero para ayudar al joven a bajar, agarrado de la mano.

–Gracias –le sonrió.

–Takao, hoy ha sido un día inolvidable para mí. ¿Me prometes que mañana lo será también?

–Posiblemente.

Ante la contestación procedió a besarle la mano con delicadeza cosa que hizo enrojecer las mejillas del menor–. Hasta mañana entonces, por desgracia tengo asuntos que me reclaman.

–Lo comprendo, váyase tranquilo y gracias por todo, Teniente.

–Yuriy –le recordó.

Sonrió–. Yuriy. Adiós.

–Adiós –le soltó la mano y lo dejó ir. Realmente no había perdido el tiempo el día de hoy en conquistar al joven de cabellos azules, incluso había conseguido que lo llamase por su nombre y no por su cargo. Además, habían estado tan absortos en sus conversaciones y paseos que ni cuenta se habían dado de que ya era por la tarde y que ninguno de los dos había comido.

Esperó a que el joven de cabellos azules entrara en la casa, cuando lo hizo, entró en el carruaje con un destino. Tenía que ver algo que sin duda deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sonrió retorcidamente de pensar que su plan se estaba llevando a cabo.

–Jajaja, haré que te arrepientas de haberte cruzado en mi camino –reía como desquiciado al pensar en el sufrimiento del joven que tenía entre ceja y ceja.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? –le preguntó Kane sin comprender a su amigo del todo.

–Yo al menos he comido un mendrugo de pan, pero tú no me has dejado solo ni un segundo. Has de tener hambre, a demás, dentro de tres horas oscurecerá. Lo mejor es que vayas a mi casa y comas allí.

–No te quiero dejar solo.

–¿Y qué pretendes? Yo no quiero que vayas a dormir ahí en el carro, a la intemperie. Es peligroso con tanto ladrón suelto... ellos actúan por la noche.

–Pero tu padre preguntará por ti, ¿qué le diré?

–Cuéntaselo todo, él lo entenderá. Dile que estoy bien. Ahórrale la caminata. No le dejaran pasar. Ya has visto el tiempo que te han concedido a ti en las visitas.

Asintió–. Lo entiendo, intentaré calmarle.

–Lo más seguro es que a primera hora nos suelten a todos y yo no dudo de que mi padre estará fuera esperándome, así que únicamente dile que tenga paciencia.

–Se lo diré –pasó su brazo entre las rejas, estirándola para ofrecerle a su amigo un apretón de manos. Kai sonrió y estiró el brazo hasta cogerle la mano–. Tranquilo Kai, todo esto pasará pronto.

–Lo sé, gracias por tu compañía. Me ha sido de ayuda.

–No ha sido nada, nos veremos mañana –le apretó fuerte la mano para soltársela y sacarla fuera.

–Ten cuidado en el camino.

–Lo tendré. Hasta mañana –le guiñó el ojo.

–Hasta mañana –le despidió. Pudo sentir los cascos del caballo chocar en los adoquines. Se estaban alejando, así que su amigo se estaba marchando como le había dicho. Suspiró cansado. Lo que podría hacer para matar el tiempo sería dormir. Con ese pensamiento se tumbó en la cama, cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, al menos nadie le molestaría.

No pasó más de diez minutos cuando escuchó lo que parecía ser la llave girar en una cerradura y el crujido de la puerta de la celda siendo abierta. Juraría que había sido en la de al lado si no hubiese sido porque escuchó las pisadas retumbar en su habitación. Abrió sólo un ojo para ver de quien se trataba.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Estás cómodo? –le preguntó Yuriy dándole un bocado a su hermosa y brillante manzana roja. Kai abrió el otro ojo, para estudiarlo con detenimiento. No podía ser otro que el Teniente el que preguntara esas idioteces. Escuchaba cómo masticaba con la boca abierta, para demostrarle el sonido crujiente de la fresca manzana–. Creo que te he hecho una pregunta –mordió de nuevo la manzana.

–Si quiere puede comprobarlo. Sólo enciérrese en una celda y pruebe la cama personalmente.

–Jajaja. Olvidaré ese detalle contra mí porque estás enfadado, es comprensible. Pero así aprenderás a no meterte en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia.

–Teniente. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? –estaba claro que hoy estaba radiante de felicidad y el sarcasmo hoy era su aliado.

–Aumentar la felicidad del día de hoy.

–¿Le hace gracia todo este asunto? –se sentó en la cama.

–Pero por supuesto. Aunque lo que realmente me hace gracia es ver cómo tú solo te has metido en esta celda. Jaja –mordió la manzana–. Oh –siguió masticando–. Pero que descortés por mi parte. Estás aquí pasando hambre y yo aquí comiendo. Nt, nt, nt... ¿una manzana? Oh, no puedes conseguir una manzana –negó con la cabeza–. Porque para obtenerla necesitas dinero, cosa que no tienes. Pero tranquilo, mañana para mi desgracia estarás en la calle de nuevo, podrás comprarte las que sean de tu antojo. –Decía con hipocresía–. Por cierto, ¿qué tal el agua?

–Deliciosa, al igual que ese mendrugo de pan. –confesó con tranquilidad.

Al parecer se disgusto por lo dicho– ¡Soldado! –miró hacia su izquierda.

–¡Sí, señor! –hizo su particular saludo.

Miró con desprecio al soldado– ¿Le habéis dado un mendrugo de pan? –preguntó pausado, intentando no desatar su furia.

–¡Sí, señor! –afirmó, acercándose al Teniente.

Se tocó la frente un segundo antes de volver a mirar al pobre diablo que tenía frente a él–. Creo que di una orden precisa, soldado –al ver que el otro parecía no darse cuenta de su metedura de pata, lo agarró del uniforme por el cuello, y lo levantó hacia arriba– ¡Di órdenes estrictas de que sólo le dierais agua! ¡Agua! ¡No agua y un maldito mendrugo de pan!

–Lo siento Teniente, pero sólo con agua... lo pasaría mal y... –respondió con algo de miedo.

–¿¡Te pago para que pienses!?

–¡No, señor!

–¡Más le vale que esto no se vuelva a repetir!

–¡No volverá a ocurrir, señor! –afirmó.

–Más le vale, porque de lo contrario serás tú quien lo pase mal –le aclaró dejándole en el suelo–. Ahora en la cena, solamente agua. ¿Alguna duda? –preguntó, esperando que esta vez hicieran lo correcto.

–¡Ninguna, señor!

–Retírese –le ordenó con desprecio soltándole el uniforme.

–¡Sí, señor! –contestó volviendo a hacer su saludo, para salir finalmente de la celda.

Miró al bicolor–. Has tenido suerte por la estupidez de mi soldado, pero la próxima vez no la tendrás. –Caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró, desapareciendo de la vista del bicolor.

El Teniente era peor de lo que pensaba. No sólo se había reído de él en su cara, sino que quería matarlo de hambre el día de hoy. Pero por suerte el soldado había metido la pata y aunque no era gran cosa la que le había ofrecido, menos era nada, ¿verdad? Se tumbó en la cama de nuevo y cerró los ojos, ahora si esperaba que nadie lo interrumpiese para poder quedarse dormido, antes de que le volviera a rugir el estómago de hambre.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

No había duda de que estaba gozando de una buena pierna de cordero asado y de un buen vino blanco. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos del día. Eso lo distraía demasiado. No paraba de pensar en que Kai lo había engañado y ahora no veía porqué motivo tenía que guardarse de otra persona. Si él le había engañado, pues ahora le tocaba a él hacer lo mismo, pero sin embargo... cuando el Teniente fue a besarle le contestó con el corazón y no con la cabeza.

Yuriy se estaba portando muy bien con él, y ahora estaba más seguro de que el pelirrojo no era un falso como aparentaba. Se le había declarado, ¿quién era capaz de hacer algo así? Ni siquiera él se le había declarado hacía tiempo atrás a Kai. Si lo hubiese hecho, quizás las cosas hubiesen cambiado, pero siempre existía la posibilidad que tanto miedo le daba... ser rechazado por la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

Sí. Amaba. Porque después de escuchar la declaración de amor de Yuriy y de ver con sus propios ojos algo que jamás creyó posible, ya no estaba tan seguro de que su amor por Kai siguiera en pie. Pero por otro lado, todo había sido muy reciente, estaba en un profundo dilema. A tan sólo un año de su fecha nupcial se había dado cuenta de lo tonto que había sido.

–Hijo, ¿te pasa algo? –le preguntó su madre, poniendo su mano sobre la de su hijo.

Más por el tacto que por las palabras su hijo reaccionó– ¿Qué? –la miró confundido.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí, muy bien. Perdonadme, pero me voy a mi habitación –se puso en pie, agarró la mano de su madre con firmeza y la besó–. Buenas noches a los dos.

–Buenas noches, hijo.

–Buenas noches –contestó el padre cuando pudo tragar la carne. La señora Kinomiya observó a su hijo sin perder detalle. Después de que Takao desapareciese de su vista, miró a su marido preocupada.

–¿Qué crees que le sucede? Ha estado ausente desde que ha regresado. Muy pensativo.

–Yo también lo he notado. Pero no sé qué puede pasarle –cogió la copa de vino– ¿Crees que se ha peleado con Kai?

–Es posible, el otro día pelearon, pero siempre vuelven a estar juntos.

–Entonces no le des más importancia querida –bebió vino.

–Pero el otro día, Kai quería verle para hablar con él, pero no pudo y... desde entonces... Takao se va al pueblo andando y ha regresado a la casa con el Teniente. ¿Y si quieren romper el compromiso?

–Sabes que no pueden hacer eso. Sólo nosotros y el señor Hiwatari somos los que podemos anular tal cosa.

–Aún así, me preocupa –se puso en pie–. Voy a hablar con él –se retiró de la mesa, dispuesta a ir hacia la habitación de su hijo. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta la tocó suavemente.

–Pasad –escuchó decir.

Abrió la puerta– ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó viendo a su hijo sentado en la cama.

–Claro, pensaba que eras la sirvienta –le confesó por haberle hablado de usted.

Entró y cerró la puerta– ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

–Claro –le contestó sin dejar de mirarla– ¿Pasa algo? –sabía bien que su madre no entraba a su habitación por gusto, sino porque algo sucedía.

Le cogió de la mano–. Sinceramente, tengo algunas dudas y quiero que me las aclares.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Hijo... ¿has peleado con Kai?

Tras unos segundos de silencio preguntó– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Nada, es que no le veo venir aquí desde hace un par de días.

–Está ocupado –le respondió–. Ha venido un amigo suyo y pasa mucho tiempo con él –desvió la mirada hacia el frente.

–¿Un amigo suyo?

–Sí, de España. Se llama Kane.

–Ah. Pero, eso no quita que pase tiempo contigo también.

–Es mejor dejarlos solos. Al menos hasta que su amigo se marche. Así podrán contarse muchas cosas sin que nadie les interrumpa. A mí me ve todos los días, pero a su amigo lleva tiempo sin verle. Además, no tienes de que preocuparte. El Teniente Yuriy se ofrece a traerme e incluso a llevarme a algún sitio si es necesario –la miró y le sonrió.

–Eso está bien –le acarició la mejilla–. Bueno, si ves a Kai dale recuerdos míos y de tu padre.

–Claro, lo haré –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La bella mujer le abrazó–. Sabes que siempre me tienes aquí para hablar, ¿verdad?

–Sí, lo sé –le contestó, esperando a que su madre le soltase. Cuando lo hizo, sintió cómo le besó la frente y sólo entonces fue cuando se puso de pie–. Te quiero.

–Y yo a ti, mamá.

Le despidió con la mano y una sonrisa y él le imitó el gesto. La mujer abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. El joven de cabellos azules se puso entonces de pie y suspiró. Miró hacia la puerta acristalada, estaba abierta de par en par. No le haría daño salir un poco al balcón y disfrutar de la brisa fresca de la noche. Salió al exterior y apoyó sus brazos en el balcón. Frunció su ceño, estaba decidido. Se enamoraría del Teniente, costase lo que costase.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Mientras tanto en la familia Hiwatari...

Kane estaba contándole lo sucedido al señor de la casa en el comedor, junto a la mesa.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó nervioso el hombre, poniéndose de pie.

–Sí –contestó rápido, levantándose de la silla.

–Tengo que verle.

–No puede, no le dejarán. Ya no hay horario de visitas.

–¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

–Porque he estado acompañando a Kai todo el tiempo, tampoco quería dejarle solo.

Asintió nervioso con la cabeza–. Me voy ahora mismo.

Al ver cómo el hombre estaba dispuesto a irse, Kane le retuvo, sujetándole el brazo–. Señor, Kai me pidió que estuviera tranquilo, que le dijera que él estaba bien, que no se preocupase de nada. Más bien, dice que espera verlo a su salida, mañana al amanecer.

–Pero... es vital para mí el verle. Tú no lo entiendes. Solamente tengo a mi hijo, nada me queda en este mundo salvo él.

–Le entiendo señor, entiendo su preocupación. Y si no le llamé antes, fue porque Kai me lo pidió. Su hijo es un muchacho muy fuerte. –le reconfortó.

El hombre golpeó la mesa con ambos manos– ¿¡Pero por qué ahora!? ¡Él nunca habría hecho algo así antes! ¡Él huye de los problemas!

–Puede que esta vez la injusticia cometida por el ejército fuera demasiado grande y no lo creyera justo. –agregó Kane.

–Necesito sentarme –aunque era incapaz de despegar su vista de la mesa.

Kane le acercó una silla y le ayudó a sentarse. Acercó otra silla y se sentó junto a él–. Tiene que serenarse.

–No sé qué demonios pretende el ejército con todo esto. –Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y sujetó su frente con las manos– ¿A dónde vamos a ir a parar?

–Kai me ha contado la situación, y sé que es duro, muy duro. Y aunque esté en la cárcel porque él así lo quiere, su hijo ha sido muy valiente. Debería de estar orgulloso de él, por su acto de valentía. Kai superará esto pronto, pero sinceramente, tenía mis dudas sobre ese pobre señor que estaba enfermo.

–¿Sabes? A pesar de su cobardía y ser poco trabajador, mi hijo es un buen muchacho. Estoy orgulloso de él –comentó con nostalgia.

–Sí que lo es –le puso la mano en el hombro–. Sé que es duro, pero intente relajarse. Mañana le soltarán y podrá regañarle todo lo que quiera.

–Ojalá lleves razón. –decía preocupado.

–La llevo, siempre la llevo –frunció el ceño al pensar en la situación tan dura por la que empezaba a pasar ese pueblo. El pensamiento que cruzaba en su mente desde esta mañana no era nada bueno. Solamente esperaba que en eso no llevase razón o las personas de ese pueblo lo pasarían muy mal. Ahora tenía que centrarse en intentar tranquilizar al padre de Kai y hacerle comer algo. Si es que eso era posible– ¿Le apetece una taza de té?

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Vampire Princess Miyu: **¿Tú crees que le falta vidilla al asunto? No sé, supongo que sí, pero no todos los capis pueden estar llenos de aventuras, ¿verdad? Unos os gustarán más, otros menos, otros os darán más informaciones, otros menos... yo creo que el joven de cabellos azules con el pelirrojo ya va a tener de sobra. Si apareciesen más galanes, entonces sí tendría que raptar a Kai y Takao y ponerlos en un sitio solitario donde nadie los vea para que así se declaren de una buena vez.

**Dark**–**ekin: **Pues sí, como siga prolongando y no aclare ahora todas las dudas y visiones de Takao, perderá al joven de cabellos azules y más ahora que éste se ha decidido a enamorarse de Yuriy. Que injusticia la del pelirrojo, ¿no crees? Pretendía matar de hambre al pobre Kai. Tuvo suerte por la estupidez del soldado. Por cierto, se cortó el review. Eso sucede cada vez que pones este emoticono. Éste no lo acepta la página, pero puedes cambiar ese emoticono por un ¡kya! Es lo mismo, ¿no?

**Takaita H:** Un review algo raro si, jeje, pero bueno entre nosotras nos entendemos jijiji. Pues hoy no le dio tiempo a aclarar nada al final, más bien hubo quien aprovechó el tiempo en calentarle la oreja a Takaito (se le da bien al condenado Teniente)

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya:** Pues más bien la presencia de Kane y ese agarre de mano fue lo que le dio credibilidad a las palabras de Yuriy. Habrá que ver ahora que sucede cuando Kai salga de la cárcel. ¿Hablará con Takao algún día? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Takao lo ignorará?

**Wuonero:** Tienes razón amigo y gracias por decírmelo, ya rectifiqué el error. Ni me di cuenta porque yo cuando leí, lo leí bien en lugar de lo que ponía, jeje. Fallos técnicos y sí, me refería a la noción del tiempo. Tu lo que quieres es que Kai se le declare a Takao, ¿nee? Más de una está así. Yo por ejemplo. A mí me tiene frita, porque no hace más que dar vueltas y puede que el Teniente se lo arrebate si Takao sigue pensando así.

**Miru:** ¿Kane alguien importante? Puede que sí, puede que no. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás al leer este capi te haya surgido alguna idea respecto a esto. Pues no, no le reclamó nada, más bien quiere pasar de Kai. Mi lindo Takao, líbrate de las garras del Teniente.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**EL ZORRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

Varias eran las personas que esperaban a la salida de la cárcel, entre ellos estaban Kane y el señor Kinomiya. Todos esperaban con impaciencia a que sus familiares fueran puestos en libertad. Ahora se podía escuchar el trinar de los pájaros por el silencio tan grande que había en el pueblo en estos momentos. Nadie salvo ellos, estaban en la calle.

No hacía mucho que el sol había salido ya, pero para ellos parecía una eternidad esa espera. Pronto escucharon un ruido proveniente de la puerta. Ésta hecha de hierro se abrió y dejó ver a unos de los hombres que habían sido presos. Después salieron la mujer y el hombre, cada uno abrazando a sus familiares, y por último y más remolón mientras bostezaba, Kai.

–Hijo –tan pronto escuchó las palabras de su padre, Kai abrió los brazos recibiéndole– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Claro, muy bien –le correspondió el abrazo mirando a Kane con una sonrisa.

El padre se separó un poco de él para poder mirarle–. Deja que te vea –lo examinó–. Estás horrible.

–Gracias. Me lo tomaré como un cumplido viniendo de mi propio padre. –bostezó–. Mejor regresemos a casa o me dormiré en el camino, no estoy acostumbrado a madrugar –pasó el brazo por encima del hombro de su padre, para así poder comenzar a andar.

–Hemos venido en el carro, así podrás descansar por el camino. –Le abrazó de igual manera.

–Lo primero que quiero hacer es darme una ducha, comer algo y después ya veré.

Continuaron hablando hasta llegar al carro, donde ambos chicos se sentaron en la parte trasera para poder hablar, ya que Kane no había abierto la boca desde esa mañana para hablar con Kai. Éste sabía que era por educación hacia su padre.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó susurrando con la intención de que el padre de su amigo no se enterase de nada.

–Sí –miró de soslayo a su padre– ¿Cómo te fue con él?

–Al principio le sentó mal, ya sabes, una reacción típica. Pero después lo entendió y conseguí que comiera un poco. Aunque creo que no habrá podido dormir mucho por la preocupación. Eres todo lo que tiene. –reconoció.

Apoyó su cabeza en la madera–. Lo sé y debí de haber pensando un poco más en mis actos, pero no me pude contener.

Le cogió de la mano–. No te angusties, ya ha pasado todo. De nuevo estás libre –le recordaba.

Silenció un momento– ¿Sabes qué? Estaré mejor después de esa ducha, de esa comida y cuando vayamos a caminar. Tengo que enseñarte muchas cosas, ¿recuerdas?

–Claro –le sonrió–. Sólo espero que estés en forma.

–Jajaja. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–¿Yo? Es más que obvio. Las subidas por las montañas no son tu fuerte. Jajaja.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Ya se había duchado y había comido. Ahora tocaba la parte más difícil, decirle a su padre que se iría con Kane a enseñarle los terrenos como le prometió ayer.

Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron frente al hombre que miraba en el despacho unos papeles.

–¿Qué sucede Kai? –ninguno había dicho nada, pero el señor Hiwatari conocía demasiado bien a su hijo y sabía que cuando lo buscaba a su despacho y se quedaba parado frente a él, es que algo quería.

–Me gustaría cumplir la promesa que le hice ayer a Kane. –El padre le miró–. No pasaremos por el pueblo, lo rodearemos por si hoy es día de impuestos.

–Por favor señor –intervino Kane–. No tengo en mis planes quedarme aquí mucho tiempo y me gustaría conocer un poco más el lugar del que tantas veces me ha hablado su hijo.

Suspiró–. No os acerquéis al pueblo –sonrió, aunque con algo de preocupación–. Podéis ir.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron–. Gracias papá.

–Gracias, señor Hiwatari.

–De nada. Tened cuidado y marcharos antes de que me arrepienta –fue lo último que dijo antes de ver cómo los dos jóvenes salían por la puerta.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Abandonaron la casa del bicolor a pie para subir por los senderos de las montañas. Quería enseñarle a su amigo la naturaleza, las plantas, los animales que se escondían entre los arbustos, los árboles, por donde pasaba el río... todo aquello que tantas veces le había descrito. El joven de ojos azules estaba maravillado por tanta belleza del paisaje, aunque subían senderos por las montañas y no paraban de andar, no le importaba, porque era compensado con ese regalo para la vista. Aunque le sorprendía que Kai con lo fatigado que siempre se había mostrado en España, no lo estuviera ya.

–Parece que haces ejercicio –comentó Kane.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó sin detenerse.

–A que no has jadeado ni una sola vez de cansancio.

–No hace tanto que hemos comenzado a andar.

Sacó su reloj de bolsillo–. Más de tres horas.

Al escuchar eso se detuvo–. Supongo que puede más mi entusiasmo que mi cansancio. Pero si estás cansando... –no le dio tiempo a finalizar su frase, cuando fue interrumpido por el otro joven.

–En absoluto. Me apetece seguir contemplando este maravilloso paisaje –llenó los pulmones de aire fresco–. Aire puro.

–Muy bien –le comentó animado–. Entonces prosigamos.

El joven de cabellos azules miró hacia su izquierda y detuvo sus pasos para escuchar mejor ese ruido que provenía de esa dirección– ¿Eso es el río?

–Sí, va por ahí –señaló el sitio exacto con su dedo índice.

–Quiero verlo –le dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño corriendo hacia ahí–. Que agua más limpia –se agachó para meter su mano en el agua y sacarla–. Parece más bien un arroyo.

–Es que aquí es más estrecho, pero más arriba está más ancho y hay un poco más de corriente.

–Quisiera verlo– le pidió.

–Pues vamos a seguir este sendero –le indicó, siguiendo río arriba un camino que al parecer los animales habían hecho hace años atrás para saciar su sed.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Tras esos árboles, el río está más ancho –le decía guiando el camino. Salió de las sombras de los árboles para salir a la claridad del sol. Cuando lo hizo se detuvo. Kane le sonrió, pero al mirarle, borró su sonrisa para ver cómo su amigo parecía estar ahora serio, mirando hacia el frente. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Pronto lo comprendió al ver frente a ellos, al otro lado del río a Takao, sentando en un tronco, bajo la sombra del cerezo con el Teniente sentando frente a él, entregándole una rama llena de flor de cerezo. Estaban ellos dos solos, sin que nadie los pudiera molestar u observar.

El Teniente procedía a acariciarle la mejilla, mientras que el joven de cabellos azules agachaba la cabeza, aceptando esa rama en la mano, oliendo esas flores. Quizás lo que le molestaba a Kai no era la cercanía que pudiera tener ese pelirrojo con Takao, sino el ver cómo Takao se dejaba tocar de esa manera por un Teniente... por otro hombre... cosa que nunca le creyó capaz de hacer.

Kane sólo podía observar ambas escenas. La que tenía frente a sus ojos y la que tenía al lado, que era la de su amigo. La verdad es que en esos momentos era difícil de leer las expresiones de Kai. Parecía serio, enfadado, como si no le importase lo que estaba viendo, aunque él sabía que no era así por la forma en la que Kai siempre hablaba de su prometido. Pero por otra parte parecía decepcionado, afligido, triste, muy decaído, sólo él sabía lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

El verlos ponerse en pie hizo a ambos jóvenes ocultarse en las sombras de los árboles. Sólo vieron cómo cogidos del brazo iban caminando río arriba. Kane apartó sus ojos de ellos para fijarse en que Hiwatari estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

–Kai –pronunció su nombre con suavidad. El bicolor sólo lo miró con una sonrisa, aunque Kane sabía que no articularía ahora mismo palabra– ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver las cosechas? –le preguntó, después de todo estaba en dirección contraria. No habría más montañas que subir, simplemente sería caminar por lo llano. El bicolor asintió y fue el primero en caminar para ser el guía.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tanto caminar por las cosechas les cansó, así que se detuvieron y se sentaron en unas piedras que había en mitad de un pasto verde, frente a las cosechas de maíz. No había articulado muchas palabras después de lo que habían visto.

–Kai, lo siento –decidió hablar por fin Kane.

–Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. –habló algo decaído.

–¿Cómo qué no? Si yo no hubiese querido que me enseñaras el río...

–Kane, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hemos visto. Ninguno de los dos la tiene.

–No entiendo como el Teniente se atreve a acercarse a Takao, a un hombre comprometido. –decía al comprender la situación.

–Yo sí –silenció unos segundos frunciendo el ceño–. Me lo advirtió una vez. No pararía hasta conseguir a Takao y al parecer, eso es lo que está haciendo.

–Pero Takao... él no debería dejarse conquistar por otro que no seas tú.

–Kane –arrancó con su mano un poco de hierba del suelo–. Esto del compromiso... a mí me viene bien porque Takao me gusta, pero quizás él –silenció unos segundos, pensando detenidamente en lo que iba a decir, antes de continuar– Si no corresponde el sentimiento, y ama a otra persona... –al escuchar sus mismas palabras, recordó esa noche en la que peleó contra Takao en la caseta del viejo establo, ahora reformada, con un palo en la mano. El joven de cabellos azules le había dado a entender que estaba enamorado y no era correspondido–. Quizás quiera estar con el Teniente más de lo que yo habría pensado.

–Te equivocas –le sugirió su amigo–. No lo creo, cuando está contigo se le ve algo en la mirada, como chispa. No creo que sienta nada por el Teniente. –era su pensamiento.

–Pues entonces Takao ha de estar muy enfadado conmigo por algo que he debido de hacerle sin querer. Él no actúa si no siente las cosas, es muy sincero. –le hizo saber.

–Kai, ¿vas a dejar que el Teniente te quite al hombre del cual estás enamorado?

–Poco puedo hacer frente a un Teniente, ya lo has visto –sus palabras eran de resignación.

–Puede que tú no puedas hacer nada frente a ese Teniente, pero yo... –intentó explicarse, pero rápidamente Kai le miró a la vez que le interrumpió.

–Tú no vas a intervenir, esto es algo entre yo y ese pelirrojo. ¿Está claro?

En sus ojos vio decisión y no pudo seguir con sus ganas de participar–. Está bien, será como tú quieras que sea, pero no será por falta de propuesta. Si esto te supera en algún momento, ya sabes que estaré aquí para ayudarte.

Le sonrió–. Gracias. Eres un gran amigo, pero creo que me las arreglaré yo solo por el momento.

–¿Puedo darte un consejo?

–Claro.

–Confiésale a Takao tus verdaderos sentimientos –silenció unos segundos–, o me temo que terminarás por perderle definitivamente. Si hay un rastro de duda en su corazón y éste crece día a día, será más difícil que puedas convencerle de que tú eres mejor que cualquier otro hombre –esas palabras tan sabias fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de su estómago, rugiendo por el hambre.

No pudo evitar reír– ¿Tienes hambre?

–La verdad es que sí. –no tuvo más remedio que reconocer, avergonzado.

Se puso en pie–. Vamos, volveremos a casa –miró al cielo–. Ya ha de pasar del mediodía.

Se puso en pie y miró su reloj de bolsillo–. Son las tres.

–Vaya, si que se pasa el tiempo volando –le comentó, empezando de nuevo a andar.

El que era de su misma estatura, le siguió de cerca– ¿Qué crees que comeremos?

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El señor Hiwatari hablaba animadamente con la señora Kinomiya en el comedor, así fue como se los encontraron los dos jóvenes hambrientos cuando entraron por la puerta.

En el momento que se escucharon las pisadas en el interior de la habitación, tanto el señor de la casa como la invitada, desviaron su vista hacia una misma dirección.

–Vaya, menos mal que habéis regresado, empezaba a preocuparme –les confesaba el hombre.

Kane analizó la situación que estaba frente a sus ojos por unos segundos. Una hermosa desconocida estaba sentada en un sillón, frente al señor Hiwatari, sólo los separaba una mesita, la cual tenía encima una tarta que por el color diría que era de arándanos. La mujer los observaba con una sonrisa.

–No nos hemos dado cuenta de que era tan tarde –aclaró Kai, quien se acercó a la señora Kinomiya y con gracia le cogió la mano para depositar un beso en ella– ¿Cómo está? –preguntó el bicolor.

–Bien –le contestó sonriente.

–Nos ha traído una tarta hecha por ella misma, de arándanos, tu favorita –le explicaba el hombre, por si su hijo no había caído en ese detalle.

–Es todo un detalle por su parte, tiene una pinta deliciosa. –aclaró Kai mirando la tarta.

–Espero que también sea del agrado del joven –dijo la mujer, la cual miró a Kane, ampliando su sonrisa.

Ahora fue cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que no le habían presentado al joven de cabellos azules–. Huele de maravilla –confesó Kane.

–Kane, ella es la señora Kinomiya, la madre de Takao. –le presentó Kai.

El joven de ojos azules procedió a cogerle de la mano–. Un placer el conocerla, mi nombre es Kane, soy amigo de la familia –besó la mano con delicadeza.

–El placer es mío, joven –se puso de pie– Espero que la tarta sea del agrado de todos. Ahora he de regresar. Sólo había venido a traer este postre.

–No he visto el carruaje ahí fuera –comentó Kai.

–He venido andando –le contestó.

–Si quiere puedo acercarla hasta su casa. –seguía hablando el bicolor.

Se acercó a Kai y le sujetó la barbilla–. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento Kai, pero volveré dando un paseo.

–Como quiera.

–Le acompañaré hasta la puerta –se ofreció el padre del bicolor.

–De acuerdo. Adiós chicos, un placer el poder conocerte. –Esta vez se dirigió a Kane–. Quizás en otra ocasión nos volvamos a ver.

–Eso espero –le hizo una reverencia.

Salió del comedor acompañada del señor Hiwatari, dejando a los dos cansados jóvenes en el comedor.

–Así que esa es tu futura suegra. Es muy hermosa. –decía Kane.

–Es una mujer muy amable y detallista –finalizó la frase al sentarse en el sillón.

Kane miró la tarta–. Será un buen postre –celebró con entusiasmo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Adiós señor Hiwatari.

–Adiós señora Kinomiya, dele recuerdos a su esposo de mi parte.

–Así lo haré –abrió su paraguas para evitar que el ardiente sol de la tarde le pudiese quemar su delicada cara. Echó a andar mientras pensaba.

"Así que ese joven es el famoso amigo de Kai... es muy apuesto la verdad, y también está bien educado. Ahora entiendo porque mi hijo estaba tan angustiado aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Si Kai pasa la mayor parte del tiempo ahora con él, es posible que mi hijo se sienta un poco desplazado. Creo que ha de sentirse celoso en ese aspecto."

Miró al cielo–. Mi querida amiga, ya falta menos para que nuestros hijos estén unidos en sagrado matrimonio.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Yuriy había dejado a Takao en mitad del camino. Al parecer, el joven de cabellos azules pretendía dar un paseo desde ese punto hasta su casa. El pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y decir que su tiempo libre se había agotado y debía de dirigirse hasta el cuartel.

Bajó del carruaje y pasó al interior del cuartel. Estaba un tanto solitario, aunque eso poco le importaba, seguro que los soldados debían de estar trabajando en algo que les hubiera mandado el comandante en su ausencia. Con él precisamente quería hablar para comentarle una pequeña cuestión. Sus pasos iban directos hacia el despacho del comandante.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta una vez que llegó y tocó un par de veces. Al no recibir respuesta se limitó a abrirla. Como imaginaba al no recibir la respuesta, no había nadie en el interior, quizás debería mirar en la habitación del comandante.

Con pasos de nuevo firmes, caminó ahora hasta la habitación del comandante. Se detuvo frente a la puerta. Escuchaba voces en su interior... No... No eran voces... Eran... jadeos... Se detuvo un poco a pensar si interrumpir a su superior en mitad de un acto que parecía hacerle tan feliz o sin embargo, interrumpirle por solo ese simple hecho.

Mientras se demoraba en pensar si tocar la puerta o no, sonrió al escuchar cómo parecía llegar al clímax de la cuestión y finalmente silencio. Sonrió pícaramente. Se imaginaba que algún día así trataría él a Takao, pero ese no era momentos de fantasías. Debía de aprovechar ese momento para explicarle cosas y ya de paso, ver con quien estaba su superior. Tocó la puerta un par de veces.

–¿Quién es? –escuchó preguntar.

–El Teniente –respondió.

–Puede pasar. –Era más que obvio que estaría cansado por el ejercicio, así que no esperaba que le abriese la puerta.

Miró hacia ambos lados, para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba mirando y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyándose en la misma.

Intentó borrar su sonrisa al ver a dos mujeres abrazadas al comandante, una a cada lado, tapada hasta los pechos. Dos mujeres, ¡je! Su comandante parecía ser bien activo en la cama.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó tranquilo su superior.

–Venía a informarle de un par de detalles.

–Señoritas, dejadnos a solas al Teniente y a mí. Os haré llamar cuando nuestra conversación haya concluido.

El pelirrojo puedo ver como las dos mujeres, cada una por su lado, se tapaba con una sábana distinta y se retiraban del lugar, ocultando su cuerpo y saliendo de la habitación por otra puerta.

–Habla, te escucho –le dijo con su miembro desnudo al aire, sin sábana que lo cubriese.

–Si no se tapa, se puede resfriar –le comentó con gracia.

El Comandante por su parte procedió a ponerse encima una almohada–. No me digas que te incomoda ver algo así, cuando vas detrás de un hombre. Por cierto, ¿cómo va?

–No va nada mal –se cruzó de brazos–. Poco a poco y me lo ganaré. Pero no vengo a hablar de mis amoríos, sino de algo mucho más interesante.

–Claro, aunque si te aburres, puedes unirte a la fiesta con las señoritas. –le aclaró con una sonrisa pícara.

–Tentadora es la oferta, pero prefiero aguardar. –decía con una sonrisa cómplice.

–Bien, dejemos eso a un lado y háblame de lo que en verdad interesa.

–Tengo un plan –sonrió con malicia.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tras la cena, los dos jóvenes se sentían agotados de ese paseo. Lo único que deseaban era poder irse a la cama. Claro estaba que no lo hubieran hecho sin cenar antes, así que tuvieron que esperarse a eso y para hacer tiempo, jugaron a varias partidas de ajedrez.

–Nunca se me ha dado bien jugar al ajedrez, y lo sabes –se quejaba Kai.

–Pero yo pensaba que algo habrías aprendido en este tiempo.

–No le dedico mucho tiempo, ese es el problema.

–Mi hijo no es muy aficionado al juego de mesa. –decía el padre de Kai, quien pasaba por ahí en ese momento.

–Pues mañana te reto a jugar de nuevo, ¿qué me dices? –preguntó Kane animado.

–Que suena tentador, pero no, jajaja. –fue la respuesta del bicolor.

–Jajaja, sabía que me responderías eso y no te culpo. –decía Kane entre risas, viendo como el padre de Kai tomaba asiento en el sofá del comedor.

Se encogió de hombros–. En cualquier caso, estoy cansado y creo que lo mejor será irme a la cama.

–Yo pienso igual.

–Estos jóvenes de hoy en día no aguantáis nada –reprochó el hombre–. Apenas son las diez de la noche.

–Hora de que los niños se vayan a dormir –le respondió el bicolor. Se puso de pie y dejó que su mano cayera sobre el hombro de su padre–. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.

–Yo te sigo –dijo el joven Kane levantándose de la silla–. Buenas noches señor, y gracias por la cena, como siempre estaba deliciosa.

–Tenemos una excelente cocinera –sonrió–. Buenas noches a ti también, Kane.

Los dos jóvenes subieron las escaleras. Kane sabía que este día estaba siendo muy pesado para el blanquecino. Si pasar el día anterior en la cárcel debía de ser un golpe duro, el ver al joven de cabellos azules con el Teniente en unas posturas algo acarameladas debía de ser todo un palo para él.

–Kai –pronunció su nombre con algo de preocupación.

–Dime –respondió, sin dejar de caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó parándose frente a la puerta de su habitación.

–Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo necesito dormir, y mañana será otro nuevo día –respondió, sabiendo a que se refería su amigo con esa pregunta.

–Está bien –le contestó.

–Buenas noches –le despidió con una sonrisa antes de entrar a su habitación.

–Buenas noches –lo hizo de igual manera.

Procedió a tumbarse en la cama boca abajo, estaba hecho polvo por la caminata y no sabía si podría llegar a dormir al pensar en el sufrimiento de su amigo por su prometido. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Había caído al azar sobre la cama, pero había caído a gusto y casi sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, hasta que él mismo se sobresaltó por haberse quedado dormido y no darse cuenta de ello.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en la misma postura. El candil que estaba encendido sobre la mesita de noche, seguía encendido. Olvidó por completo apagarlo al entrar y ahora que se miraba la mano y veía la manga de su camisa, también había olvidado desnudarse. Se incorporó pesadamente sobre la cama. Sacó su reloj de bolsillo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Habían pasado más de cuatro horas. ¡Je! Y eso que no sabía si podría dormir.

¿Kai habría logrado conciliar el sueño? La verdad es que le picaba la curiosidad, él probablemente estaría bien despierto por darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza. Charlaría con él, para demostrarle que no estaba solo.

Se puso de pie, cogió el candil en la mano y con sigilo abrió la puerta de su habitación, como la otra noche lo había hecho. Caminó hasta la puerta del otro joven y la abrió con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Dirigió la luz del candil hacia el interior de la habitación y de nuevo pudo ver la cama vacía.

–Kai –lo llamó en voz baja. Quizá estaría en el servicio, pero eso sería mucha coincidencia ¿no? Sea como fuere, él no se iba a quedar con la duda esta vez. Así que caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño y la tocó un par de veces–. Kai, ¿estás ahí? –preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta. Su amigo no estaba ahí o de lo contrario le hubiese contestado de inmediato. ¿Dónde estaba Kai? Si no estaba en su habitación, ¿quizás en la cocina? ¿En el comedor? Lo buscaría y hablaría con él sobre lo que necesitase hablar el blanquecino de piel.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El hombre enmascarado iba a lomos de su caballo Tornado, estudiando la tranquilidad de la noche. Tornado iba al paso que su dueño le había inculcado, un simple paseo para un caballo, tampoco era conveniente no hacer correr a Tornado sin una buena excusa, eso era lo que pensaba su dueño.

–Hay demasiada tranquilidad esta noche, ¿tú qué opinas? –Le preguntó escuchando el relincho del caballo–. Eso pienso yo –le dio una suave palmada en el cuello–. Sólo un poco más, y si no, regresamos –de nuevo escuchó el relincho de Tornado.

No llevaría más de cinco minutos cabalgando cuando vio algo en su camino. Una luz que por el color que desprendía, debía de ser una antorcha. Eso quería decir que alguien estaba ahí. Tendría que ser cauto, por si se trataba de un ladrón. No sabía si era casualidad, pero creía que la luz caminaba hacia él, que no se estaba quieta, eso era extraño.

Poco a poco por el resplandor del fuego, pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre. Un pueblerino era quien sujetaba la antorcha encendida, tenía un papel enrollado enorme en una mano. Se detuvo frente a él, ¿qué hacía ese hombre a esas horas de la noche en mitad de la nada? Ahora pareció desenrollar ese papel y mirarlo.

–Tú eres el Zorro –habló con decisión pero sus gestos temblorosos lo traicionaban. Enrolló el papel de nuevo y se lo metió en la chaqueta, sacando a cambio un tarugo* de madera bien grueso–. Por favor, entregaos y no os haré daño.

El Zorro no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Ese hombre parecía estar totalmente solo ahí– ¿Sólo usted pretende capturarme?

–Mi valentía me sobra, señor. Así que por favor, le pido que baje del caballo.

–No tengo intención de hacerlo. Es mejor que cada uno siga su camino, ¿no le parece?

–No –sacó el papel del interior de su chaqueta, mostrándole la enorme foto que había en ella–. Si yo no lo hago, lo hará otro.

–¿Sólo por una recompensa intenta capturarme? –era más que evidente la respuesta que le daría ese conocido y ahora intentaba ver claro el plan del Teniente contra él.

–Es evidente –le contestó tragando saliva con dificultad.

–No tiene entonces nada contra mí, ¿verdad? –El hombre sólo lo miraba temeroso–. Muy bien –procedió a tocarse el cuello y acto seguido se cogió un extremo de la capa y se la dejo caer haciéndola un rollo sobre el lomo del caballo–. Si no tenéis nada contra mí. Esto os ayudará a usted y a su familia por un tiempo –le lanzó al aire algo que el campesino no logró coger con lo cual cayó al suelo, cerca de sus botas. Así que se agachó a cogerlo, ¿que era aquello? Pesaba y relucía con la luz del fuego. Al ver la cara de confusión del hombre, el Zorro procedió a explicarle. –Es la cadena que sujeta mi capa, está hecha de oro. Vendedla por un alto precio, así podréis alimentar a vuestra familia por bastante tiempo. Otra cosa –ahora los ojos del hombre, lo miraban incrédulo–. Vos jamás os habéis encontrado conmigo y no sabéis de dónde ha salido esa cadena, ¿entendido?

–Sí, señor –respondió.

–Bien. La noche es tranquila, así que me marcharé.

–Señor –le interrumpió, cuando ambas miradas parecieron cruzarse, el hombre siguió con sus palabras–. Gracias, pero tenga cuidado.

–Lo tendré –con unos suaves movimientos y unos ruidos extraños, indicó al caballo que se diera media vuelta–. Esta noche podrá volver con su familia, con algo en las manos. Tenga cuidado en el camino. Vamos, Tornado ¡jia! –salió corriendo de allí, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

–Bendito seas, Zorro –fue las últimas palabras que susurró antes de proseguir su camino hacia su hogar.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Mientras galopaba a lomos de su caballo, ahora lo tenía todo más claro. El Teniente no pretendía ser el que se manchara las manos intentando capturarlo, ni siquiera los soldados. Había trazado un malévolo plan para que así el pueblo se volviera en su contra y le pudieran dar caza. Hoy se había librado de tener que enfrentarse a un hombre que conocía y sabía que era bondadoso, ¿pero quién le tocaría mañana? ¿Y pasado?

También estaba claro que no podía darle pertenencias a todo el pueblo aunque lo quisiera. ¿Qué podía hacer? Aunque fuese peligroso, sólo se le ocurría una cosa. Devolver tantas veces fuera necesario el dinero de las contribuciones a su pueblo. Pensaría en todo esto y cuando tuviese un plan, actuaría sin perder más tiempo.

Pero lo primero era hacer que la gente no se volviera contra él, aunque el hambre le jugaba a todo el mundo malas pasadas y eso sería difícil de controlar. Aunque él lucharía por su pueblo y si debía morir por esa causa, lo haría. Total, ya parecía que todo estaba perdiéndose con Takao, así que ya le daba igual arriesgarse más o menos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kane subía las escaleras de la casa en silencio, alumbrándose con el candil. Había estado mirando en la cocina, el comedor, la despensa, incluso en el garaje de los carruajes... pero no había ni rastro de Kai. Se asomó por las ventanas, retirando las cortinas hacia los lados, para ver si estaba fuera, pero no lo veía. ¿Dónde estaba Kai?

Se estaba empezando a preocupar en demasía porque el mismo bicolor le había dicho que ir de noche solo, ahora era peligroso por los ladrones que acechaban la zona. ¿Habría ido a dar un paseo? No es que fuera algo del otro mundo, pero... había algo raro en todo eso, simplemente no era el estilo del bicolor.

Cruzó el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación del blanquecino. La abrió de nuevo esperando encontrar a su amigo ahí. Quizás mientras él estaba en un punto de la casa, Kai había subido las escaleras y estaba ahora en su habitación. Pero no era así, estaba totalmente vacía y la cama desecha, como antes se la encontró. Miró de nuevo hacia la puerta del aseo. Ésta vez la abriría para asegurarse de que el bicolor no estaba dentro.

Con paso seguro, se acercó a la puerta y cogió el pomo, dispuesto a girarlo, suavemente... empujó hacia dentro con el mismo tacto y pegó un pequeño respingo al encontrarse con su amigo con la mano en el pomo, abriendo la puerta.

–¡Dios, qué susto me has dado! –le habló en voz baja. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Kai tenía el torso desnudo y el pantaloncillo blanco como pijama, típico de la época.

–Anda que tú a mí. ¿Qué haces aquí? Y vestido –observó– ¿Vas a alguna parte?

–No, claro que no –soltó el pomo de la puerta y dejó a su amigo salir– ¿Dónde has estado tú?

–¿Yo? Pues aquí. ¿Dónde quieres que esté?

–¿Todo el tiempo?

–Sí –esa pregunta era sospechosa, quizás su amigo Kane había estado ahí antes, así que diría algo... ¿convincente?–. No me encontraba muy bien por todo este asunto. No podía dormir, así que llené la bañera de agua y metí la cabeza varias veces en ella. Ese baño me ha relajado mucho. –Le sonrió– ¿Y tú qué haces aún vestido?

–Me he quedado dormido así, encima de la cama. Jajaja, qué torpe, ¿verdad? –Su amigo le sonrió caminando hacia la cama–. Bueno, supongo que ahora has de estar cansado, recién duchado y la cama a unos pasos... creo que dormirás bien esta noche.

–Eso espero –se tapó la boca y bostezó.

–Entonces me voy a dormir yo también. Qué descanses.

–Así lo haré –se sentó en la cama–. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no es necesario.

–Ey, ¿para qué están los amigos? Buenas noches –abrió la puerta.

–Buenas noches.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Kane se apoyó en ella y dio un pequeño suspiró. Kai por su parte se tumbó en la cama, y miró hacia el techo, aunque sólo viera oscuridad. Suspiró aliviado al pensar que se había librado de ser descubierto, aunque él conocía a su amigo y sabía que ahora más que nunca debía de andarse con ojo. De no ser porque llegó justo a tiempo y le dio tiempo a quitarse la ropa, Kane posiblemente hubiese sospechado sobre él.

Kane se separó de la puerta y la miró por unos segundos. "Así que una ducha, metes la cabeza bajo el agua pero sin embargo, tus cabellos están totalmente secos... ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas Kai?", con ese pensamiento en mente, decidió apartarse de la puerta. Mañana investigaría que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo, porque una noche podía pasar de largo, pero ¿tantas? Ahí pasaba algo raro y él lo iba a averiguar antes de marcharse. Caminó hasta su puerta y la abrió, desapareciendo del pasillo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Hacía una mañana bastante soleada. Los niños jugaban en las calles por ser hoy sábado y no haber día de colegio. Algunas madres vigilaban a sus pequeños, otras los dejaban al cuidado de alguien mientras compraban lo que necesitaban.

El carruaje del Teniente se detuvo en un callejón de la plaza. Bajó de éste, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a bajar al joven de cabellos azules.

–Gracias. –añadió Takao.

–Siempre es un placer –le sonrió– ¿Has traído el dinero?

–Sí –le soltó de la mano–. Teniente, ¿no le parece algo excesivo el precio que debemos de pagar los pueblerinos?

–Demasiado excesivo mí querido Takao. Pero por desgracia he de acatar las órdenes de su alteza, para ello me instruí en el ejército, para servirle y serle fiel hasta el fin de mis días. Claro que, de haber sabido que existías, jamás hubiese luchado por este puesto.

–¿Por qué? ¿No os gusta el poder?

–El poder no es más grande que el amor que siento por ti –le declaró. Se acercó al sonrojado Takao para susurrarle al oído–. Si yo fuera rey, dejaría mi corona por ti –sonrió satisfecho al saber lo que eso significaría para Takao.

–Sois... sois muy amable –le habló con timidez–. Tengo que ir a hacer mis recados, pero esté tranquilo, iré a pagar la contribución que me dijo ayer.

–Takao –le cogió de la mano y lo llevó a una callejuela sin salida, apoyándolo en la pared. Lo sujetó con una mano de la cintura y con otra le sujetó la mejilla. Todo bajo la nerviosa mirada del joven de cabellos azules–. Sólo dime que aceptas mi proposición de no pagar las contribuciones y te juro que no tendrás que hacerlo. Yo mismo te apuntaré en la lista. Como te lo dije en un principio, tú no estás obligado a ello –dedicó su mirada a los labios carnosos del menor.

–Es usted muy amable, pero, no sería justo. Se lo he dicho muchas veces y espero que lo comprenda.

–Claro, haré lo que tú quieras –le sonrió y se agachó para besarle la frente con calma. Podía sentir cómo el otro aceleraba su respiración, estaba nervioso por la cercanía... procedió a bajar más abajo y mirarle a los ojos. Veía preocupación en ellos, así que le besó la mejilla de forma sonora. Con el dedo pulgar y mirándole de nuevo a los ojos le acarició los labios–. No hay prisa, ¿verdad? –le dijo al saber que sería una metedura de pata el perder los estribos ahí y besarle en los labios.

Takao negó con la cabeza y claramente sonrió, ahora se veía más aliviado. Así que procedió a separarse de él educadamente–. Mis asuntos me reclaman, pero te estaré esperando.

–De acuerdo.

Los dos salieron del callejón y cada uno tomó una dirección distinta.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Había movimiento por parte de los soldados, de nuevo hoy sería día de impuestos. Si al menos fuera una vez al mes, como lo era antes, les daría tiempo a recuperar el dinero, pero al paso que iban, morirían de hambre. Sólo esperaban que el rey no mandase subir la cantidad de las contribuciones.

Muchos aguardaban nerviosos en la plaza, viendo cómo todo se organizaba y cómo los soldados vigilaban no solamente la plaza, sino las entradas y salidas, como siempre.

–¿De cuánto crees que será esta vez la cantidad? –le preguntó Kane, viendo la cara de seriedad del Teniente al hablar con uno de sus soldados.

–Espero que no la haya modificado, porque no todo el mundo podrá aguantar un aumento –miraba con rabia al Teniente. Kane comprendía el porqué. Que te quitasen a tu prometido no era algo agradable.

–Esta vez si alguien ha de sacrificarse por otra persona para ir a la cárcel, deja que sea yo. Por lo que soy –dijo el joven de ojos azules.

–Tranquilo, no me sacrificaré, no lo podría hacer por todos. Así que tú tampoco lo harás –le advirtió, cuando fue interrumpido por el Teniente, quien estaba dispuesto a decir algo.

–¡Atención! ¡La contribución a pagar hoy, será de quince reales! ¡No me importa qué sea lo que deban de hacer para pagar esta cantidad! ¡Pero el rey exige la contribución de su pueblo! ¡Si no es así, aténganse a las consecuencias! ¡Comencemos! –Tras dar esa información a los pueblerinos, Yuriy se sentó en la silla.

–¡Formen tres filas! –anunció un soldado.

Takao llegó en ese preciso momento con una bolsa de papel en la mano. Miraba a su alrededor. La gente estaba haciendo tres filas, pero solamente su corazón se desbocó al ver a Kai. Sentía cómo de nuevo se le quería salir del pecho. No, no podía seguir permitiéndole eso a su corazón. Tenía que hacer que únicamente sintiera eso hacia el Teniente, el que le estaba comprendiendo y había hecho tanto por el hasta ahora.

Además, Kai no estaba solo, todavía le seguía acompañando su amiguito don perfecto. Lo mejor que podía hacer era incorporarse en otra fila en la que no estuvieran ninguno de esos dos. Cuanto más lejos mejor, así terminaría rápido y podría irse de nuevo con Yuriy. Seguiría evitando a Kai hasta que fuese necesario y su corazón no se comportase así al verlo.

Al llegar, miró antes en una de las filas para asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos jóvenes estaba ahí. Se apresuró entonces a ponerse en la segunda fila.

–¿Dónde nos ponemos? –preguntó Kane a Kai.

–Dónde haya menos personas. Mira esa de ahí –le indicó con el dedo índice una de las filas–. Ve, yo te sigo. Corre –le apresuró–. Antes de que se pongan más personas.

–De acuerdo –fue corriendo a la tercera fila. El bicolor se colocó en la primera y fingió que se le cayó una moneda al suelo. Cuando Kane se puso en la fila, varias personas se pusieron tras él. Se dio la vuelta, para hablar con su amigo, pero no lo vio. ¿Dónde estaba? Miró a las demás filas y lo vio en la primera– ¿Qué haces en esa? –le preguntó.

–Se me ha caído el dinero y cuando lo he recogido había ya personas detrás de ti, y ya estaba frente a esta fila. –miró hacia atrás–. No puedo irme ya de aquí, ni tú de ahí, o si no tendremos que volver a empezar.

Mientras las personas se situaban, el ejército empezó con su cometido, comenzando a apuntar nombres. Kai comprobó la distancia que le separaba de Kane, el joven de ojos azules estaba bastante más atrás que él, con suerte le daría tiempo a realizar su plan. Al pasear sus ojos por las filas, se dio cuenta de que un poco más hacia delante que él, en la fila de al lado, estaba Takao. Estaba tan atractivo.

Pese al ver la escena entre el Teniente y Takao, no se podía hacer todavía a la idea de que Takao se sintiera atraído por el Teniente. Es que no le cabía en la cabeza y no lo podía reconocer. Sabía a ciencia cierta que el Teniente no era trigo limpio y que con el tiempo haría sufrir al joven y eso no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Puede que como Kai, callase, pero como Zorro, no se dejaría ganar. ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora? ¿Llamar a Takao? ¿Pedirle explicaciones? ¿Decirle lo que había visto?

–Takao –le llamó casi inconscientemente.

Kinomiya sintió de nuevo cómo el corazón le daba esos pálpitos inesperados que solamente Kai conseguía crear en él. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Le contestaba? ¿Lo miraba sin hablarle? Si no hacía nada, Kai se daría cuenta de que lo estaba ignorando y puede que más de uno notara eso, ya que siempre ambos jóvenes habían sido el centro de atención entre la multitud por sus futuros lazos matrimoniales. Optó entonces por girar la cabeza lentamente y sonreírle cuando lo tuvo a la vista.

El bicolor analizó su risa por unos momentos. Parecía tan distinta a su sonrisa sincera, era como si se sintiera mal por algo y no se atreviera a decírselo e intentara disimular lo que le pasaba realmente. No pudo decirle algo, ya que el menor volvió el cuello a su postura anterior.

Takao abrazaba la bolsa que contenía el pan, como si en ella pudiera coger alivio y sentirse mejor. Pero no sabía si realmente era así. Después de todo, cuando tenía a Kai lejos de él, pensaba de una manera. Sin embargo cuando lo tenía delante de sus ojos, sus actos eran otros, involuntarios quizás, pero así eran.

Las filas avanzaban y Kai ya rogaba porque él fuera el siguiente. Pero aún quedaban unas cuantas personas por delante de él. No pasaron más de diez minutos, los cuales fueron eternos, para que Kai pudiera dar su nombre y pagar la contribución. Al parecer Yuriy hoy ni le miraba, eso era algo a su favor, así podría irse sin levantar sospechas.

Miró antes a la tercera fila, para ver cómo su amigo miraba sobre su propia fila, hacia delante, intentando descubrir el porqué su fila estaba detenida desde hacía un buen rato y en cuanto a Takao... Hacía unos minutos que había pagado y ahora esperaba junto a la mesa, al lado de la tercera fila a que el Teniente se pudiera librar de su trabajo.

No había moros en la costa, así que esa era la ocasión. Se alejó con un grupo de personas, caminando por delante de ellas, para que así no fuera visto por los de detrás. Tomó la calle en la que había dejado el carro. Cuando dio con él, miró que la calle estuviera totalmente desértica, como había planeado. Caminó a la parte trasera del carro y tocó por debajo la madera. Su traje seguía ahí, preparado como él lo había dejado la noche antes. Ahora debía de actuar rápido.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Dos soldados vigilaban la salida del pueblo mientras descansaban con sus armas y hablaban pacíficamente. Los dos escucharon un silbido un tanto extraño, así que para averiguar de qué se trataba se dieron media vuelta, pero a cambio recibieron un fuerte cabezazo de su compañero, cayendo ambos al suelo inconscientes.

Había sido tan sencillo juntar la cabeza de esos dos de un solo golpe que únicamente esperaba que no se tratase de una trampa. Miró a su derecha, como pensó ahí estaban los caballos de los soldados. Se acercó corriendo y fue desatando las correas de una en una que permanecían amarradas en una baranda de madera. Dándole un pequeño golpe en el trasero, los caballos salieron al trote, fuera del pueblo. Sólo eligió a uno, el que estaba seguro que Yuriy había subido más de una vez. Se subió con ligereza y lo encaminó hacia la plaza.

La multitud al escuchar el galope de un caballo acercarse a la plaza, miró hacia una dirección y se sorprendieron al ver a un enmascarado a lomos del caballo.

Yuriy no tardó en levantarse de la silla. ¡Ese era el Zorro! Y encima cabalgaba a lomos del que era su caballo.

–¡Soldados! –desenvainó su espada y los de menor rango le imitaron. La gente decidió apartarse por temor a lo que sucedería– ¡A por él! –anunció, haciendo que todo soldado fuese en su busca, abandonando su puesto. El enmascarado bajó del caballo y fue esperando a que los soldados le dieran la bienvenida.

–Tres contra uno, eso no es muy justo, Teniente –le replicaba el zorro, aunque con rapidez se deshizo de los tres... empujones, patadas, heridas, todo valía en ese momento. Incluso jugar un poco con ellos. Claro estaba, que esos soldados no tenían más armas que sus espaldas, de lo contrario no podría divertirse mucho.

Tanto Takao como Kane, cada uno desde sus distintas posiciones miraban la escena asombrados por esa batalla. Esos movimientos, esa destreza con la espada que...

"Un momento...", pensó Kane fijándose en los detalles de cada movimiento de piernas y de giros. "No es posible".

–¿Qué le ocurre, Teniente? ¿Hoy no piensa participar? –le preguntó burlón el enmascarado.

–¡Que os creéis eso! –caminó hasta él con cólera.

–Bien, por fin algo de movimiento. Empezaba a aburrirme –su espada evitó la de Yuriy. –Por cierto, salgo poco atractivo en la foto, ¿no le parece?

–Habéis salido tal y cómo sois.

–Se me hizo muy raro que me dejaseis marchar esa noche, ahora entiendo el porqué, pero siento deciros que no me dejaré vencer por alguien como vos –fue peleando en círculos, controlando los ataques de Yuriy. Sin embargo retrocediendo ahora en sus pasos–. Vaya, creo que le he subestimado hoy, ¿será su día de suerte?

–Con un poco de suerte os mutilaré yo mismo y cuando me canse de vuestra presencia, os colgaré una soga al cuello –se enorgulleció al ver cómo el Zorro iba retrocediendo en todos sus ataques.

Takao sentía que el corazón le iba a mil por hora, estaba muy nervioso y no entendía porqué. Seguramente era preocupación por ese desconocido que ya le había salvado la vida una vez. No creería justo ver cómo ese enmascarado perdía la vida ante algún niño pequeño, sentiría una enorme tristeza por ello.

Los pequeños que habían estado jugando, dejaron de hacerlo al sentir el barullo en la plaza y ver al Teniente y los soldados luchar contra alguien de aspecto extraño. Así que permanecían abrazados a sus madres, sin comprender la situación de ese momento.

–Ten cuidado, Zorro –susurró Takao, sin perder detalle de cada ataque por Yuriy.

El Zorro se dejaba retroceder cómo había planeado, sólo para llegar hasta la mesa, dónde podría recoger los papeles y la bolsa del dinero que estaba en el cofre. Pero no había caído en la cuenta de que un par de hombres tenían las manos atadas por no poder pagar impuestos y permanecían quietos en el lugar que los soldados les habían dejado.

Con talento, fue moviéndose hacia su lado izquierdo, cogiendo los papeles con la mano del mismo lado.

–Teniente, sinceramente. Su color de pelo, deja ciego a quien lo ve. ¿No ha pensado en un color menos diabólico? –aprovechó para meterse los papeles tras su capa, dentro del pantalón. Un golpe lleno de rabia por parte del Teniente esquivó, quedando la espada hincada en la madera de la mesa por unos segundos. Mientras Yuriy forcejeaba para sacarla de ahí, el enmascarado se acercó a los hombres atados y con su espada los desató–. Sois libres.

Ahora siguió pendiente al Teniente, que corría como desesperado hacia él. Lanzó su espada hacia arriba y hacia delante cuando tuvo al Teniente lo suficientemente cerca, para poder así hacer una voltereta en el suelo, pasando de largo del Teniente, quien mantenía su espada recta para atravesársela en el estómago del Zorro si le surgía la ocasión.

El enmascarado recogió su espada del aire a tiempo. Se giró con rapidez hacia Yuriy y le hizo su marca en la espalda, dándole un empujón en el trasero con su pie, para intentar que perdiera el equilibrio.

Corrió hacia la mesa antes de darle tiempo a Yuriy de que se diera media vuelta, sacando el saco lleno de monedas. Corrió hacia el caballo. Envainó la espada y cerró la mano con fuerza para evitar que el dinero se cayera al suelo. La gente que observaba no entendía porqué el famoso ahora Zorro subía unas escaleras que estaban fuera de una casa. Pronto comprendieron el porqué, al verlo saltar hacia el caballo, cayendo sobre el asiento del mismo.

–¡Jia! –ordenó, saliendo a galope de ahí.

El pelirrojo miró a sus soldados– ¡A qué esperáis panda de inútiles, a por él! –tan pronto consiguieron ponerse en pie, salieron corriendo tras él. Yuriy también tuvo que hacerlo. Con suerte, cogería uno de los demás caballos amarrados en los barrotes y conseguiría darle alcance.

Un gran murmullo se escuchaba ahora en la plaza. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? El Zorro hubiese quedado como héroe al liberar a esos dos hombres de esas ataduras en las manos, pero sin embargo les había robado el dinero delante de sus propias narices. La gente estaba confundida.

Kane miró a su alrededor. Había mucha gente, pero no conseguía ver a Kai por ningún lado. Quizás si se adentraba entre la multitud, Kai debía de estar buscándole también posiblemente. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando vio a Takao. Lo sujetó del brazo para llamarle la atención.

–Hola, Takao –le saludó con rapidez.

–Hola –le contestó con frialdad.

–¿Has visto a Kai? Es que no le encuentro.

–Como si me importase –se soltó del agarre con brusquedad.

–Vale, tranquilo. Ya lo seguiré buscando –le aclaró. ¿Por qué le hablaba así?

Takao siguió su camino. Poco o nada le apetecía encontrarse con aquel que le había destrozado su sueño.

Kane por su parte decidió que era mejor salir de esa multitud para poder ver mejor las cosas, al hacerlo vio cómo Kai se acercaba con el carro y lo detenía frente a él al verle.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó el recién llegado.

–¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando –se cruzó de brazos.

–Pues he ido a por el carro.

–Podías haberme esperado –le regañó.

–Es verdad –le contaba mientras Kane se subía al carro–. Pero pensaba que así te recogería justo después de que acabases de pagar. Por eso he venido hasta aquí con el carro. –Miró hacia la mesa– ¿Y los soldados? –preguntó dándole la vuelta al carro en una calle.

Kane enarcó una ceja– ¡No te vas a creer lo que ha sucedido! –dijo entusiasmado.

–¿Ha sucedido algo? –le preguntó curioso.

Asintió sin perder detalle de sus movimientos– Ese tal Zorro ha estado aquí... –comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido.

–Te lo estás inventando –comentó con gracia.

–Sabes que no tengo esa costumbre –se defendió.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

***Tarugo:** trozo de madera, generalmente grueso y corto.

***Estribo:** Pieza de metal o cuero en que el jinete apoya el pie.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Wuonero: **Pues sí, Kane tiene un propósito, no es por casualidad que fue a visitar a su amigo Kai. Pero además, él tiene un cometido en este mundo, jajaja. En el próximo capi quizá te des cuenta de la importancia de Kane en este asunto. Puede que entiendas lo que está ocultando este personaje. ¿Tú no quieres que Takao se enamore de Yuriy? Pues ya somos dos, tendremos que hablar los dos muy seriamente con él, jajaja.

**Miavid: **Si Takao en los capis anteriores dio la relación de Kai con Kane por sentada, creo que lo que vio tanto Kai como Kane en este capi, les hizo dar la situación por sentada también. Como tú dices, este Teniente no es nada tonto, y si no mira con qué esmero se intenta ganar el corazón de Takao. Y el pobre Takao reprimiendo a su corazón por intentar salirse del pecho cuando ve a su amado Kai. No es justo.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Hermanita, ¿ahora diste también por sentado que Yuriy iba a besar a Takao? Jajaja, soy perversa por hacerte pensar así. Por otra parte, oh sí, Takao y Kai "hablaron", uno pronuncia su nombre inconscientemente y el otro le sonríe de alguna forma. Jajaja, menuda conversación. Por otra parte, el Zorro volvió a aparecer para desquiciarle los nervios a Yuriy, jajaja. Y de Yuriy pues no sé qué decirte, (mirada de soslayo) el condenado mide demasiado bien sus piropos.

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya: **Jajaja. Bueno he aquí la continuación, que espero te haya gustado tanto o más que los otros capítulos. Creo que a Kai le costará ahora sincerarse más con Takao después de lo visto en el río. Pero no te agarres a golpes con ellos todavía, jajaja, espérate haber que pasa en el próximo capi, porque ahora que los impuestos fueron robados. ¿Quién sabe qué pasará?

**S. Hisaki Raiden: **Pues no será difícil enamorarse de Yuriy, pero parece que aún Takao siente algo por el bicolor. Pero cómo tú y yo sabemos, Yuriy hará todo lo necesario para intentar ganarse el corazón de Takao y si no lo puede hacer por las buenas, quizá la haga por las malas. En fin, si leíste este capi, ya sabes lo que opina Kai, los consejos de Kane y todo el revuelo que arma el Zorro, jajaja.

**Ds: **Bueno, Rei no se me olvidará meterlo, tranquila, pero aún no es el momento de eso. En cuanto a la relación de estos dos, parece que Kai tiene decidido que si no puede luchar por el amor de Takao como Kai, lo hará como Zorro. Creo que eso promete algo, ¿no? Habrá que averiguarlo a lo largo de los demás capis.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**EL ZORRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La noche llegó, por lo que Takao estaba entrando en su habitación. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido en la plaza. El Zorro había sido muy valiente al aparecer en mitad de la plaza. Lo buscaban con una recompensa. ¿Y qué bandolero en su sano juicio osaría ir hasta allí en un día de impuestos? ¿Casualidad? No lo creía. Algo le había motivado al Zorro a comportarse así, ¿pero qué? Realmente su comportamiento era algo raro, no le encajaba.

"Una noche arresta a un ladrón que me amenazaba con un arma y le devuelve a cada uno sus pertenencias. Hoy sin embargo, tras soltar a los hombres que estaban atados con cuerdas, robó el dinero de la recaudación, desapareciendo con él".

Sobraba decir que había regresado a su casa andando, ya que había dejado la plaza solamente llena de pueblerinos confusos y sin ningún soldado. El Teniente estaría bien ocupado intentando dar con el bandolero. ¿Lo habría atrapado? Después de todo, el Zorro no hacía tanto tiempo que había echado a correr con el caballo. Pero si fuera así, se habría enterado de alguna manera. El Teniente hubiese llegado a su casa, fanfarroneándose de lo inteligente que era por "cazar" al Zorro.

Comenzó a quitarse el chaleco y a dejarlo sobre una silla. Después empezó a desabotonarse los botones de la camisa. Escuchó un ruido en esos momentos, o eso le pareció, y se detuvo en lo que hacía para mirar a su alrededor. No había nada que se hubiese caído al suelo en la habitación, todo estaba bien. Continuó entonces con su tarea de desabotonarse otro botón, pero ésta vez, escuchaba pequeños toques en la puerta acristalada. Detuvo sus manos y miró hacia las cortinas, dónde sabía perfectamente que tras éstas estaban los cristales.

Caminó hasta su escritorio y abrió un cajón con movimientos suaves. De éste sacó una pistola y caminó casi con pasos silenciosos hasta la puerta acristalada. Vio una sombra tras las cortinas. Alguien había al otro lado, no había duda. ¿Pero quién? Metió su mano libre entre las cortinas y abrió la puerta casi de un tirón sin dejar de apuntar al que había al otro lado.

–¡No se mueva! –advirtió con temple.

–¿Me vas a disparar? –preguntó un joven que al dar un paso hacia delante, con la luminosidad de la habitación, pudo dejarle ver a Takao de quien se trataba.

–Zorro –bajó instintivamente el arma sorprendido.

–¿Te he cogido en mal momento? –le preguntó mirándole el pecho descubierto, todo un deleite para la vista sin lugar a dudas.

–No... –se apresuró a taparse con la camisa– No, del todo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El enmascarado entró a la habitación –Quería verte.

–¿A mí? ¿Por qué a mí? –se sonrojó retrocediendo unos pasos.

–Tranquilo, no muerdo –le sonrió juguetonamente– Hoy no he podido contemplarte como debería. He tenido que hacer las cosas con rapidez, no podía detenerme a contemplar un día más tu belleza. El deber me llamaba...

–¿El deber? ¿Qué deber? –le interrumpió–. Has liberado a unos hombres de sus ataduras y de que esta noche la pasen entre rejas, pero a cambio has robado las contribuciones que con tanto sudor les cuesta ya pagar a esta pobre gente. –le hacía ver algo enfadado.

–He robado al ejército –le corrigió.

–Pero es lo mismo. Le has quitado al ejército algo que es fruto del trabajo de los campesinos... –el enmascarado le silencio con un dedo en los labios.

–¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mi? –le acarició el labio con ese mismo dedo, hasta quitárselo–. Puedes estar tranquilo, ese dinero será devuelto esta noche a sus propietarios, pero para eso necesito tu ayuda.

–¿Mi ayuda? No sé en qué te puedo ayudar. –confesó confundido.

–Será muy sencillo. Si lo hiciera yo solo tardaría casi toda la noche, por favor... sólo confío en ti.

–Creo que... si me lo pides así, no puedo negarme– le sonrió con timidez– Pero, antes deja que me termine de vestir de nuevo.

–Claro –se dio media vuelta para darle algo de privacidad. El joven de cabellos azules dejó el arma en su sitio, aprovechando que el otro le daba la espalda. Se abotonó la camisa y se puso el chaleco.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo has subido? –preguntó sin imaginárselo.

–Por ese árbol –le indicó–. Saldremos por el mismo sitio que por dónde he entrado.

–Será una broma –su tono parecía como si demostrase en él miedo.

–No, no lo es.

–Yo no soy tan hábil ni ágil como tú. –le hizo saber.

–Te ayudaré, no te preocupes.

–Ya estoy listo –le avisó para que se pudiera dar la vuelta y así lo hizo.

–De acuerdo. Entonces no hay tiempo que perder –salió al balcón.

Takao apagó el candil de su habitación y salió por la puerta acristalada, entornó la puerta para después volver a poder entrar. Al darse media vuelta, se encontró con que el que vestía de negro estaba de pie sobre la barandilla de piedra. Éste le extendió la mano, invitándole a que se subiera encima de la barandilla y que estuviera a su altura. Él así lo hizo, no muy seguro claro estaba.

–¿Cómo vamos a bajar? –preguntó un poco confuso.

–Con esto –le enseñó una cuerda, de la cual lanzó el extremo al suelo y se quedó con lo necesario en la mano. La había amarrado minutos antes alrededor de una de los barrotes de piedra, mientras Takao apagaba el candil de su habitación. Bajó de la baranda y se puso ahora al otro lado de ella, y así lo hizo Takao también–. Necesito que te agarres a mí, por la espalda. Vamos a bajar los dos juntos. –le informó.

–De acuerdo –contestó. El saliente del balcón era tan fino que temía caerse antes de poder aferrarse a la espalda del Zorro. El Zorro desvió un poco hacia el lateral su cuerpo para facilitarle las cosas al joven de cabellos azules. Por su parte, Takao se abrazó a ese fornido cuerpo, haciendo que su pecho chocase con la espalda del otro.

–Sujétate bien, vamos a bajar –le avisó el enmascarado. Comenzó a descender, un poco rápido, deslizando la cuerda entre sus dedos, para así no tardar mucho en estar abajo. Cuando notó que sus pies tocaron el firme suelo, soltó la cuerda–. Ya te puedes soltar –le avisó.

Se separó de él soltando su abrazo. No sabía porqué, pero esa cercanía le había gustado–. Vamos –le siguió aunque no sabía con certeza hacia donde.

–¿Hacia dónde vamos? Por aquí solamente está mi antiguo establo. –Le explicaba al tiempo que pisaba las hierbas. Apenas veía por donde caminaba, y el que el Zorro vistiese de negro, ahora no le ayudaba mucho.

–Tornado –le silbó.

Takao escuchó el relincho del caballo, aunque no sabía muy bien de donde provenía, hasta que sintió los cascos del caballo ir hacia él– ¿Dónde está? –preguntó.

En ese momento, las nubes que ocultaban la luna se movieron unos minutos, los necesarios para dejarle ver al joven de cabellos azules que Tornado estaba justo delante de él, moviendo la cabeza. El enmascarado subió con facilidad al caballo y le ofreció la mano al menor para ayudarle a subir. Él la aceptó y poniendo un pie sobre el estribo*, subió al caballo. Estaban un poco justos en la silla del caballo, pero es que las sillas solamente estaban hechas para una persona y no para dos. A los lados del caballo estaban atados unos sacos. Se preguntó que era, pero antes de poder decirle algo, el Zorro comenzó a hablarle.

–¿Estás cómodo? –le preguntó.

–Sí –contestó, al menos estaba dentro de la silla.

–Bien. Ahora abrázame fuerte, Tornado es algo veloz. –le avisó.

–De acuerdo –pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura del mayor. Éste consideró que con ese agarre, Takao saldría despedido por los aires en pocos minutos.

Con una mano cogió las riendas y con la otra sujetó una mano de Takao–. Cógete fuerte. ¡Jia! –con esas palabras y una patada, Tornado empezó a correr sin más pérdida de tiempo con un nuevo destino que él sabía. El pueblo. No hacía falta decir, que el joven de cabellos azules no sólo se agarró más fuerte al enmascarado, sino que en un momento dado, apegó más su cuerpo para evitar separarse. A pesar de ir tan deprisa, se sentía bien con la compañía.

El Zorro sonreía. Por nada del mundo deseaba que ese abrazo desapareciera, pero sabía que lo haría cuando llegasen a su destino, aunque visto por otro lado, se volvería a repetir a la vuelta. Ojalá pudiera cogerle de la mano y sentir su cuerpo chocar con el suyo así más seguido, pero no como el misterioso joven enmascarado, sino con Kai.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Una vez llegados a las afueras del pueblo, el joven del antifaz decidió detener poco a poco a Tornado, hasta finalmente dejarlo quieto. Se bajó del caballo apoyando su pie en el estribo. Le extendió ambos brazos a Takao para ayudarle a bajar. Éste apoyó sus manos en los hombros del mayor, mientras el mayor le sujetaba ahora la cintura, bajándolo al suelo.

–Gracias –le dijo amablemente quedando cara a cara frente a él.

–Es un placer –le contestó admirando sus ojos.

–Em... ¿por qué nos hemos detenido aquí? –preguntó de repente con algo de nerviosismo, apartándose de su punto de mira.

–Para no levantar sospechas –Fue la respuesta del mayor. Cogió ambos sacos, cada uno de un lado del caballo. Uno se lo dio a Takao y el otro se lo quedó el–. Ábrelo –le pidió–. Dentro del sacó hay varios de ellos, cada uno contiene el dinero de la contribución.

Takao iba mirando las cosas a medida que el otro se las explicaba. Pudo ver que grabados en los saquitos había una pequeña Z, su marca– ¿Cómo sabemos a quienes pertenece? –preguntó ahora centrando su atención en el del sombrero.

–Porque tengo esto –sacó del interior de su pantalón y camisa una lista, la había tenido guardada en la espalda–. Me llevé las listas conmigo. Los que están apuntados, son los dueños del dinero.

–¿Te has arriesgado hoy para hacer esto? –parecía saber la respuesta ya que la estaba imaginando, pero siempre era bueno preguntar, para poder corroborar.

–Lo que está haciendo el ejército es un robo en toda regla, y no estoy dispuesto a ver como mi pueblo pasa hambre –miró al caballo y le sujetó la jáquima para que lo mirase–.Tornado, escúchame bien. Escóndete y permanece inmóvil hasta que yo te de la señal, ¿de acuerdo? –El caballo levantó la pata delantera derecha y con la pezuña rascó el suelo–. Así me gusta –le soltó la jáquima para dejar que el caballo decidiera esconderse. Tornado dio media vuelta, pero empezó a caminar hacia Takao. El joven de cabellos azules retrocedió un paso, pero pronto el caballo le golpeó suavemente con el hocico en el brazo, empujándolo. El Zorro procedió entonces a ponerse delante–. Tornado, vas solo, él no te puede acompañar –le decía.

–¿Hablas con el caballo? –preguntó el menor sorprendido.

–Él –le decía al caballo señalando al menor–, se viene conmigo –se señaló a sí mismo–. Y tú –señaló al caballo–, te escondes –señaló hacia atrás con el dedo. El caballo procedió a oler al joven de cabellos azules, agachando la cabeza. Negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo–. Tornado –le discutió.

–¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules casi asustado. No sabía ni cómo comportarse ante esa situación.

–Takao llevará las riendas a la vuelta –le dio un codazo suave al joven de cabellos azules– ¿Verdad, Takao?

–Em... claro –miró interrogante a ambos personajes, y solamente ante esas palabras, el caballo se decidió a hacerse a un lado y a caminar para poder esconderse. Takao estaba estupefacto. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar ahí?

–Sígueme y toma esto –le dio uno de los papeles–. Nos dividiremos, así será más rápido –comenzó a andar siendo seguido por el menor–. Ahora te explicaré lo que vamos a hacer.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Era un poco tarde cuando una mujer y su familia escucharon cómo tocaban la puerta. Caminó hacia la misma y la abrió con preocupación, pensando en quien iría a esas horas de la noche a visitarles. Pero al otro lado de la puerta no había nadie, fue a salir a la calle para ver si había rastro de algún chiquillo que quisiera gastarle una broma, pero a cambio al avanzar, pisó algo.

–¿Qué esto? –preguntó y se agachó a cogerlo.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el esposo desde el interior de la casa.

La mujer antes de responder, entró en la casa y cerró la puerta–. Han tocado la puerta y no había nadie, pero había esto –se lo enseñó. Era un saquito de dinero con una Z grabada. La mujer lo abrió y sacó el dinero que contenía el saco–. Es justo el dinero de la recaudación de esta mañana. –Miraba tanto a su esposo como al dinero con cara de impresión, no creyendo lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Takao estaba bien oculto entre las sombras de la noche, detrás de las casas, en los callejones. Sabía que eso al principio causaría confusión entre los pueblerinos, pero que finalmente al ver esa marca en el pequeño saco lo entenderían, después de haberla visto grabada esa tarde en el uniforme del Teniente. Había quedado con el Zorro en esperarse en un callejón en específico, para ahorrarse el tiempo de tener que buscarse uno al otro en mitad de la noche. Gracias a los farolillos de la calle podían ver por dónde caminaban.

Pasó algo más de una hora cuando Takao terminó de hacer su "trabajo" así que fue a reunirse al sitio planeado, pero como pensó, ahí no había nadie. O al menos eso pensó hasta que sintió cómo una mano le tapaba la boca y eso le cogía por sorpresa.

–No vayas a gritar, soy yo, Zorro –le quitó la mano.

–¿Desde cuándo llevas ahí? –preguntó encarándole.

–Unos cinco minutos. Perdóname, he querido avisarte, pero estaba seguro de que te asustarías.

–Es lógico, no te puedo ver.

El otro joven sonrió, Takao lo buscaba con la mirada, pero parecía no encontrarlo–. Bueno, vámonos, ya es tarde.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Silbó de una manera un tanto peculiar y su caballo salió de las sombras con un paso bastante remolón. El caballo caminó hasta su dueño y miró al joven de cabellos azules, entonces se tumbó en el suelo. Cuando Takao le vio con las patas recogidas en el suelo, enarcó una ceja. La verdad no sabía porqué de repente el caballo se había puesto así. Ahora el joven de cabellos azules miró al Zorro que era el único que entendía a Tornado.

–Quiere que te subas –le informó–. Ponte delante y coge las riendas.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó al tiempo que se subía en la silla.

–A pesar de todo lo veloz que es, no te tirará al suelo porque le lleves las riendas –le explicaba sentándose tras él, pegándose bien a su cuerpo–. Coge las riendas, nada malo te va a suceder –le susurró al oído.

Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al pensar de nuevo en esa cercanía y ese aliento en su oreja, cogió las riendas de caballo. Sintió cómo ahora el otro joven lo rodeaba con sus brazos para coger también las riendas.

– ¡Vamos Tornado! –el caballo se puso a cabalgar en décimas de segundos.

Takao se volvía a sentir protegido y a pesar de todos esos roces con el cuerpo del mayor, se sentía tranquilo consigo mismo. Parecía que ese desconocido despertaba en él la paz que él necesitaba en esos momentos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Llegaron a la casa del menor, donde Tornado caminaba despacio hasta detenerse finalmente al lado del árbol. Procedió a tumbarse, para permitirle a Takao bajar más rápido.

–Gracias, Tornado –le acarició el hocico una vez que estuvo en el suelo. Éste parecía buscarle todavía la mano en busca de más caricias.

–¿Crees que podrás subir por el árbol? –le preguntó el Zorro sentándose más centrado en la silla de montar.

–Claro, no habrá problema –respondió.

El Zorro sacó una rosa roja del interior de su ropa–.Toma, no es tan hermosa como tú, pero huele muy bien. La he cogido de un rosal que he visto antes. Espero que el dueño del rosal no la eche en falta.

Takao la aceptó con timidez, pero aún así se alegró de que alguien se preocupase de tener esas atenciones–. Gracias –se puso el tallo atravesado en la boca, sólo entonces empezó a escalar el árbol. Tornado movía la cola de un lado para otro y el enmascarado fijaba su vista en el joven de cabellos azules, dejándose de preocupar por si se resbalaba y caía al suelo en el momento en el que Takao saltó al balcón y se quitó la rosa de la boca.

–Sería bueno que me devolvieses la cuerda. En otra ocasión me puede hacer falta. –reconoció el enmascarado.

–Claro –desató la cuerda y se la lanzó.

Éste la agarró al aire y empezó a enrollarla–. Por cierto –sacó un saquito y se lo lanzó, esperando que el otro lo cogiera en el aire. Y no se equivocó, así lo hizo–. Sólo faltaban dos personas por devolver lo que es suyo en mi lista. Eso te pertenece. –le sonrió.

–¿Quién es la otra persona? –preguntó curioso.

–Vive a las afueras del pueblo, como tú. Se trata de Hiwatari según esta lista. Una vez que haga esto, terminará mi deber por esta noche.

El joven de cabellos azules agachó la cabeza por unos segundos y el enmascarado no sabía cómo interpretar ese gesto, hasta que volvió a mirarle–. Zorro... gracias por hacer esto por mi pueblo, pero puede que te expongas en un nuevo peligro.

–Si ha de ser así, no me importa. Lo hago por el bien de mi pueblo y por ahora, no tengo nada que perder –en sus palabras se podía escuchar un deje de tristeza–. Buenas noches y gracias por tu colaboración –le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

–Ha sido un placer, y gracias a ti por todo –le sonrió– Buenas noches.

–Sí –volvió a repetir mientras pensaba– Buenas noches –acarició el cuello de Tornado– Vamos amigo –su caballo dio media vuelta y se fue alejando de la vista del joven de cabellos azules con lentitud, para una vez en la lejanía, empezar a trotar.

Takao miró la rosa que tenía en la mano y se mordió el labio inferior. Ese desconocido le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que confundían sus sentimientos, pero se sentía tranquilo. Y eso lo tendría en cuenta.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño con sigilo. Todo estaba oscuro en la habitación, así que ahora encendería el candil que había dejado al lado de su armario, el cual estaba casi pegado al marco de la puerta. Por nada del mundo al encender el candil, se habría esperado encontrarse a su amigo Kane, sentado en su cama con un candil apagado en su mano.

Dio un respingo hacia atrás– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Encendió su candil–. La pregunta no es que hago yo aquí, sino donde has estado tu –le contestó con seriedad.

–Yo he estado en el aseo –se excusó.

Dejó el candil en el suelo–. Claro, por eso la puerta estaba cerrada con cerrojo. Y por eso cuando he tocado la puerta durante quince minutos no me has abierto la puerta. Curioso que no hayas abierto la puerta a estas horas de la noche, ¿no crees?

–Estaba ocupado. Estaba en el escusado –se acercó a él.

–Vale. Dejémonos de estupideces. No me dejas otra elección por lo que veo –el intentar que Kai le contase la verdad, no iba a servir de mucho–. He descubierto tu secreto –finalizó.

Sintió cómo la sangre se le congelaba– ¿Qué secreto? –preguntó restándole importancia.

–Sé por quien te haces pasar en realidad. Zorro. –finalizó la frase haciendo énfasis.

Kai le miró y se tapó la boca para no dejar salir una sonora carcajada– ¿Tú estás loco?

–Pues sí, estoy loco. Es curioso, porque tiene tus mismas pautas, la misma defensa, ataque y movimientos con la espada. –Lo miró con la misma seriedad y se cruzó de brazos–. Pensaba que éramos amigos y que confiabas en mí, pero veo que no es así –se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

–Espera, Kane. –El nombrado se detuvo y le miró. Estaba claro que ya no podría guardar más su secreto para él. Si lo seguía haciendo, sabiendo que Kane llevaba razón y él no la aceptaba, su amistad se rompería–. Me has descubierto, está claro. Sí, yo soy el Zorro. –Confesó–. No le he contado este secreto a nadie y me gustaría que siguiese siendo así.

–¿Piensas que ahora que lo sé, lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos? –su mirada cambió a una de incredulidad.

–No es eso, no me malinterpretes. Es que no quiero involucrar a nadie en mis actos –se sentó en la cama y dando unos golpes con la mano sobre el colchón, le invitó al otro a sentarse a su lado. Kane lo hizo y lo miró fijamente con seriedad.

–Al principio no entendía muchas cosas de ti. Como el porqué te ausentabas algunas veces o porqué por las noches no estabas en tu habitación. Pero ahora lo veo todo más claro.

–¿Desde cuándo llevas sospechando algo? –le preguntó derrotado.

–Creo que desde hace noches, pero cuando tú me confirmaste mis sospechas, éstas acrecentaron.

–¿Fue hace mucho?

–¿Sabes? No es muy lógico y creíble decir que te has dado una ducha y tener la cabeza totalmente seca –intentó aguantarse la risa.

–Oh, ahí te hice sospechar –dijo con evidencia al darse cuenta de su tonto error.

–Luego, cuando te vi en la plaza, tus movimientos te delataron. Sólo yo he luchado contra ti tantas veces como para saber cual sería tu siguiente movimiento sin equivocarme.

–Tienes razón –se pasó las manos por los cabellos, peinándoselos hacia atrás.

–Kai, eres valiente. Admiro tu coraje, pero te arriesgas demasiado.

–Es posible, pero como te dije hace tiempo, yo quería hacer algo por mi pueblo, y lo estoy haciendo a mi manera.

–Teniendo a todo el ejército contra ti –le aseguró.

–Los soldados no son la gran cosa luchando. El Teniente es más duro de roer de lo que parece. Pero aún así, no quiero ver a mi pueblo sufrir. Me temo que esto irá a peor y necesitaran al Zorro.

–Lo comprendo. Pero Kai... –ahora tenía de nuevo la atención de su amigo puesta en él, así que continuó–. Si esto se te escapa de las manos, mándame una correspondencia y te juro que haré pagar a este ejército por sus triquiñuelas antes de lo previsto.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Ante esa pregunta, Kane silenció un momento y esquivó la mirada–. Tú no has venido sólo para verme, ¿verdad? –analizó con voz calmada.

Suspiró al ser descubierto–. Estoy siguiendo los pasos del ejército. En mi camino hacia aquí he visto de todo; pueblos fantasmas, gente muy enferma, muertos por todas partes, casas totalmente destruidas... Creo que Santa Clara está en peligro también –le anunció.

–¿Y cuando me ibas a contar todo esto?

–Tenía pensado decírtelo mañana, después del mediodía, antes de marcharme.

¿Su amigo se marchaba mañana?– ¿Ahora quién guardaba el secreto a quién? –le preguntó al no saber ni que Kane seguía los pasos del ejército ni que se marchaba mañana.

–En cualquier caso, mañana me marcharé sin más demora a otro pueblo. Aún me quedan varios por investigar a mi paso y después regresaré a mi hogar, donde te puedes imaginar lo que haré.

–Actuarás –dijo convencido.

–Antes de que los daños sean mayores –le sonrió de lado y le cogió una mano–. Guardaré tu secreto, tan bien como tú has guardado el mío. Lo juro.

El bicolor puso su mano sobre la de su amigo–. Y yo juro que si la situación se me empieza a ir de las manos, te escribiré esa carta.

Sonrió–. Me alegra escuchar eso –con la mano agarrada, tiró hacia sí mismo para poder abrazar al joven de ojos color carmesí. Éste compartió el abrazo–. Por cierto. ¿Qué ha sido del dinero de las contribuciones? Y otra cosa, aún no me explico cómo has hecho ese truco de salir huyendo a lomos de ese caballo del ejército y venir a los pocos minutos y recogerme con el carro. ¿Qué demonios? Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, desde cuando haces esto, como se te ocurrió la idea de ese disfraz, todo –aclaró entusiasmado.

–Es largo de explicar –le decía sin soltar su agarre.

–Tenemos toda la noche para que me cuentes, eso y mucho más –le aclaró separándose ahora de su abrazo.

–Esta va a ser una noche larga.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El tan temido medio día llegó y con ello la hora de la partida del joven Kane. Un carruaje lo esperaba en la puerta. Su maleta ahora menos pesada porque no contenía el jamón, estaba en el suelo descansando. Él permanecía inmóvil, dándole la espalda al carruaje mientras miraba al señor Hiwatari que estaba frente a él.

–Le doy las gracias por la hospitalidad que me ha brindado estos días.

–No ha sido nada, puedes quedarte por más tiempo si lo deseas. –decía el hombre.

–Se lo agradezco, pero no puedo. Hay asuntos que me reclaman. –le hizo saber.

–Bueno, espero que nada grave. Aun así, esta es tu casa, no lo olvides. Siempre serás bien recibido. –los dos se estrecharon las manos bajo la atenta mirada de Kai.

Ahora Kane dirigió su vista al bicolor–.Bueno, ha llegado el momento.

–Sí –comentó. No sabía qué decirle la verdad, es que no quería que su amigo se marchase tan pronto, pero el deber le reclamaba, así que tendría que dejarlo marchar contra su voluntad.

–No pongas esa cara, nos volveremos a ver tarde o temprano –le animó dándole un golpecillo en el hombro con su mano–. Esto no es un adiós definitivo y lo sabes.

Sonrió con nostalgia–.Tienes razón.

–Dame un abrazo –le pidió animándole así a hacerlo. Se dieron unas fuertes palmadas sonoras sin perder el contacto–. Recuerda todo lo que hablamos anoche.

–No lo olvidaré –se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

–Prométeme que conseguirás todo lo que te propongas.

–Te lo prometo –le sonrió más animadamente, sabiendo que se refería a su relación con Takao–.Buen viaje amigo.

–Gracias –suspiró y cogió su maleta del suelo–.Bien. Adiós.

–Adiós –despidieron al unísono padre e hijo. El joven de ojos azules ahora se dio media vuelta para subir al carruaje. Kai miraba con pesar cómo su amigo se había subido al carruaje y cómo le miraba con una sonrisa. Al tiempo que las ruedas del carruaje se ponían en función, Kane agitó su mano en señal de despedida hacia su amigo y su padre. Estos les imitaron el gesto.

–¡Ten cuidado! –le gritó Kai.

–¡Tú también! –fue la respuesta de éste, antes de que el carruaje le diera la espalda a los Hiwatari en su camino.

El joven de ojos azules sacó un sobre de su bolsillo. Lo miró fijamente y entonces le dio una nueva orden al cochero sobre el camino que debía de tomar primero.

–Bien –habló el señor Hiwatari–. Será mejor que haga caso del consejo de tu amigo y te vayas a la cama a dormir. Él dormirá en el viaje, y tú lo harás ahora en tu habitación. Tienes ojeras y eso no me gusta –el hombre estaba al tanto de que los dos jóvenes habían pasado la noche entera despiertos, hablando sin parar y recordando viejos tiempos. Todo esto lo sabía gracias a Kane.

–Lo sé –bostezó–. Ya me voy. –Mejor sería estar descansado, a luchar contra el ejército cansado.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Mientras tanto en el cuartel general del ejército, el señor Kinomiya y el Comandante estaban discutiendo un tema importante en el despacho de Brooklyn. Los impuestos.

–Como el gobernador que sigo siendo en este pueblo estoy en contra de las exigencias de los impuestos. Tarde o temprano Santa Clara entrará en crisis si esto continúa así. –le explicaba, sentados frente a frente en la mesa.

–Lo sé, pero ni usted ni yo podemos hacer nada al respecto sobre este asunto. Son órdenes de su majestad y hay que acatarlas. –Tenía sus manos entrecruzadas sobre la mesa, mirando con atención al gobernador.

–Pues enviaré una correspondencia para quejarme.

Al sentir esas palabras, Brooklyn se puso en alerta–. Déjeme decirle que ahora que lo recuerdo, recibí una correspondencia de su majestad. Me hizo saber que en el próximo mes todo volvería a la normalidad. Al menos esa es una buena noticia, ¿no le parece?

–Es mejor que todo este escándalo.

–Tiene razón. Como siempre señor gobernador. Pero sólo unas semanas y Santa Clara volverá a ser como antes y se habrá olvidado de esta pesadilla. No debemos de dudar de las palabras escritas de nuestro Rey. –Se recostó en su sillón.

–¿Puedo ver la correspondencia? –a él siempre le gustaba asegurarse de las cosas.

–Me temo que no, es confidencial. Solamente le he hecho mera mención del asunto para que pueda dormir tranquilo.

Asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y se puso en pie. El otro le imitó–. Parece que estamos de acuerdo en opiniones –estiró su mano que fue estrechada de inmediato por pura cortesía–. Buenas tardes, Comandante.

–Señor Gobernador –rompió el saludo y se volvió a sentar en su sillón, viendo cómo el gobernador salía por la puerta. Procedió a recostarse en el asiento con los dedos entrelazados a la altura del mentón. Había sido astuto al decir esas palabras falsas sobre las correspondencias del Rey. Tenía que mantener al gobernador a raya de una forma disimulada. Aunque eso poco le importaba mientras no pusiera en aviso al Rey en cuestión de lo que sucedía en ese pueblucho. Esta noche los soldados junto con el Teniente, harían su trabajo para aumentar la angustia y agonía de ese pueblo hasta el máximo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En la casa de los Kinomiya...

Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación suavemente un par de veces.

–Pasad –contestó el joven desde el interior.

La criada abrió la puerta y buscó con la mirada al joven de cabellos azules. Cuando sus ojos lo encontraron, decidió darle el mensaje–. Señorito, un joven le espera en la puerta.

–¿Un joven dice? ¿De quién se trata? –quiso averiguar, levantándose de la silla de su escritorio.

–No lo sé joven. No ha querido decirme su nombre.

–Bien, bajaré enseguida –se puso el chaleco que estaba colgado en la silla.

La mujer le hizo una reverencia y se fue a darle la noticia al joven invitado que esperaba en la puerta–. Bajará enseguida. ¿No desea pasar? –le preguntó amablemente.

–No, no será necesario –le sonrió.

La muchacha se hizo a un lado al escuchar pasos tras ella, seguramente del joven Kinomiya. Se apartó del umbral de la puerta para dejarle pasar y así ella seguir con su tarea.

Takao frunció el ceño prácticamente cuando lo vio– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–He venido a entregarte algo en persona –le explicó el joven Kane, sacando de su chaqueta un sobre–. Es para ti. Espero que la leas –le alargó la mano para que el otro aceptase el sobre.

–¿Qué contiene? –preguntó en un tono serio.

–Eso lo sabrás cuando lo leas –su mano permanecía alargada, esperando a que el otro le quitase la carta de las manos.

Takao lleno de la curiosidad cogió el sobre– ¿Algo más?

–He venido a despedirme. Aunque me he dado cuenta de que parece ser que no te caigo bien y me gustaría saber el motivo antes de marcharme.

–Mis motivos no le importan a un desconocido como tú.

–Está bien. Al menos lee la carta que he escrito. Creo que te despejara posibles dudas... –Dejó su frase sin terminar al ver cómo el joven de cabellos azules cogía la carta y la partía por la mitad delante de sus narices.

–No me interesa nada que pueda venir de tu parte. –Tiró los restos de la carta hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos– ¿Y sabes otra cosa? Pienso que hubiese sido mejor que no hubieses aparecido por aquí.

–No has debido de romper la carta. –Creía que Takao se había pasado de la raya haciendo eso con su carta, la que tanto le había costado escribir, pensando en las palabras adecuadas que poner, pero tampoco estaba obligado a leerla si no quería–. Bueno, en cualquier caso, solamente te diré una sola cosa antes de irme. Sólo te daré mi bendición si unes tu vida con la de Kai en sagrado matrimonio y no la unes a la de cualquier otro. Adiós –tras decir estas palabras, se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar.

Sintió cómo le hirvió la sangre. ¡Qué un tipo cómo él le dijera algo así eso era pasarse de la raya!– ¡No necesito tu bendición! ¡Yo decidiré con quién casarme, ¿me oyes?! ¡Y no eres ni un cura ni el Rey para dármela! –Veía con enfado cómo el otro seguía su camino hasta montarse en el carruaje que pronto se puso en marcha– ¿¡Quién demonios se cree que es para desearme nada!? –mascullaba ahora girando sobre sus pasos, recogiendo la carta partida en dos del suelo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y con rapidez subió las escaleras que le conducían al piso de arriba, para entrar a su habitación donde una vez dentro de ella, cerró la puerta.

Caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó en la silla que había en el hueco de éste. Soltó en la superficie de la mesa los dos trozos de sobre y los miró fijamente. ¿Sacaba lo que había en su interior? ¿O no lo hacía? Lo cierto es que le mataba la curiosidad, pero, por una vez en su vida, dejaría eso de lado. Resistiría esa tentación y seguiría con su plan de enamorarse de Yuriy. Después de todo, una simple carta no podía cambiar nada de toda esa historia que Kai y ese Kane habían vivido en España y estos días. Abrió el cajón del escritorio y metió en el ambas partes de la correspondencia, dejándolos ahí encerrados. Se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación, intentando olvidarse de ese asunto.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En la noche...

El Teniente estaba montado en su caballo con una antorcha–. Seguid las órdenes –le indicó a sus soldados que tenían una antorcha en la mano.

Cualquiera pensaría que como era de noche, las antorchas servían para alumbrar, pero lo cierto es que era para otra cosa bien distinta. Esta noche llevarían a cabo un plan del que como fruto, únicamente podrían obtener la miseria. Los soldados permanecían divididos entre los distintos campos de cultivos, esperando a que su Teniente les diera la orden sobre sus distintos quehaceres.

–¡Adelante! –les indicó a los de menor rango frente al cultivo que correspondía al de algodón. Los soldados bajaron sus antorchas y acercaron el fuego hasta las plantas, donde pronto comenzó a quemarse y a extenderse por todo el cultivo. No había problema en el tema de que no pudiesen apagar el fuego, ya que alrededor de los cultivos no había nada sembrado y la tierra estaba seca, así que dejarían que las llamas se consumieran lentamente.

Lo mismo harían mañana por la mañana con los demás cultivos. Los destruirían o si era necesario lo destrozarían todo a golpe de espada. El Comandante pretendía destruirlo todo en la noche. Pero Yuriy supo convencerlo para poder hacerlo en la mañana, donde los campesinos pudieran estar presentes y así poder deleitarse con el dolor de los demás. Así sería todo más divertido. Viendo sus gestos, sus caras, escuchando sus gritos de dolor...

La cara del Teniente brillaba por la fuerte luz del fuego que se estaba extendiendo. Se moría de ganas por ver a los campesinos llorar por el sufrimiento de esa gran pérdida de cosecha.

–¡No dejéis nada en pie! ¡Que todo se consuma y no quede ni un solo resto, ¿entendido?!

–¡Señor, sí señor! –fue la respuesta unánime.

–Bien, así me gusta. "Robar los impuestos te va a salir más caro de lo que piensas, Zorro", pensaba al tiempo que empezaba a carcajearse de la situación como desquiciado.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao abrió la puerta de su habitación con desesperación. Ya no aguantaba más esta agonía. Caminó hacia su escritorio y abrió el cajón. Sacó lo que quedaba de la correspondencia y la dejó sobre la mesa mientras tomaba asiento.

Ya estaba decidido. Nada de lo ahí escrito le haría cambiar de opinión. Así que sacó el papel que contenía el interior del sobre y lo desdobló. Lo mismo hizo con la otra parte. Solamente entonces las unió para intentar leer lo que en ella ponía.

_Te hago entrega de esta carta, para en primer lugar pedir disculpas si algo he hecho que no debiera. Mi estancia aquí ha sido corta y ha sido una lástima el no conocer al joven del que mi amigo me ha hablado sin parar en España. Ha sido larga la temporada que he pasado con él en la escuela y me atrevo a decir que lo conozco bastante bien, más de lo que a él le gustaría incluso. Es por ello que conozco vuestra historia y conozco también sus sentimientos. _

_Yo he sido para Kai Hiwatari un amigo en el que ha sabido confiar con el tiempo. Tanto ha sido así, que me atrevo a decir que sólo yo sé por quién está interesado. Sé bien que se enfadaría mucho conmigo si revelo la identidad de la persona que le hace perder la razón por amor. Es por eso que he de callar. _

_Ahora que regreso a mi país, es posible que tú regreses a su lado a hacerle compañía y créeme que nada me haría más feliz. A pesar de lo que Kai sólo te deje ver, él no te quiere ver sufrir. Por ello espero que no le reproches el no haberte hecho llamar cuando pasó hace unos días, el día y la noche en la cárcel._

_Creo que poco me queda que decir, salvo una cosa que espero poder decírtela en persona. Tanto a Kai como a ti, os doy mi bendición ante la llegada de vuestro futuro enlace matrimonial. Él no sabe de la existencia de esta carta, así que por favor, no le digas nada. Sin más, me despido esperando a que en la próxima vez que nos encontremos, hayamos limado asperezas._

_Un cordial saludo._

_Kane_

Takao no sabía si creer o no, las palabras de esa carta. Daba la sensación de que Kane quería empujarlo hacia Kai. Pero la imagen que el recordaba de esos dos, era bien distinta. Y lo que más le había preocupado a pesar de no querer hacerlo. ¿Sería verdad que Kai había estado en la cárcel y no le había dicho nada para no preocuparlo? Pero de ser así, se hubiese enterado, ¿no? Es decir, todos estos días había estado con Yuriy, prácticamente desde la llegada de Kane al pueblo. El Teniente le hubiese comentado algo. Pero, la verdad es que no hablaban mucho de Kai cuando estaban a solas. De todas formas ya estaba en duda sobre eso y lo mejor para despejarla sería preguntarle al Teniente mañana en cuanto le viera. Después de todo, el Teniente tenía que estar al tanto de todo.

Metió la carta como si siguiera unida, en el cajón, al igual que el sobre. Cerró el cajón y apoyó los codos en el escritorio. La verdad es que conocía a Kai muy bien y ahora se hacia un montón de preguntas sin respuestas. Cómo por ejemplo, en el caso de que Kai hubiese estado en la cárcel. ¿Qué delito había cometido? Sabía que no era propio de Kai meterse en líos y mucho menos con el ejército. Así que ahora tendría en lo que pensar toda la noche.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

A la mañana siguiente, los campesinos fueron a ejercer su trabajo en las tierras, como de costumbre, pero se encontraron con un panorama que no se esperaban. Al llegar con sus herramientas de trabajo, varios soldados permanecían con unas antorchas en las manos mientras uno de ellos procedía a leer un papel. Otros soldados estaban colocados en forma de cordón, para que así nadie pudiese intervenir en sus trabajos, aunque esperaban de sobra que nadie lo hiciera.

En la misma situación se encontraban en los otros cultivos. El Teniente leía la carta.

–... Tanto la plaga como la enfermedad, están siendo extendidas por todo el Estado. Es por ello que ordeno que todo cultivo sea quemado con fuego para evitar daños mayores, ya que es contagioso hacia las personas. Atentamente, vuestro Rey –enrolló el papel y se lo metió en el interior de su chaqueta–. Como pueden ver, tanto la plaga con la enfermedad se han cebado con este cultivo esta noche, por lo tanto vamos a proceder.

–Pero Teniente, con el debido respeto. Ayer todo estaba bien –le contaba un hombre.

–Soldado –lo llamó y éste procedió según lo planeado a llevarle una pequeña muestra, que consistía en una hoja, en este caso de maíz. No la cogió con las manos, sino que la llevaba entre dos varas. La gente abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa al ver cómo la hoja estaba carcomida por agujeros y llena de algunas manchas negras–. Al igual que esta hoja está así, así está todo el cultivo. –Sonrió en su interior, al ver cómo ahora las mujeres se echaban a llorar por la impotencia del momento–. Bien soldado, queme también esa hoja, junto con todo lo demás.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Varias columnas de humo se podían ver en el cielo. Los pobres campesinos estaban destrozados. De una noche para otra lo que estaba en perfecto estado, ahora estaba enfermo y descomponiéndose por las llamas del fuego. Muchos se fueron derrotados a sus casas. No soportaban el sufrimiento, sin embargo, otros aguardaron en silencio, sin movilizarse para tener los recuerdos de esa tragedia guardados en sus mentes.

Un caballo negro se acercaba hacia uno de los focos de fuego galopando. El Teniente no estaba ahí presente, pero sí, los soldados que seguían haciendo su trabajo.

–Es el Zorro –avisó uno de ellos a sus otros compañeros.

–¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó otro al verlo cada vez más cerca.

–¿Avisamos al Teniente?

–No hay tiempo para eso –recapacitó otro.

–¿Luchamos contra él o seguimos con lo nuestro como si nada? –era la duda de otro. La verdad es que estaban bastante liados sin su Teniente, pero deberían de hacer caso al que su Teniente había dejado al mando en ese caso.

–¿Qué estáis haciendo? –preguntó el Zorro.

–Las cosechas están enfermas y por órdenes estrictas de nuestro Rey, estamos impidiendo que se contagie a personas –contestó el soldado que ahora estaba a cargo de los demás.

–¿Por ordenes de vuestro Rey?

–Así es, estamos impidiendo que la gente de este pueblo caiga en una epidemia contagiosa.

–Enseñadme un brote –pidió montado aún sobre Tornado.

Con ayuda de unas varas, cogió una muestra del suelo y a distancia se la enseñó–. Como veis tiene una enfermedad y ha sido atacada por una plaga, nada se puede hacer. –explicó tirándola rápidamente al fuego con lo demás.

El enmascarado miró la zona. Los pueblerinos estaban destrozados contemplando la escena y aunque quisiera, esta vez no podría hacer nada, a pesar de que lo hubiese deseado, pero ya casi todo estaba consumido por las llamas.

–Decidme, ¿todo estaba infectado? –preguntó refiriéndose a las hectáreas.

–Todo, hasta los tallos –se atrevió a decir un soldado pensando que se refería a la planta en sí.

Miró con seriedad a los soldados ahí presentes y únicamente lo que hizo fue darle un aviso con el pie a su caballo para decirle que ya podían irse de allí. Los soldados por su parte ahora se sentían más seguros de sus actos y siguieron a lo suyo al ver cómo el otro se retiraba del lugar sin más.

"No me lo creo, aquí pasa algo raro. El Rey no ha podido hacer mandar esa orden en tan poco tiempo. Además, nada de esto afecta al tallo, sólo a la hoja." Frunció el ceño. "Yuriy no se está andando con retrasos. Quiere hundir este pueblo en la miseria, estoy seguro. Dejará que este pueblo pase hambre, y lo que es peor, no creo que ahora que se han quedado sin trabajo puedan hacer frente a unos impuestos tan desmesurados como esos." Apretó las riendas en sus manos. "Esta noche tendré que actuar... y rápido".

Continuará...

***Estribo:** Pieza de metal o cuero en que el jinete apoya el pie.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tuve que cortar el capi aquí, porque si no iba a salir un súper capítulo, jajaja.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Pues Kai no es que fuera descuidado, es sólo que Kane es un poco listo, jejeje. Se fijó en cosas que quizás otra persona ni se dio cuenta. Por lo que has podido ver, Yuriy sigue haciendo de las suyas. Pero parece que el Zorro hasta ahora lo mantiene a raya, y aprovecha esos abrazos con el joven de cabellos azules, muajajaja. Por cierto, te espera una sorpresita en el siguiente capi, jijiji.

**Miavid:** Pues aquí ya el secreto del Zorro, ya no es secreto para esa personita. Y sí, como Zorro y en la noche, hace cosas que como Kai y siendo de día, no las haría, jajaja. Como por ejemplo, pedirle ayuda a Takaito y agarrarlo con disimulo de la cintura mientras sostiene las riendas del caballo. O como permitir que Takao se abrace a él, aunque el condenado lo disfruta, jajaja. Mirándolo así, Yuriy aún no ha gozado de ese privilegio todavía, ¿no?

**Zumolove: **Hola, he aquí la actualización que espero te haya gustado. Y espero que te guste el siguiente, porque hay algo que quizás no se esperen o hayan esperado con impaciencia.

**Maritessa Pérez cortes**: Hola Maritessa, espero que este capi te haya gustado. Parece ser que Takao está tomando en consideración las sensaciones que el Zorro le ha despertado esa noche. ¿Te imaginas qué pasaría si el corazón de Takao hace lo siguiente? Intentar amar a Yuriy, por cabezonería. Intentar olvidar al bicolor, y por otro lado un nuevo sentimiento está naciendo con el Zorro. Qué complicado para él, ¿verdad? Yo creo que Kai debería de seguir los consejos de su amigo, pero quizás se vea de rival, no solamente con Yuriy sino como Zorro.

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya: **¿Te dejé con ganas de encerrar a esos dos en un cuarto? Jajaja. ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos y tiramos la llave? A lo mejor así se pueden arreglar, pero el detalle del Teniente Yuriy y su boca prodigiosa se nos escapan entonces. Habrá que hacer algo también con él, ¿no? Como ves, el hecho de que el Zorro haya robado las contribuciones, no le ha quitado el orgullo que le queda al pelirrojo y éste sigue intentando destruir Santa Clara como sea.

**Wuonero: **Hola amigo mío. ¿En serio tenías tus dudas sobre la identidad del Zorro? Vaya, pensaba que era demasiado evidente y me castigué varias veces por ello. Tranquilo, no metí el personaje de Kane por nada. Todo tiene su razón de ser, jajaja. En cuanto a lo último que me dijiste, no creo que Takao vaya a saber todavía la identidad del Zorro, ¿o sí? Ahh, próximo capi para averiguarlo, jajaja.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**EL ZORRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En la noche...

Takao le había dicho a sus padres que tenía que hablar con Kai sobre un asunto que no podía esperar a mañana, pero lo cierto es que tenía frente a él, la enorme muralla de piedra del cuartel del ejército. Las enormes puertas de madera vieja estaban abiertas de par en par, pero sólo por seguridad, dejó el carruaje fuera. Si les hubiera dicho a sus padres la verdad, sabía a ciencia cierta que no le habrían dejado marchar o su padre lo acompañaría. De todas formas no tardaría mucho en regresar a su casa. El cielo parecía estar demasiado negro, y la luna no estaba por ningún sitio. Sólo esperaba que no fuera a llover.

Bajó del carruaje con el candil en la mano y se aventuró a cruzar la puerta. Un soldado lo vio llegar y se cruzó en su camino.

–¿Puedo ayudarle? –preguntó.

–Busco al Teniente Yuriy. Necesito hablar con él. ¿Está aquí?

–Sí, está. Pero tengo órdenes estrictas de no interrumpirle.

–Por favor, es muy importante –le rogó.

–Está bien –le dijo–. No se mueva de aquí, hasta nueva orden.

A las espaldas del soldado había una puerta que daba a la entrada del enorme patio del ejército y a su vez a las instalaciones de las mismas. Esa estructura estaba sujetada por columnas de piedras. Por lo que podía ver el joven de cabellos azules debido a la luminosidad del punto en el que se encontraba gracias a los candiles que había colgados, un enorme muro protegía el lugar y al parecer los caballos salían por la puerta por la que él había entrado hacia unos minutos.

La verdad es que por las horas que eran, no se hubiera imaginado encontrar las puertas abiertas, pero daba igual. Él estaba dentro y decidido a preguntarle algo al Teniente.

Escuchó un fuerte ruido y miró hacia el cielo. Sí, estaba tronando y relampagueando a los pocos minutos. Únicamente esperaba que le diera tiempo a llegar a su casa antes de empaparse por la posible lluvia.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Por otra parte, el Teniente estaba ocupado en su habitación. Estaba sentado en la silla, con los pies en la mesa. Su espada estaba en la mano izquierda y su mano derecha humedecía la punta de un paño en un líquido extraño para a continuación frotárselo a la hoja de espada, más concretamente cerca de la punta. Sonreía como un niño feliz mientras lo hacía, hoy había sido un día excepcional. Todo le había salido a pedir de boca y encima el Zorro no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo. Cosechas quemadas, igual a pueblo destruido, esa era su idea. El soldado le había puesto al tanto de la aparición del Zorro y cómo éste se dio por vencido marchándose al ver lo evidente. Nada podía hacer.

Escuchó cómo tocaron la puerta, no por ello borró su sonrisa–. Pasad. –anunció tranquilo.

El soldado abrió la puerta para informar a su Teniente–. Señor.

–He dicho que no quería ser molestado, ¿lo ha olvidado soldado? –le preguntó mirándole de reojo, pero sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía con tanto mimo y esmero.

–No señor, pero es que requieren de su presencia.

–¿Quién?

–Es el joven Kinomiya.

Dejó de frotar la espada– ¿Takao está aquí?

–Sí, señor.

–Vaya, así que no ha podido resistir el no verme y ha venido hasta aquí –fanfarroneó –¿Dónde se encuentra?

–En la entrada –le informó.

–Bien –sonrió dejando el pañuelo en la mesa mientras quitaba los pies de la mesa–. Decidle que voy enseguida.

Hizo su saludo–. Sí, señor –después de estas palabras, salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao miraba al cielo y se abrazaba a sí mismo, el tiempo empezaba a refrescar. Parecía tratarse de una nube, y ahora podía sentir en su piel cómo ésta se estaba humedeciendo por diminutas gotas.

–Saldrá enseguida –le avisó el soldado, haciendo que Takao dejase de mirar al cielo para mirarlo a él.

–De acuerdo.

El soldado rápidamente se fue a su puesto. Mientras Takao esperaba, el astuto enmascarado había conseguido colarse por la fortaleza. Había escalado y bajado el muro con ayuda de una cuerda que en su extremo tenía atado una especia de enorme gancho.

La cosa estaba demasiado silenciosa y eso era extraño en parte. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, los otros impuestos seguirían ahí. Solamente le faltaba saber la habitación en concreto en la cual estaba escondido ese cofre con el dinero, para poder hacerse con él. Gracias a algunos arbustos del lugar, podría esconderse por si algún soldado merodeaba cerca.

Caminó hacia delante y se pegó a la pared del muro que daba al patio y a las habitaciones del lugar. Iba a cruzar la esquina de la fachada no sin antes asomarse con cuidado por ella, cuando vio algo que no se esperaba. Takao estaba ahí. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía allí él? Ahora vio aparecer al Teniente y cómo le cogía la mano y se la besaba. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Hablaban y él no podía escuchar nada, sentía que debía de hacerlo. ¿Pero cómo?

Miró a su alrededor buscando una respuesta y por fin la tuvo. Los grandes arbustos parecían estar casi pegados a la pared, por motivo de decoración imaginaba, pero eso ahora daba igual. Iría arrastrándose por el suelo hasta llegar a la altura de esos dos y poder escuchar lo que se decían.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Yuriy sonrió al ver al menor esperar a la entrada de la fortaleza–. Mi querido Takao –le cogió la mano y se la besó tan pronto llegó a su lado.

–Buenas noches, Teniente.

–Muy buenas noches. Dime, ¿qué te trae hasta mi humilde morada?

–No le he visto en todo el día y...

–Oh –se puso una mano sobre el pecho izquierdo–. Me echabas de menos tanto como yo a ti, ¿no es cierto?

–Em... no iba a decir eso exactamente –confesó.

–¿Y entonces? –preguntó mirándole con esmero.

–Es que no hemos coincidido el día de hoy y yo tengo una pregunta que hacerle.

El enmascarado ahora podía escuchar la conversación tras uno de los arbustos sin tener miedo a ser visto. Es más, se atrevió a mirar a través de lo que las hojas pequeñas le dejaban ver, gracias a los relámpagos y a la iluminación que estaba cerca de esos dos, podría ver mejor.

–¿Qué pregunta? –continuó Yuriy.

–Es sobre Kai Hiwatari.

Con sólo escuchar el nombre, Yuriy sintió que se aburría y su cara pareció reflejar ese sentimiento– ¿Qué le pasa?

–Quisiera saber si es verdad que ha estado entre rejas.

Yuriy alzó la ceja– ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

–Luego entonces, es cierto –afirmó.

–¿Quién te lo ha contado? ¿Ha sido él? –preguntó interesado.

–Eso no importa. Decidme si es cierto o no, por favor.

Tras unos minutos decidió contestar– Sí, es cierto. –reconoció, ya que casi lo había afirmado hacía unos momentos.

Suspiró así, liberando su tensión contenida– ¿Qué delito cometió?

–Eso no importa ahora, mi querido Takao.

–Claro que importa. Si lo sabíais, ¿por qué me lo habéis ocultado?

–No quería verte sufrir por semejante... –chasqueó los dedos varias veces, esperando a que las palabras correctas le llegasen a la cabeza–. Esperpento –finalizó–. Además, ¿Qué importancia puede tener algo así? –le preguntó sonriéndole.

–La tiene. Me habéis mentido, y eso es algo que no puedo soportar. ¿No os dais cuenta?

–¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa, mi querido Takao? ¿Qué te haya ocultado algo así por tu bien? ¿O que no hayas podido asistir como visita el día de su encarcelamiento? –ante esa pregunta, Takao silenció unos momentos.

El bicolor miró la escena reparando en una cosa. Takao después de todo hubiese ido a verle a la cárcel. Solamente ese pensamiento le hacía feliz. Después de lo que vio en el río ya no sabía qué pensar. Le dejó confundido el hecho de que ni siquiera fuera a su casa a preguntar cómo había pasado la noche en la cárcel. Y ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que el joven de cabellos azules acababa de enterarse y que Yuriy se lo había intentado ocultar.

Por unos segundos, recordó por lo que en realidad estaba en el cuartel general. Tenía que darse prisa. Después de todo, Yuriy ahora estaba entretenido con Takao en una conversación. Así que él aprovecharía eso para poder seguir con lo suyo sin ser visto.

Fue gateando por el suelo hasta llegar a la esquina de la pared, pero eso no le detuvo. Continuó su camino, siguiendo la pared, hasta ver su cuerda deslizada por esta. Fue entonces ahí cuando se puso en pie con sigilo. Corrió hacia la pared del enorme cuartel y se apoyó en ella. Pero todo no estaba siendo perfecto.

Escuchó un silbato de alarma. Tan pronto escuchó el ruido, miró como pudo hacia la dirección de la que procedía el ruido. Un soldado corría hacia él, al parecer lo había visto. ¿Cómo era posible? Quizás estaba haciendo el turno de guardia, o únicamente estaba dando un paseo, ¿qué más daba? Lo importante era dejarlo fuera de batalla.

Desenvainó su espada y se quitó tan rápido como pudo al soldado de en medio, pero ya era tarde, seguro que los demás soldados habían escuchado la alarma. Al ver a otros cuatro soldados correr hacia él, salió corriendo y giró en la esquina para salir de esa situación. Pero no recordaba que Yuriy y Takao estaban justo al otro lado. Detuvo sus pasos al ver a otros cuantos soldados acercarse al Teniente corriendo. Yuriy por su parte, tenía desenvainada la espada y Takao estaba detrás de él. Miró hacia su alrededor. No había nada en lo que se pudiese subir, ningún tejado a su altura. Eso estaba en la parte de dentro, en el patio concretamente y él estaba en la de fuera.

–Vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Decía Yuriy al tiempo que miraba al enmascarado– ¡A por él, soldados! –ordenó.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el enmascarado luchó primero contra los soldados que tenía a sus espaldas. Eran menos, así tendría más posibilidades de su victoria. Dejando al último herido en el brazo, le arrebató su espalda, y al darse media vuelta sobre sus propios pasos encontró al resto del comité de bienvenida que acababa de llegar corriendo.

–¡Vigilad a Takao! –ordenó Yuriy antes de ir también al reencuentro del Zorro, a dos soldados que se habían quedado más rezagados.

Como sabía, el Zorro se había metido en la boca del lobo. Así que con dos espadas, una en cada mano, luchaba contra dos soldados, vigilando sus ataques y los de sus oponentes. Silbó de una manera exagerada con la boca. Necesitaba a su caballo con rapidez.

Después de todo, era sensato, ya que si calculaba bien, ahí dentro había más de setenta soldados. Lo mejor era una retirada, pero no sin dejar esta vez avisos de heridas en cada hombre contra el que luchaba. Si los dejaba solamente con una simple marca en la ropa, los soldados no se cansarían de luchar contra él. Hiriéndoles tendría la oportunidad de retrasarle al ejército sus planes contra él.

El joven de cabellos azules miró atentamente la escena, solamente desvió sus ojos de dicha escena cuando escuchó el sonido de los cascos de un caballo acercarse a toda velocidad. Ahora que un rayo iluminó todo lo que sucedía, vio con claridad que se trataba de Tornado. Intentó dar un paso, pero dos soldados se lo impidieron cortándole el paso con las espadas cruzadas.

–¿Qué estáis haciendo? –preguntó Kinomiya algo sorprendido.

–Órdenes del Teniente –habló uno de ellos.

En su caso, el Teniente sonrió con malicia e interrumpió en la pelea. Kai no tuvo más remedio que quitarse al soldado que tenía a su izquierda, contra el cual luchaba con la espada de la misma mano. Tornado ya se acercaba, así que sería rápido.

–Has venido a la boca del lobo, Zorro. Te creía más inteligente. Pero ya veo que no es así. –comentaba Yuriy.

–Sí, sé a lo que se refiere. Lo mismo me sucedió cuando le conocí –comentó burlón. Se estaba esmerando en la pelea, quería terminar cuanto antes para salir de ahí. Después de todo, el pueblo dependía de su ayuda en estos momentos. Pero al parecer a Yuriy eso de estar en su territorio le daba ánimos y fuerza además. Estaba más agresivo que de costumbre.

El caballo se detuvo a unos pasos de su dueño, pero éste era otro que no bajaba la guardia, ya que cuando vio que un soldado se le acercaba por detrás, no dudó en dar una coz, dejando al soldado inconsciente en el suelo.

Por su lado, Takao está enfadado y preocupado. ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí parado sin hacer nada en esa circunstancia? Los soldados le habían bloqueado el paso y él sin embargo al ver esa pelea de espadas tan viva entre ambos hombres, sentía una ansiedad y angustia terrible. El Zorro se había portado muy bien con su pueblo hasta ahora y pensar que podía ser derrotado ahí mismo y que él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo...

–Dejadme pasar –les pidió a ambos soldados, empujando las empuñaduras de las espadas hacia delante para abrirse paso. Pero a cambio, sólo recibió una respuesta. Uno de los soldados lo agarró del brazo para evitar que corriera– ¡Soltadme! –Cuando intentó liberarse con la otra mano, el otro soldado se lo impidió al agarrarle el brazo con brusquedad –¡Soltadme, me hacéis daño! –gritó revolviéndose.

Esas fueron las palabras claves para que Kai perdiera toda su concentración en el combarte al mirar al joven de cabellos azules, momento que el pelirrojo supo aprovechar al máximo hiriéndole con la espada en el brazo izquierdo. Para cuando Kai quiso esquivar el golpe y regresó a la realidad, Yuriy le había hecho un arañazo que no pudo esquivar del todo. Por ello, su brazo ahora estaba herido en un largo corte. No por ello dejó de seguir con lo que hacía, pero empezaba a encontrarse distinto.

La vista comenzaba a nublarse, pestañeaba sin parar como quien tiene una mota en un ojo y no le deja ver y espera que al pestañear todo vuelva a la normalidad, pero no estaba siendo así. Cada vez que pestañeaba le costaba más el poder ver con claridad.

–¿Qué te ocurre, Zorro? –Le preguntó el Teniente, parando sus ataques–. Jajaja.

Esa risa parecía remota y sonaba con eco en su cabeza– ¿Qué me has hecho? –Preguntó al sentir cómo empezaba a marearse– ¡Tornado! –lo llamó. El joven de cabellos azules dejó de moverse y se fijó en los movimientos torpes del jinete para montar en su caballo.

–Te daré un adelanto, para que veas que no soy tan perverso como tú crees. Vas a morir, ¿no es maravilloso? Jajaja. –finalizó divertido.

El joven de cabellos azules sintió cómo la sangre se le congelaba al escuchar esa frase, pero por otro lado le hervía por el resentimiento acumulado. Habían herido al Zorro por su culpa y si no hacía algo, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Así que de inmediato dio un salto, pisando el pie izquierdo y derecho de los soldados que lo tenían sujeto. Fue así como liberado de los brazos de ellos, que se preocuparon más de agarrarse su pie, echó a correr hacia Tornado. No se lo pensó dos veces y saltó sobre él como si de un trapecio se tratase, cayendo sobre la silla de montar. Agarró las riendas como pudo y con el talón le dio la rápida señal de que se podían ir.

–¡Jia! –le dijo.

Yuriy miró la escena y borró su sonrisa para cambiar la cara a una de total seriedad– ¡Soldados, a por ellos, que no se escapen! –Fue la orden que dio cuando salió de su asombro– ¡Pandilla de idiotas, a por los caballos, vamos! –gritó saliendo a correr en busca de su propio caballo.

Tornado corría como desesperado, y ahora los truenos comenzaban a ser más sonoros. La lluvia más gruesa comenzó a caer sin ningún control. El Zorro permanecía inmóvil con la cabeza y el cuerpo doblado, tanto era así, que de no ser por Takao, el que vestía de negro hubiera caído de su caballo. Pero el menor estuvo atento y además de coger las riendas con firmeza sujetó el cuerpo del otro para evitar que éste cayera abrazándose a él.

Podía escuchar ruido a su espalda. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando su espalda, los soldados y el Teniente en cabeza le estaban siguiendo.

–¡Jia! ¡Más deprisa Tornado! –le gritaba al caballo.

El caballo negro, atravesó un paraje lleno de árboles. Los soldados parecían quedarse más atrás. La lluvia les impedía ver con claridad, ésta era cada vez más espesa y ya ni la luz de los relámpagos les estaba ayudando.

Yuriy lo que vio fue la ropa del joven de cabellos azules atravesar lo que parecía por la luz resplandeciente de los relámpagos ser una especie de paraje lleno de árboles. Unos segundos duró la oscuridad por la ausencia de luz y de nuevo volvió a iluminarse, pero esta vez había solamente oscuridad, ni rastro de Takao. ¿Ahora hacia dónde tenía que dirigirse? Detuvo a su caballo unos segundos, sin que éste perdiera sus pisadas nerviosas sobre el suelo, buscando qué hacer.

–Señor, ¿hacia dónde vamos? –fue la pregunta que hizo uno de los soldados que lo seguían.

–¡Maldición! –golpeó con su puño cerrado la silla de montar. "Takao se me ha escapado, pero a cambio, el Zorro morirá esta noche", pensaba y entonces fue cuando se tocó la frente y comenzó a reír de forma sonora.

–¿Señor? ¿Hacia dónde vamos? –volvió a preguntar el insistente y confuso soldado.

Yuriy miró unos segundos hacia esa dirección en la que se había perdido de vista al menor–. Seguidme –se le acababa de ocurrir un plan maestro. Con su caballo dio media vuelta y empezó a cabalgar en la dirección contraria. Los soldados le siguieron como era su deber, pero sin entender nada.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao seguía preguntándose hacia donde le estaba llevando Tornado. Parecía cruzar por un bosque, no podía reconocer el lugar a tal velocidad y con tan poca luz. Había dado esquinazo a los soldados y al Teniente, pero aún así estaba preocupado por el Zorro. Su cuerpo seguía estando hacia delante y no se movía. Unos minutos después, el caballo se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser una cueva de piedra. Escuchaba más ruido del normal que cuando llovía. La verdad es que estaba cayendo una buena.

El caballo se tumbó en el suelo, eso quería decir que Takao tenía que bajarse ahí. Así lo entendió él al menos, aunque no sabía dónde estaba, pero al menos estaba frente a una especie de cueva. Que solamente esperaba, no fuera la de algún animal. Bajó al que vestía de negro con cuidado, pasándole el brazo por detrás de su cabeza azulada.

–Zorro. Camina –le animó. Únicamente lo podía escuchar respirar con dificultad y eso no le gustaba. Con algo de esfuerzo caminó hacia esa cueva, entrando en su interior. Ahora no podía dudar sobre si hacerlo o no. Tornado le siguió como si se tratase de un perro dócil.

Al joven de cabellos azules le pareció ver un resplandor en el interior de la cueva, así que siguió caminando de frente sin detenerse, curioso por saber que se escondía ahí. En unos pasos más descubrió la verdad. Dos candiles iluminaban lo que era el interior de una cueva. Había una mesa vieja y bastante larga de madera, la cual estaba llena de recipientes, frascos y botes acristalados extraños de distintos colores y también una pequeña estantería polvorienta colgada en la pared con unos libros de bastante grosor. Una silla estaba apartada de la mesa con algunas mantas y trapos encima. En el suelo había unas pequeñas rocas que formaban un círculo, y en su interior, había pequeñas ramas. Estaban preparadas para hacer fuego con ellas.

–¡Ah! –se quejó quien hasta ahora no había dicho ni una palabra.

Takao miró a su alrededor con rapidez. No había ni una sola cama ahí, así que tendría que ingeniárselas. Sentó al bicolor en el suelo.

–Zorro, no te muevas –le avisó. Cogió las mantas dobladas que vio antes sobre la silla y las estiró en el suelo. Dobló varias veces otra manta de menor tamaño para que sirviera como almohada. De no ser porque sus ojos estaban atentos al espadachín, no hubiese podido evitar que éste cayera de lado al suelo–. Cuidado –advirtió por poco. Le ayudó a levantarse para en dos pasos sentarlo sobre las mantas. Con cuidado le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza. No pudo verle el color de su cabello como pensaba en un principio, ya que ese antifaz le cubría toda la cabeza. Le desabotonó la capa y la dejó también en el suelo. Ahora fijó su vista en la sangre del brazo–. Ay Dios –solo pudo decir en un tono neutro pero asustado al ver la gran mancha roja. Con nerviosismo, intentó desabotonarle los botones de la camisa, pero la mano enguantada del Zorro le detuvo–. Estás sangrando. –le hizo saber.

–Lo sé –tragó con dificultad– Solamente rompe la manga.

–¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó con rapidez. El otro asintió–. Muy bien –dijo sin saber si realmente haría bien en hacer eso o no. Cogió el roto de la manga y le dio un fuerte tirón, rasgándolo.

–¡Ah! –se quejó.

–Lo siento –al parecer la sangre se había pegado a la tela.

–¿Qué pinta tiene? –preguntó sin mirar y pestañeando varias veces.

–No muy buena –confesó. Por nerviosismo quizás o por ver cómo ahora el Zorro temblaba, recordó que estaba empapado. Ambos lo estaban. Pero él no estaba herido a diferencia del otro. Así que lo tapó con una de las mantas.

El Zorro buscó su mano morena con rapidez y cuando la encontró, comenzó a hablar–. No hay tiempo para eso, en la mesa... hay un frasco de color malva, no es de gran tamaño. También necesitaré un frasco transparente con un contenido viscoso, de color amarillo. Por favor... tráelos. –Al decir esas palabras, sintió cómo la mano del otro ya no estaba, seguro que estaba buscando lo que le había explicado. Unos minutos, pasaron antes de escuchar de nuevo la voz de Takao.

–Ya los tengo. ¿Qué debo hacer con ellos?

Extendió la mano –Dame el de color malva– según pudo apreciar por el olor, el frasco estaba abierto, seguramente Takao lo había hecho para facilitarle las cosas. Su vista borrosa le indicaba que ese era el correcto, así que empezó a tomárselo, dejando el frasco en el suelo.

–¿Para qué es eso? –preguntó esperando a ser contestado.

–Me hará vomitar. Quiero que eso que tienes en tu mano me lo extiendas como puedas en la herida.

–Pero hay que lavarla. –le advirtió preocupado.

–Hay un recipiente lleno de agua cerca de la estantería –le indicó. Escuchó los pasos alejarse. Al sentir que tenía mal cuerpo decidió arrastrarse por el suelo hasta finalmente vomitar.

Takao no se lo explicaba. ¿Cómo era posible que por un simple arañazo de una espada el Zorro estuviera a punto de morir? Con el recipiente de agua en las manos y un trapo dentro, se dirigió hasta la cama que él había hecho. Lo dejó todo en el suelo y caminó hacia el Zorro el cual parecía no encontrarse con fuerzas para seguir agachado en ese perímetro de la cueva.

Lo cogió en peso y se lo llevó hasta esa cama, por supuesto haciendo caso omiso del vomito. Lo puso en la misma posición de antes, salvo que lo tumbó en el suelo. Sacó el pañuelo mojado del agua y comenzó a limpiar la herida con cuidado, primero alrededor para ver bien y quitar los restos de sangre seca. Después el centro de la herida. Donde el Zorro intentaba aguantarse las ganas de gritar mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Cuando lo creyó convenientemente limpio, abrió el frasco y extendió la masa viscosa en la herida.

–¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Zorro? ¿Cómo es posible que estés en este estado por culpa de una simple herida de espada? –preguntaba confundido y nervioso a la vez por tener que limpiar la herida.

–Veneno. Yuriy ha debido de limpiar su espada con veneno. Son sus síntomas– le explicó.

–Pero el Teniente, no haría algo así.

–Eres muy inocente. Deberías de ver más allá de sus mentiras. –decía al tiempo que intentaba ver con más claridad, aunque no podía por más que lo intentase.

–Conmigo se porta bien –intentó defenderle de alguna manera, aunque dadas las circunstancias, no sabía si había hecho bien o no.

–Que lo haga únicamente contigo, no significa que lo haga con los demás. Oh si no, mírame ahora –tosió. Le miró con algo de trabajo–. Deberías de marcharte ahora mismo. No quiero que el ejército tome represarías contra ti también.

–No te voy a dejar aquí solo –metió el trapo en el agua y lo enjuago, escurriéndolo.

El enmascarado se incorporó y le agarró la mano que tenía cogida el trapo mojado–. Deja eso, ya me encuentro mejor –le quitó el trapo de la mano–. Ahora vete, por favor –le pidió. Escucharon los truenos de fondo.

–No lo haré.

–Sólo estás aquí porque tienes curiosidad por saber que se esconde tras este pañuelo negro que te impide saber mi identidad. La vida de ambos peligraría si lo averiguarás.

–Así que eso es lo que piensas –cogió el recipiente entre sus manos y se alejó de allí.

El bicolor se preguntaba en si hacia bien o no diciendo esas palabras que sabía que eran hirientes para el menor. Pero necesitaba que no le viera morir. Qué patético era todo eso. Iba a morir de la forma menos pensada, y encima, no había sido capaz de declararle su amor al joven de cabellos azules. Ahora se encontraba solo en esa cueva. Takao lo había abandonado, era mucho mejor así. Que lo dejara solo. Así Yuriy no tomaría represarías contra nadie más que con él, y para su suerte, estaría muerto si ese antídoto no hacía efecto.

Una mano cálida le tocó la mejilla. Abrió los ojos y vio a Takao a la vez que sintió algo de frescura en su ardiente mejilla– ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

–Quiero ayudarte –le limpiaba la sudor con el trapo mojado.

–¿Por qué? Soy un total desconocido para ti.

–Tú me has ayudado en varias ocasiones, y también soy un total desconocido para ti –le explicó–. Yo quiero cuidarte esta noche. Tu solo no podrás hacerlo –volvió a humedecerle las mejillas y avanzó hacia el cuello–. Por favor, túmbate. No gastes más energías. Estás muy fatigado, descansa.

Miró fijamente al joven de cabellos azules y con su mano le acarició la mejilla–. Este rostro. Este hermoso rostro, quizás sea la última vez que lo vea. –Intentó interrumpir su propia tos, sin cambiar su posición.

–No digas eso –al escuchar las palabras del Zorro, sintió que el corazón se le oprimía de dolor. –Te vas a recuperar, ya lo verás –intentó darle esperanzas y de alguna manera convencerse a sí mismo de que todo eso era verdad.

–Me encuentro muy cansado ahora. Pero si algo llega a pasarme, Tornado te llevará de vuelta a tu casa.

–Shhhh... Descansa –le pidió aunque él también empezaba a creer que el Zorro una vez cerrase los ojos, no los abría jamás.

–Takao. Cof, cof... quiero pedirte perdón. Quiero decirte también que conocerte a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Nunca he querido hacerte enfadar, sólo lo hacía porque te veías más atractivo enfadado.

–Zorro, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices. –le anunció, ya que esas palabras no tenían sentido para Takao.

Las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando, así que debía de ser más breve de lo que él pensaba. Se acercó con rapidez al joven de cabellos azules y cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios chocar con los del menor. Por su parte, Takao estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Ese acercamiento le había pillado por sorpresa totalmente. Pero en unos segundos, vio cómo el otro se desplomaba en el suelo.

–¡Zorro! –gritó asustado, aunque la cabeza había caído encima de esa almohada que él había hecho, su cuerpo inmóvil había caído en el suelo– ¡Zorro! –volvió a gritar para ver si el otro contestaba. Viendo que no era así, empezó a tocarle la mejilla con cuidado, dirigiendo la cara hacia él– ¡Zorro, respóndeme! –Pedía tembloroso– ¡Oye! –Lo movió suavemente por los hombros, pero éste no abría los ojos–. No te mueras –susurró, intentando contener su angustia y lágrimas acumuladas. Le cogió la mano en peso y se la soltó, estaba totalmente muerta. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del más alto. Le parecía escuchar un ruido cuando su lágrima cayó traviesamente por su nariz. Puso atención a eso y escuchó un leve latido del corazón. Se separó de él limpiándose la lágrima, mientras lo miraba fijamente. Se le ocurrió poner su mano bajo la nariz del otro para comprobar si su hipótesis era cierta o la cabeza le había jugado una mala pasada–. Respira –sonrió con alegría y alivio –Respiras. Solamente estás inconsciente –pasó su mano a la mejilla–. Haré que te baje esa fiebre, te lo juro. Aunque tenga que quedarme toda la noche despierto –mojó el trapo y empezó a refrescar la ardiente mejilla y el cuello del Zorro.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tocaron la puerta de la casa de los Kinomiya. Los padres del joven de cabellos azules estaban en parte preocupados por Takao, pero intentaban tranquilizarse al pensar que estaba en casa de su futuro marido. Aunque era un poco tarde y había una nube como esa, escucharon cómo tocaron la puerta. Ellos dieron casi por hecho de que se trataba de Takao que había regresado a su casa, desafiando el tiempo. Pero cuando vieron al Teniente entrar con cara de pocos amigos en el comedor, algo les indicaba que lo que fuese no andaba bien.

–Teniente. ¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó el gobernador.

–Tengo que hablar con ustedes. Es acerca de Takao –su seriedad era extraordinaria.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Takao está bien, verdad? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hijo? –preguntó la madre preocupada.

–Seré franco con ustedes. ¿Saben quién es el Zorro y de qué se le acusa? –los padres del menor asintieron–. Esta noche su hijo ha sido cómplice del Zorro en ayudarle a escapar. Y no sólo eso, también ha huido con él.

–¿Dónde están ahora? –preguntó el gobernador.

–Con la tormenta, les hemos perdido la pista –aseguró–. Pero déjeme decirle una cosa. Su hijo ha intentado tener un buen gesto con ese Zorro, pero no sabe en el lío en el que se ha metido.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó la madre.

–Esta acción será castigada severamente, así lo exigen las leyes.

–¿Cuál es el castigo?

–La horca –su tono fue tan escalofriante que los padres sintieron cómo las fuerzas le fallaban en esos momentos.

–No, mi hijo no –contestó la madre casi sin aliento.

–Debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer respecto a eso –dijo el hombre.

–No hay nada que se pueda hacer... excepto... –acentuó Yuriy.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó el gobernador–. Haremos lo que sea por nuestro hijo.

Sonrió en sus adentros al escuchar las palabras que deseaba oír–. Existe sólo una posibilidad de salvar a Takao de tal destino, y eso será... –alargó la frase.

–¿Eso será? –le animó a continuar el hombre.

–Si contrae matrimonio conmigo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó la madre sorprendida.

–¿¡Está usted loco!? ¡Mi hijo ya está comprometido con Kai Hiwatari! –le recordó el gobernador.

–Ese no le salvará a Takao de la horca. –reconoció–. O aceptan mi trato, o de lo contrario su hijo volverá aquí mañana, mis soldados lo capturaran y morirá ahorcado, y les juro que esto no me crea ningún tipo de placer –sonrió confiado–. Ustedes eligen.

–¿Que nos asegura que con usted estará fuera de peligro? –preguntó el hombre angustiado por si se trataba de una triquiñuela.

–A un Teniente, la ley poco le afecta. Yo haré que no le afecte este asunto a su hijo, pero únicamente si acepta el trato que le propongo –le advirtió.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tornado permanecía tumbado a la entrada de la cueva, viendo con qué mimo y cuidado el joven de cabellos azules refrescaba a su inconsciente dueño.

Takao se estaba haciendo miles de preguntas en la cabeza y lo peor es que ninguna de ellas tenía solución o eran contestadas. ¿Por qué el Zorro le había dicho todas esas palabras? ¿Por qué le había besado? ¿Quién era él? ¿Le conocía? ¿Por qué él mismo había decidido saltar a caballo y ayudarlo a escapar?

Cada vez que pasaba el trapo por la cara del que descansaba, tenía más curiosidad por saber quién era ese hombre al que cuidaba y que estaba ahora indefenso e inconsciente en el suelo. Soltó el trapo en el agua cristalina y llevó sus dedos hasta el antifaz. Se preparó para cogerlo y levantarlo, pero algo lo detuvo. Si hacía eso se perdería toda la magia, toda la curiosidad. ¿En verdad quería que todo ese juego acabase? Pero por otro lado, quizás era la única vez en la que podría hacerlo sin que le Zorro se enterase.

Pero, ¿a quién iba a engañar? Él lo sabría, sabría la identidad de un hombre que solamente le pedía intimidad y discreción. Se traicionaría a sí mismo y habría traicionado la confianza que el otro le había puesto en él desde un principio. Él no era así, no rompía sus promesas.

Apartó la mano del antifaz y siguió con su tarea de refrescarle, no solamente la cara hasta donde no estaba cubierto por la máscara, sino también cuello y brazos, por donde no estaba la herida. El brazo que estaba tapado por la manga ancha de la camisa, procedió a refrescárselo de la siguiente manera.

Ya había visto el color de piel de ese hombre. Su piel era blanquecina, pero claro, no podía guiarse ahora en eso, ya que podía ser un síntoma de ese veneno y por la fiebre, el color de piel cambia. Así que subió un poco esa manga para evitar que le molestarse y le pasó el trapo mojado. Le quitó los guantes y las botas, e hizo lo mismo, hasta donde los pantalones le permitieron subir.

No es que ahora tuviera mucho frío, pero notó que la piel del otro estaba volviéndose algo más fría, así que dejándolo unos minutos solo, encendió el fuego con la vela interior de uno de los candiles. Esa iba a ser una noche larga, pero sin duda, él cuidaría del Zorro.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

A la mañana siguiente...

El bicolor abrió los ojos muy despacio. Aún sentía que la luz natural del ambiente le molestaba y parecía que le pinchaban los párpados. Estaba totalmente solo por lo que podía ver. ¿Pero dónde estaba? Al mirar hacia arriba vio el techo rocoso, que reconoció como el de la cueva. ¿Estaba en la cueva? ¿Pero cómo? Además, ¿qué hacía en el suelo, tumbado y con una sábana encima? Fue a incorporarse para poder sentarse, pero un dolor bastante intenso procedente del brazo, se encargó de que se detuviese.

–¡Ah! –se quejó. Inmediatamente se retiró la sábana por ese lado y se miró el brazo. Estaba cubierto por unas telas bien liadas. Ahora empezaba a recordar. Yuriy le había herido en el brazo, pero, ¿cómo se las apañó para poder curarse así mismo? No recordaba eso.

–Vaya, menos mal que te has despertado. –Al escuchar esa voz miró hacia un lado, descubriendo al joven de cabellos azules ahí. Éste se estaba poniendo la camisa–. Empezaba a preocuparme –decía con la cabeza aún metida dentro de su ropa. ¿Por qué Takao se ponía la camisa? ¿Qué hacia él ahí?

–Takao –intentó ponerse en pie, pero solo consiguió hacerse daño en el brazo herido.

Se agachó rápidamente– ¿Pero qué haces? No hagas eso, te va a sangrar la herida.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado? –tras esas preguntas se acordó de lo más importante, ¿estaba vestido como Zorro o como Kai? Se llevó la mano hasta la cara, palpándosela.

–Tranquilo, no te he quitado el antifaz.

Por una parte se quedó más tranquilo, pero por otra...– Dime. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

–¿No lo recuerdas?

–No. Sólo el porqué estoy herido.

–Cuando te hirieron, salté sobre tu caballo y él nos trajo hasta aquí.

–Así que has visto este lugar.

Negó con la cabeza–. No he salido. He estado todo el tiempo aquí. Anoche hizo tormenta. Tenías mucha fiebre y luego estabas congelado. Así que prendí fuego a esas ramas de ahí, para que no pasaras frío. Y también puse mi ropa a secar, espero que no te haya importado.

–Eso no es problema. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo ha estado encendido el fuego?

–Se acaba de apagar hace unos momentos –le explicó.

–¿Ha amanecido? –preguntó interesado.

–No lo sé, pero puedo mirar –se levantó y empezó a correr hacia lo que parecía la salida de la cueva.

–¡No, espera! –le advirtió.

El otro se dio media vuelta para mirarle en mitad del trayecto– ¿Qué sucede?

Consiguió ponerse en pie con el apoyo de su brazo bueno–. Yo iré a mirar, tú quédate aquí con Tornado, estarás más seguro– se puso las botas con una sola mano y se bajó los pantalones que estaban remangados.

El Zorro pasó por su lado– ¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó sin entender nada.

–No es nada, tranquilo. Tu únicamente no salgas de aquí –le pidió sin dejar de caminar.

El Zorro salió al exterior para ver si todo andaba bien o no. Debería de hacer algo con él. Si era verdad que Takao había pasado todo ese tiempo con él, en su casa lo estarían buscando y esperando. Así que para evitarle problemas, sería mejor que regresara. ¿Pero cómo lo haría sin que pudiese ver el sitio en el que estaba? Por otra parte, esperaba que nadie se hubiese percatado del humo que habría salido de dentro de la cueva por el fuego.

Por su parte, el joven de cabellos azules acariciaba a Tornado en el hocico. ¿En verdad había hecho bien al encender ese fuego para entrar en calor? Algo le decía que quizás había metido al Zorro en un grave problema y el ejército daría con él.

–¿Por qué esa cara de tristeza? –le preguntó el otro.

–Siento que te he metido en un problema al encender ese fuego –no dejaba de mirar al caballo–. Perdóname.

–No pasa nada. En cualquier caso, te debo la vida.

–¿A mí? –le miró sorprendido– ¿Por qué?

–Porque si hace unas horas que el fuego se ha apagado, eso quiere decir que has estado cuidando de mi toda la noche, ¿verdad? Además, tus ojos cansados te delatan. –Le sonrió–. Gracias.

–No hice gran cosa, la verdad, todo lo ha hecho ese ungüento.

–No lo digo sólo por eso. Gracias por no quitarme la máscara.

Sonrió–. Ah, eso. Digamos que se rompería la magia.

–¿La magia?

–Sí. Empiezo a creer que es más seguro para ti, que nadie sepa tu identidad –silenció unos momentos– ¿Estás seguro de que no recuerdas nada? –algo le era extraño.

Negó con la cabeza– ¿Debería? –preguntó confundido.

Takao se mordió el labio inferior–. No –contestó. Anoche recibió su primer beso, ese que esperaba poder darle por fin a Kai el día de su boda. Juró rechazar el de cualquier otra persona. Incluso rechazó el del Teniente en otra ocasión, pero éste había sido tan corto y de una forma tan rápida que no había tenido tiempo de rechazar o reprocharle algo–. Será mejor que te eches de nuevo y te tapes con la sábana, te noté un poco caliente antes de que tú despertaras. Y tu piel sigue estando pálida.

Se bajó entonces las mangas por el detalle que ahora el joven de cabellos azules le había dado. Con las prisas, ni se había dado cuenta de que tenía los guantes quitados y las mangas de la camisa subidas–. Está bien, pero a cambio quiero pedirte algo –prosiguió al tener la atención del menor–. Quiero que regreses a tu casa. Tu familia ha de estar preocupada por ti y no creo justo alargarles la agonía de saber si te encuentras bien o no.

–Pero, ¿qué será de ti? ¿Quién te va a cuidar?

–No te preocupes, estaré bien.

–Aunque quisiera regresar, no sé cómo. No sé dónde me encuentro y sólo veo imágenes confusas en mi cabeza.

–Tranquilo, Tornado te llevará hasta tu casa. Solamente tengo que arreglar un par de cosas.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El joven de cabellos azules estaba montado sobre Tornado, en las manos llevaba cogidas las riendas y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una tela.

–¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea? –sentía su cuerpo balancearse de un lado a otro. Al parecer, el caballo no se estaba quieto.

–Créeme, es lo mejor –escuchó decirle.

–¿Está andando o sólo está inquieto? –le preguntó haciendo referencia al caballo.

–Está preparándose para andar.

–Ah –pudo decir solamente eso. Escuchaba cómo resonaban los cascos en esa cueva y ahora que no podía ver, parecía que la cueva iba a derrumbarse.

–Bien, Tornado. Vamos a salir. –avisó el Zorro.

El bicolor agarró de la jáquima al caballo y lo guió hasta el final de la cueva. Ahí venía la parte complicada, la cascada tapaba casi por completo la cueva, y era difícil hacer que el joven de cabellos azules no se mojara de alguna manera. Con señas, le indicó al caballo que se apegase un poco a las piedras, así no se mojarían mucho.

–¿Está lloviendo? –preguntó. Y lo más evidente, escuchaba un ruido muy fuerte y no sabía de dónde provenía.

–Sí, un poco –le dijo, estaba convencido de que el agua de la cascada le había salpicado.

En unos pasos más, los tres estaban totalmente fuera–. Ya ha parado de llover –le avisó.

–Ha durado poco –reconoció.

Sonrió al ver la cara de Takao, parecía estar preocupado por como descansaban sus labios. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las riendas y sus pies descansaban inquietos en los estribos. La verdad es que Takao incluso así, poseía una belleza atractiva, difícil de ignorar.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó al no escuchar nada–. No nos movemos. ¿Zorro?

–Estoy aquí. Es que estaba pensando, cuál sería el camino más seguro. –mintió para dirigirse ahora al caballo–.Bien Tornado, escúchame bien. Llévale por el camino más largo, será el más seguro. Déjale en nuestro lugar de siempre. Túmbate para que pueda bajar. Y luego regresa aquí. ¿Entendido? –El caballo movió la tierra con su pezuña.

–¿De verdad te está entendiendo? –preguntó con duda el menor.

–Confía en él. Jamás me ha fallado a mí, y tampoco lo hará contigo. Le caes muy bien –sonrió–. Takao, cuando pises el suelo te podrás quitar la venda. Confió en que no lo hagas antes.

–No lo haré, te lo prometo.

–Bien, entonces ya podéis iros –Fue a darle un azote al caballo pero se detuvo.

–¡Espera! –Interrumpió de repente– ¿Te volveré a ver? –preguntó preocupado.

–Cuenta con ello –le aseguró con una sonrisa–. Hasta pronto.

–Hasta pronto –escuchó la sonora palmada que le debió de dar al caballo, porque inmediatamente, éste se puso a correr.

Kai vio alejarse a ambos. Estaba empezando a salir el sol con más fuerza, así que no debía de perder tiempo. Tenía que correr hacia su propia casa a pie, sin su caballo y sólo esperaba llegar a su cama, antes de que Judy fuera a despertarle.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tornado parecía no detenerse. ¿Tanto se habían alejado del cuartel general, la noche anterior? No sabía si era porque llevaba los ojos tapados por la tela, pero juraría que la cosa se le estaba haciendo eterna. Aunque fueron en unos minutos, a él le parecieron horas cuando el caballo empezó a aflojar su velocidad, hasta finalmente detenerse. Sin más, Tornado se tumbó en el suelo y Takao pudo dar con los pies en el suelo.

Se llevó las manos un poco más arriba de la nuca para coger el nudo y desatarlo. Cuando sus ojos vieron la claridad de la mañana, casi se sintió ciego por el contraste. Sacó los pies de los estribos y bajó del caballo.

Tornado cuando no sintió el peso del menor sobre él, se puso de pie, y antes de que pudiera buscar a su jinete, el otro le buscó a él, dándole una caricia sobre el hocico.

–¿Sabrás regresar tu solo? –le preguntó y aunque Tornado le contestase a su manera, él no sabría interpretarlo. Miró hacia atrás unos segundos. Ahí estaba su casa, o al menos la parte que los árboles dejaban al descubierto.

Miró de nuevo al caballo–. Me tengo que ir ya, mi familia estará preocupada por mí. Espero veros pronto a los dos, y gracias por todo. –El caballo sólo se dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Takao lo observaba mientras caminaba hacia el lado opuesto, para luego mirar hacia delante. Había sido algo un poco fuera de lo común su comportamiento, pero no se arrepentía y más al saber que el Zorro seguía con vida, aunque con fiebre todavía. Después de todo, había pasado el trago más duro y esperaba que la fiebre le bajase y totalmente se recuperase.

Con algo de rapidez, caminó hacia la puerta de entrada y la tocó con fuerza. El señor y la señora Kinomiya estaban en el comedor mirando a los soldados que estaban en la habitación. Ya había amanecido y su hijo Takao no daba señales de vida. Estaban realmente preocupados, ya que su hijo nunca antes se había comportado así y ahora tendría las consecuencias de sus actos.

Se preguntaban cuánto tiempo más tendrían que esperar a que su único heredero regresase a casa. El señor de la casa estaba sentado junto a su esposa en el sofá, rodeándola con su brazo para consolarla. Ante la puerta del comedor, apareció un Takao llenó de preocupación, apoyando sus manos sobre los marcos de las puerta.

–Mamá –la llamó, antes de entrar corriendo.

–Hijo –tan pronto reaccionó al ver a su hijo con ambas manos puestas sobre los marcos de la puerta, se puso de pie y abrazó a su hijo en mitad del camino. El gobernador no se esperó a que Takao llegase hasta dónde él se encontraba, por ello, se abrazó también a los dos.

–¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó el padre. Rompiendo todos su abrazo.

–Deja que te vea –le pidió la madre, poniéndole las manos sobre las mejillas para ver cómo estaba su hijo realmente.

–Estoy bien, de verdad no tenéis de qué preocuparos.

Los soldados, tal y como su Teniente les había ordenado, se acercaron al joven de cabellos azules, uno por cada lado y lo agarraron de los brazos– ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? –preguntó el menor confuso.

–Tendrá que venir con nosotros. –aclaró uno de los soldados.

–¿Con ustedes? ¿A dónde?

–No se me permite revelar esa información –contestó el soldado haciendo fuerza, para llevárselo aunque fuese a rastras de allí.

–¡Soltadme! ¡Yo no voy a ninguna parte y mucho menos en estas condiciones! –Miró a su familia como esperando una explicación en forma de súplica, mientras sus padres guardaban silencio y observaban con dolor la escena– ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

–Takao, hijo. Obedéceles, todo esto es por tu bien. –decía el padre.

–¿¡Por mi bien!? –Preguntó sin dejar de forcejear para no ser arrastrado– ¿¡Qué sucede!?

–Será mejor que el propio Teniente te lo explique –fue la explicación del padre.

La madre solamente se acercó a él y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla–. No olvides que te queremos mucho –intentó evitar el sollozar y derrumbarse delante de su niño, pero sentía que si eso no acababa pronto, echaría a llorar y a gritar de un momento a otro para evitar que se lo llevaran de su lado.

–¡Dadme una explicación! –exigió a su familia y a los soldados.

–¡Si no se comporta, nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas más drásticas! –contestó el de uniforme, refiriéndose al joven.

–¡Sea lo que sea, estáis en un error y hablaré personalmente con el Teniente para resolverlo! ¡Lamentaréis el haberme tratado así! ¡No me toquéis! –Exigió– ¡Iré por mi propio pie! ¡Aclararé este asunto cuanto antes! –contestó enfadado a los que le agarraban, haciendo que lo dejaran libre. Se arregló la ropa y miró a su madre la cuál parecía ocultar algo de preocupación–.No te preocupes madre, volveré enseguida.

Por su propio pie, el joven de cabellos azules salió del comedor, seguido de los soldados. Fue ese el momento en el que la señora Kinomiya se echó a llorar sin ningún consuelo. Aunque su hijo le había prometido que volvería lo antes posible, sabía que ya no sería así. Su marido la abrazaba con fuerza compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que su esposa.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya:** Pues sí Valery, ya se complicaron un poco las cosas. El pueblo parece cada vez ir más a peor, el Teniente parece triunfar en todos los campos que se propone y el Zorro esta herido. Falta ver qué pasará ahora entre tantas cosas, tanto con Takao, como con Yuriy, Kai...

**Dark–ekin:** Pues ambas cosas se verán en capis de más adelante. Pero la de Takao no creo que tarde mucho, jajaja. Pronto creo que averiguará de qué pata cojea el Teniente y lo equivocado que estaba respecto a él.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Sí, hermanita. Ya estoy aquí yo también y sí, hubo kissu, jajajaja. Qué tierno, ¿no? Me parece que no se dieron en circunstancias que esperabais, ¿o sí? Bueno no sé, pero no creo que muchas personas esperasen que Takao saltase al caballo y que el Zorro le besase antes de poder decirle en su locura que le amaba. Y luego no se acuerda de nada, ¿o estará fingiendo por vergüenza? ¿Tú qué opinas? Bueno, en cualquier caso Kane ya se fue, no sin antes darle la carta a Takao. Ahora creo que los problemas de Takaito y de Kai aumentarán por todo lo sucedido.

**Bfly– Ronaldita:** Sí, es raro, pero estos dos son de pocas palabras y lo dan todo por hecho. Cosa que si no lo hicieran, les iría mejor las cosas, ¿no crees? Bueno, como ves en este capi, las cosas se están poniendo más difíciles, pero creo que ahí no se quedará la cosa y los problemas aumentarán.

**Wuonero:** Hola amigo, como ves si te pareció que Takaito cometió un error al no hablarse con Kai, ahora ha cometido otro error al ayudar a escapar al Zorro. El pobre no da una. Yuriy ya desató un plan que espera que funcione, no se le escapa detalle de nada. Quiso acabar con el Zorro y casi lo consigue si no es porque Takao le dio el antídoto a tiempo y cuidó de él toda la noche. ¿Crees que Takao aceptará la proposición o más bien orden del Teniente, de casarse con él? Ahora seguro que odias más al pelirrojo, jajaja.

**H. S. Raiden:** Pues sí, las cosas se están poniendo cada vez peor. Uno porque casi muere, y al otro se lo llevan los soldados sin comprender el porqué. Creo que cuando se entere, no sé si lo aceptará como tal o no. Llegados a este punto, me tienes que decir algo. ¿A quién de los dos te quedaste con ganas de golpear? ¿A Kai o a Takao? Si te lo pregunto es porque no me quedó claro. Falta ver ahora que pasará, porque esto se está complicando un poco. En fin, te dejo con tus propias conclusiones, amiga.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**EL ZORRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Yuriy estaba sentado en la silla de su despacho. Tenía en sus manos un documento y en sus labios una sonrisa. Con entusiasmo se acercó el papel hasta sus labios y lo besó, sabía que esa sería su salvación a su problema y le parecía mentira el haber conseguido lo que se proponía en tan poco tiempo y de una forma tan estúpida.

Escuchó un poco de bullicio al otro lado de la habitación, así que enrolló el papel en sus manos y se lo guardó en el interior de la chaqueta. Este documento sería sagrado de ahora en adelante y no se permitiría el lujo de perderlo bajo ningún concepto.

–¿Pero qué demonios es ese escándalo? –antes de poder pensar tan siquiera en la idea de caminar hacia la puerta y zarandear al que hacía tanto alboroto, vio cómo la puerta era abierta sin ningún tipo de consideración. Antes de que pudiera recriminar nada por ese acto, se detuvo en de inmediato al ver que se trataba del joven de cabellos azules quien con cara de pocos amigos, estaba intentando soltarse del agarre de los soldados–. Takao –pronunció boquiabierto.

–¡Qué me soltéis os digo! –exigía mirando a ambos soldados.

Al ver tal escena de inmediato actuó–. Soldados, soltadle y cerrad la puerta –tras su saludo correspondiente, símbolo de que habían escuchado la orden e iban a obedecer, uno de ellos cerró la puerta antes de salir, dejándolos a solas–. Mi querido Takao –Antes de que Takao le pudiera reclamar la atención que habían tenido sus soldados con él, sintió cómo Yuriy lo abrazó con desesperación–. Qué alegría de que estés sano y salvo –se separó de él y con sus manos acarició hacia atrás las mejillas del otro, quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos–. Dime, ¿estás bien?

–No, no lo estoy –le contestó con poca sutileza.

–¿Te ha hecho algo ese mal nacido? –le preguntó con preocupación y al mismo tiempo seriedad en su voz, paseando con su mirada el cuerpo del joven y sujetando con sus manos, los brazos firmes del joven.

En ese momento, Takao recordó el beso y no sabía cómo sentirse, pero poco le duró ese sentimiento ya que se centró en pensar por lo que había venido–. Él ha tenido más decencia que sus soldados –Yuriy apartó sus manos, sorprendido por esa acusación–. Me han traído casi a rastras hasta aquí sin ningún motivo. Mi familia no me da explicación y dice que hable con vos. ¿Qué tipo de error es este?

Abrazó al joven de cabellos azules más tranquilamente–. No ha habido ningún error. Yo les di la orden de que te detuvieran.

–¿Qué? –lo separó con brusquedad de su lado.

–Verás Takao, tu destino ha cambiado totalmente desde la última vez que nos vimos –sus ojos azules ahora parecían brillar por algún motivo especial.

–¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó con temor. No sabía porqué, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Le cogió ambas manos, uniéndolas entre sí–. Muy pronto estaremos unidos para siempre... en sagrado matrimonio– aclaró.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó apenas con un toque de voz–.Nn… no, es posible Teniente –miró al suelo con la mirada perdida, intentando encajar esa información en su cabeza.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó incrédulo.

–Pues porque yo ya tengo un pretendiente, jeje, un matrimonio arreglado entre familias. Ya sabe –intentó alejar con cuidado sus manos de las del Teniente, pero éste reafirmó el agarre mirándolo con intensidad.

–¡Oh! Créeme, está todo arreglado. Tus padres están de acuerdo en todo. –le hizo saber.

–Jajaja –rió sonoramente–. Esto ha de ser una broma, ¿no es así? –borró su sonrisa al ver la seriedad en el rostro del pelirrojo y parecía que de alguna manera un tic nervioso se iba a apoderar de su ojo izquierdo.

–Nunca he hablado tan en serio. Es más… –sacó el papel que tan celosamente había guardado en el interior de su chaqueta–. En este documento está tanto la firma de tu padre como la de tu madre. Dan su consentimiento para nuestro enlace matrimonial–. Dejándole ver sólo la firma de ambos, enrolló de nuevo el papel y lo guardó celosamente.

–Esto no tiene ninguna lógica –contestó confuso y pensativo–. Mi madre y la señora Hiwatari... ellas fueron las que... –intentaba buscar las palabras correctas.

–¿Apalabraron vuestro enlace? –enarcó una ceja con seriedad.

–Sí, en cierto modo –desvió la mirada.

–Mi hermoso Takao. La noticia está clara. Sabes acerca de mis sentimientos por ti, y créeme, nadie mejor que yo, para hacerte sentir lo que es la felicidad y… –enarcó una ceja analizando la situación–. Más aún en la noche de nuestra boda.

Takao sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, así que liberó sus manos de las de Yuriy y se alejó un poco de él, guardando la distancia, mirándole con unos ojos que el otro no sabía cómo debía de interpretar.

–¿Y qué hay de Kai? ¿Está de acuerdo con todo esto? –quizá si Kai se negaba de alguna manera, pudiera salvar su enlace.

–Lo que ese fantoche opine no es de mi incumbencia, pero después de todo creo que era lo que querías, y lo mejor que ha podido sucederte, ¿verdad? –Frunció el ceño ante el silencio del otro–. No me dirás que aún sientes algún tipo de sentimiento especial hacia ese pelele que tanto daño te ha hecho, ¿verdad? Porque ahora, no podrías tener mejor oportunidad para demostrarme cuanto me amas, Takao. –Se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta con altanería.

–Yo... –se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta–. Pensaré en su propuesta en mi casa y hablaré de mi decisión con mi familia.

Con su mano detuvo al menor– ¡Punto uno! ¡Esto no es algo que debas de elegir o pensar! ¡No tienes opción! ¡Te casas conmigo y punto! –Takao se volteó ante tales palabras tan crueles y directas– ¡Punto dos! ¡Desde hoy vivirás aquí! ¡Bajo mi custodia... así acortaremos la distancia entre ambos!

–Pero, tengo que ver a mi familia –le replicó, sintiendo que Yuriy le estaba ordenando cómo debía de ser ahora su vida.

Al ver la indignación en los ojos del menor, no pudo hacer más que fingir ahora más tranquilidad–. No tiene porqué ser en este preciso momento. Mejor te enseñaré tus nuevos aposentos y no te preocupes por tus ropas, están de camino, aunque siempre puedes vestir con un uniforme –lo miró de arriba abajo con satisfacción–. Te quedaría genial.

Ni esa simple idea se le hacía llevadera–. Teniente, disculpadme, pero he de ir a tomar el aire –se apresuró en abrir la puerta, saliendo de la habitación.

Yuriy no tenía prisa en seguirle. Sabía que dos de sus soldados estarían pendientes de que Takao no escapase de esa fortaleza. Se reía en su interior lo que no estaba escrito. Aunque no le contaría más de lo necesario a Takao, por ahora seguiría guardando las apariencias, aunque de vez en cuando tuviera que controlar su pasión por el joven de cabellos azules.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai había conseguido subir por la ventana, quedarse en ropa interior, y meterse en la cama. Había sido una larguísima carrera, y la distancia era considerable y más aún en su estado. Sentía que respiraba con dificultad, no sabía si por la actividad física o porque estaba empeorando.

Por suerte para él, parecía ser que Judy no había entrado a despertarle. Pensaba en esto cuando escuchó el ruido proveniente de las bisagras de la puerta. Miró hacia la misma viendo cómo se abría, dejando pasar la luminosidad del exterior a su habitación. Dejó la cabeza caer hacia ese lado, y cerró los ojos. Los sentía cansados, aunque en parte quería fingir algo de sueño frente a Judy.

–¡Despierta! –le dijo al tiempo que soltaba la zafa y la jarra en la mesita. Abriría las cortinas para poder ver mejor– ¡Vamos, hoy hace un día estupendo, así que sal ya de la cama! –con las manos en las caderas, caminó hacia la cama y miró fijamente a Kai dispuesta a darle una reprimenda, pero se detuvo por completo al ver el estado del chico. La almohada parecía estar mojada y podía escuchar cómo el bicolor respiraba con dificultad–. Kai. ¿Qué te ocurre? –Preguntó al tiempo que le tocó la frente con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra se tocaba la suya misma– ¡Dios! ¡Estás ardiendo, y estás sudando mucho! –pensó en voz alta, sintiendo la frente empapada de sudor– ¡Voy a avisar ahora mismo a tu padre! –salió corriendo para buscar al señor de la casa e informarle de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Interrumpió en su desayuno bastante agitada– ¡Señor!

–¿Qué sucede Judy? ¿Por qué estás tan agitada?

–¡Es el joven Kai!

Al ver la expresión en la cara de la mujer, y por el mencionar a su hijo, sabía que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Se limpió los labios con una servilleta mientras se ponía de pie, para acto seguido soltarla de cualquier manera sobre la mesa. Salió corriendo tras la sirvienta por las escaleras.– ¿¡Qué le pasa a mi hijo!? –preguntó preocupado y agitado.

–¡No lo sé! ¡Está sudando y arde de fiebre! –le contaba, subiéndose la falda de su uniforme para no pisarlo mientras subía los últimos escalones.

Los dos irrumpieron en la habitación, pero sólo el padre de Kai se acercó para tocarle la cara y la frente apresuradamente– ¡Kai! ¡Kai! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Judy! ¡Haz llamar al médico! ¡Rápido!

–¡Sí! ¡Señor! –como alma que llevaba el diablo, salió de la habitación para ir al piso de abajo en busca del médico con el carruaje.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao se encontraba ahora en el patio de ese fuerte, sentado sobre el muro de la fuente, la cual tenía varios chorros de agua. Dos soldados lo custodiaban a sus espaldas. Daba igual hacia donde caminase, esos soldados lo escoltaban o más bien, lo vigilaban para que no se pudiese escapar. Y por cansancio había acabado ahí sentado.

No podía ver nada positivo en esa unión. Aunque él mismo había hablado mal del bicolor con el Teniente, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y no dejaba de pensar en él. Sentía que con ese compromiso le estaba traicionando, y aunque Kai lo hubiese hecho con Kane, él no podía hacer lo mismo. Le dolía demasiado la posibilidad de hacerle daño. Aún no comprendía como sus padres los cuales eran de ideas fijas, habían sido capaces de romper ese matrimonio acordado por otro, y más por un Teniente que ni siquiera conocían. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Un Teniente! ¡Era un Teniente! ¿¡Qué de bueno se le podría sacar a un partido así!?

Negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez. Él mismo cuando estaba tan dolido, le había prometido a Yuriy enamorarse de él. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando dijo eso? Se echó manos a la cabeza, recargando sus codos en sus piernas.

¿¡Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido!? ¡Había abierto puertas que ya no podría cerrar de ninguna manera! No al menos sin hacerle daño a Yuriy. A él le constaba lo pesado que se ponía el joven de ojos azules cuando estaba cerca de él y parecía estar muy contento por su enlace matrimonial.

¿Cómo no lo iba a estar? Si él había sido tan feliz el tiempo que estuvo prometido con Kai. De sólo saber que se iba a casar algún día con la persona que amaba, eso le bastaba para llenar su corazón de felicidad. Ahora entendía cómo debía de sentirse el Teniente. ¿Pero él sería capaz de corresponderle?

Yuriy lo encontró negando con la cabeza, una y otra vez, cabizbajo y sentando sobre el muro de la fuente. Se acercó a sus soldados, los cuales vigilaban al menor –Dejadnos a solas– ordenó Yuriy de forma suave mientras no dejaba de mirar al joven de cabellos azules que parecía tan preocupado. Tenía que tener algún tipo de consideración con Takao, tampoco debía de ser tan fácil para él el hecho de cambiar de pretendiente así como así.

Caminó con lentitud hacia el chico que bajo ningún concepto parecía querer levantar la cabeza de su posición. Llegó a pararse frente a él, pero éste parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos o simplemente no le apetecía levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

Levantó su mano y la dejó caer con ternura sobre la cabeza azulada –Sé que esto ahora te puede resultar extraño.

–Lo es –solamente atinó a contestar. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia del otro hasta que no le tocó la cabeza y empezó a hablar.

–Es cuestión de tiempo. Pronto te acostumbrarás, ya lo verás –le animó con voz sedosa.

–No creo poder acostumbrarme a algunas cosas.

Al escuchar esas palabras, quitó su mano de la cabeza y se sentó al lado del menor–¿Qué es lo que exactamente te preocupa? –le preguntó con sinceridad–. Podrás amarme, yo lo sé, de hecho ya lo estabas empezando a hacer.

Eso parecía, pero realmente no había sido así. Todo este tiempo se había estado engañando a sí mismo y al Teniente con falsas promesas–. Yo...

Le pasó la mano izquierda por el hombro y con la derecha le buscó el mentón, guiándole así a que le mirase a los ojos–. Siento mucho el haberte hablado así antes. Eres demasiado importante para mí. Vamos, dime que es lo que te angustia.

–Me siento como un pájaro en una jaula.

–Pero eso no es cierto. Puedes dar todos los paseos que desees por la fortaleza. Este patio está lleno de flores, tantas que algunas trepan por las columnas de cada entrada a este patio y tiene una fuente…

–¿Y qué hay de mi familia? –le interrumpió.

–Hoy no será posible que los puedas ver. Pero qué te parece... ¿mañana? –soltó su mentón.

–¿Me lo promete? –preguntó dudoso, aunque con un ápice de esperanza.

–Por supuesto, yo nunca falto a mi palabra –le habló con soltura y realismo.

–Teniente.

–¿Sí?

–He de pediros un favor.

–¿Un favor dices? –sonrió–. Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

–No quiero que ningún soldado me tenga bajo vigilancia. Por favor, levante su orden.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado con los labios–. Eso no puedo hacerlo –le acarició la mejilla–. Esto lo hago por tu bien. Si algo malo te ocurre, no me lo perdonaría, Takao.

–¡Pero nadie va a hacerme daño! –le hizo ver, desesperado.

Detuvo sus caricias– ¿¡Ah, no!? ¿¡Y qué me dices de ese Zorro!? ¡Te podría haber matado! –declaró.

–¡Claro que no! –le defendió.

Algo le hacía sospechar que Takao estaba más de parte del Zorro que de él, pero ignoró esa posibilidad–. Bueno. Por suerte, ya no está entre nosotros, y no volverá a hacer de las suyas. –Takao ahora lo veía claro, Yuriy daba por hecho que el Zorro estaba muerto–. Por cierto. ¿Cómo conseguiste volver tu solo? –No, no diría ni una sola palabra sobre la verdad. El Zorro había sido muy bueno con su pueblo y eso era digno de admirar.

–Eso no importa ahora. Yo sólo quiero olvidar esa mala experiencia.

–Tienes razón –cambió de asunto poniéndose en pie–. Vamos –le estiró la mano para que la tomara–. Te enseñaré tus nuevos aposentos.

Aceptó la mano, después de todo no tenía más remedio. "Kai. ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?", con una falsa sonrisa acompañó al Teniente.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El señor Hiwatari estaba muy pendiente de las reacciones del médico, al tiempo que auscultaba a su hijo. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que Kai hubiese amanecido en ese estado con lo fuerte que él era. Ni siquiera sus ojos se desviaron del menor tendido en la cama cuando Judy irrumpió en la habitación.

–Señor, los señores Kinomiya acaban de llegar. Están abajo en el comedor esperándole, al parecer tienen algo importante que decirle.

–Bajaré enseguida –anunció. Con sus brazos cruzados y cara de preocupación se acercó hasta su hijo para acariciarle dulcemente la mejilla–. Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad, Doctor? –ahora su mirada estaba puesta sobre el médico.

–Por supuesto, este joven es muy fuerte. Pero dejad que le siga examinando para determinar con más exactitud lo que le sucede. Mientras tanto, puede ir a recibir su visita.

–Está bien –contestó Hiwatari más aliviado. Miró a la sirvienta– Judy–. Sólo la nombró, pero las miradas valen más que mil palabras, es por ello que la rubia lo comprendió perfectamente. El señor le estaba pidiendo que se quedara acompañando al médico, mientras él bajaba a recibir a sus futuros consuegros.

Una vez a solas, la sirvienta le preguntó al médico– ¿Cuál cree que pueda ser la causa de su enfermedad?

Sacó sus auriculares de los oídos y se lo dejó caer sobre el cuello–. Pues lo cierto es que es curioso. Al parecer la fiebre es causada por algún tipo de infección, pero sin embargo... no se aprecia ni en garganta u oído. La causa ha de ser diferente. –Dejó al paciente unos momentos y abrió su maletín de cuero negro para buscar algo en el–. Tenéis que machacar esto que os voy a dar –sacó unas hierbas–. Dejadlas hervir e intentad que el joven se tome la infusión cuando despierte. –Le entregó las hierbas en la mano a la sirvienta–. Hacedlo por tres días y pronto desaparecerá la fiebre. Se sentirá agotado, dejadlo descansar y no olvidéis refrescarle las muñecas y la frente cada veinte minutos hasta que su sudoración desaparezca. Bien –desvió su mirada de la rubia y del paciente para poder coger las asas de su maletín y cerrarlo–. Si necesitan algo más, no duden en hacerme llamar.

–Bien doctor, muchísimas gracias –le hizo una reverencia. El doctor sonrió como era su costumbre.

–Os acompañaré hasta la salida.

–No será necesario, recuerdo el camino. Despedidme del señor Hiwatari. No quisiera interponerme en su reunión. Vigilad al joven de cerca, porque la va a necesitar. Adiós.

–Adiós.

Tras esa despedida de la rubia, el hombre salió de la habitación. Bajó por las escaleras con tranquilidad, pensando en cuál sería la causa de la infección del joven. En su camino hacia la salida mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pudo apreciar cómo la puerta de su izquierda se abría. Esa era su oportunidad para despedirse del señor Hiwatari personalmente.

Pero no se trataba del señor Hiwatari, sino de la señora Kinomiya, seguida por el señor Kinomiya, los cuales tenían un aspecto preocupante a simple vista. Sus caras, seguidas por las del señor Hiwatari, último en salir de la habitación, estaban totalmente marcadas por la seriedad y la tristeza.

–Buenos días, Doctor –saludó la mujer con su bella sonrisa aunque marcada por la tristeza.

–Buenos días, señora –se acercó a ella y como era el protocolo, cogió la mano de la mujer a modo de saludo y admiración y se la besó. Miró al marido de la misma–. Señor. Hacía tiempo que no les veía, y ahora que les veo, como siempre es un placer. –Al ver como el matrimonio no parecía entablar conversación se quedó sorprendido, sobre todo por parte del señor gobernador.

–¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo, doctor? –preguntó el señor de la casa.

–Su estado es estable, he dado indicaciones a vuestra sirvienta Judy de lo que ha de hacer y de cómo hacerlo.

–¿Qué le ocurre? –Preguntó la señora Kinomiya mirando al señor Hiwatari– ¿No se encuentra bien?

–Está enfermo –le contestó.

–¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Se encuentra bien Doctor? –preguntó preocupada.

–No tenéis de que preocuparos. El joven es tan fuerte como un roble, aunque no hay que descuidarle. En fin, si su situación empeorase...

–Le haré llamar de inmediato –se atrevió a contestar Hiwatari apresuradamente al saber cuáles serían las palabras del doctor.

–Bien, si me disculpan –hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a los tres presentes–. Adiós.

–Adiós doctor, y gracias. –le dijo el padre del paciente.

–No me las de –decía al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

Cuando los tres escucharon cómo la puerta se cerraba de inmediato, la mujer miró a su esposo, el cuál asintió–. Nos gustaría ver a Kai. ¿Podemos hacerlo?

–Por supuesto –sonrió con nostalgia. Los Kinomiya a pesar de todo, seguían preocupados por su hijo, a pesar de que cualquier otra familia se desentendería rápidamente con ellos. Le había dolido la noticia y mucho. Pero también entendía la situación tan delicada por la que estaban pasando y por la razón que se habían visto obligados a aceptar. Después de todo, no les podía culpar y aún así, seguiría viva la amistad entre ellos.

Judy mantenía el pañuelo mojado sobre la frente de Kai esperando a que éste diera signos de mejorar, pero seguía igual. Ésta era la primera vez que veía a Kai postrado en una cama, sin moverse, dormido y con signos de respirar con dificultad.

Al sentir una presencia, miró hacia la puerta, por la cual entró la señora Kinomiya, mirando al joven durmiente. Sonrió a Judy con tristeza apenas unos segundos, para dedicarle toda su atención al joven. Mientras ésta se sentaba en la cama, los dos hombres entraron también a la habitación mirando al muchacho. La mujer cogió al bicolor de la mano, dándole así su apoyo a que mejorara pronto. Podía notar cómo el cuerpo de Kai desprendía calor en demasía.

–Me gustaría venir a verle mañana –decía la señora Kinomiya sin perder al joven de vista, acariciándole con su mano libre la mejilla sonrosada.

–Podéis venir a verle cuando queráis. Las puertas de esta casa estarán siempre abiertas para vosotros. –aclaró Hiwatari.

Judy no comprendió muy bien esas palabras, pero aún así guardó silencio. Sin embargo la señora Kinomiya sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

–Eso es bueno. –contestó.

Pasaron unos diez minutos ahí, mirando al enfermo. Hasta que finalmente el gobernador decidió que ya era hora de marcharse.

–Querida, será mejor que nos marchemos. Debemos de hablar con el señor banquero.

–Sí, es cierto –besó la frente de Kai y se puso de pie–. Bien, volveremos mañana –le sonrió con incomodidad al padre de Kai.

–Aquí les esperaré –sonrió–. Y no se sientan mal por lo ocurrido, yo en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo. –le dijo, a modo de que no se sintieran tan culpables.

Esas palabras reconfortaron al matrimonio–. Deseamos su más pronta mejoría –habló el gobernador.

–Lo sé. Bajaré para acompañarles.

–No se moleste. Sabemos el camino, hasta mañana –dijo cortésmente la mujer.

–Cómo queráis. Hasta mañana entonces.

–Hasta mañana –contestaron al unísono saliendo por la puerta.

Una vez solos, los tres en la habitación, Judy no pudo evitar preguntar–. Señor ¿sucede algo? –preguntó confundida, pero interesada en saber que estaba ocurriendo. El ambiente se veía más frío que de costumbre y esas palabras dichas por el señor Hiwatari, le dio a entender que algo no estaba bien entre ambas familias. Y no sólo eso, los tres parecían estar muy tristes y preocupados.

–Verás... –tomó asiento en la cama, junto a su hijo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La puerta de una humilde habitación era abierta. El pelirrojo daba paso con su mano al joven de cabellos azules, quien puso los pies primero dentro de la habitación.

–Ésta será tu habitación –le anunció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Takao miró a su alrededor, dándole un vistazo a todo.

Una cama pequeña, pegada a la pared a su derecha con una manta color verde y una almohada blanca al descubierto. Frente a él, había una puerta acristalada y un balcón de hierro negro viejo. A su izquierda y frente a la cama, pegada también a la pared, se encontraba la mesa, redonda y pequeña junto con una silla.

Se acercó a la puerta acristalada y la abrió, lo cierto es que con suma facilidad, a pesar de que se veía algo deteriorante. Salió al balcón, el cual no tenía gran espacio como el de su habitación, más bien, podía caber una persona en ese espacio. Inmediatamente echó un vistazo para ver que paisaje tendría al otro lado. Por desgracia no parecía haber nada interesante.

Un ciprés bien frondoso estaba a unos pasos de distancia de la pared del cuartel, pero las enormes ramas golpeaban en la pared. Frente a él estaba el muro que rodeaba la propiedad y a lo lejos, algunos árboles. Ni siquiera desde su habitación tendría las vistas hacia Santa Clara.

–¿Qué te parece?

–No está mal –no quería ser grosero de ninguna manera.

–Está habitación es la mejor que he podido coger para ti. Creo que por el tamaño de tu casa no será tan grande como la de tu habitación, pero es acogedora. Además, es la única que posee un balcón y ese tipo de vistas. Pero no te preocupes, esto será momentáneo. –Le explicaba al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del menor.

–¿A qué os referís?

–Pues que haré que desalojen una habitación más amplia y cómoda.

–No pretendo cambiar a nadie de su habitación –habló con un poco de decisión y se giró sobre sus pasos para encarar al pelirrojo y mirarle a los ojos.

Sonrió complacido–. Tranquilo –levantó su mano y la detuvo sobre la mejilla del contrario. –Es una vieja habitación que nadie usa. En ella se guardan cosas inservibles, y creo que este será un buen momento para que la desalojen y la hagan una habitación más.

–No tiene porqué tomarse tantas molestias por mí, Teniente.

Yuriy sintió la necesidad de tomarlo entre sus brazos y así lo hizo. Lo abrazó de forma protectora, tocando con su mano la cabeza azul para evitar que el otro pudiera retroceder–. Eres todo lo contrario. Para mi eres lo más importante de este Estado. Me sentiré tan afortunado el día de nuestro enlace matrimonial. Te consentiré en todo lo que desees sin reparo alguno. He esperado tanto tiempo este momento, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte aquí a mi lado!

El joven de cabellos azules podía detectar el entusiasmo y felicidad en la voz del más alto. Realmente parecía estar tan feliz de tenerlo ahí... y su corazón, se escuchaba latir tan fuerte.

"Quizás el contraer matrimonio con el Teniente no sea tan malo después de todo", fue lo último que pensó Kinomiya.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Esa noche los padres de Takao decidieron ir al fuerte para saber al menos cómo estaba su hijo. Sabían que ese cambio tan drástico de planes en su vida, había dejado al joven de cabellos azules con mucha confusión y no sabían si sería capaz de ver lo sucedido con buenos ojos o no. Aún sentían un gran peso en el corazón desde que le contaron lo sucedido al señor Hiwatari, y cuando pensaban en Kai... la cosa iba a peor. Le habían tomado mucho cariño en todos esos años, tanto como a su propio hijo.

Pasaron a lo que era un pequeño comedor, del cual no pasaba de una vieja chimenea de piedras, dos sillones de color verde frente a esta, una mesa rectangular con cuatro sillas de madera, una alfombra roja vieja, un candelabro de siete piezas, dos ventanas, una casi al lado de la otra y había que resaltar que el suelo era de madera al igual que el resto de las habitaciones del fuerte.

El soldado que los había guiado hasta ahí junto sus pies. –Esperad aquí– acto seguido cerró la puerta tras su salida.

–Estoy deseando ver a mi pequeño, ¿crees que nos permitirán verlo? –preguntó la madre.

–No tiene porqué negarnos eso –le aclaró el padre.

Escucharon pasos firmes acercándose a gran velocidad. Sin ningún tipo de temor a romper la puerta, la abrió de un empujón. No podía tratarse de otro, salvo de Takao, quien al ver a sus padres con los brazos abiertos dentro de la habitación para abrazarlo, no reparó en seguir corriendo para abrazarles.

–¡Qué bien que estéis los dos aquí! Se me hacía eterna la espera hasta mañana –La madre le acariciaba la cabeza de manera protectora al escuchar que su hijo tenía tantas ganas de verles como ellos a él–. Cuando el soldado me ha dicho que estabais aquí, no he podido contener mi alegría.

–Hemos venido a visitarte, para ver cómo te instalabas… en tu nuevo hogar –dijo con pesar el padre.

El joven de inmediato se separó del abrazo de ambos y los miró a los ojos, se notaba la preocupación en ambos–. No os preocupéis, me va bien. Ya me han preparado una habitación. –Dijo pausado aunque sin mucho entusiasmo–. Pero aún así no lo entiendo.

–Si vas a quedarte aquí, es lo más normal –anunció el padre, no entendía muy bien la duda de su hijo.

–No me refiero a eso, me refiero al porqué habéis firmado un documento para aceptar mi compromiso con un Teniente. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con la alianza entre los Hiwatari y los Kinomiya? –Los padres se miraron, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta que no fuese la cruda realidad o de lo contrario, sabrían a ciencia cierta que Takao no aceptaría tal cosa por su delito cometido– ¿Acaso ya la familia Hiwatari… ya no…? –ni siquiera se atrevía a terminar de preguntarlo, por temor a la respuesta.

–Así ha de ser, Takao –se apresuró a decirle el padre, quien le puso la mano sobre su hombro.

Asintió con la cabeza pensativo– ¿Qué hay de Kai? Ahora es un joven sin compromisos, sin ataduras… –para qué negarlo, eso le preocupaba. Le dolería intensamente el saber que ahora el joven Hiwatari estaría de nuevo comprometido con otra persona. Pero claro, seguro que para Kai era lo mejor, así después de todo no tendría que casarse a la fuerza con alguien a quien no amaba.

–Eso ya no será de nuestra incumbencia –le contestó el padre con la voz tan sedosa como podía.

En el pasillo, Yuriy paseaba tranquilamente, vigilando que ningún soldado se hubiese quedado haciendo el vago por ahí. Sus manos permanecían detrás de su espalda, entrelazadas entre sí y su cara no podía expresar más aburrimiento. Le pareció escuchar unos murmullos, así que se adelantó en silencio para ver que sucedía.

Esa voz le parecía tan familiar… parecía la de… Takao. ¿Pero qué hacía el dentro de una habitación, la cual estaba sin cerrar del todo? Se acercó a la puerta, y tocó el pomo de ella con la mano, pero se detuvo sin hacer ruido. No pretendía hacer nada, sin antes escuchar un poco para saber qué era lo que sucedía.

–Si vas a quedarte aquí, es lo más normal –escuchaba la voz del señor gobernador perfectamente.

–No me refiero a eso, me refiero al porqué habéis firmado un documento para aceptar mi compromiso con un Teniente. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con la alianza entre los Hiwatari y los Kinomiya? –Tras un momento de silencio– ¿Acaso ya la familia Hiwatari…? Ya no…

"Parece ser que está indagando, ¿pero qué demonios hace aquí el señor gobernador?", su mirada se volvió fría cuando pensaba en ello, después de todo, su propósito era que Takao no volviese a ver a sus padres nunca más. No al menos hasta el día del enlace si era necesario. Estuvo por abrir la puerta, pero escuchó la contestación del señor Kinomiya.

–Eso ya no será de nuestra incumbencia. –contestó el padre.

–Pero nuestra amistad entre ambas familias estará intacta –decidió intervenir la madre al ver en el rostro de su hijo, decepción.

¿La madre de Takao también estaba ahí? Tenía que entrar en acción, así lo sentía, tenía que despachar a esos dos de ahí.

–No romperemos el contacto con ellos y mucho menos ahora que nos necesitan. Me gustaría que cuando Kai se recupere sepa que puede contar con nosotros todavía.

–¿Kai? –Takao sintió que algo malo le había pasado al bicolor y se preocupó– ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

La mujer de inmediato miró a su esposo y éste le reprendió con la mirada porque a su esposa se le escapó tal cosa–. Bueno –decidió hablar ya que había empezado, apartando la mirada de su marido para ponerla en su hijo–. Está en la cama con bastante fiebre y no despierta.

Mientras Takao procesaba en su cabeza la información que le había dado su madre se quedó petrificado–. Pero, eso no es posible. Ni de pequeño ha cogido un simple resfriado, él tiene una salud increíble. ¿Se sabe cuál es la causa?

–No, al parecer tiene algún tipo de infección pero no se sabe de dónde proviene –aclaró la madre.

El Teniente escuchaba esas palabras, pero serían las últimas, y la última vez que escucharía hablar de ese Hiwatari. Ese fantoche y ese tema, tenía que ser enterrado, hacer que Takao se olvidase de él como fuese. Así que con decisión, empujó el pomo de la puerta hacia delante, abriendo la puerta de una vez.

–¡Señor Gobernador! –Estiró sus brazos indicando así su sorpresa y alegría de verles allí– ¡Señora Kinomiya! –Sus pasos eran tranquilos pero firmes, haría un espectáculo– ¡Pero qué alegría de verles por aquí! –exclamó, cortando la conversación de los tres presentes en la sala. Pasó el brazo por el hombro de Takao con total confianza, como si con ello quisiera demostrar, que era suyo y sólo suyo. Takao miró la mano que colgaba de su hombro confundido. Ni cuando lo había estado cortejando lo había cogido con tanta confianza–. Les hago saber que mañana mismo íbamos a hacerles una visita –su mano libre y abierta ahora estaba sobre su pecho– ¿No es verdad Takao?

Takao miró al Teniente–. Claro –respondió.

–¡Pero por favor! ¡Tomen asiento! –invitó con su mano libre a que se dirigieran a las sillas. Con el brazo que sujetaba a Takao lo arrastró, caminando a su lado– ¡Vamos nosotros también a sentarnos! –Sacó una silla para permitirle al joven de cabellos azules que tomara asiento. De la misma forma sacó su silla y se sentó a su lado. Los padres de Takao se miraron dudosos por aceptar su oferta o no, pero sólo pretendían estar un rato con su hijo después de todo. Así que se sentaron, la señora Kinomiya frente a su hijo y el señor gobernador frente al Teniente, el cual parecía estar hoy entusiasta– ¡Bueno! ¡Creo que al irrumpir así en la sala, he interrumpido sus conversaciones! ¡Adelante! ¡Continúen hablando! ¡No se detengan por mí! –Takao quiso relajarse un poco, así que dejó las manos estiradas sobre la mesa, pero el Teniente no tardó en cubrir la mano del joven de cabellos azules con la suya.

Tanto los padres, como el hijo se quedaron mirando la mano ahí detenida. Yuriy miraba con curiosidad a los padres. ¿Cómo demonios habían conseguido entrar? ¿Qué soldado se había saltado su orden de no dejar pasar a nadie? Cuando lo encontrase lo pagaría caro– ¿Qué ocurre? Parecen callados. No me dirán que es por mi presencia.

–Por supuesto que no, Teniente –aclaró Takao, aunque lo cierto es que no podría hablar de muchas cosas con sus padres, estando él ahí presente.

–Bueno, en tal caso para romper el hielo. ¿Qué les parece si vamos eligiendo la fecha de nuestro enlace?

–Teniente, ¿no creéis que es un poco precipitado el elegir ya la fecha? –le preguntó el joven de cabellos azules mirando hacia otro lado.

–No lo creo. Es más, lo encuentro de lo más natural. Además, eres simplemente maravilloso y no puedo ni imaginarme la vida sin ti.

–Pero tenemos toda la vida para tomar esa decisión, ¿no lo cree? –contestó el menor. Intentaba darle largas al asunto, pero estaba claro que eso no podría ser.

–Mejor temprano, que tarde –cambió el sentido del refrán–. Veamos, propongo algo. Señor, usted piense en un número, y usted señora en una estación del año. Takao, piensa en una hora y yo en el año. ¿Y bien? –miró al señor gobernador esperando su respuesta.

Miró a su hijo y vio la cara de tristeza que reflejaba. Así que eligió el número más alejado y alto posible– Treinta y uno.

Al tener la mirada de Yuriy sobre ella contestó–. Invierno –puesto que acababan de terminarlo hace poco para empezar la primavera, faltarían así varias estaciones hasta llegar de nuevo a esa.

–Ocho de la tarde –respondió Takao al saber que el siguiente era él.

–Bien, yo digo este año –sonrió.

Takao pensó unos segundos, una manera de retrasar eso, sería eligiendo el mes final que perteneciera al invierno y ese era febrero–. Teniente, me gustaría elegir el mes, ¿puedo hacerlo?

–Claro, faltaría más, cual has elegido –preguntó complacido.

–Febrero, porque es cuando cumplo años –miró a sus padres, los cuales sabían perfectamente que mentía, pero los dos le estaban ayudando a alargar la cosa, así que no dijeron nada.

–¿De verdad? –su sonrisa se agrando.

–Claro –ahora él fue quien puso su mano sobre la del pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

–Tendremos una ceremonia íntima, creo que será lo más conveniente –le contaba el pelirrojo mirándole también con una sonrisa.

Los padres del joven se miraron casi a la vez y miraron las manos cogidas y como si estuviesen cronometrados se pusieron los dos de pie. Los dos jóvenes apartaron la vista el uno del otro al escuchar el ruido de la silla arrastrada en el suelo.

–Bueno, os dejaremos con lo vuestro –dijo la señora Kinomiya con una sonrisa un tanto falsa ante los ojos del joven de cabellos azules.

–Cómo, ¿ya se van tan pronto? –preguntó incrédulo Yuriy, aunque era lo que estaba esperando.

–Sí, sólo habíamos venido a hacerle una visita a nuestro hijo –confesó el padre–. Tenemos algunos asuntos que atender. –Takao al escuchar esas palabras se puso en pie, soltando el agarre de Yuriy. No vaciló en ir a abrazar primero a su madre, ya que la tenía más cerca.

–¿Volveréis a venir pronto? –le preguntó.

–Claro, te lo prometo –abrazó a su hijo, besándolo en la mejilla.

–Mañana esperadme en casa, iré yo a veros. El Teniente me ha dado permiso, me lo ha prometido –sonrió lleno de felicidad.

–Y yo nunca rompo mis promesas –le recordó al escuchar a Takao hablar, viendo cómo ahora abrazaba a su padre. Por Dios, el momento se le estaba haciendo eterno, ¿es que no podían irse sin más de ahí?

–Entonces aguardaremos con ilusión tu llegada –se separó de su hijo–. Bien –le sonrió–. Buenas noches.

–Hasta mañana –se despidió la mujer.

–Adiós –fue lo último que dijo.

–Yo les acompañaré a la salida –se ofreció el Teniente. Se puso de pie y caminó delante de ellos para así guiarles.

Sus pasos se fueron alejando, hasta salir de la habitación, donde Takao se quedó solo, pensando en lo hábiles que habían sido al ponerse mentalmente los tres de acuerdo para retrasar lo máximo posible la fecha para el enlace.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tras asegurarse por sí mismo de que los señores Kinomiya abandonaban el fuerte, decidió entrar de nuevo a la fortaleza. Iría a reunir a sus hombres en sus respectivos y anchurosos cuartos para echarles un buen sermón y dejarles las cosas claras. Y cuando descubriera quien había tenido la culpa de dejar pasar a los padres de Takao hasta ahí, le pondría un castigo muy severo.

Mientras tanto, Takao se metió en su habitación. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Tenía muchas preocupaciones. Aún seguía preocupado por Kai y el enterarse de esa noticia, solamente lo había preocupado más. Ahora sentía que tenía que verlo a como diera lugar. Al Teniente no tendría porqué preocuparle algo tan insignificante como el hecho de que él fuera a hacerle una visita a su antiguo pretendiente. ¿Verdad?

Se llevó una mano a la frente–. Seguro que sí –pensó en alto.

Por otro lado, ya habían decidido la fecha de su boda. Por suerte, parecía que sus padres habían pensado en posponerla el mayor tiempo posible. Pero al parecer, Yuriy no pensaba igual y había decidido que se casarían en este año.

Con pasos pesados se acercó a la ventana. La abrió, escuchando el ruido que emitían las bisagras oxidadas. Pisó en el poco trozo que le ofrecía ese balcón y miró hacia el cielo. En las estrellas parecía ver reflejada la cara del bicolor. Agarró la baranda de hierro casi por inercia.

–Kai…–suspiró–. Espero que estés bien.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Parecía que alguien se los cerraba apropósito para impedirle que pudiera abrirlos. Sus ojos se pasearon por esa habitación. Estaba claro que era la suya, ¿pero qué hacía ahí?

No se asustó cuando vio el rostro familiar de Judy frente a sus ojos.

–Kai, ¡por fin despiertas! –gritaba llena de alegría. La rubia miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, parecía buscar algo– ¡Señor Hiwatari! ¡Señor Hiwatari! ¡Kai ha despertado! –Dejando de gritar, recordó lo que le dijo el médico, así que miró al bicolor– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó confundido.

A la rubia no le dio tiempo de contestar cuando el padre del bicolor entró por la puerta a zancadas, tocando la frente de su hijo.

–Hijo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Fue el momento en el que Judy se puso de pie y aprovechó para ir a preparar la medicina a la cocina.

–Cansado y con hambre –contestó un poco aturdido.

–No te preocupes, le diré a Judy que te prepare una sopa. En cuanto a lo de cansado, es normal, tienes mucha fiebre. Por ello has estado inconsciente.

–¿Inconsciente? –Preguntó no dando crédito–. Pero habrán sido como mucho dos horas –le restó importancia con ese comentario.

–Jajaja –se echó a reír, no sabiendo muy bien porqué–. No, no lo han sido.

–¿Cuánto ha sido? –quiso saber.

–Tres días.

–¿¡Tres días?! –preguntó incrédulo.

–Así es.

–No pensaba que había dormido tanto –le confesó–. Lo siento, habéis tenido que sufrir por esto.

–Ahora todo está bien. Eres fuerte, te recuperarás. –Le sonrió–. Pero dime, ¿cómo te has hecho esa herida? –preguntó interesado.

Enarcó la ceja y lo miró confundido– ¿Herida? –¿A qué se refería con eso?

–Sí, ya sabes, la herida que tienes en el brazo. –continuaba el padre.

Se tocó el brazo casi por inercia y se detuvo a pensar. Ahora recordaba algunas cosas de las sucedidas. Miró a su padre, sabía que quería una respuesta cuanto antes– ¿Esto? No es nada, intenté bajar un gato de la rama de un árbol, y ya ves cómo me lo agradeció. Será la última vez que hago algo así por un chiquillo que no para de llorar porque su gato se ha subido al árbol y no sabe cómo bajar.

–Vaya, así que un gato –se echó a reír–. Bueno, habrá que tratarla bien o te quedará una cicatriz.

Tras un breve silencio, Kai decidió romper el hielo–. Dime. ¿Takao ha venido a visitarme?

El rostro del padre se ensombreció totalmente–. Kai, hay algo que debo de contarte.

Por el tono de voz de su padre, dedujo que algo estaba sucediendo. No sabía de lo que se trataba, pero algo le decía que no era bueno–. Te escucho.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Ahora se encontraba incorporado en su cama. Judy le había dado el medicamento y le habían curado la herida, la cual parecía estar muy infectada. Daba la sensación de que iba a sangrar de un momento a otro. ¡Maldito Teniente!, sabía que cuando Takao se montó en Tornado para ayudarle a escapar, el Teniente tomaría represarías contra él, pero jamás pensó en esa posibilidad. Aprovechó bien la oportunidad para amarrarlo a su lado. Comprendía la postura de los señores Kinomiya, después de todo, sólo pretendían salvar a su hijo de una muerte segura. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Pero lo que Yuriy estaba haciendo con Takao, le parecía una bajeza insuperable. Si sólo él pudiera luchar por él, si pudiese recuperarlo de alguna forma.

Golpeó el colchón de la cama con su mano por la frustración. Se sentía impotente. Según le había contado su padre, parecía ser que Yuriy denegaba las visitas en el cuartel, incluso a los señores Kinomiya. Si supiera con certeza que podría verle en el pueblo, hablaría con Takao y aunque no sirviese de mucho, le confesaría sus sentimientos por él.

–Confesarle mis sentimientos –habló para sí mismo. Se sentía en realidad como si se los hubiese confesado de alguna manera, pero no lo recordaba y eso era imposible, no estando en su sano juicio–. Un momento –un flash de recuerdos le vino a la cabeza. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y en sus mejillas apareció un sonrojo. Recordaba haber besado a Takao antes de desmayarse en la cueva, pero no, no era como Kai, ¡era como Zorro!

_Flash Back_

Miró fijamente al joven de cabellos azules y con su mano le acarició la mejilla– Este rostro. Este hermoso rostro, quizás sea la última vez que lo vea. –Intentó interrumpir su propia tos.

–No digas eso –al escuchar las palabras del Zorro, sintió que el corazón se le oprimía de dolor–. Te vas a recuperar, ya lo verás –intentó darle esperanzas y de alguna manera convencerse a sí mismo de que todo eso era verdad.

–Me encuentro muy cansado ahora. Pero si algo llega a pasarme, Tornado te llevará de vuelta a tu casa.

–Shhhh... Descansa –le pidió aunque él también empezaba a creer que el Zorro una vez cerrase los ojos, no los abría jamás.

–Takao. Cof, cof... quiero pedirte perdón. Quiero decirte también que conocerte a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Nunca he querido hacerte enfadar, sólo lo hacía porque te veías más atractivo enfadado.

–Zorro, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices.

Las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando, así que debía de ser más breve de lo que él pensaba. Se acercó con rapidez al joven de cabellos azules y cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios chocar con los del menor. Por su parte, Takao estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Ese acercamiento le había pillado por sorpresa totalmente. Pero en unos segundos vio cómo el otro se desplomaba en el suelo.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

–Gracias. –decía el Zorro.

–No hice gran cosa. La verdad, todo lo ha hecho ese ungüento.

–No lo digo sólo por eso. Gracias por no quitarme la máscara.

Sonrió– Ah, eso. Digamos que se rompería la magia.

–¿La magia?

–Sí. Empiezo a creer que es más seguro para ti, que nadie sepa tu identidad –cayó unos momentos– ¿Estás seguro de que no recuerdas nada?

Negó con la cabeza– ¿Debería?

Takao se mordió el labio inferior–. No –contestó.

_Fin Flash Back_

"¡Maldición!, ha de haber pensado que ese beso no significó nada para mí, es decir, para el Zorro. ¿Ahora qué se supone que he de hacer? Pensaba que jamás volvería verle, así que me armé de valor sin importarme si iba disfrazado o no y le besé. Y pensar que el Zorro ha sido el primero en declararse. Esto es absurdo, estoy celoso de mí mismo." Se llevó ambas manos a la frente. "El Zorro a conseguido lo que yo jamás hubiese logrado por mí mismo", recapacitó en sus pensamientos. "No, eso no es del todo cierto. Cuando le besé, cuando baile con él, no actuaba como otra persona, sino como yo mismo. Es solamente que nadie me ha conocido tan profundamente para saber que yo soy así realmente. Únicamente a Kane le mostré esa faceta mía en España. Pues bien, ahora estoy decidido. Ya no tengo nada que perder. Iré al pueblo por la mañana, me quedaré allí todo el día si es necesario. Pero no me quedaré tranquilo hasta haberle revelado mis sentimientos a Takao como yo mismo, sin ayuda de ningún disfraz".

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero no podía continuar este fic por varias razones. La más poderosa, virus en mi ordenador que se lo cargaron todo y tuve que comenzar de nuevo por dos veces. Sólo espero que disfruten de la lectura.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Dark–ekin: **Pues ya ves que a Kai la noticia no le ha sentado muy bien, pero lo cierto es que Takao está de las mismas. Parece ser que tanto Yuriy como Kai están decididos a hacer algo por el joven de cabellos azules. ¿Cuál de los dos se saldrá con la suya?

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya: **Espero que no te hayas hartado de esperar la continuación de esta historia. Yuriy cómo ves no se anda con rodeos y obligó de alguna forma a tener la fecha del enlace. No, si es muy espabilado y astuto y eso que Takao y sus padres hicieron todo lo posible por retrasarlo todo.

**Miavid: **Bueno, ya ves la primera reacción de Takao. No lo asimila del todo, aunque no sabe aún el verdadero motivo de su enlace con el Teniente. Las demás preguntas no puedo respondértelas porque corresponden a otro capi que aún no está escrito, así que tendrás que esperar, pero no vas mal encaminada.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Jajaja, ay hermanita. Tú no tienes buenas ideas, tu si le hubieses quitado la máscara a cualquier enmascarado. Por lo que has podido ver, el Zorro no fingió amnesia, es que no se acordaba de nada. Y sí, Yuriy le está quitando el novio a Kai, más bien se lo ha quitado, ¿pero le durará eso?

**Monacore: **Hola, me alegra que te guste la historia y ojalá puedas leer este capi también para que sepas cómo continua.

**Wuonero: **Jajaja, pues alias pelirrojo feo, ya eligió hasta la fecha de la boda y se las ingenió para que los padres de Takao y él mismo la eligieran, ¿cómo lo ves? No, si en el fondo no es tonto. En cuanto a Kai, ya ves cómo se ha despertado. Quiere declararse ante Takao sea como sea, pero esta vez como Kai.

**Miru:** Jajaja. No sé cuál de los tres te gusta más, Takao, Kai o Yuriy. Éste último tienes razón, se aprovecha hasta de sus desventajas, él es así de malo. Espero que este capi te haya gustado, aunque la verdad no ha pasado gran cosa.

**Sheena–yukiko–25: **Bueno, veo que te gusta el fic. Sobre todo la escena en la que el Zorro baila con Takao y le deja la rosa, aunque no es la última rosa, jajaja. Como ves Yuriy no se anda con rodeos y hasta la fecha del enlace está decidida. Solamente falta ver que hará Kai en el próximo capi, porque éste parece estar decidido a hablar con el joven de cabellos azules sea como sea.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**EL ZORRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En estos tres días, Takao se había sentido desesperado. Yuriy apenas estaba con él, lo cual agradecía de sobremanera porque el pelirrojo podía llegar a ser muy persistente. Estaba enfadado con el Teniente porque no le había dejado salir al pueblo para poder ir a hacer recados. Le dijo que eso era algo de lo que sus subordinados se encargaban todos los días.

Tampoco le dejaba ir hasta Santa Clara para dar un simple paseo y poder respirar el aire que sentía que ahí dentro tanto le faltaba. Únicamente podía salir al maldito patio o pasear por el fuerte. Ni siquiera había cumplido su promesa de dejarle ver a su familia como le prometió, simplemente lo arreglaba con un… ahora estoy ocupado, mañana podrás verlos.

Pero no era así, y por ello lo único que hacía era acumular su enfado. Y luego para colmo de sus males, el pelirrojo parecía acercarse demasiado a él, tanto que tenía que vigilar que no le fuera a besar en los labios. La verdad es que lo esquivaba todo lo que podía, quizá por ese motivo el blanquecino de piel estaba de un humor de perros. Sólo daba gracias a que en ese cuartel de locos, no estuviera el Comandante Brooklyn.

Sus pies no dejaban de pasear una y otra vez alrededor de la fuente. Sus brazos estaban cruzados en señal de aburrimiento. Los soldados que lo custodiaban, parecían estar mareados de tanto seguirle con la vista.

Unos segundos le vieron detenerse. Pero poco le duró porque siguió haciendo el mismo recorrido. Los soldados se miraron uno al otro. No sabían que era lo que le sucedía a ese joven, pero estaban seguros de que tenía que ver con que no pudiera salir de ahí.

Otra vez lo vieron detenerse, frente a la fuente esta vez. Sus ojos contemplaban el agua que caía de los chorros.

–Tenéis caballos. ¿Verdad? –preguntó Takao a los soldados que sabían que lo miraban desde la distancia. Sus ojos no se apartaron del agua que veía caer.

Los soldados se miraron de nuevo–. ¿Os referís a nosotros? –preguntó uno de ellos sin saber si había hecho bien en dirigirle la palabra o no.

–No veo a nadie más por aquí –contestó ahora sí, mirándoles–. Decidme, ¿tenéis, si o no?

–Sí –contestó el mismo soldado.

Sonrió aunque no por ello disimuló su cara de enfado–. Está bien. ¿Serían tan amables de mostrarme el camino? –Takao pudo ver cómo los soldados parecían hablar entre ellos a susurros–. Solamente pretendo verlos –les aclaró. Seguramente se estarían preguntando entre ellos si era correcto o no, dejar a Takao hacer eso.

Esas palabras parecieron ser mágicas, ya que ellos juntaron sus pies, dando un sonoro golpe y empezaron a caminar hacia Takao. Uno se puso delante de él, el otro se quedó detrás.

–Seguidme –le aclaró el que iba delante, empezando a caminar como si fuera un robot. Takao le siguió en silencio. Si no podía salir de ahí, al menos intentaría hacer algo para pasar el tiempo hasta que Yuriy regresase al fuerte, donde hablarían del tema más en serio que nunca.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El señor Hiwatari abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, quería saber cómo se había levantado esa mañana. Pero no se imaginaba que al abrir la puerta, se encontraría a Kai vestido y poniéndose bien el chaleco.

–¿Qué haces vestido? –preguntó confundido. Se suponía que se dejó a su hijo en la cama la noche anterior. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora estuviera de pie y terminándose de arreglar?

–Buenos días a ti también –le respondió sin detenerse en su tarea, la cual por fin pareció conseguir.

–Kai, debes de hacer reposo –le indicó sin soltar el pomo de la puerta.

–Me encuentro mejor –le contestó caminando hacia él.

–¿Y qué hay de tu brazo?

–No me impide caminar –le respondió con evidencia.

–Eso ya lo sé –al ver que su hijo pretendía salir de la habitación, le detuvo haciéndole un gesto con la mano–. Detente. ¿A dónde vas?

–Está claro. Al pueblo.

–¿Para qué?

–Tengo que hacerle los recados a Judy, ¿no? Como siempre.

–Jajaja, alto, alto. Aquí hay algo que no encaja –se cruzó de brazos–. Mi hijo se levanta de la cama, una comodísima cama, muy blanda. –refirió–. La mejor de toda Santa Clara, ¿para hacer unos simples recados? –enarcó la ceja confuso.

Sonrió ante las palabras de su padre, que fueron las que él siempre le había dicho a él y a Judy para que lo dejaran tranquilo–. Sí. Hoy me apetece moverme, eso es todo –le aclaró pasando de largo de su padre.

El padre sonrió y le siguió por el camino del pasillo–. No estará ahí.

Esas palabras le detuvieron en su caminar–. Eso no lo sabes –le contestó al saber que su padre ya sabía la razón por la cual estaba decidido a ir al pueblo.

–No le dejan salir del fuerte, Kai. –le hizo ver.

Se dio media vuelta para ver a su padre–. Él es cabezota. –le recordó–. Sé que hará lo que sea para poder salir de allí. No le gusta estar encerrado.

Asintió un par de veces pensativo–. Muy bien, y si lo ves. ¿Qué le dirás?

–Eso ya lo veré en su momento.

–Estará vigilado –le recordó.

–Lo sé, pero tengo que intentarlo –dada la conversación por terminada, se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando.

–Kai –esta vez el joven no le miró, pero si detuvo su caminar–. Vigila que ese gato no vuelva a arañarte.

Al escuchar esas palabras, giró su cabeza unos segundos para mirarle. No pudo descifrar el rostro que su padre tenía en esos momentos. Sólo atinó a sonreír hacia un lado, para justamente después seguir con su propósito.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Yuriy acababa de llegar al cuartel. Su carruaje lo esperaba todavía fuera. Debía de dejar algunos escritos guardados en su mesa y después regresar a Santa Clara para recaudar impuestos. Subió con rapidez las pocas escaleras que había en la entrada. Eso sí, miraba a su alrededor, por cada pasillo que pasaba hasta llegar a su despacho.

Una vez allí dentro, dejó los papeles sobre la mesa. Tenía algunos libros en una estantería, a espaldas del escritorio. Levantó uno de ellos y de ahí sacó una llave, la cual utilizó para poder abrir el primer cajón de la mesa. Echó un vistazo por última vez a los documentos y los metió en el cajón, junto con otras dos llaves, las cuales escondió al ponerle los papeles encima. De nuevo echó el cajón con llave y dejó la misma debajo del libro.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente se cruzó un soldado en su camino por ese pasillo.

–Soldado –se detuvo para hablar con él.

–Señor. –imitó el gesto de su Teniente, además de hacer su saludo tradicional.

–¿Ha visto al joven Kinomiya? –preguntó interesado.

–Sí, señor. –contestó.

–¿Dónde?

–En las caballerizas, señor.

–¿En las caballerizas? ¿Qué hace allí?

–No lo sé, señor.

–Bien, vuelva a su puesto.

Tras su saludó tradicional y un golpe secó al chocar sus pies, le indicó a su superior que cumpliría la orden de inmediato.

"Así que en las caballerizas. Con razón no le veía por ningún lado", pensaba el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia allí con pasos largos y rápidos. Los soldados le saludaban a su paso como era el protocolo. Pronto llegó a las caballerizas, dónde pudo ver cómo el joven de cabellos azules cepillaba a uno de los caballos de sus soldados. Únicamente podía verlo por la espalda mientras dos de sus soldados, cada uno a un lado del joven lo vigilaban.

Con pasos más silenciosos fue acercándose hasta Takao. Los soldados cuando lo vieron llegar le hicieron el tradicional saludo, a lo cual Yuriy les enseñó la palma de la mano en silencio, indicándoles que descansaran.

El moreno de piel estaba concentrado en seguir cepillando al caballo, así al menos no se aburría tanto, pero tenía que pensar en cómo podía convencer al Teniente de que le dejara ir al pueblo.

De repente, sintió que unas manos le rodearon la cintura y como algo se echaba de peso sobre su espalda.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Yuriy, susurrándole al oído.

No supo en qué parte sintió más escalofríos. Si cuando le susurró al oído o cuando sintió el abrazo. Pero una cosa tenía clara, no le gustaba la confianza.

–Cepillo al caballo –contestó nervioso.

–Eso ya lo veo. ¿Pero por qué lo haces? No es tu deber, sino el de mis soldados. –le recordó con voz sedosa.

–Me gustan los caballos –contestó más firme–. Y si soltaseis vuestro agarre, podría seguir con ello.

Analizando las palabras del joven de cabellos azules separó su pecho de la espalda del menor en silencio–. Soldados. Dejadnos a solas –ordenó. Así lo hicieron ellos, retirándose. Al asegurarse de ello, apartó sus manos de la cintura de Takao–. Takao. ¿Te sucede algo? Si es así, podemos hablar de ello.

Giró sobre sus pasos para encararlo– ¡Creo que es obvio lo que me sucede! ¡Me tenéis aquí retenido! ¡No puedo salir a ver a mi familia, ni tampoco puedo dar un simple paseo fuera de esta fortaleza! ¡No me dejáis hacer recados en el pueblo! ¡No lo veo justo! –se quejaba.

–Créeme, Takao –apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de menor–. Estás más seguro aquí que en el pueblo.

–¡No entiendo de qué me protegéis! ¡No soy una simple damisela que no es capaz más que de gritar cuando está en peligro! ¡Yo soy un hombre, como vos! ¡Sé defenderme!

–¡Tú no tienes un arma de fuego o una espada para protegerte de esos bárbaros que ahora llenan cada rincón de Santa Clara! –le hizo ver, hablándole en el mismo tono.

No comprendió muy bien a qué se refería con la palabra bárbaros– ¡No sé porqué habláis así de la gente de mi pueblo, pero si lo que os preocupa es eso, dadme esas armas!

Intentó tranquilizarse. No quería perder los estribos con Takao por una tontería–. No puedo hacerlo.

–Más bien, no queréis –siseó. Pasó de largo del Teniente con cara de pocos amigos.

–No es eso –le contestó hastiado, dándose poco a poco la vuelta, intentando no ceder ante los caprichos del otro.

Se dio media vuelta indignado– ¿¡Entonces qué!? –Se acercó a él– ¿Tanto os cuesta complacerme en algo tan insignificante? –preguntó ahora algo más triste y esperanzado.

La mirada de Yuriy pronto rehuyó de la del otro joven. No le convencería, estaba decidido–. Tengo que irme –le dijo pasando ahora él de largo.

–¿A dónde?

–Hoy es día de impuestos, así que he de estar en Santa Clara. Volveré pronto.

–Yuriy, esperad –el otro se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y no, Teniente. Así que poco a poco, fue girando sobre sus pasos para mirarle. Momento que Takao aprovechó para correr hacia él con efusividad.

–Por favor –rogó en tono sereno. Llevó su mano a la mejilla del pelirrojo–. Si tenéis un sentimiento verdadero de amor en vuestro corazón hacia mí, llevadme al pueblo con vos –con la mano le hizo suave caricias, arrancando una leve sonrisa por parte del mayor–. Estoy seguro que ante cualquier tipo de peligro, me protegeréis mejor que nadie.

Yuriy llevó su mano hasta el mentón del moreno de piel–. En eso llevas razón.

Cogió entonces la mano del Teniente, la que éste tenía sobre su barbilla–. Entonces, ¿me llevaréis?–preguntó esperanzado.

–No puedo negarle nada al dueño de estos ojos tan hermosos, que será mi futuro esposo. –sonrió–. Has ganado esta vez. Puedes venir conmigo, pero no te separarás de mi, ¿entendido?

Asintió con la cabeza, más entusiasmado–. Entendido.

–Bien, entonces, acompáñame –le ofreció el brazo, el cual Takao cogió esta vez más gustoso. Todo con tal de salir de esas cuatro paredes.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai miraba a su alrededor sorprendido. La ausencia del Zorro se notaba en las calles de Santa Clara y eso que solamente se había ausentado unos días. La gente parecía vestir ahora con harapos sucios y polvorientos. Las mujeres en lugar de llevar un recogido bien retocado, lo tenían más descuidado. Parecían pelearse entre ellas mismas por conseguir comprar un mendrugo de pan. A Kai esa escena le sobrecogió.

Santa Clara necesitaba su ayuda más que nunca, pero él aún no sentía que su brazo estaba listo para librar una batalla contra los soldados o contra el mismísimo Teniente. La gente parecía mirarlo con desconfianza y a la vez con envidia por cómo iba vestido. Más bien, Kai desentonaba con una gente ahora tan mal vestida por falta de medios económicos en medio de esas callejuelas.

Yuriy estaba acabando con ese pueblo y con las vidas de esas pobres gentes. Los estaba engañando con cada movimiento que hacía. Los impuestos, la falsa plaga…todo para que esta gente no pudiese trabajar y recuperarse de un golpe así. Además, a algunos escuchaba toser a su paso, lo cual quería decir que estaban enfermando.

Se detuvo al ver a un par de chiquillos luchar uno contra el otro con dos varas, como si fueran espadas reales y ellos estuvieran librando una batalla.

–Jajaja –eran las risas de los chiquillos.

–No tendré piedad de ti, Zorro –decía uno.

–Te ganaré Teniente –sonrió el niño–. Ahora tienes que dejar que te gane, el Zorro siempre gana al Teniente –le explicaba al otro, saliéndose de su papel.

Kai sonrió ante tal comentario. Al menos ellos podían evadirse de tantas preocupaciones como las que les acechaban en la realidad, jugando.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Aunque el pelirrojo le había advertido de algunas cosas, no se esperaba que su pueblo estuviese tan mal. Cuando bajó del carruaje, sintió que de no ser porque se iba a casar con el Teniente y éste no le permitía pagar impuestos, estaría en la misma situación que todos. Y él pensaba que estaba sufriendo al no poder salir de esas cuatro paredes. No imaginaba que la situación en el pueblo era mucho peor. Parecían mirarle con recelo, pero sin embargo, la mirada hacia los soldados era mucho más distinta, era de respeto y temor.

Dos soldados con escopeta en mano caminaban delante, Takao y el Teniente detrás de ellos y por último otros dos soldados que al igual que los dos primeros, llevaban la misma arma.

Yuriy quería asegurarse de que no tomarían represarías contra Takao y que éste a su vez no se escapaba, aunque lo creía poco probable dado que el rostro del joven de cabellos azules reflejaba demasiado asombro.

Caminaban por una calle de adoquines por la cual no pasaba mucha gente. La calle era estrecha debido a que estaba llena de casas de dos pisos, pared contra pared, hasta finalizar la calle. Miró hacia las ventanas abiertas. Las mujeres a medida que se acercaban los soldados por sus casas, se apresuraban en cerrar con rapidez puertas y ventanas.

Si alguien había en la calle, se quedaba apoyado en la pared con las manos escondidas hacia atrás y mirando al suelo. Como si fueran animales asustados. No solamente eso, a su paso sólo había silencio, excepto por un sonido que escuchaba cada vez más cerca y no sabía decir de que era.

–Jajaja –eran las risas de dos chiquillos.

–No tendré piedad de ti, Zorro –decía uno. Yuriy escuchó esas palabras y aceleró su paso para saber que mocoso estaba diciendo esas palabras. Pronto lo averiguó junto a Takao, al llegar al final de la callejuela y ver a dos niños jugando.

–Te ganaré Teniente –sonrió el niño–. Ahora tienes que dejar que te gane, el Zorro siempre gana al Teniente –le explicaba saliéndose de su papel.

Yuriy al escuchar esas palabras se sintió en evidencia de alguna forma. Así que le quitó una espada imaginaria a uno de los niños, con lo cual ambos se paralizaron por miedo al ver la mirada fría del Teniente del ejército mirándolos con severidad. El que había perdido su espada imaginaria, retrocedió unos pasos para ponerse al lado de su amigo.

–Jovencitos –dijo con voz suave aunque no por ello amable– ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

–Sólo jugábamos –contestó uno de ellos con temor.

–Sólo jugabais –cabeceó un par de veces, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

A Takao le hubiese parecido algo normal esa pregunta, pero no lo que vio a continuación. Yuriy rompió la espada imaginaria por la mitad y la tiró al suelo con enfado.

–¡Para que lo sepáis, el Teniente ya ha vencido al Zorro! Así que será mejor que juguéis a otra cosa! ¿¡Entendido!? –pisó la fina vara partida por la mitad para darles a demostrar que no bromeaba–. Y ahora marchaos. –siseó enfadado.

–¡Corre! –le animó su amigo al otro chico, saliendo los dos a correr.

El pelirrojo sólo se dio media vuelta y se arregló la chaqueta, dándole un pequeño tirón de abajo.

–Teniente, eso ha sido injusto –le reprochó el joven de cabellos azules–. Sólo estaban jugando, no hacían nada malo.

–No estés tan seguro –le contestó con firmeza.

–¿Qué hay de malo en lo que hacían? –le pidió explicación. Yuriy iba a responderle cuando fue interrumpido, quedándose con la boca abierta.

–Eso ha sido un poco duro, ¿no cree Teniente?

Tanto Takao como Yuriy miraron a la misma dirección. Esa era la inconfundible voz de Kai, quien parecía acercarse a ellos.

De inmediato los soldados fueron a cortarle el paso, atravesando sus armas como si fuesen una barrera. Yuriy sonrió de lado y levantó la mano, indicando así que los soldados le abrieran paso, para poder salir de la barrera que le había hecho.

–Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Al señor fantoche, jajaja. –decía burlón.

–Me llamo Kai –le recordó, intentando pasar de largo del joven de ojos azules, pero sin éxito, ya que el pelirrojo lo sujetó de sus ropas.

–A, a, a– decía a modo de negativa–. Os llamaréis como yo quiera que os llame. ¿Y a dónde os creéis qué vais? –le preguntó cruzándose de brazos, empezando a rodearlo con su caminar, para examinarlo de arriba abajo con superioridad.

El bicolor se dirigió al menor–. Takao –le miró fijamente–. Tenemos que hablar.

Takao lo miraba con impetuosidad. Quería irse muy lejos de ahí con él, pero sabía que algo así sería imposible.

–Jajaja –reía el pelirrojo–. Es curioso, porque no tenéis nada de qué hablar con mi prometido. No tenéis derecho ni a mirarle, ni a hablar con él. –le aseguró.

–Solamente serán unos minutos –le aclaró intentando abrirse paso de nuevo.

Yuriy no tardó en cogerle el brazo con fuerza y llevarlo hacia atrás para poder encararlo–. No agotes mi paciencia contigo, Hiwatari –dejó las formalidades a un lado.

Al ver tal escena, Takao temió lo peor– ¡Kai! –le llamó casi para advertirle. Estaba asustado, el bicolor no sabría manejar una situación violenta.

Yuriy chasqueó sus dedos con la mano libre, sin dejar de mirar a su presa. Y de inmediato un soldado le tapó la boca al menor y otro le sujetó las manos.

Por su parte, Kai miró la escena algo sorprendido.

Yuriy apretó su agarre–.Tu atención está aquí –le recordó. De inmediato Kai le miró, aunque con odio y algo de dolor reflejado en sus ojos–. Acércate un solo paso a él, uno solo. –le advirtió–.Y te juro que clavaré el filo de mi espada en tu corazón. ¿Me has entendido? –Vio que Kai únicamente le miraba, pero no le contestaba– ¿¡Lo has entendido!? –preguntó más firmemente a la vez que apretaba su agarre en la herida de su brazo.

Kai solamente atinó a asentir. No podía hablar o de lo contrario gritaría de dolor.

–Bien –continuó– y ahora fuera de mi camino, pelele –con descaro le dio un empujón para apartarlo de ahí–. Y recuerda mis palabras –Kai observó por unos segundos a Takao. El joven de cabellos azules parecía estar sorprendido, pero su cara demostraba preocupación. No quería verlo sufrir de ninguna manera, mucho menos por su culpa–. Vamos soldados –le indicó el Teniente caminando delante de ellos hacia otra calle. Takao solamente pudo torcer la cabeza hacia atrás antes de empezar a caminar a rastras hacia la dirección opuesta, viendo claramente como esa sería la última vez que el bicolor pudiera verle y viceversa.

Kai únicamente pudo darse media vuelta. Nada podía hacer ahora.

Yuriy pensaba en lo fácil que había sido convencer al bicolor de sus palabras. Claro, que tampoco esperaba algún tipo de rebeldía o algo así por su parte. Estaba claro que era un miedica sin remedio.

Orgulloso por su hazaña, seguía caminando, ahora echándole un pequeño reojo a Takao. Estaba cabizbajo, ni siquiera le había reprochado nada. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza? Si era algo acerca de Kai Hiwatari poco le importaba. Tenía que dejarle claro a ambos cuáles eran sus posiciones ahora. Él mandaba ahí, él tenía el poder absoluto no solamente sobre Takao, sino sobre toda Santa Clara.

Sí, estaba triunfando en todos los campos. Sólo le faltaba tener el amor de Takao. Aunque no sería muy difícil conseguirlo. Solamente era cuestión de que Takao se rindiera a sus pies por su belleza y encanto natural.

Takao sentía una angustia tremenda en su corazón. Esas palabras dichas por el joven de ojos azules le habían destrozado sus esperanzas de un plomazo.

Se detuvo en su caminar y los soldados que lo custodiaban a sus espaldas así lo hicieron también. Al no escuchar esa serie de pasos a su espalda, Yuriy decidido darse la vuelta. Como esperaba, Takao reflejaba un rostro sombrío.

–Teniente. Si no le importa, voy a ver a mi familia. –decía Takao.

–No es posible –respondió con sencillez.

–No me ha entendido. No le estaba pidiendo permiso. Si me busca, ya sabe dónde encontrarme. –aclaró.

Frunció el ceño–. Takao, sabes que…

–¿Qué? –Preguntó harto de la situación que estaba viviendo– ¡Adelante soldados, cumplan con sus obligaciones y acompáñenme, de todas formas lo harán! –se abrió paso entre todos y los soldados sólo miraron al Teniente esperando una confirmación o negación por parte de su mandamás. El pelirrojo sólo asintió, dándoles a entender a los soldados que siguieran a Takao, viendo con sus propios ojos cómo sus subordinados le seguían. Después aclararía con él en el cuartel ciertos puntos y le dejaría claro quién de los dos mandaba ahí. Por ahora él iría a recoger sus impuestos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Se apresuró en meterse en un callejón, sólo entonces se tocó el brazo. Le dolía demasiado y apretaba los dientes con fuerza para evitar gritar. Sentía cómo algo mojado, parecía querer calarle el vendaje. Se miró la manga de la camisa blanca por unos segundos. Parecía empezar a teñirse de color rojo. Estaba empezando a sangrar.

Se había librado de que el joven de ojos azules le hubiese interrogado y quizás haber descubierto su otra identidad. Pero no había podido hablar con Takao, así que si Kai no podía hacer nada por su condición de miedica, el Zorro tendría que actuar y rápido. No sólo por el bien de Takao, sino por el de su pueblo mismo. Le hubiese gustado haber esperado a que su brazo se recuperase, pero quizá para ese entonces, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Esta noche hablaría con Takao a como diese lugar. Pero lo primero era regresar lo antes posible a su casa sin ser visto por su padre, y antes de que se hiciera más evidente el que estaba herido para la gente del pueblo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tras terminar su jornada, el Teniente estaba sentado en un sillón con una copa de brandy en la mano y una postura relajada. Frente a él se encontraba el recién llegado Comandante, el cual le estaba contando sus andanzas en estos días.

–¿Y por aquí cómo han ido las cosas? ¿Todo en orden? –le preguntó Brooklyn.

–Por supuesto –empezó a hacer pequeños movimientos circulares con la mano para mover la bebida del vaso–. Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca –dio un sorbo a la bebida.

–¿Y qué tal con el joven Kinomiya?

–Mmj –tragó la bebida que estaba en su cavidad bucal–. También va mejor de lo previsto –se apresuró a decir.

–¿De verdad? –sonrió con fanfarronería.

–¡Je! Claro. Siempre consigo aquello que me propongo. Para vuestra información a finales de este año estará atado a mí de por vida –sonrió ante su propia suerte.

–Decidme. ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? Nadie puede romper un pacto de matrimonio tan a la ligera –preguntó intrigado, ya que sabía que el señor gobernador no era una persona que cambiase así como así de parecer.

Sonrió enarcando una ceja–. Sólo he utilizado unas de mis mejores armas. El chantaje emocional.

–Jajaja. Realmente eres brillante.

–Por supuesto. De lo contrario no estaría aquí. Tengo a Takao, el Zorro está muerto y este pueblucho tiene los días contados. Y con éste harán un total de nueve pueblos fantasmas. Jajaja. –decía orgulloso.

–Jajaja –sus risas fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes suaves en la puerta–. Pase –indicó el Comandante.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un soldado seguido de Takao, quien con su mano se abrió paso para ponerse tanto a la vista del Comandante como del Teniente.

–Bien, ya puede retirarse soldado –le aclaró Yuriy, poniéndose en pie y dejando su copa sobre la mesa.

–Señor –tras su saludo tradicional, salió de la habitación.

–Joven Kinomiya. Es un placer verle por aquí –le saludó Brooklyn.

–Comandante –agachó un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto y luego su atención fue totalmente dirigida al blanquecino de piel.

El Comandante Brooklyn empezó a percibir que no se quitaban la vista de encima el uno del otro, así que sería mejor dejarlos solos para que pudieran hablar.

–Si me disculpa joven, el deber me reclama, pero espero poder gozar de su grata compañía en la hora de la comida. –decía Brooklyn.

–Claro –le respondió el menor, sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Fue tan directo en su respuesta que el joven de cabellos naranjas, optó por salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ante el silencio del joven de cabellos azules, decidió empezar él la conversación–. Por favor, siéntate y cuéntame que es lo que te sucede.

Como si no fuera evidente la razón por la cual estaba enfadado–. Pues verá. Ha mandado a un soldado a la casa de mi familia para que me recogiera. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensa que voy a escaparme con dos soldados más en mi propia casa, vigilándome?

–No está de más tomar medidas que yo creo convenientes por tu bien.

–¿Por mi bien o por el suyo? –preguntó indignado.

–Por el de ambos. Mira Takao –se acercó a él–. Ésta por ahora es tu casa. Yo estoy aquí, por lo tanto, tú has de estar a mi lado.

Negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo–. También ha dicho que mataría a Kai si intentaba hablar conmigo.

–¡Oh! –Con sus dedos se hizo movimientos circulares sobre la sien– ¡Todo esto es por él, ¿verdad?!

–¡Teniente! ¡Sólo quería hablar conmigo! ¡¿Qué problema tiene con eso?! ¡Son solamente palabras! –apuntó.

–¡Él, es mi problema! ¡Ese fantoche! –Agarró a Takao de ambos brazos–. No puedo… entiéndeme –lo zarandeó suavemente–. No puedo evitar ponerme celoso ante cualquiera que se te acerque. –siseó–. Porque el solo hecho de pensar que preferirías a cualquier hombre antes que a mí… –subió sus manos hasta las mejillas del menor y acercó su frente para sentir la del contrario tocar su piel–. Eso, me volvería loco –el menor podía sentir el aliento cálido del contrario chocar en sus labios como leves caricias. Y sentía que los ojos fríos como el hielo lo deseaban, deseaba estar con él, tenerlo en sus brazos–. Tú –le susurró–. Tú eres tan especial –con esas palabras, acortó más la distancia entre ellos quedando a milímetros de rozar los labios carnosos del joven Kinomiya–. Permíteme hacerte feliz –con su labio inferior, acarició los labios de Takao como un leve juego para incitarlo a que lo besara el primero. Takao permanecía algo sonrojado por tanta palabrería y confesiones de amor, pero con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

"Si así ha de ser. Si he de afrontar este destino, al menos, pensaré que Kai es quien me besa", estaba dispuesto a aceptar el beso, pero la puerta se abrió de par en par, chocando contra la pared. Lo que hizo que los dos se separaran, dando un pequeño respingo hacia atrás.

Antes de darle tiempo a Yuriy de reaccionar, un soldado estaba dentro de la habitación con una correspondencia en la mano.

–Teniente, perdonad la interrupción, pero esta correspondencia a llegado para vos y está certificada como urgente –le extendió el sobre esperando que lo cogiera.

–Mhp –aceptó el sobre–. Déjame ver –decía mientras lo abría.

El joven de cabellos azules vio claramente cómo los ojos del pelirrojo examinaban el papel que parecía tener una información valiosa. Fuese lo que fuese, a él le habían librado de una, y muy gorda. Gracias a la intervención del soldado y la correspondencia, Yuriy sólo había podido rozarle los labios, lo cual agradecía enormemente dadas las circunstancias.

Dobló la hoja–. Takao, he de ausentarme por un rato.

–¿Es algo grave? –preguntó por curiosidad, ya que pensaba que Yuriy no era del tipo de persona que dejaban las cosas a medias.

–No tienes de qué preocuparte. Volveré pronto –le sonrió.

–Esté tranquilo. Yo iré a mi habitación para descansar un poco.

–Bien –miró al soldado–. Vamos –le ordenó empezando a caminar.

El moreno de piel le siguió con la vista hasta verlo desaparecer, fue entonces cuando suspiró aliviado, mirando hacia otro lado. Algo le llamó la atención. Una sábana parecía estar ocultando un objeto grande, ¿qué habría dentro? Empezó a rascarse la nuca y a mirar a su alrededor con disimulo. La puerta estaba cerrada, solamente él estaba en esa habitación, así que si echaba un vistazo rápido nadie se enteraría.

Se aproximó con pasos lentos sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta de vez en cuando. Por el aspecto que tenía el exterior de la sábana, podría ser, ¿una caja? Su forma era ovalada por arriba. No podía ser. Una caja no podía tener ese aspecto.

Pasó sus delicados dedos sobre esa forma que le seguía llenando de curiosidad, así que sin más, dejó caer la sábana hacia atrás, descubriendo que el objeto se trataba de un cofre.

–Un cofre. ¿Qué habrá dentro? –se preguntó a sí mismo–. Está abierto –pudo advertir–. Bueno Takao, solamente un vistazo rápido. Lo abres y lo cierras, lo cubres con la sábana y nadie se entera –se decía así mismo con rapidez, para tranquilizarse por su nerviosismo. Puso sus manos a los laterales del cofre y procedió a abrirlo. Lo que descubrió en el interior lo dejó perplejo–. Cuántas monedas –se repitió asombrado–. Esto… esto ha de ser las contribuciones de los impuestos –enterró sus manos en el dinero para sacarlas a continuación, viendo cómo las monedas se deslizaban de nuevo hasta el interior del cofre. El ruido de las monedas al moverlas, indicaba que ahí había más dinero del que Takao pudiese llegar a imaginar. Pero no podía quedarse ahí embelesado. Tenía que irse antes de que alguien lo pillara ahí. Cerró el cofre, dejándolo tal y cómo estaba, al igual que la sábana que había retirado minutos antes.

Con pasos más rápidos salió de esa habitación. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría el Teniente en regresar, pero por su propio bien, sería mejor estar en su habitación para cuando Yuriy regresase.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Diez minutos después…

Yuriy abrió con sigilo la puerta de la habitación de Takao. No quería molestarle si estaba dormido. Por lo que pudo ver nada más entrar, Takao le daba la espalda, mientras éste estaba tranquilamente sentado en la cama, mirando hacia ningún punto en concreto.

Con pasos delicados y dejando la puerta media cerrada, caminó hasta la cama de Takao. Sonreía complacido, le daría una buena sorpresa a Takao. El cual parecía no enterarse de que ahora la cama se estaba moviendo levemente porque el joven de ojos azules estaba subiendo a ella.

Arrodillado sobre la cama, Yuriy llevó sus manos hasta la cintura del menor, a la vez que sus labios se acercaron a la oreja del joven.

–¿En qué piensas? –le susurró de forma alegre.

–¡Ah! –Gritó dando un respingo, pero sin moverse de la cama, ya que el pelirrojo no le dejaría ir con sus manos puestas en su cintura– ¡¿No haga eso, quiere?! –le advirtió.

–Jajaja. Lo siento –su mano se deslizó desde la cintura hasta el pecho izquierdo del menor, dónde notó el claro golpeteo del corazón que parecía pedir a gritos que lo sacaran de ahí–. No pensaba que te asustaría tanto. Tu corazón está desbocado.

–L…lo extraño sería que no estuviese así, ¿no le parece? –su voz parecía estar algo diferente y eso el joven de ojos azules no tardó en captarlo.

Se fijó en la expresión de su cara y en como parecía entrar en calor. Al menos era lo que le confesaban las mejillas sonrojadas del menor. Deslizó suavemente su otra mano de la cadera hasta el ombligo del joven. Vio claramente cómo el moreno de piel cerró los ojos.

–Dime, ¿en qué piensas? –le preguntó fijándose en su cuello. No podía resistirse a intentar cautivarlo ahí mismo, así que acercó sus labios al suave cuello de Takao, para depositar pequeños besos.

–Yo... –sentía cómo Yuriy le besaba el cuello con ternura. Un momento, ¿le estaba besando y él le estaba dejando? Abrió los ojos y quitó las manos del Teniente de su cuerpo para ponerse rápidamente en pie.

Yuriy lo miró con picardía y a la vez sorprendido– ¿Qué pasa?

–¿Qué cree que hace? –le acusó con el dedo.

–Creo que es obvio, continuar por donde nos habíamos quedado –se pasó la lengua por los labios–. Y creo que te estaba gustando, ¿o me equivoco? –bajó de la cama y se puso de pie, esperando la respuesta de Takao.

–Esto… yo… –se pasó las manos por el cuello, no sabía que decirle.

–Vamos, no tienes porqué ser tan tímido conmigo –se puso frente a él, para cogerle con la mano el mentón y dirigirlo camino a sus labios.

Antes de que algo más fuese a ocurrir, Takao lo detuvo poniéndole ambas manos sobre los hombros–. No puede hacer eso.

–¿Ah, no? –Enarcó la ceja–. Dame una buena razón –exigió.

–La iglesia –contestó–. La iglesia… mn… no permite este tipo de acto, hasta que las personas no estén casadas.

–¿Qué no permite exactamente? –preguntó esperando una respuesta.

–Ni los besos, ni los tocamientos excesivos… sólo palabras, jeje.

–Mhn –tras unos segundos de seriedad, sonrió divertido–. Pero puede ser nuestro secreto. Solamente estamos tú y yo en esta habitación. –Le decía al tiempo que sus manos se iban a las mejillas del otro. Sin duda se estaba preparando para intentar seguir.

–¡No! –casi gritó para detenerle, pero al ver la cara de molestia del otro, decidió seguir–. Es que… hay alguien que todo lo ve.

–¿Quién? –preguntó con duda.

–Dios –susurró y señaló con su dedo índice hacia el techo–. Así que... –se apresuró en apartarse del Teniente, el cual miraba el techo incrédulo.

–Takao –Miró hacia el frente de nuevo, pero Takao no estaba ahí. Así que se apresuró a buscarlo, viéndolo unos pasos más allá de donde supuestamente lo había dejado– ¿Crees en esas cosas? –le preguntó, sorprendido.

–Para mí son muy importantes. Si vamos a contraer matrimonio en una ermita, no quiero que Dios me castigue por un acto así de rebeldía.

–Pero esas tradiciones son muy antiguas, ya es hora de ir modernizándolas. ¿No lo crees? –le preguntó, con el objetivo de poder convencerle.

–Es que yo estoy muy chapado a la antigua, como el pueblo entero. –aclaró con seguridad.

–Mnn…–sus facciones se endurecieron, así que Takao tendría que hacer algo más para contentarlo–. Sinceramente, no creo que…–las manos de Takao tocaron sus mejillas y le interrumpió al hablar.

–Por favor, me gustaría seguir las tradiciones de mi pueblo. Una vez que estemos unidos para siempre, podremos hacer lo que nos dicte el corazón. –le decía, esperando poder convencerle de una vez.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, finalmente contestó–. Mn… está bien. Será como tú quieras que sea.

Sonrió ampliamente–. Gracias, Teniente. "Y ahora a salir de aquí, antes de que cambie de opinión", le cogió de la mano y empezó a darle tirones para que le siguiera–. Vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre. ¿Qué me decís?

Siguiendo a Takao con una sonrisa y con la mano cogida, le contestó–. Por supuesto. Yo también tengo hambre y no hay que hacer esperar al Comandante.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La noche parecía ser bastante tranquila. Los soldados elegidos para esa noche, hacían su turno de guardia dentro de la fortaleza. No eran conscientes de que una sombra negra acababa de cruzar a sus espaldas sin ser vista, ni oída. El Zorro sabía cómo camuflarse en la oscuridad, lo que no sabía con certeza era cual de todas era la habitación de Takao y si daba al interior de la enorme construcción o fuera. Lo primero sería echarle un vistazo rápido por la fachada para ver si algo le daba una pista. De lo contrario, ya pensaría en algo para poder acceder al interior sin ser descubierto.

Todas las luces de las habitaciones parecían estar apagadas, tanto las del primer como segundo piso. Se agachó tras los matorrales al escuchar un ruido. Tras comprobar que evidentemente se trataba de otro soldado, espero que se fuese tranquilamente y se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo su ropaje. Unos pasos más caminó hasta ver algo que finalmente le ayudó. En el suelo, vio claramente cómo había un resplandor de luz. Estaba claro que por la silueta de la luz, debía de proceder de una ventana del segundo piso. Así que levantó la vista y…

"Takao".

Apoyado en la baranda de hierro con los brazos cruzados estaba el joven Kinomiya, quien miraba con expresión aburrida el paisaje oscuro. Poco le duró ver esa imagen, ya que vio cómo el joven bostezó y se metió en el interior del edificio.

Era tarde, seguro que Takao iría a dormir. Tenía que apresurarse a llegar allí, no quería dar un susto de muerte al menor, eso alarmaría al ejército. ¿Pero cómo subiría hasta ahí? Con rapidez, miró a su alrededor para examinar el terreno y ver si había algo de utilidad. ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba. Ese árbol le ayudaría a subir y no dejaría ningún tipo de huella o marca como el que se dejaría, si lo hiciese trepando por una cuerda en la baranda.

"Espera Takao, ya voy".

Estaba claro que le costaría subir un poco al tener su brazo así, pero eso poco le importaba. Sentía más dolor al estar sin Takao que el que estaba sufriendo ahora mismo por estar trepando. De un salto, se dejó caer al balcón con todo el sigilo que el salto en sí le permitía.

Permaneció unos minutos callado, para saber si Takao estaba solo o si había alguien más. Tras no escuchar nada, decidió llamarle la atención.

–Pss, pss –lo hizo lo más bajo y suave que pudo.

–¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó desde el interior al escuchar un ruido.

El enmascarado por fin se dejó ver, entrando a la habitación, la cual por cierto, era menos lujosa que la que había visto antes y mucho más pequeña.

–Zorro –susurró, dándole un fuerte abrazo en forma de recibimiento, pero poco le duro su alegría de ver que seguía con vida al recordar la situación en la que se encontraba–¿Pero qué haces aquí? –Rápidamente miró a la puerta para ver si estaba echada con llave–. Es peligroso estar aquí, esto está lleno de soldados. Tienes que irte cuanto antes –le dio media vuelta, para que volviera a salir por la puerta acristalada, pero no podía moverlo.

–No me iré todavía, antes tengo que hablar contigo. –aclaró en voz baja.

–Tú no lo entiendes. El Teniente cree que estás muerto y yo no le he hecho pensar lo contrario. Si te descubre aquí, te matará –le advirtió preocupado en el mismo tono.

–Lo sé –lo encaró.

Takao enmudeció ante el comentario–. Dime, ¿a qué has venido?

–He venido a verte. Creo que por mi culpa estás en esta situación. Perdóname.

–Ah –sonrió con tristeza–. Eso da igual, lo importante es que tú sigues vivo y… los demás también.

Inconscientemente, el enmascarado se echó mano a su brazo herido–. Tú no te mereces algo así.

El joven de cabellos azules se fijó en sus movimientos– ¿Cómo está? ¿Te duele todavía?

–Va sanando poco a poco –le aclaró.

–¿Y Tornado? ¿Está bien?

–Te echa de menos.

Takao sonrió por la ocurrencia–. Sí, yo también a él. Zorro, ¿qué piensas hacer respecto al pueblo?

–Pienso ayudarles, aunque no tengo claro cómo hacerlo.

–Yo tengo una idea –sonrió– ¿Mañana podrás venir sobre estas horas?

–Claro. ¿Pero qué tienes pensado hacer?

–Mañana te lo explicaré. Pero ahora tienes que irte. Los soldados pasan a revisar si estoy o no aquí.

–Sólo deja que te vea un poco más. –le pidió–. No quiero que la persona que me envía para saber cómo estás, lo haya hecho en balde.

–¿Te ha enviado alguien? ¿Quién? –preguntó confundido, justo en el momento que empezaron a tocar la puerta.

–¿Joven Kinomiya? –preguntaron al otro lado de la puerta.

–Corre, vete –le susurró–. Y dile a quien te envía, que me encuentro bien –carraspeó para dirigirse al soldado– ¡Sí, estoy aquí! –Anunció para empezar a susurrar de nuevo–. Recuerda, mañana a estas horas.

El Zorro asintió, tocándole el mentón suavemente y sujetándolo por unos segundos, para finalmente salir por el balcón, cuando volvieron a tocar con más insistencia.

–Sí, estoy aquí, ¿no me ha escuchado? –contestó Takao. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió–. No es por nada, pero me gustaría poder dormir. –confesó.

–Mis disculpas joven. Sólo cumplía con las órdenes del Teniente. Pase una buena noche.

–Ya –dijo con pesadez, cerrando la puerta cuando el soldado comenzó a andar por el pasillo.

Apoyado en la puerta, empezó a pensar. "¿Quién lo habrá enviado? ¿Mis padres? No lo creo, los he visto hoy. ¿Kai? ¿Y si es Kai?". Dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara por la madera, hasta sentarse en el suelo. "Si el Teniente te hubiese dejado hablar conmigo… ahora jamás sabré que me querías decir", recordaba una y otra vez las palabras del Teniente Yuriy en su cabeza. "No, no dejaré que te haga daño, porque te quiero. Y si el tener que estar con el Teniente, implica que a ti no te hagan daño, así lo haré".

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

A la noche siguiente…

Takao aguardaba ansioso a que el Zorro entrase por la puerta acristalada. Estaba impaciente por verlo. Y no sabía porqué, pero sentía que le probablemente imposible poder acceder esta vez al interior de la fortaleza.

¿O quizá era que estaba nervioso por su acto de hoy? Daba igual, no pensaba echarse atrás en su decisión.

Pronto sus nervios se disiparon al ver al enmascarado en el balcón. Le indicó haciendo movimientos rápidos con la mano que entrase deprisa a la habitación. Y así lo hizo.

–Buenas noches –le hizo una reverencia al entrar con la capa, buscando algo en su bolsillo interior mientras permanecía agachado.

–Buenas noches –le saludó.

–Esto es para ti –se irguió, mostrándole al menor una rosa blanca.

–Una rosa –la aceptó con la boca abierta. Esos detalles le encantaban, no podía negarlo. Pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza–. Gracias. Pero estaba preocupado.

–¿Por mi?

–Claro. Como te dije en un principio, el estar aquí es muy peligroso, pero por otra parte, tú eres mi única esperanza. –Se dio media vuelta y se agachó para buscar algo debajo de la cama.

El Zorro lo miraba sin comprender qué hacía, no al menos hasta que vio cómo Takao tenía en su mano tres pequeños sacos de color marrón– ¿Qué es eso? –le preguntó, aunque era más que evidente, pero quería que el propio Takao le diera una explicación.

Dejó la rosa sobre la cama para así poder utilizar la mano–. Esto ayudará a mi pueblo –susurraba. Cogió una de las manos del enmascarado y en ella deposito los tres sacos–. Toma, cógelos y repártelos.

–¿De dónde has sacado esto? –le preguntó abriendo uno de ellos para poder ver, como efectivamente los sacos contenían monedas.

–Del cofre de las contribuciones. Y yo mismo he destrozado un saco grande para poder hacer estos pequeños. –le explicaba.

–Takao, esto es demasiado arriesgado para ti –le advirtió.

–Pero es lo único que puedo hacer. Además, ahí guardan tanto dinero que no echaran tan poco en falta. Y en la noche en la que te hirieron, tú mismo ibas a robar el cofre entero.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó desconcertado.

–Porque nadie arriesga su vida como tú arriesgaste la tuya al venir hasta aquí, sino es por un motivo importante. Lo único de valor que se encuentra aquí es eso y la artillería.

–¿Y si se dan cuenta de lo que intentas? –preguntó preocupado, intentando hacerle ver al menor, lo peligroso que era eso.

–Tranquilo, no creo que mi destino pueda ser peor que este. Además, yo sé cómo convencer al Teniente, por eso no te preocupes– le comentó con tristeza.

–¿Por qué arriesgas así tu vida? ¿Acaso ya no tienes nada a lo que aferrarte?

–¡Je! –Esquivó la mirada–. Lo único que yo tenía a lo que poder aferrarme me lo han arrebatado.

–¿La libertad?

Negó con la cabeza–. Para mí es algo más importante que mi propia libertad –Agachó la cabeza para que no le viera los ojos porque sentía que dentro de un momento, comenzaría a derrumbarse.

Dejó su mano caer sobre la cabeza azulada–. No te preocupes. Todo esto es una terrible pesadilla, que muy pronto terminará no solamente para ti, sino también para los pueblerinos. Te lo prometo. Y si para eso he de acabar con el ejército entero, así lo haré. –le indicó con coraje, después de todo, no soportaba ver lo que le estaban haciendo a Takao.

–Zorro.

–Dime –apartó la mano para poder amarrar en su cinturón con una cuerda preparada, los sacos.

–Sí, por una casualidad, ves a mi familia o…–apretó los puños.

–¿O? –le animó continuar.

–Creo que no le conoces –sonrió–. Bueno, hazles saber a ellos que estoy bien, para que no se preocupen y eso. ¿Vale?

Sonrió comprensivo–. Claro –al ver que Takao no levantaba la cabeza, se mordió el labio. Sentía una impotencia enorme al estar ahí y no poder abrazarlo como Kai. Tenía que irse o de lo contrario no lo soportaría. Ya confundió una vez a Takao con ese beso, no quería volver a confundirlo–. He de irme, antes de que venga un soldado para ver si te encuentras. Volveré mañana a la misma hora, pero si no lo hago, no te angusties. Es posible que la zona este vigilada y me sea imposible acceder de forma desapercibida.

Le miró con una sonrisa un poco nostálgica–. Claro, lo entiendo.

–Adiós –le despidió, para caminar hasta el balcón.

–Adiós –le susurró casi sin fuerzas en su voz. Cerró la puerta que parecía una ventana gigante, viendo en el cristal su propio reflejo atormentado. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Unos segundos más, y el Zorro le hubiera visto llorar como una niña consentida. Caminó con algo de rapidez hacia su cama y se dejó caer, cubriendo su cara con sus brazos cruzados– ¿Por qué ha tenido que suceder esto Kai?... snif… –sólo los sollozos retumbaban en esa habitación tan silenciosa.

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Siento la tardanza, he aquí el capi. Esta vez en lugar de contestar reviews por reviews lo voy a hacer en general. Como habéis podido ver, las cosas no van precisamente bien en todos los aspectos. Claro que sólo Yuriy se alegra de ello. Esta es la tercera vez en este capi que el pervertido de Yuriy intenta algo con Takaito, pero él no se deja así como así. ¡Bien hecho Takaito!

Y mira tú por dónde, cuando Kai está decidido a hablar con Takao, simplemente no puede hacerlo y cuando entra como Zorro a la habitación del joven de cabellos azules no quiere confundirlo. ¿Entonces qué va a pasar? ¿Qué pasará con el pueblo? ¿Se enterará Yuriy de que el Zorro aún vive? ¿Se enterará de lo que Takao está haciendo a escondidas de él y del Comandante? ¿Podrá el Zorro salvar a su gente? ¿Sabremos por fin por qué las madres de ambas familias pactaron ese compromiso? Algunas de estas preguntas, serán posiblemente respondidas en el siguiente capi.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Dark–ekin**

**Maritessalu**

**Sheena–yukiko–25**

**Takaita Hiwatari**

**Wuonero**

**Valery HiwataKinomiya**

**AdeTaka–KinoTary**

**Maritessa Perez cortes**

**Monacore**

Esto es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**EL ZORRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El Comandante Brooklyn estaba de pie con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda, esperando a que el Teniente entrara por la puerta. Hacía un rato ya que lo había mandado a buscar por un soldado. Tenía que hablar de cosas de vital importancia con él.

Empezó a dar paseíllos por la habitación para no desesperarse. Agradeció enormemente el hecho de que tocaran por fin la puerta.

–Pase –indicó deteniéndose en su caminar y mirando hacia la puerta.

El pelirrojo pasó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí–. Aquí estoy, ¿qué sucede?

–Quiero hacerle una pregunta. Hoy ha recogido impuestos, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–¿Y ayer?

–Por supuesto. Toda la semana. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó curioso.

Se acercó al cofre y lo cogió en peso para dejarlo sobre su escritorio. Con ayuda de la llave lo abrió sin problemas, mostrándole al Teniente el dinero que había dentro.

–No le ve nada raro, ¿verdad?

–No a simple vista. Pero supongo que vuestra llamada está relacionada con esto –dedujo echándole un vistazo al contenido.

Sonrió–. Verá, he hecho recuento. Por simple curiosidad. –agregó–. Y las cuentas no salen según vuestros informes.

–¿Desde cuándo sucede esto? –le miró a los ojos.

–Desde hace cinco días –le confirmó–. Claro está, que no se si el problema viene de antes. Pero está claro que tenemos un traidor entre nosotros.

–No creo que los soldados sean tan incompetentes para hacer algo así. Saben que se juegan su puesto –le habló con sensatez.

–Hay más personas en ésta fortaleza. ¿No cree?

–De antemano le haré saber que yo no estaba al tanto de este asunto –se exculpó de inmediato.

–Jajaja. Tranquilícese, no pensaba en usted. Sino más bien en alguien más cercano a su persona.

Frunció el ceño– ¿A dónde quiere ir a parar? Déjese de rodeos y dígalo de una vez –casi le exigió.

–Su prometido, por ejemplo.

–Jajaja –echó a reír relajando las facciones de su cara–. Estará de broma.

–No –se encogió de hombros.

Borró su sonrisa para recobrar la compostura–. Takao es incapaz de hacer algo así –le defendió.

–¿Eso cree? Porque yo lo veo como dentro de las posibilidades de…–fue interrumpido por el joven de ojos azules.

–Le conozco. Él no lo haría.

–¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

–Porque lo siento así. –argumentó.

–Teniente, no dejéis que el amor por ese joven os nuble la vista de esa forma. Os creía más inteligente. –anunció.

–¡Mi amor no me ciega y mi inteligencia sigue intacta! –se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda al joven de cabellos naranjas, enfadado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?

–Vaya, siento haberos ofendido así. Está bien, retiro lo dicho –se disculpó–. Pero no estaría mal que le echéis un vistazo de vez en cuando, para ir reduciendo la lista de sospechosos.

–Sé muy bien los pasos que he de seguir con él. Además, la llave que abre el cofre está guardada a buen recaudo y no se puede acceder a ella si no es abriendo con otra llave –le explicó indignado.

–Está bien. Confío en vos –cerró el cofre echándolo con llave.

–Si me disculpa, me retiro ya –con pasos firmes salió por la puerta.

El Comandante lo vio desaparecer mientras cogía en peso el cofre y lo devolvía a su sitio–¡Je! No quiere reconocer que ese mocoso le ha cautivado.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El joven de ojos azules reflejaba un rostro de pocos amigos. Su caminar se veía más rápido de lo normal. De nuevo iría a reunirse con el joven de cabellos azules, al cual había dejado cepillando a los caballos como era su deseo.

En su punto de mira pronto tuvo al menor, pero prefirió por ahora guardar un poco la distancia, para que no fuera evidente que algo le colmaba la paciencia. No quería llamar su atención en ese asunto, ni tampoco que se preocupara por él.

Sus facciones fueron relajándose al tiempo que veía como Takao pasaba el cepillo por el lomo del animal con tranquilidad. Por más que imaginaba la idea de que Takao pudiera estar metido en eso, más inocente lo veía. Eso sería una tarea imposible para él. Después de todo estaba vigilado por sus soldados a todas horas, y la llave estaba escondida dentro del cajón de su escritorio, y sin la llave que estaba oculta tras los libros de la estantería, no podría abrir el cajón.

Además, la familia de Takao era adinerada. ¿Para qué robar algo? Miraba a su alrededor como intentando buscar la respuesta a su duda. No, él no. Él no robaría a su propio pueblo. El moreno de piel sabía perfectamente que eso estaba mal y él precisamente no estaba del lado de esa cara de la moneda.

Tenía que demostrarle al Comandante cuanto antes, lo equivocado que estaba sobre todo ese asunto. A lo mejor el cofre tenía un agujero por algún lado.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró al cielo. No, eso era poco probable. Se habrían dado cuenta de inmediato. ¿Pero y si no era así?

Miró de nuevo al joven de cabellos azules, el cual al sentirse observado, miró hacia la dirección en la que el pelirrojo se encontraba. Takao pudo observar que las facciones del pelirrojo no eran tan relajadas como de costumbre. Así que sólo atinó a brindarle una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras no paraba de cepillar al animal.

Yuriy sintió la calidez de esa sonrisa, lo cual hizo que poco a poco empezara a verlo con mejores ojos y le sonriera también.

"No, esa inocente cara no puede estar tras todo esto", le saludó con la mano.

Takao concentró entonces su atención de nuevo hacia el caballo sin borrar la sonrisa. Todo le iba bien, estaba feliz. Por fin estaba ayudando a su pueblo y no sospechaban que faltaba dinero en el cofre. Cepilló al caballo con más ímpetu, escuchando el relinchar del jamelgo.

–Takao.

No por escuchar su nombre de repente se asustó, ya que sabía que se trataba de Yuriy– ¿Qué? –contestó simplemente.

–Verás, aprovechando que no es mediodía y que falta bastante para comer, me preguntaba si te gustaría comer en el campo.

Se dio media vuelta interesado– ¿En el campo decís?

–Sí, podemos disfrutar de la sombra de los árboles, la fina hierba verde y fresca del suelo… el sonido del riachuelo a nuestro lado, el olor a campo...–Takao sonrió al pensarlo, saldría de ahí por unas horas– ¿Qué me dices?

–¿Vendrá el Comandante? –quiso averiguar.

–Oh, no. El Comandante se queda aquí. Solos, tú y yo. Sin soldados –le especificó.

–¿Sin soldados que me vigilen? –preguntó incrédulo.

–No. Al sitio al que vamos es tan especial y bello, que sólo quiero que nosotros dos gocemos de el –le aclaró– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué respondes? ¿Te apetece?

–¡Me apetece mucho! –le respondió ilusionado.

–Bien, escoge tú el caballo en el cual quieres que montemos. Yo prepararé lo demás.

¿Caballo? ¿Había dicho caballo? ¿Y el otro?– ¿Solo uno?

–Sí, montaremos juntos. –aclaró.

–Ah, jeje. Genial –comentó con menos ánimo en su voz– ¿Y el carruaje?

–El sitio al que vamos es rocoso, las ruedas se romperían de inmediato –le aclaró, mientras se alejaba para ir a ocuparse del asunto de la comida.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Los dos iban a lomos de un caballo marrón. Takao estaba sentado el primero y el Teniente detrás, que era el que sujetaba las riendas.

Yuriy estaba disfrutando de ese momento como un chiquillo, incluso cuando el aroma dulce y embriagador del cabello azulado le azotaba los pensamientos, no podía evitar acercarse más y aspirar todo lo que podía.

Takao estaba de lo más nervioso. ¿Por qué sentía que el pelirrojo no paraba de olerle el cabello? Y por culpa de ese sendero rocoso, dudaba que Yuriy le estuviese golpeando el trasero con su arma. Empezaba a creer que era otra cosa y que el Teniente disfrutaba con cada golpe. Atado al sobresaliente de la silla estaba el mantel que envolvía la comida.

Su sonrisa fue agrandando enormemente al pensar que estaría a solas con Takao y que podría hacerle cualquier cosa que se propusiera. La verdad es que ese continuo golpeteo en el trasero del menor le estaba animando.

–Por ahí se ve un riachuelo, ¿es por ahí? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules deseando llegar al sitio para poder bajarse de una vez del caballo.

–Sí, es por aquí.

–Me apetece andar, ¿a usted no?

Sonrió en sus adentros– No.

–Uh, pues a mí sí. No estoy acostumbrado a montar a caballo y me agota.

–Jajaja. Ya estamos muy cerca, no te preocupes.

Se mordió los labios, nervioso. ¿Por qué sentía que cada segundo que pasaba estaba más en peligro?

–Mira, es aquí –le indicó deteniendo al caballo. Soltó las riendas y puso el pie en el estribo. Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo, levantó las manos para ayudar a bajar al menor del caballo, pero para su sorpresa no estaba– ¿Takao? –preguntó intentando mirar hacia el otro lado del caballo sin éxito.

–¡Vaya, esto es precioso! –confesó a una distancia ya del Teniente.

Yuriy le miró por unos segundos y sonrió complacido. Desató el mantel de la silla y lo cogió en sus manos.

Takao miraba a su alrededor emocionado. Hierba fina por todos lados, un riachuelo cristalino, florecillas dispersas, algunos árboles que daban sombra, pájaros trinando, y el cielo completamente azul. Era tal y como Yuriy se lo había descrito.

Yuriy empezó a extender el mantel sobre la hierba. Takao se aproximó, la verdad es que tenía hambre desde hacía rato. Una botella de vino, dos copas, pan, queso, chorizo, panceta y dos cuchillos de sierra era lo que Yuriy había llevado. La verdad es que todo se pegaba bien al riñón, pero no le importaba, los días de campo eran así.

–Vamos, siéntate –le invitó Yuriy, haciéndolo el mismo, mientras abría la botella de vino y llenaba la copa del menor. Esa sería sin duda una velada inolvidable.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Habían regresado hacía unos momentos del campo. Mientras Takao se daba un baño, el Teniente decidió aprovechar el tiempo para ir a revisar unos documentos que se hallaban en el despacho del Comandante.

En realidad Takao no se estaba dando un baño, sino que se encontraba ahora mismo en el despacho del Comandante para llenar los saquitos de dinero. Cerró el cofre y echó la llave cuando escuchó pasos.

El Teniente abrió la puerta de inmediato, encontrándose al joven de cabellos azules en la habitación con las manos tras la espalda.

–Takao –enarcó una ceja con seriedad– ¿No te ibas a bañar? ¿Qué haces aquí?–echó un vistazo al cofre, el cual permanecía cerrado y en su sitio.

–Pues la verdad es que no quería bañarme hasta hablar con el Comandante –con sigilo, intentó meter los saquitos en su camisa interior tras su espalda.

–¿Para qué quieres hablar con él? –preguntó acercándose hasta él.

–Oh, no es sobre nada importante –le restó importancia.

–Takao –vio que las manos permanecían tras su espalda, así que decidió preguntar –¿Escondes algo? –ladeó un poco la cabeza intentando ver si en sus manos había algo.

–¿Yo? Nada ¿Por qué? –esquivaba hacia los lados al Teniente, para no dejarle ver lo que tenía.

–¿Me enseñas las manos? –le preguntó.

–Claro –se las enseñó sin problemas– ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó inocente.

Yuriy al ver las manos, vacías pensó que había sido una estupidez el creer que Takao podía haber cometido tal acto–. No, sólo quería tomarlas con las mías –las cubrió con sus manos y le sonrió.

–Perdonen la interrupción, ¿pero me pueden decir qué hacen aquí? –fue la voz del Comandante, quién acababa de entrar por la puerta.

–Takao quería hablar con vos –le explicó Yuriy.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó lleno de curiosidad, mirando a Takao.

–Sí –se soltó de las manos de Yuriy con tacto–. Verá, quisiera que asistiera a nuestra boda.

–Oh, pues me halaga la invitación, ya que el Teniente aún no me ha invitado –le miró con evidencia–. Pero sobre esas fechas estaré fuera de Santa Clara, así que no sé si me será posible asistir.

–Oh, vaya –anunció Takao decepcionado. Empezó a rodearles, sin dejarles ver lo que tenía oculto en la espalda. Yuriy y Brooklyn veían cómo el menor caminaba hacia atrás sin dejarles de hablar–. Pues es una pena, sería un verdadero honor para mí, y por supuesto para el Teniente. Pero si asuntos de mayor interés le reclaman, nada se puede hacer. Bueno, sólo era eso. Teniente, estaré dándome una ducha. –Takao al ver que cruzó la puerta, agregó–. Oh, ya cierro yo, no se preocupen –agarró el pomo y cerró la puerta, suspirando un poco aliviado por no haber sido descubierto. Ahora lo más importante era correr hacia su habitación y esconder los saquitos de dinero.

Brooklyn miró al callado Yuriy–. Vaya, ese crío tiene más atención que usted en este tipo de celebraciones, Teniente.

–No es que no pretendiera invitarle a mi boda, simplemente pensé que ya lo había hecho. Perdone mi torpeza. –Buscó los papeles que necesitaba y enrollados, se los mostró al Comandante–. Si me disculpa, he de seguir con mi trabajo –abrió la puerta y desapareció de la vista del joven de cabellos naranjas.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El bicolor mojaba la pluma en la tinta china para seguir escribiendo una carta.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó su padre, quien entró a la biblioteca a buscar un libro en las estanterías.

–Escribo una correspondencia –contestó sin detenerse al escribir.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿A quién escribes? –le preguntó sin dejar de buscar el libro.

–A Kane.

–Oh, salúdale de mi parte y de Judy. Nos ha caído bien. Y dile que es bien recibido para venir cuando lo desee –comentó tomando el libro por fin en sus manos y saliendo de la habitación.

Kai dobló la hoja escrita en tres partes y la metió dentro un sobre. Cogió la vela encendida que estaba sobre la mesa y la volcó levemente, sólo para dejar que un poco de cera cayera en la unión del sobre. Entonces puso el sello familiar sobre ella para sellarla.

"Ojalá puedas hacer tú más que yo. Porque el Zorro solo, no puede con todo esto", pensaba cogiendo el sobre en sus manos para llevarlo cuanto antes al hombre que se encargaba de trasladar la correspondencia de un pueblo a otro.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Esa noche en el cuartel del ejército…

–¿Cómo está la situación en el pueblo? –le preguntó Takao, entregándole el dinero en las manos que estaban cubiertas como siempre por unos guantes negros.

–Mejor, gracias a tu ayuda, Takao. Al menos pueden comer, aunque no podrán recuperar lo que han vendido ya, para poder sobrevivir.

–Entiendo –sonrió–. Pero al menos aún queda la esperanza de un milagro.

–Claro –le sonrió–. Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana –le despidió, viéndole desaparecer.

Bajó con sigilo el árbol. Se ocultó tras el tronco hasta ver que no había nadie por ahí. Sólo entonces echó a correr hacia el muro, el sitio exacto en el que había dejado una cuerda colgada para poder trepar por ella y salir de esa propiedad.

Un soldado que hacía guardia con otro compañero le pareció escuchar algo– ¿Oyes eso?

–¿El qué? –preguntó el otro confundido.

–Los cascos de un caballo en la lejanía y parece que está galopando.

Lo miró confundido–. O estoy sordo, o no se escucha nada y son cosas de tu imaginación. –le intentó restar importancia.

–Te digo que escucho algo –le repitió, saliendo por el portón abierto de la fortaleza. –Es un jinete –pudo apreciar.

Se asomó el otro–. No es cualquier jinete, es…–silenció unos segundos– ¿El Zorro?

–Pero eso no es posible, el Teniente acabó con él.

–Pues otro estará ocupando su lugar. Pero es su caballo, estoy seguro. Y creo que tiene su misma forma de montar a caballo. –Analizó al fijarse más en los detalles– ¿Qué hacemos?

–Es obvio, cierra el portón. Yo informaré al Teniente sobre esto.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–¿Estáis seguros de que era él? –preguntaba el pelirrojo al enterarse de la noticia.

–Era el mismo traje y el mismo caballo, señor. –informaba uno de sus soldados.

Su ceño se fue frunciendo cada vez más, hasta golpear la mesa con ambos puños cerrados– ¡Maldito sea, así que sigue vivo después de todo! –Reflexionó unos segundos y su ira aumentó– ¡Soldado, vuelva a su puesto!

–Señor –antes de que el soldado se diera media vuelta para salir del despacho del Teniente, Yuriy le adelantó, abriéndose paso él primero. Caminó con cara de pocos amigos hasta la puerta que daba a la habitación del joven de cabellos azules. Tocó un par de veces, esperando a que le abriese.

–Estoy aquí –informó pensando que se trataba de un soldado. Volvió a escuchar tocar en la puerta– ¡Qué pesados! –se quejó abriendo la puerta, descubriendo que no se trataba de un soldado, sino de Yuriy quien parecía bastante enfadado. Antes de que pudiera articular palabra para preguntar qué hacia ahí, el joven de ojos azules lo agarró con fuerza del brazo y lo empujó al interior de la habitación, cerrando con la mano libre la puerta con fuerza.

–Está vivo. –anunció.

–¿Qué? ¿Quién está vivo? ¿De qué me habla? –preguntó confundido.

–No juegues conmigo –apretó el agarre, sintiéndose cada vez más enfadado.

–¡Ah! –Su rostro empezaba a reflejar dolor– ¡Me hace daño! –se quejó.

–¡Más daño me has provocado tú con tu mentira! –masculló.

–¡No sé de qué me habla! ¡Suélteme, me hace daño! –repitió.

–¡Uno de mis soldados ha visto al Zorro cabalgar por la zona! –Le aclaró– ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que seguía con vida!? ¡Ahora entiendo porque preferías no hablar del asunto! ¡Intentaste engañarme! ¡Ocultarme la verdad!

–No, no es verdad ¡Ah! –Se quejó, poniendo su mano sobre la del Teniente– ¡Por favor, me duele!

Soltó de repente el agarré con furia–. Tú has visto su escondite –siseó y estaba seguro de sus palabras.

–No es verdad –le discutió.

–¡No me mientas! –en un arrebato de ira le dio una sonora bofetada. Takao sólo pudo llevarse su mano a la zona afectada, mirando sorprendido al pelirrojo, quien no creía que fuera a hacer nunca una cosa así– ¿Cómo llegaste hasta tu casa? –únicamente obtenía silencio del menor y la mirada apartada de él–. Takao, dímelo –le ordenó.

–No veo porqué, no estáis siendo amable conmigo –le reprochó.

–Takao –con su mano se tocó la frente–. Mi paciencia tiene un límite y ahora mismo no te conviene hacerme enfadar, porque cuando estoy enfadado no tengo miramientos con nadie. Sólo quiero la verdad –su mirada inspiraba algo de temor.

–La verdad es que no sé a dónde me llevó. No recuerdo apenas nada, sólo un golpe en la cabeza. Cuando recobré la conciencia, tenía los ojos vendados y estaba montado en un caballo. Al quitarme la venda estaba frente a mi casa.

Al escuchar el relato del menor, se puso a meditar juntando las puntas de sus dedos apoyadas en sus labios– ¿Por qué dudo de tus palabras?

–Haga lo que quiera, pero esa es la verdad. En ese tiempo, sólo vi la oscuridad de la noche y de la venda.

–Algo verías en el camino. Los relámpagos te mostrarían algo. Algún indicio de dónde puede esconderse esa sabandija –lo vio negar con la cabeza–. Mañana peinaremos la zona y no pararemos hasta dar con él y su maldita identidad. Ah, sí, y tú vendrás conmigo –le aclaró– Hacerlo ahora sería un desperdicio, ya que no se ve nada. En cuanto salga el sol partiremos, así que será mejor que descanses. –Fue a abrazarlo, pero el menor se alejó de él, mostrando su rechazo–. Siento lo que te he hecho –se dio media vuelta para coger el pomo de la puerta, deteniéndose ahí unos segundos–. Y Takao… más te vale no volver a traicionar mi confianza una segunda vez o te irá muy mal –dicho esto, abrió la puerta saliendo de la habitación.

El menor indignado, únicamente pudo cerrar con llave la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama bocabajo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Como había dicho Yuriy, empezaron a peinar la zona desde bien temprano. Takao estaría asombrado de ver tantos soldados si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba enfurruñado. No solamente tenía que ir con ellos, sino que las riendas de su caballo estaban atadas a una cuerda y ésta estaba atada a la montura del Teniente. Así que tendría que ir en todo momento a su lado.

Y por si fuera poco, todavía le dolía la mejilla y la sentía dormida. Si no se hubiese tratado del Teniente, le habría respondido con un puñetazo. Pero tampoco pretendía empeorar las cosas.

–Tomemos esa dirección –dijo el pelirrojo al ver la bifurcación del camino por el que ahora pasaban. Un camino llevaba a la casa de Kinomiya y el otro no sabía a dónde.

Con aburrimiento, el joven miró a la dirección señalada–. Ahí no se puede entrar –le especificó con voz apagada y ceño fruncido–. Ese sitio está prohibido.

–Da igual –le contestó con frialdad–. Vamos a peinar todos los alrededores, incluido ese sitio.

–Allá vos, entonces –miró a otra dirección mientras su caballo seguía andando.

–Mm… soldados, adelántense –les ordenó. Los caballos empezaron a trotar delante de ellos. Estaba claro que el Teniente quería hablar con el joven de cabellos azules sin ser escuchado por sus soldados. – ¿Sabes a dónde nos lleva este camino?

–A un sitio que está maldito –volvió a repetir.

–Eso ya lo sé, pero quiero saber porqué.

–No lo sé. Sólo sé que hay muchas serpientes –se cruzó de brazos indignado.

El Teniente lo miró por unos segundos–. Espero que ayer no te pegara tan fuerte. Perdí el control totalmente. ¿Me enseñas tu mejilla? –le pidió, ya que la mejilla que él veía desde su posición no era la que golpeó.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora siente remordimientos? Puede guardárselos.

Las palabras eran duras para Yuriy, pero sabía que el menor estaba muy enfadado por haberle pegado–. Esta noche te compensaré por ello.

–A mi no se me compra –respondió con firmeza.

–Tienes razón al pensar así. Pero yo sólo quiero tu perdón. Porque te quiero –estiró la mano para tocarle la mejilla que estaba a su alcance, pero cuando el joven de cabellos azules de soslayo vio lo que pretendía, alejó su rostro más hacia la izquierda, para evitar que lo tocase.

–Permítame que ahora lo ponga en duda –miró hacia el frente, viendo cómo algunos de los soldados entraban en lo que parecía ser un bosque.

Diez minutos después , ellos empezaron a entrar a la sombra de los árboles. La verdad es que daba una imagen bastante tétrica. Las hojas parecían ser tan espesas en la copa de los pinos que apenas entraba unos rayos de luz. Algunos troncos parecían estar secos. El suelo estaba mezclado de tierra y hierba seca. Algún grajo podía escucharse, quizá estuviera sobrevolando la zona. Takao sintió unos escalofríos terribles en su cuerpo y poco a poco fue algo que reflejó en su cara. Estaba preocupado, sentía que no estaba bien entrar en un sitio así. Por más que avanzaban, daba la sensación de todo lo contrario.

–¿Estás bien? –escuchó que le preguntó el joven de ojos azules, pero él únicamente se limitó a mirar hacia arriba. Sólo se veían pequeños brillos de luz. ¿Cuándo saldrían de ahí? Empezó a sentirse incómodo y a abrir la boca para poder respirar–. Takao, ¿qué te sucede? –le preguntó, parecía que el joven estaba empezando a ponerse pálido.

–No es nada –sentía que le faltaba la respiración y él ansiaba buscar más.

Miró hacia delante–. Aquello parece un pozo. Iré a ver si tiene agua.

–¿Un pozo? –le preguntó aturdido, viendo un pozo viejo y casi cubierto por la maleza. Un pequeño flash de recuerdo le azotó la mente, mientras Yuriy bajaba del caballo para revisar personalmente el pozo.

_Flash Back_

–Mira, Kai –señaló con el dedo índice un pozo–. Te hecho una carrera hacia el pozo –decía un animado Takao de siete años de edad.

El pequeño bicolor retrocedió ante la propuesta y muy pronto, su espalda chocó contra las piernas de alguien. De inmediato miró hacia arriba buscando a la persona que él esperaba que fuese. La mujer se agachó un poco para ver a su único hijo. La cara de preocupación del niño lo decía todo.

–Puedes ir –le animó con una sonrisa la mujer. El chiquillo se sintió feliz por la respuesta y echó a correr, sonriendo para alcanzar al menor.

_Fin Flash Back_

¿Quién era esa mujer? Se estaba preguntando cuando vio una imagen clara de ella y su madre.

_Flash Back_

El pequeño Takao se detuvo al llegar al pozo y no pudo evitar contemplar la belleza de ambas mujeres. Las dos caminaban juntas con unas cestas en la mano.

La madre de Takao llevaba un sencillo recogido, una camisa con hombros pomposos blanca y una falda larga marrón con un delantal blanco.

La otra mujer que reía con elegancia era más o menos de alta como su madre. Sus ojos eran marrones muy oscuros, tanto que parecían ser rojizos y su larga melena suelta y ondulada era de color grisáceo y brillante. Llevaba una camisa sencilla con volantes en las mangas, una falda de color azul marino fuerte y un delantal blanco.

–¡Kai, cariño, no te alejes demasiado! –gritó, poniéndose una mano al lado de la boca.

–¡Tampoco vosotras! –gritó su marido, que junto al señor Kinomiya, venía mucho más atrás con algunas setas en las manos.

_Fin Flash Back_

–¡Takao! –Yuriy le zarandeó un poco– ¿Me oyes?

–¿Qué? –salió de su trance.

–Te decía que el pozo está seco.

–Yuriy, necesito salir de aquí. Siento que no puedo respirar –le confesó.

Por la palidez del rostro del joven sabía que no le engañaba–. Claro, avanzaremos un poco más. Creo que puedo ver el final de toda esta espesura.

Asintió. Le daba igual como fuese, pero quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. Yuriy montó en su caballo y lo puso a trotar para salir de ahí con más rapidez.

Ya podía ver la claridad del sol al otro lado. Parecía que esa luz lo absorbería por completo a medida que se acercaban a ella.

_Flash Back_

El señor Kinomiya junto con el señor Hiwatari, estaban recogiendo setas del suelo. La señora Kinomiya y la señora Hiwatari lo hacían por separado en unos árboles más allá.

Los niños estaban un poco cansados de tanto correr, así que permanecían alrededor, viendo de cerca como sus padres cortaban las setas.

–Mamá. ¿Yo también puedo ayudar? –preguntó Kai.

–Claro. Toma –le dijo, dándole la cesta–. Ayúdame a sujetarla.

–Vale –respondió contento.

–Takao, ¿tu quieres ayudar también? –le preguntó la joven de cabellos azules.

El niño negó con la cabeza–. Yo no quiero coger la cesta, yo quiero coger setas.

–Pero tú no puedes, algunas tienen veneno y tú no sabes reconocerlas –sonrió sin dejar de hacer su tarea–. Cuando seas más grande te enseñaré a reconocerlas –le explicaba.

Se cruzó de brazos inflando sus mejillas en señal de disgusto–. Entonces no quiero ayudar –se limitó a agacharse y a coger una flor del suelo, bajo la atenta mirada de Kai.

El joven de cabellos azules sonrió, esa flor era hermosa y de color amarillo, y más allá parecía haber unas lilas. Podría hacerle un pequeño ramo a su madre y otro a la madre de Kai. Con esa idea en mente, empezó a coger unas flores.

La madre de Takao al no escucharlo, se dio la vuelta unos segundos para ver porqué el niño estaba tan callado. Pronto vio que estaba entretenido haciendo un ramo, así que sin decirle nada, lo dejó.

Al pie de un árbol frondoso había unas flores muy pequeñas de color blanco, esas irían muy bien en su ramo. Se agachó y fue caminando encorvado hacia delante para seguir cogiendo.

Kai sonrió al verlo tan entretenido, pero de pronto le pareció ver algo que descendía con lentitud de la copa del árbol. Afinó la vista para ver si descubría de qué se trataba, pero lo que fuese, era largo y estaba rodeando el árbol por detrás. Takao sin saberlo estaba aproximándose a él.

–Mamá –la llamó Kai.

–Dime, hijo –le respondió atareada.

–Hay algo ahí.

–¿El qué, cielo? –preguntó ahora mirando al bicolor.

–Allí –señaló con el dedo índice hacia el árbol.

–Yo no veo nada –le aclaró con voz dulce, hasta que le pareció ver algo en el tronco. Se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar hacia ese punto–. No te muevas de aquí –le advirtió, caminando hacia dónde Takao estaba. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas a medida que se iba acercando. Una pequeña serpiente de color verde con algunas manchas negras en su piel estaba bajando por ese tronco. Aunque el menor no se daba cuenta de nada, la serpiente si parecía ir a su encuentro sacando su lengua viperina.

Takao levantó la vista para cambiar de lugar y vio algo que no se esperaba. Una serpiente le estaba sacando la lengua y parecía no quitarle ojo. Inmediatamente dejó caer las flores al suelo porque el miedo empezó a invadirle.

–Takao, cielo, no te muevas– le pidió la madre de Kai. Pero el chiquillo aunque lo intentará no podía moverse, parecía que su cuerpo estaba paralizado y sólo atinaba a empezar a sollozar– ¡Señor Kinomiya! ¡Querido! –puso las manos sobre los hombros del menor despacio, sin quitarle la vista de encima al animal, que ahora levantaba su cuerpo en el aire para aproximarse al niño.

–¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó su marido.

–¡Traed unos palos! –les pedía.

El señor Hiwatari salió de entre los árboles al notar la voz preocupada de su mujer.– ¿Por qué? –pronto comprendió el porqué de esa petición al ver al animal de lengua viperina alzarse y buscar con su cuerpo a su mujer y a Takao.

–¡Kinomiya! –Le gritó el hombre a su amigo– ¡Coge el palo más fuerte que encuentres, hay una serpiente! –le alertó.

Al escuchar eso, la señora Kinomiya salió de entre los árboles también, en busca de su hijo. Viendo la situación, sólo pudo soltar la cesta asustada y ponerse las manos en la boca– ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Takao! –le gritó.

–Tengo miedo –susurró el niño, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

–No te preocupes, no te va a morder –le decía de forma suave la señora Hiwatari, intentando ahora echar al niño hacia atrás con mucho cuidado, para que la serpiente no detectara movimientos bruscos y se asustara.

–¡Mamá! –decía ahora Kai, intentando caminar hacia ella.

Pero la señora Kinomiya lo agarró de los hombros–. No, Kai, es peligroso –decía asustada, agachándose ahora en el suelo y abrazándolo para evitar que se marchara.

–Yoshie, no te preocupes por Takao. No dejaré que le pase nada –aseguró la mujer sin dejar de echar el niño hacia atrás con la misma suavidad. Fue en ese momento cuando la serpiente, empezó a abrir la boca. La mujer temió lo peor, así que puso al menor con rapidez tras ella para apartarlo y se atravesó, siendo mordida por la serpiente.

–¡Ahh! –Gritó de dolor– ¡Corre, Takao, aléjate de aquí! –le pidió, viendo después cómo el pequeño salía corriendo asustado para ir a los brazos de su madre, la cual lo recibió más que gustosa y asustada. La mujer de cabellos grisáceos retrocedió en sus pasos llevándose consigo a la serpiente enganchada un poco más arriba de su muñeca.

–¡Ai! ¡Ai! –le gritó su esposo corriendo hacia ella con un robusto palo en la mano al igual que el señor Kinomiya. La mujer agarró a la serpiente cerca de la cabeza y con éxito consiguió desenganchársela de su piel, momento que el señor Kinomiya aprovechó para apalearla. El señor Hiwatari de inmediato arrojó el palo al suelo y fue a socorrer a su mujer.

–¿Mamá? –preguntó ahora Kai, soltándose del agarre de la señora Kinomiya.

–¡Tatsuya, corre! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tenemos que llevarnos a Ai a que la vea un médico!

Tras ver como él mismo había destrozado la cabeza de la serpiente y ésta no se movía, Tatsuya soltó el palo sin importarle dónde cayera.

–¡Yo la cogeré por los brazos, tú por los pies!

–Claro –le contestó nervioso, haciendo lo que su amigo Hiwatari le pedía–. ¡Yoshie, cuida tú de los niños!

–¡Lo haré! –se levantó y cogió a ambos de las manos.

–¡Mamá! –la llamó el bicolor.

La nombrada miró al pequeño–. No te preocupes, enseguida estaré en casa –le sonrió a pesar de no apetecerle por el dolor intenso de su mano, pero no quería preocupar a nadie y menos a su hijo–. Pórtate bien –le pidió.

El niño asintió, viendo cómo los dos hombres, corrían por el bosque lo más rápido que podían, cargándola.

_Fin Flash Back_

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte ruido que pronto le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Frente a él, había una enorme montaña rocosa por la cual descendía una enorme cascada. La vegetación ahí era totalmente verde y el olor era… era…

"¿Dónde he olido yo esto antes?", pensaba Kinomiya, viendo a los soldados inspeccionar la zona y como algunos caballos saciaban su sed bebiendo del manantial de agua–. Agua –dijo bajándose del caballo. Yuriy le imitó en el gesto. El joven de cabellos azules se agachó al lado de los caballos para beber. Llegó a hundir sus manos en el agua, pero se detuvo al pensar que iba a beber del mismo sitio que un animal, así que sólo se refresco el cuello. Miró hacia la cascada. Esa agua estaría limpia, así que bebería de ella. "¿Por qué este olor se me hace tan familiar? Y este ruido…", decidió prestarle más atención a las cosas de su alrededor a la vez que se acercaba a la cascada. Se subió las mangas de la camisa hacia arriba para evitar mojárselas y entonces poder capturar con sus manos un poco de esa agua metiéndolas bajo esos chorros. Aunque sólo estaba mojando sus manos, parecía que le estaba lloviendo encima. Como la montaña era tan rocosa, era fácil de adivinar que el agua rompía contra las piedras haciendo pequeños salpicones. Atrajo sus manos hacia su boca y entonces empezó a beber. "Un momento… ¿Lluvia?"

_Flash Back_

–¿Está lloviendo? –preguntó Takao al enmascarado. Y lo más evidente, escuchaba un ruido muy fuerte y no sabía que era.

–Sí, un poco –le dijo el Zorro, estaba convencido de que el agua de la cascada le había salpicado al salir de la cueva. En unos pasos más, los tres estaban totalmente fuera de la cascada–. Ya ha parado de llover –le avisó.

–Ha durado poco –reconoció el joven de cabellos azules subido a lomos de Tornado con los ojos vendados.

_Fin Flash Back_

"No, no era lluvia", miró hacia arriba sintiendo cómo diminutas gotas le caían en la cara. "Era la cascada. El olor, el ruido del agua, todo coincide. El Zorro me trajo aquí, ¿pero dónde estará la cueva? Un momento… piénsalo, Takao. Te montaste sobre Tornado en la cueva y al poco tiempo escuchaste como el ruido se acrecentaba y a continuación cómo te mojabas. Eso quiere decir que la cueva está atravesando esa cascada. ¡Claro! ¡Eso ha de ser! Por eso aunque me mojase con el agua de la cascada al entrar en la cueva por la noche, no me hubiese enterado ya que esa noche había tormenta. Es muy brillante por su parte, venir a un sitio al que la gente jamás entraría por estar prohibido", siguió cogiendo agua con las manos para beber.

Yuriy lo estudiaba en silencio mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a la zona. Extrañas plantas desconocidas para él, caían de algunas rocas hasta estar casi reposando en el agua del suelo, que circulaba con tranquilidad por esa especie de estanque. Se fijó en la profundidad del lago, sin duda era profundo, tanto como para poder nadar perfectamente. No creía que nadie pudiera hacer pie ahí por muy alto que fuese.

Eso sí, el agua era totalmente cristalina y libre de peces o al menos él no los veía por ahí. Había grandes rocas por el suelo, seguramente algún desprendimiento de la zona. Al escuchar un sonido inconfundible para él, miró hacia arriba. Tres águilas estaban volando en círculos, dejando que se escuchase el eco de su cantar. También se percató de que en mitad de la cascada se había formado un arco iris.

Takao se sacudió las manos para secárselas, tenía que alejar a todos de ahí cuanto antes. Se aproximó al Teniente, el cual observaba ahora que a su izquierda había una montaña rocosa de forma lisa por arriba, pero inclinada como un tobogán. Pegado a esa montaña parecía haber otro camino de tierra, o así lo vio él.

–Teniente –dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho del nombrado.

–¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó viendo el comportamiento tan raro del menor.

–Sigo sin encontrarme bien, por favor. Lléveme al cuartel –le suplicó, ahora rodeándole con sus brazos.

Se separó un poco de él, solo para verlo a la cara. Seguía pálida y sus ojos parecían estar cansados–. Claro –le respondió, abrazándolo ahora con cuidado.

–Gracias –le dijo de forma casi inaudible.

El mayor pudo escuchar cómo el joven de cabellos azules seguía respirando con un poco de esfuerzo.– ¡Soldados! –Todos de inmediato miraron a su superior para saber que quería– ¡Aquí parece no haber nada! –Con uno de sus dedos índices señaló el camino– ¡Sigan por esa dirección! ¡Yo debo retirarme! ¡A la hora punta vuelvan al cuartel! –todos de inmediato como robots le dieron a entender que obedecerían la orden, llevándose la mano hasta la sien. Hasta que no vio cómo todos salieron de los alrededores y se reunieron para coger los caballos y seguir por el camino indicado, no empezó a caminar con Takao para dirigirse a sus propios caballos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El pelirrojo estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas estiradas, cortando el paso de la entrada a la habitación mientras no perdía detalle de las cosas.

El joven de cabellos azules estaba tumbado en su cama, tapado con las sábanas y el médico del pueblo lo estaba examinando.

–Bueno, descansa –le dijo el médico cogiendo su maletín, poniéndose en pie.

–Gracias –le contestó, a lo cual el médico asintió.

El médico se aproximó al Teniente, el cual no levantaba la vista del joven de cabellos azules.

–¿Y bien? –le preguntó esperando el diagnóstico.

–Presenta un pequeño cuadro de ansiedad. No hay de qué preocuparse. Sólo necesita descansar, ya lo ha sufrido varias veces.

–¿Varias veces? –preguntó interesado.

–Sí, de pequeño. Lo único que tiene que hacer, es guardar reposo y evitar las preocupaciones.

–Entiendo. Y… –se irguió para mirar de frente al doctor, dejando la puerta totalmente libre– ¿Sabe cuál es la causa?

Miró a Takao, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados. Así que regresó su vista al Teniente–. La culpabilidad.

–La culpabilidad. ¿Culpabilidad de qué? –quiso averiguar.

–Teniente, creo que yo no soy la persona adecuada para contarle algo así –le contestó.

Yuriy le hizo una señal con la cabeza, indicándole así que saliera de la habitación con él–. Por favor, es de suma importancia para mí. Takao es mi prometido y quiero saber qué es eso que le preocupa tanto. Le preguntaría a él, pero temo que empeore si lo hago.

El médico suspiró. En realidad sabía que no hacía bien al contar las cosas de sus pacientes, pero también sabía que el Teniente no se detendría en preguntarle–. Verá, hace muchos años los Kinomiya y los Hiwatari fueron a buscar setas a la montaña del Olvido.

–¿La montaña del Olvido? –preguntó, ya que nadie le había comentado que hubiese en el pueblo una montaña con tal nombre.

–Bueno, la gente ya no la llama así. Lo llaman de formas distintas… el lugar maldito, la montaña prohibida… la cuestión es, que a Takao estuvo a punto de morderle una serpiente cuando era niño. Al parecer Ai Hiwatari, la difunta esposa del señor Hiwatari, se atravesó para evitar que la serpiente mordiera a Takao –silenció por unos segundos–. Cuando me la trajeron desvariaba, efectos del veneno –le aclaró– Cuando vi su estado, no pude hacer nada por ella, así que les dije que sólo les quedaba rezar. El señor Hiwatari pensó que lo mejor era llevar a su mujer a su casa, por lo menos para que pudiera despedirse de Kai con la poca cordura que aún le quedaba –se lamentó– Pobre mujer. Era hermosa y dulce.

–Entonces Takao… piensa que lo que sucedió es su culpa –dedujo.

–Así es –le respondió.

"Claro, por eso se puso tan pálido al llegar a ese bosque, ahora lo entiendo", pensaba atando cabos en su memoria.

–Nadie ha vuelto a entrar allí desde la muerte de la señora Hiwatari. Todo el mundo piensa que ese sitio ha de estar plagado de serpientes, así que no se atreven a entrar.

–Por eso dicen que está prohibido. –volvió a atar otro cabo.

–Así evitan que los niños pequeños intenten aventurarse.

–Bien. Gracias por contarme esto, Doctor –le extendió la mano, la cual fue aceptada con un estrechamiento por parte del médico.

–Bien, sólo no le digáis nada a Takao de que vos estáis enterado de todo esto.

–Esté tranquilo, no lo haré.

–Bien –empezó a caminar por el pasillo para salir de allí.

Yuriy por su parte entró a la habitación. Takao permanecía con los ojos cerrados, aunque dudaba que durmiera. Se sentó en la cama y cogió con suavidad la mano extendida del menor. Éste por el tacto, abrió los ojos enseguida, para saber quien le tenía cogida la mano.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó el pelirrojo con voz sedosa.

–Un poco mejor, creo –miró al techo blanco intentando no pensar en nada.

–Si quieres puedo ordenar que te traigan de cenar.

–No, gracias. No tengo hambre. –confesó.

–Está bien, pero me quedaré contigo haciéndote compañía.

Le miró con ojos cansados–. No es necesario.

–Claro que lo es. Una pareja que está en pleno noviazgo es lo que debe de hacer. No te voy a dejar solo. No podría dormir de pensar que no te encuentras bien –le besó la mano como símbolo de su afecto por él–. Anda, cierra los ojos, que yo velaré por ti.

–Está bien –cerró los ojos.

_Flash Back_

Ai estaba tumbada en la cama de su casa. Sudaba mucho y parecía tener la mirada un poco perdida. La señora Kinomiya lloraba a su lado, mientras le limpiaba con un paño húmedo y fresco el sudor de su frente. Su marido permanecía a su lado agarrándole de la mano. El señor Kinomiya les hacía también compañía junto con los dos niños.

–Cariño… Kai –pidió la mujer, extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

De inmediato fue corriendo hacia su madre–. Mamá –la abrazó.

–Mi niño –contestó alegre dándole un beso en su cabello–. Déjame ver lo grande que estás. Eres tan guapo…–le acarició la mejilla en cuanto el niño la miró– ¿Dónde está tu amigo? Llámale.

El pequeño Takao miró a su padre, aún seguía limpiándose las lágrimas en las mangas de su camisa. El señor gobernador le indicó que podía acercarse.

–Takao. ¿Dónde estás, cielo? –preguntó por él–. Vamos, ven aquí –pronto pudo ver al menor junto a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos–. Oh, no. No llores, tesoro. ¿Por qué lloras?

–Snif –sorbió el moquillo–. Por mi culpa estás malita.

–Oh…–le acarició la mejilla–. Tú no tienes la culpa, pequeño –le sonrió.

–Lo siento –le dijo entre sollozos.

–Ven aquí –le pidió, extendiendo el brazo y de inmediato lo recostó en su pecho–. No tengo nada que perdonarte. No has hecho nada malo –le besó la cabeza– ¿Sabes qué tienes que hacer? –le preguntó, viendo cómo el niño no levantaba la cabeza, pero sí que negaba con ella–. Tienes que crecer y ser fuerte. Cof, cof –respiró unos segundos– Cogedme de la mano. Hijo, Takao –pidió extendiéndola. El pequeño Kinomiya se irguió para junto a Kai, hacer lo que la mujer les había pedido tan amablemente–. Prometedme que siempre cuidaréis uno del otro. –Los dos niños se miraron para a continuación mirar a la mujer.

–¿Por qué dices eso mamá? –le preguntó el pequeño de ojos color rojizos, que ya sentía que la vista empezaba a nublarse a consecuencia de las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos desde hacía rato.

–Prometedlo –les rogó la mujer.

–Se lo prometo –contestó Takao.

–Te lo prometo, cuidaré siempre de él –le contestó el hijo, ya sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Sonrió complacida cerrando los ojos unos segundos para luego abrirlos de nuevo– Shibure, Yoshie, Tatsuya –los nombró.

–Estamos aquí –le contestó el marido, dándole un apretón en la mano y un sonoro beso en la frente.

La mujer sonrió–. Tenéis que prometerme que siempre cuidareis de los dos.

–Por supuesto, no te preocupes –contestó con ahogo en su voz su amiga.

–Los dos son apuestos y se tienen el uno al otro, así que me gustaría, cof, cof…–tomó aire–. Quiero que Kai se case con Takao.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el marido sorprendido.

–No voy a poder verlos crecer, pero siempre velaré por ellos desde el cielo –le susurró, mirándole a los ojos.

–No digas eso. Te vas a poner bien –en esos momentos, sintió un fuerte nudo en su garganta.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando que sus ojos permanecieran abiertos–. Sólo os pido eso. Quiero que formen una familia, que Kai se case a los 23 años de edad. Yo les doy mi bendición.

Los señores Kinomiya se miraron. Eso era una locura, pero tampoco podían negarle algo así a su amiga en unos momentos así–. Claro que sí, Ai –respondió Yoshie sorbiendo el moquillo.

–Los dos están desde ahora comprometidos –dijo Tatsuya acercándose a los niños, cogiéndolos por los hombros a cada uno.

La mujer sonrió y miró a su marido, después de todo sólo quedaba él–. Será como tú dices –respondió, besándole varias veces la mano.

Sonrió llena de felicidad–. Os quiero a todos –cerró los ojos–. Gracias –dijo con su último aliento.

–¿Ai? –preguntó el marido viendo que no respiraba, pero aún así no borraba su sonrisa.

–¿Mamá? –preguntó. ¿Por qué no se movía su madre? ¿Por qué no abría los ojos?– ¡Mamá! –la llamó teniendo la esperanza de que abriría los ojos, pero nunca más sería así. Sólo pudo romper a llorar encima de ella, abrazándola– ¡No te mueras! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Mamá!

Al sentir el reclamo de su hijo, Shibure abrazó al niño junto a la madre, rompiendo también a llorar.

Tatsuya y Yoshie se abrazaron destrozados también por la pérdida de su gran amiga y el pequeño Takao solamente atinó a abrazar las piernas de la mujer fallecida, llorando también sin consuelo.

_Fin Flash Back_

El joven de cabellos azules estaba llorando. Yuriy lo veía perfectamente, pero no quiso despertarlo. Probablemente estaría recordando ese incidente todavía en su cabeza. Ahora lo escuchaba sollozar hasta ver cómo poco a poco abría los ojos.

–Has tenido una pesadilla, no te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí contigo –le susurró el Teniente, acariciándole la frente despacio– ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

Asintió con la cabeza. No podría hablar por el momento. Le sería imposible con la angustia que tenía en su cuerpo. Se incorporó en la cama y pronto tuvo frente a sus ojos el vaso de agua, lo tomó y se bebió todo el contenido.

–¿Quieres más? –le preguntó, viendo cómo negaba con la cabeza y se volvía a recostar de nuevo.

–Teniente –pudo articular.

–¿Sí? Dime –dejó el vaso sobre una mesita.

–Hábleme –le pidió.

–¿Sobre qué? –le preguntó.

Negó con la cabeza–. No importa. Sólo hábleme. No quiero volver a quedarme dormido. –aclaró.

Respiró hondo–. Está bien –le dio unas suaves palmadas en la mano–. Te contaré algo de mi vida… nací en un pueblo llamado… –le relataba tranquilamente sin saber que el Zorro estaba viendo la escena a través de los cristales de la ventana. Ésta noche el bandolero tendría que irse de vacío por dos motivos. No podría coger los impuestos y segundo, no podría ver al joven de cabellos azules, el cual ahora le preocupaba en demasía, ya que verlo tumbado en una cama con el Teniente cuidándole, no era muy buena señal que se pudiera decir. Pero por el momento, nada podía hacer salvo irse de allí y mañana regresar para ver si tenía más suerte.

Continuación…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Este capi ha sido de mucho Flash Back y Kai prácticamente no ha aparecido, así se han dado las circunstancias. Pero bueno, los recuerdos siempre sirven para poder resolver vuestras dudas y que veáis cómo sucedieron las cosas. Espero que me perdonéis si veis muchos fallos en la historia, una siempre corrige, pero siempre se le escapa algo sin darse cuenta.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Maritessa Perez Cortes:** Hola, pues no llegó a besarlo pero si a rozarle los labios en el capi anterior, pero si te quedaste con ganas de golpearle en ese momento, supongo que en este capi te quedaste con ganas de matarlo. Y bueno, por fin sabes que es lo que sucedió y porqué acerca del compromiso. ¿Te imaginabas algo así?

**Dark–ekin:** Bueno, cuando dices lo de los papeles, supongo que te refieres a los que Yuriy tiene en su poder con la firma de los padres del joven de cabellos azules. Pues sí, ojalá y pronto todo esto se vaya arreglando, cada vez se está volviendo más peligroso para el Zorro y para Takao.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Jajaja, pues muchas de tus preguntas ya están respondidas aquí, y algunas creo que en siguiente capi. Solamente espero que no se te haga un nudo en la garganta, como a mí se me hizo en su momento al escribir la muerte de Ai.

**Sheena–yukiko–25:** Yuricin se ha pasado un pelin con Takao al darle esa bofetada, pero a la vez no puede evitar rendirse a sus encantos. Takao sabe cómo mantenerlo a raya por ahora. Aunque el Teniente no tiene un pelo de tonto y no parará hasta dar con la identidad del Zorro ahora que sabe que sigue con vida.

**Saori Sanada:** Hola, pues no creo que falte mucho para que todo esto llegue a su final, pero no sé en cuantos capis. Ya sabéis lo principal, el porqué del compromiso, ahora sólo falta saber si el astuto Teniente encontrará al Zorro y si descubrirá la verdadera identidad de éste.

**Miru:** Pues como bien sospechaste, el Teniente ya se dio cuenta de que el Zorro sigue vivo y que Takao le engañó sobre eso. Aunque Yuriy no desconfíe de Takao sobre el tema de los impuestos, el Comandante no piensa lo mismo ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora? En este capi no ha salido mucho Kai y tampoco ha habido acción, pero bueno, puede que en el siguiente haya, ¿no?

**Wuonero:** Pues esa es una buena noticia, me refiero a lo de tu fic, hace tiempo que llevo esperando la actualización. Y por cierto, sí que se arriesga el joven de cabellos azules bastante, pero él siente que es la única manera de ayudar a su gente. Espero que este capi te haya gustado también.

**Megan–Hiwatari:** No sé que se cree Yuriy, pero seguro que ese guantazo que le dio al pobre Takao se lo devuelvo multiplicado por unos cuantos números, jajaja. ¿Yo y Takaita escribimos los más hermosos fics que hayas leído? Nunca me han dicho eso, mnn… no creo que sea así, jajaja. Pero gracias por tu apoyo y sólo espero que disfrutes de la lectura.

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya:** Algo me dice que ahora si saldrás detrás del Teniente para acabar con su vida después de lo que le hizo a Takao. Sinceramente, yo creo que el Teniente es bipolar (asiente varias veces con la cabeza) no creo que esté muy cuerdo. Se cegó con su ira y lo pagó con el pobre Takao, pero tranquila, cuando se entere el Zorro, estoy segura de que éste pagará su ira con el Teniente, muajajaja.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**Este capi está dedicado a Arkukiba y Megan Hiwatari, gracias chicas por apoyarme siempre. Espero que al igual que el resto, disfrutéis de la lectura.**

**EL ZORRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Sí, imagínatelo… un soldado raso a mi derecha, tres a mi izquierda, el olor a pólvora inundaba casi todos mis sentidos. No tuve más remedio que avanzar contra el enemigo– explicaba su relato emocionado como si estuviera viviéndolo de nuevo–. Con mi pistola apunte bien –simuló tener un arma en la mano y estar apuntando hacia el frente, incluso cerró un ojo para afinar bien su tiro imaginario–. Sí, los dos sabíamos quien saldría vivo de esa guerra –afirmó–. Sólo apreté el gatillo y ¡Bang…! –Levantó la mano simulando el disparo–. En toda la cabeza –suspiró– Que tiempos aquellos –borró su sonrisa de satisfacción–. Y así querido Takao, es como finalizó la guerra de… –lo contempló ahora. Tan metido estaba en su papel, que no se había dado cuenta de que el de piel morena dormía desde hacía ya un buen rato–. Vaya, te has quedado dormido en lo más interesante –se hurgó en sus ropas hasta que sacó un reloj de bolsillo–. Las cinco y media de la madrugada –suspiró, y se rascó la cabeza–. Mm… me preguntó si debería meterme en la cama contigo –sonrió por su propia insinuación, levantándose de la cama.

Empezó a pasear por la habitación para intentar mantenerse despierto–. Veamos –analizó la situación poniendo su mano sobre el mentón–. Considero que eres muy tímido conmigo… Mm…–se detuvo y contempló al joven durmiente–. Tienes suerte de que tenga que levantarme pronto, porque de lo contrario, dormiría abrazado a ti. Claro que la cama es pequeña y tú estás en el centro de ella –se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Se acercó al menor y le besó la frente.

–Será mejor que me vaya a dormir a mi habitación, en una hora y media estaré de nuevo en pie para continuar con mi trabajo –le susurraba, mientras toda su atención se concentraba en los labios del menor–. Si te beso ahora no te enterarás, ¿verdad? –Cerró los ojos y se aproximó a los labios de Takao, dispuesto a besarlos, pero se detuvo y se alejó sin dejar de mirar a su futuro esposo–. Me reservaré para el día de nuestra boda, sino es que en todo ese tiempo me harto de esperar y te hago mío –sonrió–. Buenas noches –haciéndole una señal con la cabeza como si Takao lo estuviera viendo, se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta con sigilo para salir de ahí sin hacer ruido.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al día siguiente…

La puerta del despacho del Teniente, era abierta con suavidad. El joven de cabellos azules una vez más, entró para seguir con su cometido. El despacho estaba totalmente vacío, como esperaba. Cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado de siempre. Tenía que aprovechar que los soldados estaban haciendo sus quehaceres, y que los que le debían de custodiar lo esperaban tras una puerta por la que él no estaba. Ahora debía de ser rápido. Caminó directamente hasta la estantería de libros. Levantó uno de ellos, viendo como la llave quedaba al descubierto. La cogió y como siempre, la encajó en la cerradura del cajón del escritorio de Yuriy. De ahí sacó la otra llave, que era la que podía abrir el cofre. Cerró el cajón sin echar la llave y se metió las llaves en un bolsillo interior de su chaleco.

Salió del despacho de Yuriy para entrar en el de Brooklyn. Por suerte para él, éste no se encontraba, estaba de viaje según le había informado un soldado en la mañana. Abrió la puerta y tras ver que no había nadie, la cerró y se puso manos a la obra.

Fue directo hacia el cofre, sacó los saquitos que habían estado guardados en el interior de su chaleco y los dejó sobre la mesa. Sacó la llave del cofre de su otro bolsillo y abrió la cerradura del cofre. El esplendor del oro no le impedía seguir con su cometido. Fue cogiendo un puñado del dinero y los fue metiendo en los saquitos, hasta completarlos.

Los ató con una cuerda muy pequeña y se los metió en la faja, por la espalda. Acto seguido, extendió bien el dinero en el baúl con el fin de que no se notara ausencia del que faltaba y lo cerró con llave, guardándola al fin de nuevo en su bolsillo. Se dio media vuelta apresurado para salir de ahí cuando le sorprendió lo que vio.

Yuriy estaba parado, dentro de la habitación mirándole con ojos penetrantes.

–Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó como si nada.

Poco a poco fue escondiendo sus manos tras la espalda. Quizás no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada– Pues…– ¿Cuándo había abierto la puerta? Esa puerta hacía un ruido espantoso al abrirse, ¿cómo no se había enterado de nada?

–Deberías de estar en la cama, recuperándote.

–Sí, pero es que me encuentro mucho mejor hoy, y ya no es necesario permanecer en cama.

–Ya veo. ¿Otra vez querías hablar con el Comandante? –le sonrió.

Le devolvió la sonrisa–. Así es –contestó por falta de ideas.

–¡Oh! ¿Y sobre qué asunto ésta vez? –le preguntó interesado echando a andar hacia él.

–¡Oh! eso… –miró hacia los lados intentando buscar una respuesta.

–¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás nervioso? –le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –le preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

–No lo sé. Dímelo tú –le sonrió. Al ver cómo el menor escondía sus manos tras la espalda, preguntó– ¿Qué escondes ahí?

–Nada.

–¿Me enseñas tus manos? –le pidió.

–Claro –se las extendió para que las viera. Ahora el joven de cabellos azules sintió cómo las manos del pelirrojo le tocaron la espalda, deslizándolas hacia arriba y hacia abajo suavemente.

–No te imaginas lo difícil que me lo estás poniendo –le insinuó con una farsa sonrisa.

–¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó confuso, pero no por ello nervioso.

–Me refiero a esto –sacó uno de los sacos de dinero de su faja y se lo mostró– ¿Cómo ha ido a parar esto aquí?

–¿Qué hace eso ahí? –preguntó Takao haciéndose de nuevas.

–Jejeje –miró hacia el suelo, asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces para luego levantarla de una vez– ¿¡Es que me ves la cara de imbécil!? –Le preguntó desatando su enfado– ¡Tienes la desfachatez de mentirme en mi propia cara! ¡Yo que confiaba en ti! ¡Incluso te he defendido ante el Comandante cuando sospechaba de ti, porque pensaba que tú serías incapaz de algo así! –guardó silencio unos minutos para luego continuar–. Escúchame, si lo que te mueve es la codicia, tranquilo, no te faltará dinero cuando seas mi esposo –le anunció, intentando serenarse.

–Yo… –fue a hablar, pero fue silenciado con un dedo por parte del mayor.

–¡Cállate! –le ordenó haciéndose un masaje en la sien con la mano libre–. Necesito pensar. No tienes ni idea de lo que estabas haciendo. –Le retiró el dedo índice de los labios.

–¡Si que lo sé, sólo intento ayudar a mi pueblo! –le reprochó.

–¡Ja! ¡Tu pueblo! ¡Tu pueblo está acabado! ¡No van a quedar ni los cimientos de las casas cuando acabemos con ellos y con toda esa maldita gente!

–¿Qué? –atinó a decir.

–Así es, sólo un toque de gracia a tu maldito pueblo y Santa Clara no existirá nunca más –le siseó.

–No puede hablar en serio –respondió atónito por la noticia.

–¡Es así, yo he hecho que sea así! –le respondió.

Infló sus mejillas lleno de rabia– ¡Eres un miserable! –se atrevió a golpearle el pecho varias veces, pero Yuriy lo detuvo agarrándolo de las muñecas.

–¡Por tu intrépida acción, mañana se celebrara nuestro enlace!

–¡No, me niego! –forcejeó con él.

–De aquí, el que manda soy yo y harás lo que te ordene. Claro que también tienes otra opción, y es que el Comandante te pegue un tiro en la cabeza por robar nuestros impuestos –sonrió burlón– ¿Qué prefieres?

–Prefiero eso a casarme con vos –siseó con rabia.

Sonrió de forma cínica–. Pues qué lástima, porque por tu bien, mañana serás mi esposo. Poseeré tu cuerpo cuantas veces me venga en gana, y nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo hasta que yo me harte de ti. En cuyo caso, te tiraré a los perros. –Utilizó un tono irónico– Así que prepárate, mi amor. Porque mañana al medio día dirás el "sí quiero" y nos marcharemos muy lejos de aquí, dónde haré desaparecer otro pueblo más –le soltó las muñecas.

–Eres despreciable –siseó para acto seguido tocarse las muñecas condolidas.

–Gracias, es el mejor halago que he oído jamás –le sacó los otros dos sacos de la faja y se los quedó en la mano–. Y ahora fuera de aquí y por cierto. Devuélveme las llaves –le exigió.

Takao sacó con enfado las llaves del interior de sus ropas y las lanzó al aire sin importarle donde fueran a caer–. Encuéntrelas si puede –le dijo a la cara, antes de empezar a caminar para perderlo de vista.

–Te recomiendo que por tu bien no intentes escapar. Porque le daré la orden a mi soldados de que si lo intentas disparen a matar. ¿Me explico? –le preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta un portazo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con cerrojo. Ahora no tenía escapatoria, lo había empeorado todo y Yuriy le había mostrado una faceta perversa que no le gustaba en absoluto. Viviría en el infierno por el resto de sus días. Sólo en su mente se le ocurrió algo. No serviría para escapar de las garras de Yuriy, pero si para que Kai de una vez por todas supiese cuáles eran sus sentimientos verdaderos. Así que tomó asiento en su escritorio. Y sacó del cajón, un papel, una pluma y la tinta.

Se sentía nervioso. ¿Cómo debía de empezar? Reflexionó unos segundos para ver cómo podía hacerlo.

"_Querido Kai._

_Escribo esta correspondencia por un motivo especial. Como bien sabes, las circunstancias de la vida han cambiado para nosotros. En un año contraeríamos matrimonio como era el deseo de nuestras madres y nuestros padres. Siento un profundo dolor al saber que no podré cumplir nunca mi promesa. No sólo por ir en contra de sus voluntades. Probablemente te rías o sientas vergüenza de mi cuando leas esto tan importante que he de decirte._

_Pensaba que lo mío era una enfermedad. Pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco, pero… poco a poco, a medida que iba creciendo, me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a enamorarme. No sé si tuvo algo que ver nuestro compromiso, o el que no nos hayamos separado uno del otro demasiado, como los buenos amigos que somos. _

_Pero… mi corazón se iba exaltando cada vez que me acercaba a ti con mayor frecuencia. Mis pies parecían flotar en el aire cada vez te tenía cerca. Incluso cuando me haces enfadar, incluso entonces, me siento feliz de que siempre estés cerca para protegerme._

_Es cierto. No sabes pelear, ni con los puños ni con la espada. En apariencia eres cobarde, de pocas palabras… pero yo siento que no es verdad. Aún con todos esos defectos ante los ojos de los demás, para mi eres un gran hombre y tienes las virtudes que le faltan al resto. Para mis ojos no hay más hombre que tú. Es por eso que de no existir ésta distancia entre nosotros, huiría muy lejos de aquí contigo para ser feliz. _

_No me importa si parezco una damisela enamorada a tus ojos. Es lo que siento. Sé que soy cursi con toda esta palabrería, pero sólo quiero hacerte llegar por esta carta mis sentimientos, sentimientos que seguirán sin desmoronarse aunque lo intenten los demás, porque te amo con toda mi alma._

_Conociéndote, ahora has de estar muy atento a este escrito. Sólo quería decirte todo esto ahora, ya que mañana será tarde. Sí Kai. Mañana al mediodía será el día más triste de mi vida, porque mi vida se unirá a la del Teniente en la ermita, y no por gusto precisamente. Poco o nada se puede hacer ante los deseos de alguien con su cargo. _

_Y sobre él, tenías razón. Es un animal despiadado, un ser sin corazón que no le importa nada ni nadie, ahora lo sé con certeza. Pero no importa… porque por muchas veces que intente besarme, por muchas veces que intente acariciarme o intente hacerme suyo… por muy lejos que intente llevarme… yo jamás borraré los sentimientos tan puros de amor que siento hacia ti. Porque tú para mi eres mi mayor tesoro. No quiero que por esto te sientas mal. Sé que no soy correspondido, lo siento en mi interior, algo me lo dice._

_Aún sigo con curiosidad por saber que pretendías decirme el último día que nos vimos. De todas formas, supongo que no debía de ser tan importante. Me despido ya aunque no es mi deseo. Te deseo lo mejor en la vida y ojalá pronto encuentres a una bella señorita con la que poder casarte y tener hijos. _

_Y si no es así, puede que con Kane te vaya mejor. Después de todo no puedo reprocharte el que te hayas enamorado de él, porque después de todo posee cierto encanto. Sólo espero que cuides de mi familia cuando yo me haya marchado y que me despidas de ellos al igual que de tu padre._

_Por siempre tuyo._

_Takao Kinomiya"_

Tras limpiarse sus propias lágrimas antes de que mojaran el papel, lo dobló en tres partes. Sacó un sobre del cajón con una mano y cogió una vela que estaba situado a su izquierda, sobre el mismo escritorio. Tras dejar el sobre encima de la mesa, cogió el papel y lo metió dentro del sobre. Se puso de pie con la vela en la mano y caminó hasta el candil encendido que estaba en el suelo junto a su cama. Volcó un poco la vela para encenderla con la pequeña llama del candil.

Cuando tuvo la vela encendida, caminó de nuevo hacia el escritorio, dónde tomó asiento en la silla y esperó a que se fuera derritiendo la vela. Cuando vio que había bastante derretida, volcó la vela sobre la unión del sobre, únicamente para que quedase pegado. No tenía sello para poner, ni tampoco lo necesitaba. Esa correspondencia no la haría llegar con un simple mensajero. No. No se arriesgaría a ello. Se la daría a alguien en el cual confiaba más y con el cual tenía que hablar sobre algo importante también.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Yuriy por su parte se encontraba en su despacho. Sus codos estaban apoyados sobre su mesa, sus manos entrecruzadas y sus dedos pulgares apuntaban a sus labios. Sus facciones eran de una total seriedad. Al final Takao le había decepcionado. No esperaba algo así por parte de él, y eso que el Comandante lo había visto tan claro. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Estaba claro que el joven de cabellos azules no sentía nada hacia él y que seguía todavía enamorado de ese pelele de Hiwatari. Pero eso se acabaría pronto. Takao por las buenas o por las malas olvidaría a ese bicolor de pacotilla.

Esa era una de sus menores preocupaciones. La que inundaba ahora su cabeza se llamaba Zorro. Al fin de cuentas, mientras siguiera vivo en alguna parte, no podría destruir tan rápidamente el pueblo de Santa Clara como era su propósito. ¿Dónde podría estar? Sus soldados y él mismo rastrearon todas las zonas cercanas y no tan cercanas de ese pueblo. Pensó que cuando los dejó solos en el momento que trajo a Takao de vuelta a la fortaleza por su malestar, sus soldados habrían encontrado algún tipo de huella, algo que les indicara que el Zorro estaba ahí. Pero no había sido así. Cuando regresaron, su cabecilla le dio informe de que no habían encontrado nada.

Únicamente eso podía significar una cosa. El Zorro era de ese pueblo y estaba escondido entre algunos de esos pueblerinos. No había duda. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más lógica tenía.

"¡Maldición, ¿por qué no te mató el veneno cuando te herí en el brazo?!", pensaba con coraje. Ni eso le había salido bien. "Un momento. Te herí en el brazo", se volvió a repetir.

_Flash Back_

Yuriy andaba por el pueblo, buscaba a un soldado en específico, pero no daba con él. Una mujer rubia, de ojos azules y buen ver, le adelantó en su caminata. Parecía tener prisa.

–Judy –la llamó un hombre anciano.

–¿Qué? –volteó apresurada.

–¿Cómo se encuentra el joven Kai? –preguntó preocupado.

–Está mejor –le contestó–. La herida por fin parece querer sanar –le explicaba, empezando a andar más tranquila a su lado–. La verdad es que no sé qué comen los gatos de hoy en día para hacer una herida de ese tamaño.

–Los gatos aquí están mal cuidados, así que no me sorprende que se le haya infectado con facilidad esa herida –contestó el viejo–. Ya podrá mover el brazo entonces, ¿no?

–Bueno, todavía le duele un poco.

–¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió?

–Nada, que un niño lloraba porque su gato estaba encima de un árbol y al intentar cogerlo, el gato le arañó en el brazo –le explicó– Imagínese. Por tan poca cosa, casi no despierta. Nos temimos lo peor.

Yuriy escuchaba el relato sin darle tanta importancia, cambiando ahora de dirección, mientras los otros dos seguían con su charla.

_Fin Flash Back_

"¿Un Gato?", se preguntaba.

_Flash Back_

En el pasillo, Yuriy paseaba tranquilamente, vigilando que ningún soldado se hubiese quedado haciendo el vago por ahí. Sus manos permanecían detrás de su espalda, entrelazadas entre sí y su cara no podía expresar más aburrimiento. Le pareció escuchar unos murmullos, así que se adelantó en silencio para ver que sucedía.

Esa voz le parecía tan familiar… parecía la de… Takao. ¿Pero qué hacía el dentro de una habitación, la cual estaba sin cerrar del todo? Se acercó a la puerta, y tocó el pomo de ella con la mano, pero se detuvo sin hacer ruido. No pretendía hacer nada, sin antes escuchar un poco para saber qué era lo que sucedía.

–Si vas a quedarte aquí, es lo más normal –escuchaba la voz del señor gobernador perfectamente.

–No me refiero a eso, me refiero al porqué habéis firmado un documento para aceptar mi compromiso con un Teniente. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con la alianza entre los Hiwatari y los Kinomiya? –Tras un momento de silencio– ¿Acaso ya la familia Hiwatari…? Ya no…

"Parece ser que está indagando, ¿pero qué demonios hace aquí el señor gobernador?", su mirada se volvió fría cuando pensaba en ello, después de todo, su propósito era que Takao no volviese a ver a sus padres nunca más. No al menos hasta el día del enlace si era necesario. Estuvo por abrir la puerta, pero escuchó la contestación del señor Kinomiya.

–Eso ya no será de nuestra incumbencia. –contestó el padre.

–Pero nuestra amistad entre ambas familias estará intacta –decidió intervenir la madre al ver en el rostro de su hijo, decepción.

¿La madre de Takao también estaba ahí? Tenía que entrar en acción, así lo sentía, tenía que despachar a esos dos de ahí.

–No romperemos el contacto con ellos y mucho menos ahora que nos necesitan. Me gustaría que cuando Kai se recupere sepa que puede contar con nosotros todavía.

–¿Kai? –Takao sintió que algo malo le había pasado al bicolor y se preocupó– ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

La mujer de inmediato miró a su esposo y éste le reprendió con la mirada porque a su esposa se le escapó tal cosa–. Bueno –decidió hablar ya que había empezado, apartando la mirada de su marido para ponerla en su hijo–. Está en la cama con bastante fiebre y no despierta.

Mientras Takao procesaba en su cabeza la información que le había dado su madre se quedó petrificado–. Pero, eso no es posible. Ni de pequeño ha cogido un simple resfriado, él tiene una salud increíble. ¿Se sabe cuál es la causa?

–No, al parecer tiene algún tipo de infección pero no se sabe de dónde proviene –aclaró la madre.

El Teniente escuchaba esas palabras, pero serían las últimas, y la última vez que escucharía hablar de ese Hiwatari. Ese fantoche y ese tema, tenía que ser enterrado, hacer que Takao se olvidase de él como fuese. Así que con decisión, empujó el pomo de la puerta hacia delante, abriendo la puerta de una vez.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Yuriy no tardó en cogerle el brazo con fuerza y llevarlo hacia atrás para poder encararlo–. No agotes mi paciencia contigo, Hiwatari –dejó las formalidades a un lado.

Al ver tal escena, Takao temió lo peor– ¡Kai! –le llamó casi para advertirle. Estaba asustado, el bicolor no sabría manejar una situación violenta.

Yuriy chasqueó sus dedos con la mano libre, sin dejar de mirar a su presa. Y de inmediato un soldado le tapó la boca al menor y otro le sujetó las manos.

Por su parte, Kai miró la escena algo sorprendido.

Yuriy apretó su agarre–.Tu atención está aquí –le recordó. De inmediato Kai le miró, aunque con odio y algo de dolor reflejado en sus ojos–. Acércate un solo paso a él, uno solo. –le advirtió–.Y te juro que clavaré el filo de mi espada en tu corazón. ¿Me has entendido? –Vio que Kai únicamente le miraba, pero no le contestaba– ¿¡Lo has entendido!? –preguntó más firmemente a la vez que apretaba su agarre en la herida de su brazo.

_Fin Flash Back_

"Esa expresión en su cara, esa mirada de dolor…", pensaba intentando atar cabos en su cabeza.

–_Está en la cama con bastante fiebre y no despierta. –_eran las palabras de la señora Kinomiya.

–_Imagínese. Por tan poca cosa, casi no despierta. Nos temimos lo peor –_ las palabras de Judy también resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Finalmente el puzzle encajó para él y lo finalizó con una sonrisa–. Ya te tengo, Zorro –se dijo a sí mismo. Con razón… la ausencia del Zorro en el pueblo cuando Kai estaba en la cárcel o había estado enfermo, o incluso en la fiesta de el señor banquero. Todo le coincidía.

¿Y ahora cómo celebraría el hallazgo? ¿Le pondría una trampa? ¿Iría a por él? ¿Se casaría con Takao primero y antes de marcharse lo mataría? Vaya, después de todo no lo tenía tan claro.

Sí, le gustaba más la idea de tenderle una trampa, pero sin contar con sus incompetentes soldados, ni con veneno. Ésta vez sería un cara a cara del que solo él saldría vencedor y lo más impactante. Takao vería morir a quien más quería.

–Jajaja, quería –repitió esa palabra en pasado, como si ya lo hubiese matado. Bien, lo primero que haría mañana al amanecer sería ir al pueblo a dar la repentina noticia de su repentino enlace. Seguro que se correría la voz en cuestión de minutos y el Zorro iría en su busca–. Magnífico –se susurró a sí mismo, con una sonrisa retorcida.

Segundo. Afilaría su espada todo lo que pudiera, hasta cortar una hoja con ella incluso. Y tercero, se andaría con ojo. Después de todo, el Zorro era un lobo con piel de cordero, así que no se permitiría bajar ni un segundo la guardia.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao esperó ansioso a que la noche llegara. Le pidió a un soldado que trajese la comida a su habitación. No tenía ganas de verle la cara al Teniente. Seguramente, éste no tendría tiempo para reprocharle su comportamiento, ya que estaría muy ocupado ultimando los detalles para el enlace de mañana. Aunque ese fuese su final, no se arrepentía de nada hasta el momento. Bueno sí, solamente de haber conocido al Teniente y de no haberle cortado las alas cuando lo cortejaba.

Miró por quinta vez esa noche, si estaba el cerrojo de la puerta echado. Efectivamente lo estaba. Cuando regresó su vista al frente, el enmascarado ya estaba dentro de la habitación, frente a él, como siempre, mostrándole una rosa.

–Buenas noches –le hizo una reverencia el recién llegado.

Pronto el joven de cabellos azules lo llevó hasta su cama y lo sentó en ella. El enmascarado por su mirada, parecía no entender nada–. Escúchame atentamente. El Teniente sabe que estás vivo. Ha descubierto que les robaba y ahora está peinando las zonas para poder encontrar tu guarida. Dimos con ella ayer, pero yo los alejé de ahí…

–¿Cómo que disteis con ella? Si no sabes dónde está. No podías ver. –le recordó.

–La reconocí por algunas cosas. El olor, el inmenso ruido… –negó con la cabeza– Eso da igual ahora. La cuestión es que tengo que hablar contigo acerca de dos cosas– silenció unos momentos– ¿Por qué me besaste en la cueva? –le preguntó un poco avergonzado, pero aún así, debía de saber que sentía el Zorro hacia él.

–Yo… bueno…–¿Qué debía de responder ahora?

–¿Fue sólo un capricho? ¿Un impulso? –le preguntó esperando la respuesta.

–No, no, no… –movió ambas manos hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha de forma rápida.

–¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Suspiró–. Es difícil de explicar –le contestó al ver cómo el joven de cabellos azules parecía impaciente por recibir la respuesta, y eso, no era de extrañar.

–No vas a decírmelo, ¿verdad? –asintió con la cabeza varias veces, seguro de su propia respuesta.

–Como ya te he dicho, es difícil de explicar.

Silenció unos segundos–. Zorro, parecerá una locura, pero… si sientes algún tipo de afecto especial hacia mí. Es decir, si te resulto atractivo… –no sabía cómo explicárselo– Si estás enamorado de mi… yo… lo siento. No puedo corresponderte. –finalizó.

–Si así fuese. ¿Por qué me rechazas? –le preguntó curioso.

–Hay otra persona. Pensaba guardar ese primer beso para él, pero, bueno, me lo robaste –le contaba con timidez.

–¿Él? –preguntó, después de todo, tenía que atar cabos en su cabeza. "¿No me digas que finalmente se ha enamorado del Teniente?", pensaba.

–Sí, sé que es extraño. Un joven enamorado de otro, pero… así es. Él no es muy fuerte, es de pocas palabras, odia las fiestas –sonrió al recordar eso–. No sabe ni coger una espada. Se escaquea de todo lo que puede. Pero… –se sintió apenado.

–Vaya, sea quien sea, te ha cautivado con sus rarezas –admitió un poco decepcionado.

–Creo que es lo que más me gusta –confesó– Es distinto a los demás en todos los aspectos.

Se puso en pie– Comprendo –le acercó la rosa a la nariz.

Él aceptó la rosa, cogiéndola con la mano–. Siento si mis palabras han sido dolorosas, pero es lo que siento, y quería dejarlo claro.

Sonrió– No te preocupes.

–¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

–Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

Sacó la correspondencia del bolsillo interior de su chaleco, mostrándosela–. Me gustaría que entregases esta correspondencia a un amigo.

Tomó en mano la correspondencia– ¿A un amigo?

–Sí, vive a las afueras del pueblo. Su nombre es Kai Hiwatari. No confío en nadie más que en ti para que se la haga entregar. Por favor, no arreglará nada, pero espero que llegue sana y salva a su destino.

Sus ojos parecían suplicantes, así que aceptó sin problemas– Tranquilo, la recibirá esta misma noche.

Sonrió– Bien –contestó aliviado. Por iniciativa se dejó llevar y lo abrazó– Eres un buen amigo –el Zorro correspondió el abrazo, apretando los ojos con fuerza, como si con ello pudiera detener el tiempo y quedarse así para siempre con él– Gracias por haber intentado salvar lo que quedaba de mi pueblo.

–¿Por qué hablas en pasado? –Le preguntó– La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Sonrió con tristeza– Claro –respondió, aunque sabía de antemano que todo estaba perdido–. Debes irte –le recordó rompiendo el abrazo– Cuanto más tiempo estés aquí, más peligro corre tu vida.

El Zorro lo miró con ternura. No sabía porqué, pero sentía que sería la última vez que lo vería, y eso le partía el alma. Actuó según su corazón, pero esta vez para no confundir más al menor, depositó un sonoro beso en la frente como señal de despedida–. Adiós –susurró.

Takao no pudo más que estar quieto y sin decir una sola palabra, vio cómo el Zorro salió por el balcón–. Adiós –susurró sin que nadie lo escuchase. O eso es lo que él pensó, ya que el Zorro estaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol, y sus pies estaban sobre una rama rígida. Estudiando detenidamente el sobre que estaba en sus manos.

Decidido a averiguar qué había dentro, abrió la carta con nerviosismo. Podría verla claramente, por la iluminación del cuarto de Takao y no sería visto por ningún soldado, ya que estaba en la cara del árbol que pegaba a la pared.

"_Querido Kai…", _a medida que la lectura iba avanzando, no podía dejar de sentir el continuo golpeteo de su corazón. Miles de emociones lo rodeaban y una satisfacción increíble le inundó sus sentidos. "_Por siempre tuyo… Takao Kinomiya"._

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al saber que era correspondido. Dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás, dándose un golpe seco contra el tronco del árbol. Apretó la carta contra su pecho y después miró hacia esa habitación sonriente.

Estaba realmente feliz. Sin saberlo, desde un principio era correspondido. Ahora mismo su corazón le pedía entrar ahí y besarlo, huir juntos de ahí… pero su cabeza era más sensata. No podría hacerlo vestido de Zorro, sólo confundiría más a Kinomiya.

Únicamente le quedaba la opción de contarle la verdad, quitarse la máscara frente a sus ojos. Pero sabía que si hacía algo así, Takao estaría en peligro. Estaba en una encrucijada, no podía revelarle su secreto, pero quería hacerlo.

Solamente le quedaba una opción. Presentarse mañana al mediodía en la ermita y solucionar esto de una vez por todas con el Teniente. Correría el riesgo de morir o de ser descubierto, como en cada combate. Pero ésta vez, no le importaban las consecuencias.

"Takao, interrumpiré esa boda, aunque en ello me vaya la vida", juró en ese instante, mirando hacia ese balcón iluminado por la luz interior de la habitación.

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Maritessa Perez Cortes: **Pues sí, Yuriy se quedó con ganas de manosear a Takao y tienes razón. La madre de Kai tenía muy buen corazón. Yo lo pase mal escribiendo ese trocito en el que Ai sale, porque soy muy sensible y me imagino las cosas. Así que imagínate, me faltó poco para llorar y eso que yo lo escribí. En este capi Takaito por su parte ha dejado las cosas claras, tanto con Kai como con el Zorro. ¿No es maravilloso?

**Miru: **Pues sí, creo que pocos se imaginaron que los dos fueron comprometidos en esas circunstancias. Y Yuriy, bueno, creo que fue lindo mientras le duró, ¿no? Como ves en este capi, ya Takao sabe de qué pata cojea el pelirrojo y le deja claro que no quiere casarse con él. Pero creo que al pelirrojo le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Bueno hermana, creo que este capi está más lleno de ¿acción? Por decirlo de alguna manera. Las cosas ya están empezando a cambiar. Takao es descubierto, Yuriy con su astucia logró descubrir la identidad del Zorro, Takaito escribe una carta de amor a Kai y le deja claro al Zorro que le gusta otra persona. No sé si sea acción o no, pero ¿estuvo bien, no? , jajaja.

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya: **Dime, ¿conseguiste pegarle al Teniente al final? ¿O no? Porque si no lo conseguiste, creo que por lo que hace en este capi, tú vas a querer golpearlo más todavía. Si es que ninguno de los tres se puede estar parado, ¿verdad? Cada uno por su sitio, pero con un destino relacionado. Lo que podemos hacer es una cosa. Si Kai planea impedir la boda, ¿qué tal si le ayudamos, nee?

**Megan Hiwatari: **¿Te has autoproclamando mi fan número dos? Espera un segundo, ¿es que tengo un club de fans? Jajaja, pues no tenía ni idea de eso. Bueno, ¿qué te cuento de aquí que no hayas leído? El ambiente supongo que está algo caldeado por así decirlo en todos los aspectos. Sólo faltará saber qué ocurrirá en el próximo capi. Espero que te haya gustado la dedicatoria.

**Dark–ekin: **Pues no sé si Ai notó lo que ya sentía Kai por aquel entonces hacia Takaito, pero a lo mejor lo vio venir. Pues no, no le preguntó al final al doctor porque estaba Takaito en cama, pero no sé, supongo que lo hará tarde o temprano, ¿no? Ahora habrá que ver qué pasa con todo esto, porque cada uno está decidido a hacer una cosa. Muajaja, creo que de nuevo habrá Zorro vs Teniente. ¿Quién ganará?

**Sheena–yukiko–25: **Bueno Sheena, he aquí la continuación, espero que te haya gustado, porque aquí ya se revelan bastantes cosas. ¿Será que el final está cerca? ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**EL ZORRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Eran ya las once de la mañana. Takao miraba con disgusto el traje que había encima de su cama. Una camisa de seda blanca con volantes en las muñecas, un pañuelo rizado para el cuello, también del mismo color. Un chaleco color oro con estampas de hojas dibujadas sin botones y unos pantalones negros. Por si fuera poco para él, los botines también eran negros. Odiaba ese color, no le quedaba bien.

No se pondría eso el día de su boda, ni nunca. No quería casarse. Es más, desde que un soldado le llevó el traje a la habitación envueltos en papeles de color marrón, depositados dentro de una caja, sabía perfectamente que le daría igual lo bien o mal que le fuera a quedar el traje.

Era sólo una excusa, pero no se pondría eso. Pero por otro lado, por más que intentase retrasarlo, ya sabía que no podía hacer nada. Se cruzó de brazos indignado. En eso momento, escuchó cómo tocaron la puerta. No se molestó ni en contestar, no tenía ni ganas.

–Takao, ¿estás listo? –era la voz del Teniente. Seguramente ya estaría con su traje y todo, dispuesto a ir a la ermita. Volvió a tocar insistentemente– Takao, ¿estás listo o no? Date prisa o llegaremos tarde.

"¿Tarde? Si faltan más de dos horas", ruló la vista con enfado.

–Voy a entrar –le avisó empujando la puerta y para su desagrado el joven de cabellos azules no estaba vestido con el traje nupcial– ¿Por qué no estás vestido aún?

–No me gusta el color –se quejó.

–Pues lo siento por ti, pero es lo que he podido conseguir y la tela es cara. Así que póntelo sin discutir, además… –le miró de arriba a abajo– No pretenderás ir así, ¿no?

–¡Me gustaría ser libre en mi decisión de ir cómo me plazca a mi propia boda! –le contestó con enfado.

–¡Te vistes ya! –le exigió, viendo que el joven de cabellos azules ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarle a la cara, así que lo volteó, amenazándole con el dedo índice– Escúchame bien, será mejor que te vistas tu solito y no me hagas tener que hacerlo yo. Hoy es el día más importante de mi vida, y no dejaré que nada ni nadie lo estropee, ¿entendido?

Takao pensó en esas palabras. Le daba igual quien le estropease el día o no, después de todo a él le había estropeado su vida, pero sin embargo consideró la propuesta o amenaza que Yuriy le había hecho sobre vestirle él mismo. Sabía que era capaz de eso y quizás de mucho más, así que no se arriesgaría a eso.

–Está bien –contestó obediente, pero con cara de pocos amigos.

–Bien –contestó y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás con una sonrisa– Por cierto. ¿Qué tal estoy? –le preguntó, dándose una pequeña vuelta para que el joven de cabellos azules viera cómo iba vestido. Unas botas altas que tapaban casi su pantalón de color blanco ajustado, ya que llegaba por las rodillas. Una camisa blanca sin volantes en los puños y un chaqué de color azul marino y borde y botones dorados, además de su espada.

–Sin comentarios –agregó.

Yuriy se miró a sí mismo–. Estoy radiante –confesó, ya que el menor no estaba dispuesto a echarle un piropo, lo haría él–. Te quiero listo en diez minutos, sino, yo mismo entraré y ya te puedes imaginar lo que pasará –le comentó con severidad.

–Cuanto antes se vaya, antes empezaré –le restregó de esa manera tan fría que sobraba de ahí.

–Bien –contestó– Ah, se me olvidaba. Responde un "no" en la ceremonia y te juro que buscaré a Hiwatari y lo mataré yo mismo –amenazó saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Diez minutos después…

Takao estaba listo como le había prometido al Teniente. Cuando éste estaba dispuesto a entrar a la habitación para buscarle, se encontró con que Takao salía de la habitación, eso sí, con cara de pocos amigos. No pudo ni quiso disimular que el joven de cabellos azules estaba más radiante incluso que él. Lo agarró de la mano sin importar si Kinomiya quería o no hacerlo, sólo lo guió hasta el carruaje que ya estaba listo a la salida del cuartel.

–Tú primero –le invitó Yuriy sin soltarle la mano para ayudarle a entrar, lo cual hizo sin reproches. Después el Teniente subió la primera escalera y miró hacia un lado antes de ingresar en el carruaje para decirle algo a un soldado, que lo esperaba ahí desde hacía rato impaciente–. Tenedlo todo listo, ya sabéis qué hacer. No dejéis nada en pie.

–Sí, señor –contestó– Si me lo permite señor, en mi nombre y en el nombre de mis demás compañeros, les deseamos una feliz boda, señor.

Sonrió– Gracias. Podéis retiraros –le indicó, entrando ahora en el carruaje. Cerró la pequeña puertecilla e indicó al cochero que podían marcharse dando unos cuantos golpes en ella. Pronto se pusieron en marcha, podían sentir el movimiento–. No te pongas así, Takao –sonrió– No soy tan malo cómo piensas y yo al contrario que otros, te seré de gran ayuda en todos los aspectos –sonrió con fanfarronería.

Takao miró con fastidio el paisaje, ni quería mirar al Teniente a la cara.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Al fin habían llegado. Un lugar retirado del pueblo, situado en la cima de una colina un tanto pendiente y peligrosa. Cabe destacar que la ermita no era más que una pequeña casa de piedra construida hace más de cien años. La cual en su tiempo sólo servía para hacer una misa en la calle y guardar en ella, en un cofre de oro, el cáliz y la hostia sagrada y algunos bártulos como candelabros, velas, incienso…

En la calle había un altar de mármol y frente a él, un banco del mismo material. Santa Clara disponía de su propia iglesia, más lujosa y enriquecida de belleza y tamaño, pero para los que preferían casarse en el anonimato, sin invitados, era el sitio perfecto. La ermita tenía solamente una pequeña ventana de cristal para que entrara la luz en el interior y una cruz blanca encima del tejado.

Por otra parte, la ermita estaba rodeada por un frondoso bosque y el terreno era algo engañoso. Por la seguridad de los demás, siempre se había advertido no ir más allá de la ermita porque en la cima de la colina, ya se habían desprendido algunas rocas, que por suerte, no habían causado daños mayores al estar el pueblo en la dirección opuesta.

–Bien –indicó el Teniente al asomarse por la ventana y ver el paisaje–. Hemos llegado ya –estaba deseoso de bajar de ahí de una vez.

Kinomiya desde hacía rato se fijó en que el joven de ojos azules llevaba su espada, pero ¿por qué? Ni se atrevía a preguntárselo, seguramente sería para evitar que se escapase corriendo antes del "sí quiero".

Yuriy bajó del carro, ya detenido– Vamos –le invitó con la mano, la cual fue aceptada sin ningún ánimo– Oh. No pongas esa cara, pronto serás el señor de Ivanov. –Agarró al menor del brazo y caminó para ver a su cochero– Vuelve dentro de dos horas –éste asintió y puso a trotar a los caballos– Oh, mira.

Takao miró hacia el frente, viendo lo evidente. El sacerdote ya estaba preparando la mesa para recibirlos– Genial –susurró con menos ánimo todavía.

–No hay que hacer esperar al sacerdote, jajaja. –decía entusiasmado.

El cura levantó la vista y vio cómo ambos jóvenes se acercaban a él–. Bienvenidos, hijos míos –les saludó– Hoy es vuestro gran día –se dirigió a ambos con una sonrisa, pero la borró al ver cómo el joven Kinomiya parecía estar triste– Hijo, ¿te sucede algo?

–No es nada –interrumpió Yuriy –Le duele un poco el estómago, pero se le pasará de inmediato. No hay qué preocuparse de ello. Empiece ya –sonrió falsamente.

–Pero tenía entendido que había invitados –miró a su alrededor– ¿Y vuestros padres? –preguntó el cura.

–Los míos están muertos y… -concretó Yuriy, mirando al cura.

–Mis padres –aclaró rápido Takao–. No me caso si mis padres no están aquí –anunció con severidad.

–¡Je! –Miró al menor– Pero tus padres quizás no están enterados –le susurró con tintineo en la voz, a la vez que apretaba el agarre a Takao.

–Pero el sacerdote no nos puede casar sin los testigos –aclaró el menor, insistente.

El cura asintió mirando a ambos jóvenes–. En eso lleva razón. Hay que esperar a los testigos, para que conste en apta sus firmas y presencias.

–Está bien. Esperaremos –sonrió– Discúlpenos un momento, padre –sin soltar al moreno de piel, se retiraron un poco del sacerdote– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Le preguntó– ¿Pretendes alargar esto?

–No se trata de eso. –le reprochó–. Al menos quiero que mis padres estén presentes. Después de todo, ya estás consiguiendo lo que te proponías desde un principio –le aclaró en el mismo tono.

–Si esto es una jugarreta de las tuyas, los vas a pasar mal después. –le siseó el pelirrojo.

–Haga lo que le dé la gana, pero yo no me caso sin mi familia presente. –le susurró irritado.

–¡Je! Diez minutos… sólo eso. Si aparecen mejor para ti, y si no, mala suerte –sonrió mirando al sacerdote como si nunca hubiese roto un plato y se acercaron a él.

–Pueden sentarse a esperar si así lo desean –les dijo el cura.

–Claro –contestó Yuriy, tomando asiento en unas sillas que había preparado el hombre para los novios y los padres de los novios. Takao permaneció de pie unos minutos, antes de que Yuriy lo cogiese del brazo y estirase de él hacia abajo, haciendo que así, tomara asiento junto a él.

El sacerdote enarcó una ceja, sin entender el porqué ese comportamiento extraño por parte de los dos. Ni que se fueran a casar a la fuerza. Aunque por otra parte, pensaba que el joven Kinomiya estaba destinado a casarse con el joven Hiwatari. Era algo que todo el mundo sabía. Que desde pequeños estaban comprometidos. No entendía porqué ahora ese cambio tan repentino de pareja. Pero imaginaba que detrás de esto, solamente se ocultaba el amor verdadero y eso la iglesia no podía impedirlo.

Seis minutos habían pasado, y los padres de Takao no hacían aparición. Aunque Yuriy había corrido la voz de que se casaba, dudaba que en tan poco tiempo, los padres de Takao se hubieran enterado del acontecimiento.

–¡Esperad! –era el grito de una mujer.

Los dos jóvenes y el anciano, de inmediato vieron cómo la señora Kinomiya iba subiendo la cuesta de la colina, seguida naturalmente por su esposo y el señor Hiwatari.

Todos entendían el porqué sobre la presencia de los padres del joven de cabellos azules, pero, ¿por qué el señor Hiwatari estaba ahí también?

–Bien, ya podemos comenzar –anunció Yuriy mirando al sacerdote.

–Espera a que estén aquí –le reprochó Takao mirándole con seriedad.

La fatigada mujer pronto abrió los brazos y estrechó en ellos a su hijo–. Hijo.

–Mamá –la abrazó muy fuerte y pronto sintió el abrazo de su padre también.

–Te hemos echado tanto de menos –le hizo saber el padre.

Yuriy ruló la vista, girando su cara hacia otro lado–. Por favor –susurró. Toda esa escenita le ponía enfermo– ¿Vos qué hacéis aquí? –Preguntó mirando al señor Hiwatari–. Vos no sois de la familia y ésta es una ceremonia íntima.

Takao de inmediato intervino –le invité yo. El señor Hiwatari es como un padre para mí. Así que es mi invitado y se queda.

El Teniente lo miró de soslayo con enfado– Está bien –le contestó de mala gana, sacando su reloj de bolsillo para hacer creer que miraba la hora– Pero ya es muy tarde –miró al sacerdote– Cásenos ya de una vez.

–Claro –sólo atinó a decir– Ocupen cada uno sus puestos –abrió la sagrada biblia y comenzó a leer– Jesús dijo… –fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

–Padre… al grano. Váyase directamente al grano.

–Pero es que entonces… –intentaba explicar el cura, pero fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

Miró al cura con cara de pocos amigos–. He dicho, al grano –siseó.

–Está bien –contestó no muy convencido, girando las páginas para irse casi al final de la ceremonia.

Todos miraron al Teniente confundidos, incluso el propio Takao. Pero sabía que Yuriy deseaba casarse con él a toda costa.

El cura continuó con la lectura–. Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a estos jóvenes. Si alguien conoce un motivo por el cual ésta ceremonia no pueda llevarse a cabo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre –todos se miraron, ninguno podía decir nada.

En los pensamientos de los padres de menor, estaba reflejada la idea de que su hijo entonces iría a la horca y en la del menor, estaba reflejada la idea de que Yuriy mataría a Kai si se oponía a la boda. El señor Hiwatari poco podía hacer, entendía las razones del porqué los señores Kinomiya estaban soportando todo esto.

–¡Yo me opongo! –escucharon decir alto y claro tras sus espaldas. Todos voltearon boquiabiertos y se quedaron confundidos al no ver a nadie– ¡Aquí arriba! –anunció, subido en una robusta rama de pino, viendo cómo ahora era el centro de atención.

–¡Zorro! –le nombró más subido de ánimo el menor.

Yuriy sonrió confiado– ¿Cómo os atrevéis a impedir mi boda? Lo vais a pagar caro.

Permanecía de forma despreocupada, con una de sus manos apoyada en el tronco y la otra apoyada en su cintura– ¿No me diga? ¿Era su boda? Cuanto lo siento –se notaba que en su voz había cierta burla.

–¿Sabes? Tú y yo vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas. –Se dejó de formalismos– ¿Qué me dices? –vio cómo el otro miró a su alrededor–. Tranquilo, no hay ningún soldado. Sólo seremos, tú y yo. Un pequeño desafío con un solo ganador. – Anunció.

–Una oferta tentadora. Venía a proponerle lo mismo –le contestó, y de un salto bajó del árbol para el asombro de todos los presentes–. La acepto –dicho esto, fue aproximándose hacia ellos con pasos pausados.

–Bien, bien –sonrió– Las reglas serán, que no hay reglas. Un duelo a muerte –el pelirrojo sacó su espada de la vaina y el Zorro lo imitó, deteniéndose en el acto–. Takao, volveré enseguida. –Miró al menor–. Así que no te relajes. ¿Un besito de buena suerte? –El joven de cabellos azules se alejó de él sin decir una palabra–. Vaya, eso creo que es una negativa… por ahora –siseó esto último, concentrándose en caminar hacia el enmascarado.

–Damas y caballeros, les ruego que se alejen. Esto será peligroso –les comentó el enmascarado.

Los dos estaban cara a cara por fin. Está sería la última batalla que librarían, ¿pero quién de los dos saldría ganador?

–Bien, Zorro –se detuvo frente a él–. Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte –le dijo poniendo la espada en alto como era el protocolo.

–O vos la suya –le contestó, imitándole el gesto con seriedad. Sólo debían de esperar que alguno de los dos comenzara a golpear su espada contra la del adversario, y entonces la batalla podría comenzar.

Empezó el joven de ojos azules con un ataque lleno de fuerza, el enmascarado rápidamente lo evitó con su espada.

–Vaya, veo que después de todo, estás en forma, y eso que la herida de tu brazo aún no ha debido de sanar –comentó.

–¿Me pregunto si ha envenenado de nuevo la espada? –comentó sarcástico.

–Ganas no me han faltado –seguía atacando–. Pero la verdad, prefiero ésta vez ocuparme de tu muerte personalmente –le confesó. Empezó a agilizar su ataque y a aumentar la velocidad–. Desde el principio siempre me pareciste un chico de lo más interesante y la verdad es que he de admitir, que incluso a mi me tenías engañado. –Confesó, consiguiendo rasgarle el antifaz un poco.

–No sé de qué me habla –empezó a atacar él con la espada, de manera que Yuriy ahora era el que retrocedía en sus pasos. Por haber pensado en esas palabras, no se dio cuenta de cuando el pelirrojo consiguió rasgarle el antifaz en su lado izquierdo.

–Oh, ¿no lo sabes? –Sonrió, respirando con más dificultad–. Sé quién eres en realidad. Sé quién se esconde tras esa máscara.

–¿Nunca le han dicho de pequeño, que si miente le crecerá la nariz? –consiguió hacerle un corte en la mejilla. ¿De verdad le había descubierto o era un farol?

Se tocó la mejilla con la mano libre, sólo para ver que efectivamente le sangraba–Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Pero esto no es una broma, sé quién eres –chocó su espada contra la otra y retuvo el ataque lo más que pudo– Me pregunto, ¿qué pensarán los aquí presentes? –le siseó lo más cerca posible de la cara para ver su reacción. Aprovechando que el Zorro lo miraba con rabia, levantó la rodilla y le golpeó en el estómago.

–¡Ah! –en un rápido reflejo, al saber lo que Yuriy pretendía, el bicolor golpeó el filo de su espalda contra la de su oponente y ésta salió despedida por los aires.

Yuriy al verse sin protección, de inmediato sacó un arma del bolsillo interior de su chaqué, apuntando al bicolor con ella. –Nt, nt, nt.

–Eso es trampa –se quejó, con la espada en alto, aunque sin moverse y con su mano en el estómago.

–Ya te lo dije antes, no hay reglas. Te mataría ahora mismo, pero… no sería interesante así. Jajaja.

–¡Zorro! –le llamó Takao, el cual al ver la escena, salió corriendo hacia él. Yuriy lo veía llegar. No haría nada por evitárselo, al contrario, lo quería bien cerca.

–¡Takao, aléjate! –le pidió el que vestía de negro, al verlo venir.

En un rápido movimiento, el Teniente tomó a Takao por sorpresa, rodeando con su brazo el cuello de éste y apuntándolo con el arma–. Mira a quien tenemos aquí.

–¡Suélteme! –le pidió Takao, ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes.

Yuriy miró al enmascarado–. Tú, la espada al suelo –le ordenó, viendo cómo éste la dejaba caer en el suelo–. Así está mucho mejor. Dime querido Takao, ¿nunca te has preguntado quien hay detrás de esa máscara? –Le preguntó el Teniente, llamando la atención del menor–. Es curioso, porque es alguien que todos conocéis muy bien –comentó.

–¿Te conozco? –preguntó entonces el menor mirando fijamente al Zorro.

Yuriy decidió continuar–. Como, ¿no lo adivinas? Y yo que pensaba que ya sabrías su secreto –sonrió– Te daré una pista. Por fin mataré a dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Al zorro y al amor de tu vida. Al maldito fantoche. –Especificó– ¿Qué te parece? –con una sonrisa retorcida, esperó impaciente la respuesta del menor.

El enmascarado decidió intervenir–. Suéltale, él no tiene nada que ver en esto –le recordó.

El joven de cabellos azules miró al enmascarado– No puede ser –negó con la cabeza varias veces, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

–Oh, lo es –asintió el pelirrojo con la cabeza. –Quítate la máscara –le ordenó divertido, al desarmado.

–Jamás –sentenció éste.

Soltó el gatillo y acercó más la boca de la pistola a la cabeza del menor– ¡Ahora! –exigió–. O lo mato aquí mismo. –siseó.

Kai no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a regañadientes. Se llevó las manos hasta la cabeza y se quitó el sombrero, echándolo lejos–. Como le toques un solo pelo, te juro que… -Yuriy no le dejó finalizar la frase.

–Vamos –intervino acercando más la pistola.

Hiwatari tiró del pañuelo negro que le envolvía toda la cabeza, para dejar salir su cabello bicolor.

Takao negó con la cabeza– Kai –susurró–. Todo este tiempo, has sido tú –lo contemplaba atónito, pero no más que los padres ahí presentes. El señor Hiwatari sólo puedo llevarse una mano a la frente, su hijo había sido descubierto. La señora Kinomiya se tapó la boca y su marido y el cura simplemente estaban con la boca abierta.

Kai le miró con compresión–. Takao, yo… también te quiero –le confesó, aunque no era el momento.

El menor sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, sintiendo alivio en su corazón, por esa parte. Su primer beso, no se lo había robado un extraño, ¡había sido Kai! Kai lo había estado cortejando y protegiendo en secreto. Incluso cuando estaba herido de gravedad en la cueva, lo había estado cuidando toda la noche sin saber que se trataba de él. Lo cierto es que varias veces se le pasó por la cabeza o más bien deseó, que se tratasen de la misma persona, pero es que todo era tan contradictorio. Sin duda había sido un buen disfraz.

El Teniente interrumpió–. Oh, qué conmovedor. Lástima que no os dure la felicidad por mucho –les aclaró.

–¡Suéltale! –exigió Kai. Se desabotonó la capa y la dejó caer en el suelo.

–Mnn… interesante –comentó al ver a Kai ahora más ligero de ropa– Bien –le dio un empujón al menor hacia un lado, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo.

Fue ese el momento que Kai aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre él, cayendo los dos al suelo. Ambos forcejeaban por tener el control de la pistola en la mano, los dos cambiaban de posición. Hasta que finalmente Kai optó por darle un puñetazo al Teniente en la cara, ya que así perdería el control y abriría su mano, dejando a Kai que libremente cogiera la pistola sin ningún esfuerzo.

Le apuntó con la pistola en la frente–. No se mueva –le advirtió, viendo por primera vez pánico reflejado en la cara del Teniente. Él estaba encima del pelirrojo, así que se puso en pie y se alejó de su lado, sin dejar de apuntarle. Viendo que éste se ponía en pie, el joven de ojos color carmesí pensó en las opciones. Los dos estaban casi a la misma distancia de sus espadas.– Takao –le llamó.

–¿Sí? –le preguntó sin perderle de vista ni un segundo, aunque a cierta distancia.

–¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –le pidió.

–Claro –respondió– Pero este no es el momento –le recordó.

–¿Bromeas? Es el momento perfecto. Padre, si no le importa. –decía sin quitarle la vista al pelirrojo de encima.

–Enseguida –respondió éste de inmediato.

–¿A qué esperas para matarme? –le preguntó el joven de ojos azules, con las manos a la altura de la cabeza.

–A hacerlo más interesante –le contestó, apuntando la pistola hacia el cielo y disparando hasta terminar las balas–. Ahora estamos en condición de igualdad –tiró la pistola descargada al suelo.

–¡Je! –Sonrió confiado– Pero qué idiota eres –echó a correr hacia su espada, a la misma vez que Kai lo hizo. Pronto se pudo escuchar el sonido de las espadas chocar.

–Vamos, padre –le apresuró el bicolor.

–Takao Kinomiya, aceptas a Kai Hiwatari como legítimo esposo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad. ¿Hasta que la muerte os separe?

–Sí, quiero –contestó sin perder la vista del combate.

–Kai Hiwatari, aceptas a Takao Kinomiya como legítimo esposo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad. ¿Hasta que la muerte os separe?

–Sí, quiero –contestó, intentando mantener a raya al Teniente en sus ataques, que eran cada vez más agresivos.

–Lo que a unido Dios que no lo separe el hombre. Amm… podéis besaros –indicó viendo la situación en la que estaban.

–Eso para después, padre –le susurró con nerviosismo Takao sin perder detalle del duelo.

Yuriy decidió intervenir– ¡Lástima! ¡Takao jamás besará a alguien como tú, porque estás muerto! –sentenció, cuando un olor reconocible llenó sus sentidos. Kai evitaba las estocadas que el Teniente intentaba propinarle. Poco a poco su sentido se puso alerta. Empezaba a oler a quemado, cada vez con más insistencia– ¿No es maravilloso? Mientras tú estás aquí, el pueblo entero está siendo quemado. Jajaja. ¿Ahora cómo podrás arreglar esto? –le preguntó divertido.

–¡Era una trampa, ¿no es así?!

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Sabía que vendrías! ¡Por eso anoche hice correr la voz de que me casaba aquí! ¡Y tú como un pobre imbécil enamorado has caído en mi trampa! –Comentó empezando a guiar al otro hasta la cima un tanto inestable del lugar– ¡Y tú no tienes opción! ¡Si te vas, pierdes a Takao! ¡Si te quedas, pierdes a tu pueblo y a Takao! ¡Porque juro que después de esto, me lo llevaré bien lejos! ¡Jajaja! –Reía a carcajadas.– ¡No eres nada, no eres nadie!

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Unos soldados montados a caballo se estaban acercando al pueblo de Santa Clara. Sus uniformes eran distintos al de los soldados que dirigía el Teniente o el Comandante. Sus chaquetas eran de color rojo. Les cruzaba una banda dorada desde uno de los hombros hasta la cintura y sus pantalones eran blancos, cubiertos por una bota negra hasta la rodilla. Llevaban en sus cabezas unos largos sombreros del mismo color que la chaqueta y a sus espaldas una escopeta atada.

Estaban partidos en cuatro filas y custodiaban un carruaje. El primer grupo iba delante, extendido con más de quince hombres a la izquierda y a la derecha. Detrás del carruaje la misma cantidad de soldados. Un soldado montado a caballo a la puerta izquierda y otro a la derecha del carruaje. Al parecer lo que había en su interior era muy importante.

No les costó nada cruzar el puente. Y al igual que los demás pueblos, sólo había una cosa destacable… silencio. La entrada del pueblo ya estaba cerca y a primera vista no había nadie. Pero sin embargo las casas no estaban totalmente destruidas, aunque si parecían más viejas por descuido. El soldado que estaba junto a la puerta izquierda del carruaje escuchó el tintineo de una campanilla. Procedía del interior del carruaje y de sobra sabía lo que significaba.

–¡A pie! –pronunció con firmeza, haciendo que todos se detuvieran, bajando de sus caballos, al igual que el carruaje se detuvo.

La puertecilla se abrió con lentitud mostrando a un chico joven de ojos color miel, piel morena y cabello largo y negro, recogido en una trenza. Vestía de forma bastante elegante comparado con ese lugar ahora tan tétrico. Éste bajo del carruaje y extendió la mano, al parecer para ayudar a bajar a alguien más. Pronto su mano fue aceptada por una mano que estaba cubierta por un guante blanco. Su identidad estaba oculta por una capa que llegaba casi hasta el suelo y una capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

–Quiero que seis soldados se queden vigilando el carruaje. Quince os repartís de dos en dos para inspeccionar la zona. Los demás seguidme. Tú también, Rei –le pidió el encapuchado, a lo cual el dueño de los ojos color miel, asintió sin replicar.

Caminaron un poco más hacia delante, viendo ahora otro panorama bien distinto. Los soldados de Yuriy alrededor de la plaza con una antorcha en la mano. Por otra parte, la multitud estaba agrupada en dirección opuesta, asustada y mal vestida.

–Detenedles –les pidió el que ocultaba su identidad a sus soldados, viendo cómo los otros pretendían prenderles fuego a las casas.

Los soldados corrieron al escuchar esa orden descolgándose sus escopetas–. Deteneos –les ordenó el que estaba al mando de los recién llegados.

Los soldados del Teniente miraron a uno de sus compañeros que ahora ejercía como su superior, antes de continuar con las órdenes estrictas del Teniente, pero algunos ya habían lanzado sus antorchas al interior de algunas casas.

–¿Quién lo dice? –preguntó el que estaba al mando. Ahora estaba hecho un lío, ¿quiénes eran esos soldados?

–Vuestro superior, en el nombre del Rey. –aclaró el que estaba al mando de los soldados recién llegados.

–Pero estas órdenes son de un Teniente. Tú eres de mi mismo rango. No puedo obedecerte. Sabes que seré castigado si desobedezco las órdenes de un mayor. –le recordaba.

–Serás castigado en nombre del Rey si no lo hacéis. ¡Todos! –sentenció.

Mientras hablaban, la paja que los soldados habían esparcido minutos antes en el interior de las casas para ayudar a la propagación del incendio, estaba siendo devorada por las llamas. El humo negro que salía por la ventana, insinuaba que el fuego estaba empezando a tomar fuerza.

–¡Ah! –gritó la dueña de la casa al ver ahora cómo efectivamente las llamas empezaban a tomar terreno, saliendo por las ventanas.

–¡Rápido, apagad el fuego! –ordenó el encapuchado.

Inmediatamente el que iba de parte del Rey, levantó su brazo derecho y con una señal de atrás hacia delante con la mano, indicó que sus soldados fueran a apagar el fuego. Y sin perder tiempo así lo hicieron, se encaminaron hacia delante.

–¡Soltad las antorchas al suelo, ahora! –ordenó cogiendo ahora su escopeta de la espalda y apuntando hacia el que tenía el mando del bando contrario.

El otro miró a sus tropas y asintió con la cabeza. De modo que todos hicieron lo mismo.

El encapuchado analizó la situación. Sus soldados intentando apagar el fuego, los otros con las manos arriba, indicando que se rendían. La gente asustada, ¿pero dónde estaba el Teniente?– Soldado, ¿y vuestro Teniente?

–Está… casándose.

–¿Casándose? ¿Dónde?

–En la ermita, a la salida del pueblo. ¿Puedo saber quien pregunta por él?

–Eso no os concierne –intervino el soldado que le apuntaba con la escopeta.

–Tranquilo, Mystel –intervino el encapuchado– Lo busca vuestro futuro Rey.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder– ¡Majestad! –se arrodilló en el suelo y agachó la cabeza, al igual que el resto de sus camaradas.

El encapuchado ahora se dirigió a unos de sus hombres–. Mystel, ya sabéis qué debéis de hacer. Rei, Rick, Michael, seguidme. –Empezó a alejarse de allí con sus acompañantes.

La ermita no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. Pero debería de ser rápido. Con dos soldados de confianza y su criado, nada tenía que temer. ¿Pero con quién se estaría casando el Teniente? Justo pensaba en ello al pie de esa montaña, cuando escuchó los claros sonidos de disparos. Miró de inmediato hacia la cima de la montaña. Más que un casamiento, parecía todo lo contrario por el ruido– ¡Vamos! –Echó a correr– ¡No hay tiempo que perder! –decía agarrándose la capa para no pisarla al subir la montaña.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más notorio era el sonido de las espadas chocando una contra la otra, una y otra vez. Pronto la visión para él fue clara. El Teniente parecía estar librando una batalla contra alguien. ¿Pero contra quién? Pronto lo averiguó al ponerse en su punto de mira. Mejor guardarían las distancias, sin ser descubiertos por ahora.

–¡Y tú no tienes opción! ¡Si te vas, pierdes a Takao! ¡Si te quedas, pierdes a tu pueblo y a Takao! ¡Porque juro que después de esto, me lo llevaré bien lejos! ¡Jajaja! –Reía a carcajadas.– ¡No eres nada, no eres nadie!

–¿Le detenemos señor? –preguntó uno de los soldados, que al igual que el encapuchado, estaba escondido tras unos árboles.

Extendió su mano derecha, impidiéndole así que avanzaran– No. Esto es algo que deben de acabar de una vez por todas –finalizó con voz apagada.

–Como vos digáis, majestad.

–Dime, ¿y ahora qué vas a hacer fantoche? Jajaja –continuaba Yuriy riendo sonoramente.

–¡Acabaré contigo, puedes estar seguro! –afirmó, retrocediendo ante los ataques del pelirrojo.

–¡Je! ¿Sabes lo que nos diferencia a ti y a mí? Que yo he matado muchas veces y he disfrutado con ello. ¿Pero tú cuantas veces lo has hecho? –ante el silencio del otro, decidió responder–. No has matado nunca, de lo contrario en lugar de malherir a mis soldados, podrías haberlos matado. Y si esperas que me rinda, lo vas a tener crudo –un ataque lleno de fiereza le hizo a Kai retroceder de sobremanera. Así que pronto, los dos escucharon cómo las piedras se desprendían del borde de la montaña al precipicio–¡Primero tú, y luego Takao! –le amenazó, viendo que el bicolor dejaba de mirar hacia atrás con el rabillo del ojo al escuchar el ruido, para mirarle por fin a él– ¡Adiós Hiwaidiota! –llevó su brazo hacia atrás para dar el golpe final.

Así lo hizo Kai a su vez frunciendo el ceño. Después de todo, estaba sin salida. No podría seguir retrocediendo, o de lo contrario caería por el precipicio. Quien fuera más rápido sería el vencedor. Los dos con su mano libre se abrazaron por el hombro para profundizar así su golpe, al tiempo que apuntaban hacia delante con la espada.

–¡Kai! –gritó Takao, decidido a echar a correr, pero los brazos de su padre lo retuvieron por unos instantes.

–¡No vayas! ¡Es peligroso! –le advirtió.

–¡Tengo que ir! ¡Suéltame! –le pedía.

El pelirrojo miró con viveza al bicolor y poco a poco sus labios empezaron a estirarse para demostrar su sonrisa. Los dos se separaron con lentitud, permaneciendo en silencio. Pero uno de ellos soltó su espada, dejándola caer al suelo, para llevarse las manos al estómago, ya que por desgracia, no había podido acertar en ningún lado, por culpa de la habilidad de su adversario para desviar la hoja de la espada.

El bicolor miró al Teniente y le habló con seriedad–. Lástima que me haya subestimado.

El pelirrojo se miró sin poder dar crédito a su herida, viendo cómo la espada estaba en su interior. Llevó una de sus manos con esfuerzo hasta la empuñadura para intentar quitársela, pero Kai lo hizo en su lugar, guardándola dentro de su vaina. Éste por el dolor, se arrodilló en el suelo, respirando con dificultad.

–¡Je! Has ganado –le anunció con voz ronca, mirando al suelo.

–¡Kai! –lo volvió a llamar el joven de cabellos azules, librándose por fin del agarre de su padre, echando a correr hacia el bicolor.

–¡Takao! –sonrió, olvidándose por completo del Teniente y echando a correr también en la dirección en la que se encontraba el menor. Él sólo quería abrazar a su esposo. Pronto el menor se abalanzó en los brazos del mayor y se unieron en un deseado beso. Sus manos buscaban desesperadamente el rostro del otro, hasta que finalmente se separaron para buscar lo que tan ansiosamente necesitaban. Todo bajo las atentas y felices miradas de sus familiares, quienes guardaban aún las distancias.

–¿Estás bien? –Le miró de arriba abajo con los ojos atormentados– ¿No te ha herido?

El mayor sonrió–. No, tranquilo. Esquivé su ataque. Ahora que te tengo estoy mejor que nunca. –confesó con una sonrisa.

El encapuchando miró a sus soldados. Aún permanecían tras los árboles para no interrumpir en nada. –Bien, es el momento –sonrió. Los soldados al escuchar la orden, se adelantaron, seguidos por los otros dos.

Takao le sonrió de forma cómplice y lo abrazó de nuevo, viendo algo extraño por su parte. Mientras, Kai veía cómo su padre y suegros, caminaban ahora para acercarse hasta dónde ellos estaban.

–Kai –le llamó Takao preocupado al ver cómo se acercaban al Teniente, quien se arrastraba por el suelo, dos soldados con distintas vestimentas a las que él estaba acostumbrado a ver por ahí. Un chico joven y a alguien al que no podía ver por culpa de una capa con capucha–. Creo que tenemos un problema –se separó del bicolor sin dejar de mirar a esos extraños.

El bicolor al escuchar eso, volteó y miró la escena unos segundos–. Quédate aquí– le pidió.

Le cogió de la mano– Yo voy contigo –contestó con decisión.

–Como quieras.

Un soldado se detuvo frente al Teniente, el cual al ver una bota negra frente a su cara miró hacia arriba– Teniente Yuriy. Por orden de su majestad el Rey, queda detenido por posesión de robo, traición a la corona, impuestos fraudulentos en nombre de la corona, engaño… –decía una larga lista de los delitos que había cometido, pero el pelirrojo decidió que no estaba dispuesto a soportar que alguien le calentase la cabeza con eso.

–Cállese –le ordenó, tosiendo sangre. Realmente eso era patético. ¿Acaso no veía que estaba herido de gravedad?– ¿Cuál es el castigo? –preguntó, más por curiosidad que por el hecho de que fuese a cumplir tal orden.

–Primera línea en el frente. –contestó el otro. Yuriy sabía que esa sería una muerte segura en la guerra y no estaba seguro tampoco de salir vivo de esta situación.

–Levantadle –pidió el encapuchado. Los dos soldados levantaron al Teniente, agarrándolo de los brazos– ¿Te retractas de los asesinatos cometidos injustamente?

Yuriy sonrió, soltándose del agarre de los soldados. Él podía quedarse de pie perfectamente– Nunca. –Alargó la frase–. Es más, si se me diera la oportunidad, volvería a hacer cada uno de los crímenes que he cometido– sonrió mostrando un hilo de sangre que le bajaba por la comisura del labio.

–Entonces espero que Dios se apiade de su alma. –contestó ese personaje misterioso.

–¡Je! A ese no lo necesito para nada –dejó de fijarse en el encapuchado, para ver a Takao– Puede que en el infierno, me tengan reservado un trono –sonrió con descaro ante la cara de indiferencia del menor. Miró a quien tenía delante–. Y ahora si me disculpa, he quedado –empujó a uno de los soldados para en pocos pasos tirarse al vacío del precipicio.

Los dos soldados de inmediato se asomaron y pronto se hicieron hacia atrás al ver la escena tan desagradable que se había creado ahí abajo.

–Soldados. Recoged el cuerpo sin vida del Teniente –pidió, sabiendo que tirándose desde esa altura nadie podría haber burlado a la muerte. De inmediato sus órdenes fueron cumplidas. Miró al bicolor bajo la atenta mirada del joven de cabellos azules y siendo seguido por Rei–. Parece que he llegado justo a tiempo. Gracias por pedir ayuda. –le decía al bicolor.

El blanquecino de piel se acercó con una sonrisa al encapuchado– Siempre es un placer. Majestad –le hizo una reverencia y se arrodilló en el suelo.

–¿Majestad? –preguntó Takao confundido. Y no era el único, también los demás lo estaban.

El joven misterioso, llevó sus guantes blancos hasta su capucha para descubrirse. Pero el joven de ojos color miel, de inmediato lo detuvo con su mano–. Tranquilo Rei. Son gente de confianza –le aclaró, descubriendo por fin su identidad.

–¿Kane? –Preguntó Takao totalmente pasmado, al ver de quien se trataba– ¿Tu eres…? –Miró a Kai el cual miraba a Kane sin decir nada– ¿Tú lo sabías? –preguntó confundido.

–Sí –contestó.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó arrodillándose al igual que permanecía Kai. Después de todo, estaba frente al futuro Rey, que tomaría el trono una vez falleciese la Reina, pues el Rey había muerto hacía unos meses.

–Jajaja –echó a reír Kane– Levantaros los dos, no es necesario eso –miró a Takao, levantando a ambos del suelo al cogerles de la mano– No te enfades con él. Me juró hace muchos años que guardaría el secreto. Por cierto Kai, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte. El Comandante Brooklyn ha sido capturado y arrestado, su castigo será el frente. A Santa Clara le va a costar levantar cabeza, pero no es imposible. Mis hombres en estos momentos habrán apagado el fuego y estarán repartiendo dinero suficiente, para que las cosechas y los hogares destruidos se recuperen. También están repartiendo algunas semillas para la plantación. En un año no será necesario pagar los impuestos y me ocuparé personalmente de venir cada cierto tiempo para ver cómo están las cosas por aquí.

Kai fue el primero en hablar–. Kane, te lo agradezco. En nombre de mi pueblo, te doy las gracias –extendió los brazos para unirse con su amigo en un abrazo amistoso.

Tan pronto esos dos se habían separado, Takao decidió continuar–. Kane, yo… siento mucho cómo me he comportado contigo. Estaba celoso –reconoció.

Sonrió– Lo sé, pero recuerda mis palabras en la carta, _os doy mi bendición_ –al escuchar esas palabras, el joven de cabellos azules lo vio todo más claro. Sin la firma del futuro Rey no era válido ningún tipo de acto como el casamiento o el bautizo. Así que en aquel entonces, ya les estaba dando las bendiciones por adelantado, sin necesidad de firma– Rei –sacó unos saquitos de dinero del interior de sus ropas, y se los dio al chico–. Repártelos –le ordenó

El chico asintió, ya que era mudo y no podía hacer otra cosa que comunicarse por gestos.

–Tienes que partir, ¿verdad? –preguntó el blanquecino de piel.

–Sí, así es amigo. Hay pueblos todavía en la misma situación. Esos dos han causado verdadero caos.

–¿Qué va a suceder con los soldados de Santa Clara? –preguntó Takao.

–Ayudarán a construir todo aquello que se han visto forzados a destruir. La gente no podrá hacerlo sola –completó la frase, viendo cómo Rei se ponía a su lado– Bien, he de revisar que toman nota de la gente que recibe los impuestos –sonrío.

–Kane –lo llamó Kai.

–¿Sí? –contestó.

–Vuelve pronto. Hay cosas que quiero que me cuentes y he de contarte.

–Dalo por hecho, siempre y cuando Takao y vuestros padres estén dispuestos a recibirme.

–No hay ningún problema –contestó Takao guiñándole el ojo.

Su majestad abrazó al menor, siendo correspondido–. Cuídale mucho, ¿vale?

–Lo haré siempre –le contestó, separándose de él.

De nuevo se unió en un abrazo con el bicolor– Sé feliz.

–Tú también –le susurró, apartándose de él cuando lo creyó necesario.

–Buen viaje, de parte de todos –dijo Yoshie.

–Gracias –contestó alegre.

Kai silbó, llamando así a Tornado y éste no se hizo de rogar. Salió de entre los árboles y claro estaba que iba en busca de su dueño.

Kane se quedó maravillado al ver al animal–. Un caballo salvaje, pura sangre. Igual que el dueño –aclaró en un tono gracioso–. Imparable y valiente –finalizó, poniéndose de nuevo la capucha– Algún día te pediré montar en él.

–Claro –sonrió.

–Bien, vamos Rei. Hasta pronto –se dirigió a todos.

–Hasta pronto –fue la contestación de casi todos. En cuanto Kane empezó a alejarse, todos empezaron a abrazarse.

El primero en hablar fue el padre de Kai–. Ese gato ya no arañará a nadie más. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo y tu madre también lo estaría –fueron las palabras de Shibure hacia su hijo.

–Gracias papá.

–Pero no me des un susto así jamás, ¿de acuerdo? –le palmeó la espalda.

–De acuerdo –sonrió, dejando marchar a su padre para recibir a su suegra.

–De modo que eras tú quien cada noche nos hacía saber cómo se encontraba Takao, y fuiste tú quien nos puso en aviso sobre el adelantamiento de la boda.

Asintió– Así es.

–Ya estaba orgullosa de que mi hijo se fuera a casar contigo, y después de lo sucedido, veo de lo que eres capaz de hacer por él. Estoy más feliz que nunca. Siento que tu madre no se equivocó con vosotros dos. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Kai –vio la sonrisa apenada del joven y sonrió por ello.

El señor Kinomiya se acercó a ellos–. Felicidades, ya eres por fin mi yerno. Espero que puedas soportar a tu suegro. –finalizó con gracia.

–Jajaja. Lo haré sin problemas. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el sacerdote? –cayó en la cuenta que desde hacía rato no le veía.

–Se sintió indispuesto por la batalla. Pero tranquilo, me prometió que como sacerdote, tu identidad sería acogida a secreto de confesión –aclaró Yoshie.

–Bien. Es bueno saberlo –miró a Takao y le cogió de la mano, echando a correr hacia Tornado con una sonrisa, el cual los esperaba impaciente.

–¿A dónde vais? –les preguntó Yoshie, viendo cómo el caballo se arrodillaba, ambos subían a él y éste se ponía en pie.

Kai miró a Takao, quien con una sonrisa estaba sentado delante de él, pero con la cabeza girada para verle la cara y saber qué contestaría el bicolor.

–Vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido –aclaró, dándole un beso corto a Takao en los labios– ¡Jia tornado! –golpeó las riendas para que el caballo echase a correr.

Los tres se habían quedado solos. La mujer se dirigió al padre de Kai– Señor Hiwatari. Los chicos no creo que regresen pronto. ¿Le parece bien comer con nosotros en casa? Tengo tarta de arándanos.

–Claro –asintió– Esto hay que celebrarlo de alguna forma.

–Pues entonces, vamos a ello –les invitó sonriente el gobernador.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Dos jóvenes enamorados estaban subidos a lomos de un caballo negro que se detuvo al llegar a su destino. Ahora el joven Kinomiya podía ver con otros ojos aquel hermoso sitio. El agua brillaba como nunca y seguía siendo tan cristalina como siempre. Su esposo ya le estaba ofreciendo los brazos desde el suelo, para bajar del caballo. No se iba a negar a ello, así que con una sonrisa, puso sus manos sobre los hombros del blanquecino de piel, y pronto estuvo junto a él. Éste emocionado lo agarró de la mano y lo ayudó a meterse en la cueva que ocultaba la cascada.

Kai parecía apresurado por entrar. No, qué va. Los dos estaban deseando de pasar hacia dentro. Habían perdido tanto tiempo sin estar juntos. Habían desperdiciando tantas veces la oportunidad de decirse que se querían, de besarse, de abrazarse… ahora que estaban casados, nada ni nadie se lo impediría.

El caballo les seguía de cerca cabeceando con cada paso que daba. Sus dueños ahora se pararon al lado de la estantería. Kai llevó su mano hasta la estantería y ahí, ante los ojos de Takao, vio cómo levantaba un libro. Automáticamente escuchó un crujido y pronto vio cómo el bicolor arrastraba la estantería, como si de abrir una puerta se tratase. Con sus ojos vio una entrada, parecía una puerta hecha a medida.

–Vamos –le invitó, ante el asombro del otro joven.

Sólo se podía apreciar un corto pasillo, pero a continuación había una habitación enorme. Todo lo que una cueva subterránea de piedras podía dar. Eso era inmenso, al igual que el techo. Pero a su manera estaba decorada. Paja como un pequeño pesebre para Tornado. Baúles y herramientas, sobre todo espadas, sobre una mesa vieja de madera. Una cama junto a una mesita, sobre la cual había una zafa y jarrón vacíos. Candelabros de siete velas por el suelo, rodeando todo el lugar…

–De haber sabido que esto se encontraba aquí, no te hubiese curado en el suelo –aclaró Takao. Mirando ahora la cama.

–Es que no había tiempo que perder y no podía ver muy bien –le aclaró, mirando en la misma dirección que el menor.

Tornado pasó de largo de ambos, para irse a buscar su porción de avena. Por fin había dado con ella con ayuda de su olfato, así que empezó a comer un poco, sin escuchar ningún tipo de conversación por parte de sus dueños. Sólo su propio masticar.

–¡Ah! –escuchó de forma suave.

El animal movió un par de veces su cola de un lado para otro, al igual que sus orejas. Quizá hubiese sido cosa de su imaginación, así que siguió comiendo. Pero de nuevo, escuchó el mismo ruido. Decidió girar su cabeza hacia un lado, para ver que estaba sucediendo.

Poco podía decir ante la imagen de su amo con la camisa desabrochada encima del joven Takao. Los dos besándose y manteniendo una respiración fuerte sobre la cama, mientras sus manos no paraban de recorrer sus rostros, sus cabellos, pecho y espalda.

–Brrrr… –añadió al ver cómo el menor besaba el cuello de su amo con bastante impetuosidad. Relinchó para saber que estaba sucediendo ahí. Sólo así obtuvo la atención de su acalorado amo, quien lo miró desde su posición, indicándole con una sola mano una cosa.

–Tornado –le dijo en señal de advertencia, haciendo que Takao también mirase al caballo. Con su dedo índice mirando hacia abajo, empezó a hacer círculos. Takao sonrió al ver cómo Tornado empezó a darse media vuelta mientras relinchaba y asentía con la cabeza, a la vez que daba un pequeño golpeteo en la tierra con su pata delantera. Parecía que Tornado se estaba riendo de lo que su dueño pretendía hacer.

De inmediato miró a Takao– ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? –preguntó sonriente.

Ahora su atención fue dirigida nuevamente a Kai–. Creo que por aquí –le indicó divertido, atrayéndolo hacia él, al poner ambas manos sobre su cuello.

Sólo Tornado y la cueva serían testigos ese día del gran amor que se tenían los dos.

No habían tenido la boda deseada con invitados y demás, debido a las circunstancias que se los habían impedido, pero por fin estaban casados y eso era lo importante. Ya harían una fiesta a parte con invitados otro día. Ahora lo importante para ellos era celebrar su enlace por todo lo alto, los dos solos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**&FIN&**

Bien, he aquí el último capi de este fic. Espero que os haya parecido interesante desde el principio hasta el final. Creo que todas las dudas han sido respondidas, pero de no ser así, basta con que en vuestro comentario me dejéis escrita la duda que yo por mensaje privado o bien por aquí os lo contestaré encantada.

**Gracias a:**

**Misaki **

**Vampire Princess Miyu**

**Wuonero**

**Valery Hiwatakinomiya**

**Takaita Hiwatari**

**Zumolove**

**Ds**

**Bfly–ronaldita**

**Sheena–yukiko–25**

**Phoenix**

**Shinrine Shuichi Elric**

**Gaby–chan**

**Miavid**

** Raiden**

**Dark–ekin**

**Miru**

**Maritessa Perez Cortes**

**Monacore**

**AdeTaka–KinoTary**

**Maritessalu**

**Megan–Hiwatari**

**Saori Sanada**

De todas formas agradezco el apoyo y los ánimos que me habéis dado todos. Tanto a las personas que me dijeron lo que pensaban, como a las que no lo hicieron, pero si leyeron la historia.

Eso es todo, cuidaros mucho, xao.


End file.
